Final Fantasy X2: Road Trip
by Sweet Demon Slayer
Summary: After being reunited with a good friend, Rikku and the gang head out on a good ol' fashioned road trip! Me thinks a reunion is in mind.. GxR, TxY, BxP, very lil LxW, NxLB, LxS!
1. Ocean Avenue

Disclaimer: I own nothing! None of the songs nor any of the characters!  
  
(ATTENTION! This takes place in AMERICA.)  
  
(((((((((Let's head out!))))))))))  
  
"Where is it again?" 17-year-old Rikku asked, staring at her best friend before flopping onto her bed.  
  
Yuna shrugged before her eyes took on a dreamy look. "Rikku, are you alright? HELLO! It's the last day of High School...it's taking place at...hm...school, perhaps?" she said, surpressing a giggle as she saw the Al Bhed girl blush heavily.  
  
"I heard that the band playing there was actually on TV once.." Paine chimed in.  
  
"Really? Wow! That's soo cool!" Rikku said with a small smile as she looked through her closet. "Alright, I can't find ANYTHING to wear to this party."  
  
Yuna rolled her eyes. She was wearing a short black skirt and black boots with a blue halter top. "Rikku.." she groaned. "Look through your closet again..hurry! You only have 5 minutes to get to the gym!! And it takes you 4 minutes to get there!"  
  
"AHHHH! 5 MINUTES?!?!?"  
  
"Uh, YEAH. The flyers said 7:45 pm!"  
  
"...Oh."  
  
Rikku hurriedly went into her walk in closet before grabbing a short denim-green skirt (it stopped at the middle of her thigh) and a yellow tank top. She quickly slid on white flip flops.  
  
Paine was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress with black platforms. She didn't intend on staying long at the party..she really didn't like them.  
  
"Alright! Y, R, P, let's head out!"  
  
((At Besaid High School))  
  
Rikku giggled as she stepped out of Yuna's black convertable. "No teachers! Yeah!" she cheered, bouncing into the gym.  
  
There were blue and white streams and glitter on the floor and confetti falling to the ground. The gym looked beautiful...oh, and the hot guys who were about to perform helped too.  
  
Paine looked around before slapping her forehead. "How long will we stay here?"  
  
"Forever!" Yuna and Rikku squealed together as they started dancing to, "Move your body", which was being played on a stereo.  
  
"We can't," Paine said, trying to get out of dancing. "W...We can go to 711 or something."  
  
"711? Puh-lease, Paine! Come on, it'll be fun!" Yuna said, smiling.  
  
"I'm going home early." Paine replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You're not taking Yunie's car!"  
  
"What?! Rikku, I live 35 minutes away from here DRIVING!"  
  
"Too bad!"  
  
"Minus 10 respect points."  
  
'Ouch! Meanie!' The Al Bhed girl thought, cringing. She only had about 3 points left then.  
  
((Switch POV))  
  
"Hey you guys, check those 3 out.." 19-year-old Tidus said with a grin as he pointed out Yuna, Rikku and Paine to his fellow band members. He wore blue jeans and a black shirt.  
  
18-year-old Gippal smirked. "Hey, the blonde one isn't so bad she looks familiar though..."  
  
Baralai laughed. "Yeah, she's cute...but I've got my eye more on that one." he said, nodding in Paine's direction.  
  
"Her? What's so great about her? She looks like she's bored out of her mind!" Tidus exclaimed, staring up at his friend as they started to set up their instruments.  
  
"Exactly!" the 19-year-old Baralai replied. "It's so...attracting. An outsider.."  
  
Tidus laughed. "Okay, whatever, 'Lai. I like the brunette. She's cute! Wonder if she's always been a woman."  
  
"What!?" Gippal and Baralai exclaimed, turning to their friend.  
  
"Well, I have to find out! Remember my LAST girlfriend?" the blonde man asked, shivering.  
  
Gippal smirked. "Yeah," he answered, grabbing his bass guitar. "THAT was good!"  
  
"No, that was frightening! I made out with someone who used to be a man. It. was. not. pleasant." Tidus said with a very uncharacteristic scowl on his face.  
  
Baralai laughed slightly before looking at Paine once again. She turned her head and to his surprise...she looked straight at him.  
  
He felt his cheeks get warm as he waved slightly. Paine rose an eyebrow and turned around. 'Oh, that's nice.' Baralai said sarcasticaly but smiled. He saw a tint of red appear in her cheeks before turning around.  
  
"Okay, you guys ready?" Tidus asked, walking towards the microphone.  
  
Gippal rolled his eyes. "As always!"  
  
Baralai nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Hey hey guys, what's up?" Tidus asked, looking at the crowd.  
  
A few cheers and "Hey Tidus!"es were heard.  
  
"Alright, we're TGB-326. Weird name, but...eh. So anyway, anyone have any requests?"  
  
"Ocean Avenue!" a bunch of people cried out.  
  
Gippal secretly smirked as he spotted the blonde girl (who obviously was Al Bhed) check him out.  
  
Tidus laughed. "Alright then." he went back to the drums. Gippal picked up his bass guitar and Baralai picked up his electric one. Tidus set up the beginning for them before Gippal started to sing.  
  
"There's a place off Ocean Avenue..  
  
Where I used to sit and talk with you,  
  
We were both 16 and it felt so right,  
  
Sleeping all day and staying up all night..  
  
Staying up all night,  
  
There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,  
  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet,  
  
We were both 18 and it felt so right,  
  
Sleeping all day staying up all night,  
  
Staying up all night..."  
  
((Switch POV))  
  
Yuna giggled. "Let's go up front really close to the band!" she said, running towards the stage with Rikku and Paine following.  
  
Paine loved this song but didn't dance. She was too busy wondering why the electric guitarist was staring at her.  
  
"If I could find you now, things would get better..  
  
We could leave this town and run forever,  
  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away...  
  
There's a piece of you thats here with me,  
  
Its everywhere I go,  
  
It's everything I see,  
  
When I sleep I dream and it gets me by,  
  
I can make believe that you're here tonight..  
  
That you're here tonight....." Gippal's smooth voice sang as he spotted Rikku with his good eye.  
  
Rikku flushed red before whispering to Yuna, (but still lingering eye contact with Gippal) "Guitar guy is such a hottie!" she said before giggling.  
  
Yuna laughed. "Why don't you go talk to him? You could probably snatch him!"  
  
Rikku turned red. "Whatever Yunie!" she said laughing. "But he looks awfully familiar though..."  
  
"If I could find you now things would get better...  
  
We could leave this town and run forever,  
  
I know somewhere, somehow, we'll be together...  
  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away....  
  
I remember the look in your eyes,  
When I told you that this was goodbye...  
  
You were begging me not tonight,  
  
Not here, not now..." Gippal sang, before it suddenly hit him and Rikku at the same time.  
  
'It's Cid's girl!'  
  
'Gippal...!?'  
  
Gippal hid a smirk as he looked her up and down. 'Well well...hasn't she grown up nicely...Geez, I can't believe it's Cid's girl! Reminds me of when we were about 12 and got seperated...heh we were like best friends...'  
  
Rikku flushed red as she saw her eyeing her. "Hey Rikku!" Yuna giggled before nudging her friend softly. "Guitar guy is checking you outttt..."  
  
"WHAT!? How dare you say that, Yunie! Grrr...don't even say the name Gippal!" she said with a huff before covering her mouth with her hand. "Errr..."  
  
Yuna looked confused for a brief moment, then shocked. "You know him!?"  
  
Rikku blushed. "...Gippal is the name of...my machina monkey!" she said, trying on her 'I'm the happy-go-lucky Rikku with a cute and bouncy smile, tee hee!' smile, but Yuna saw past it.  
  
Yuna gaped. "Rikku! How do you know him?"  
  
"...We were best friends when we were 12...we used to live in Hawaii, but I had to move to California." Rikku said with a shrug. "I can't believe he's here.." she said, letting out a little squeal. Sure, he would tease her and annoy her...A LOT. But he was awfully sweet to her and they had wonderful times when they were younger. Rikku suddenly remembered something. "Yunie..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Rikku gently tugged at the necklace which hung in her shirt. She pulled it out before showing it to Rikku. It was a small gold locket with a picture of a young Rikku and Gippal in it. Rikku was doing the peace sign and Gippal had his arm slung around Rikku's shoulder.  
  
"Awww! How cute!" Yuna squealed. "So romantic!"  
  
Paine rose an eyebrow. "What's all the excitement happening for?" she asked curiously.  
  
Yuna and Rikku immediately told her the story. Paine's eyes widen before glancing at the stage...but instead of looking for Rikku's old crush, her eyes landed on Baralai.  
  
Gippal sang with more energy now...it was as if he remembered her as well... "We're looking up at the same night sky..  
  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise,  
  
We'll be together for one more night..  
  
Somewhere,  
  
Somehow...  
  
If I could find you now things would get better,  
  
We could leave this town and run forever...  
  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together,  
  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away..." he stopped singing as they took a short break.  
  
(((Gippal, Tidus and Baralai)))  
  
"Hey Gippal," Baralai tapped his friend on the shoulder. "What's with you? You've been staring at the girl alot. It's like you've known her for like, 10 years or something.."  
  
"17 years." Gippal said flatly.  
  
"O.o What!?" Tidus hopped down. "You know her!?"  
  
"That's Rikku--who I love to call Cid's girl. She used to be my best friend when we were 12 and we used to live in Hawaii, but then she moved here! I can't believe it's her!"  
  
"Hmm...Me thinks a reunion is in mind!" Tidus said with a lopsided grin before looking at Baralai.  
  
Baralai laughed. "Indeed. Gippal...what song reminds you of her? Did you guys have any special songs back then?"  
  
"Not that I can remembe-- OH MY GOD, THAT'S IT!" Gippal wanted to slap himself on the butt for coming up with such a good idea.  
  
"What? Gippal, why did you just hit yourself on the butt?"  
  
"Err..." Gippal choose to ignore the question before smirking. "Alright, I know what we can play. You know that song, "I miss you" by Blink 182?"  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"We can play that."  
  
"Sweet!" Tidus exclaimed, going to his drum set. 'Hey, if he ever goes to that Rikku girl, maybe I can meet her friend!' he thought with a smile. 'I'm so smart. :-D'  
  
"Alright," Gippal grabbed the microphone. "This song goes out to a very special girl...Cid's girl... this is for you, bnehlacc! {princess!}" he said with a smirk as he started to sing, eyeing Rikku.  
  
(((())))  
  
Paine and Yuna immediately whirled around. "RIKKU!"  
  
Rikku rose an eyebrow. "What??" she had been too busy talking to her friend Buddy, who had now gone off to dance.  
  
"Isn't your dad's name Cid?!?!" Paine asked hurriedly.  
  
"..Yeah...?"  
  
"When you and Gippal were younger, did he call anything...in particular? Cid's girl? Princess? Derek? Rikkulalala?? TELL US!" Yuna asked eagerly.  
  
The blonde Al Bhed teenager frowned. "mmm..he used to call me Cid's girl and princess...it was annoying! But he'd call me Princess in Al Bhed."  
  
"RIKKU, HE JUST DEDICATED THIS SONG TO YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
"FRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYD!????????????"  
  
"HELLO! He just said, "This song goes out to a very special girl...Cid's girl, this is for you, bnehlacc!" " Yuna screamed with a happy smile.  
  
Paine rolled her eyes before chuckling. "Getting old, Rikku? What does bnehlacc mean?"  
  
"It means..." Rikku gasped. "...Princess...!?!" she turned around to face the stage as she saw Gippal eyeing her as he started to sing.  
  
(when you see these brackets, that's Baralai singing the 'I miss you' deep part)  
  
"Hello there,  
  
The angel from my nightmare,  
  
the shadow in the background of the mourge,  
the unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley,  
  
we can live like Jack and Sally if we want where you can always find me  
  
and we'll have Halloween on Christmas,  
  
and in the night we'll wish this never ends..  
  
we'll wish this never ends,  
  
I miss you, miss you  
  
I miss you, miss you.." Baralai started off for Gippal.  
  
Rikku turned red. 'I can't believe it...Gippal...!'  
  
Baralai couldn't help but smile as he saw his best friend's reaction to see an old friend. He turned his gaze from Gippal to Rikku. It was so...exciting.  
  
Tidus couldn't wait to meet this Rikku girl and her friend. Especially her friend.  
  
'Cid's girl better like this,' he said before chuckling to himself.  
  
"Where are you and I'm so sorry...  
  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight I need somebody as always...  
  
this sick strange darkness  
  
comes creeping on so haunting every time and as I stared I counted  
  
the webs from all the spiders  
  
catching things and eating their insides.." Tidus sang after Baralai.  
  
'Oh! Umm...how..romantic...' Yuna flinched before rolling her eyes. She cheered silently for her best friend. 'Yeah! Go Rikku! You're gonna get a mannnn!' she giggled before looking at the drummer who had just finished singing. He looked like he was having a bit too much fun with the drums. She giggled loudly before turning red seeing that he looked up and glanced at her.  
  
Paine smiled inwardly. 'Good for Rikku.' she thought with a sigh. 'Why does that electric guitar guy keep looking here!?'  
  
Gippal inhaled before starting to sing again. "My indecision to call you,  
  
and hear your voice of treason will you come home and stop this pain tonight?  
  
stop this pain tonight...  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head...  
  
(I miss you, miss you)  
  
don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head...  
  
(I miss you, miss you)  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head,  
  
(I miss you, miss you)  
  
don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head...  
  
(I miss you, miss you)  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head  
  
(I miss you, miss you)  
  
don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head..  
  
(I miss you, miss you)  
  
(I miss you, miss you)  
  
(I miss you, miss you)  
  
(I miss you, miss you)  
  
(I miss you, miss you...)"  
  
Rikku looked as red as my toe when it started bleeding from stepping on a earring. And trust me. That was RED.  
  
Yuna smirked. Paine smirked. Baralai smirked. Gippal smirked. Tidus...  
  
...was confused.  
  
"Why is everyone smirking?" he asked, obviously confused.  
  
"I'll be right back, guys," Gippal spoke into the microphone before waving. He suddenly added, "OH! Bnehlacc, E.... {Princess, I....}" he paused before changing the subject. "Bnehlacc, saad sa uidceta hayn dra umt uyg dnaa. Ur, yht pnehk ouin vneahtc duu. {Princess, meet me outside near the old oak tree. Oh, and bring your friends too.}" he said, winking at Tidus and Baralai before running off stage and running out the door.  
  
((()))  
  
Gippal looked around. "Do you guys see her?"  
  
Both men shook their heads.  
  
Gippal hung his head. "I shoulda known she'd held that freaking grudge against me."  
  
"What grudge?" Tidus asked curiously.  
  
"I told her that when she moved, I'd mail her constantly. I never got the chance to though...I was sent to military school."  
  
"Cu DRYD'C fro oui hajan fnuda! {So THAT'S why you never wrote!} a shrill, but sweet voice rang behind him.  
  
((((()))))  
  
Aight, that's all for now? So what do you guys think? 


	2. Hopelessly Devoted

Final Fantasy X-2: Road Trip!  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned ANYTHING, WHY would I be here? - -;;  
  
Note: Paine doesn't know Al Bhed, neither does Nooj in this story.  
  
Delilah Wigglesworth- lol cute name! Haha don't worry, I'm sadder. I named my fishy Gippal. T.T im such a loser. - -;;  
  
moogle- Thank you soo much! Your review was short, but very sweet!  
  
miyazawa kano- Oh hey, thanks! That's really nice of you. I've read a couple of good High School AU FFX-2 fics. The problem with my fics though is that I haven't gotten very far in the game and I'm only in chapter 2. - -;; (Gippal: -snickers-) HEY! -bonk- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sakurachild- Haha I feel like that a lot too. I'm abnormal, though. o.o Yay abnormal people! :-D  
  
Paine-171229- yup everyone hates cliffies! ...except for the people that write them. T.T lol thanks for reviewing!  
  
killkikyopeople- i haven't watched inu-yasha for a while! hmm...i have no clue what the clue with kikyo is. -.- lol thank you soooooooooo much!  
  
KiD-AmaZo- Aww thank you! I love those songs and it suddenly occured to me that it would make sense for Gippal to sing "Ocean Avenue"! :-) thank you!  
  
kingleby- yeah! we all love our Gippal! :-D lol. I am in LOVE with his voice! thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gippal: Oh yeah! You go, girlfriend!  
  
o.o Gippal...? Are you okay...?  
  
Gippal: Like, totally! (in a cheerleaders uniform) Gimme an S!  
  
Err..S?  
  
Gippal: Gimmie a 'Weet'!  
  
..Weet?  
  
Gippal: Gimme a demon slayer!  
  
...Demon slayer.  
  
Gippal: What's that spell!?  
  
That you have problems...  
  
Gippal: No, silly billy! It spells Sweet Demon Slayer!  
  
:-) Yay! Okay, onto the story!  
  
Last time on FFX-2: RT! ...  
  
Gippal looked around. "Do you guys see her?"  
  
Both men shook their heads.  
  
Gippal hung his head. "I shoulda known she'd held that freaking grudge against me."  
  
"What grudge?" Tidus asked curiously.  
  
"I told her that when she moved, I'd mail her constantly. I never got the chance to though...I was sent to military school."  
  
"Cu DRYD'C fro oui hajan fnuda! {So THAT'S why you never wrote!} a shrill, but sweet voice rang behind him.  
  
--Now...--  
  
"Oui zang!" {You jerk!} the voice proclaimed again and before Gippal could even say, "Fryd?" {What?} a toe stomped on his foot. HARD.  
  
"OWWWWW!" the Al Bhed man clutched his toe before looking down to see his attacker. "Well well well...if it isn't my little bnehlacc!" {Princess!} Gippal smirked as he saw Rikku's face turn red. He smiled. "Cid's girl..." he laughed. "Ruf'c so bnehlacc tuehk?" {How's my princess doing?} he cooed, laughing.  
  
"Baboon." She replied before giggling and before she could think about what she was doing, she hugged him tightly. "Oh Gippal! You suck!" she stomped on his foot while hugging him. "Oui cyet oui fuimt fneda!" {You said you would write!}  
  
Gippal blinked. "Cid's girl, didn't you hear what I told them?"  
  
"Well, yeah but..."  
  
"Ahem." came Tidus's clearing of his throat.  
  
"But what? I was shipped off and I couldn't even write to you."  
  
"Ahem!" Tidus said again.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rikku looked down at the ground. "It's just...well...I dunno..."  
  
"Aww, is Cid's girl trying to say she missed me?" Gippal smirked before inwardly thinking, (Cuz I've missed you, Cid's girl...)  
  
Rikku flushed red. "Fryd!? Hah! You wish!" {What?!} (But you have missed him. Every day you'd think about him.) she added to herself. (Shut up, me!) she thought. (NO, you shut up!) (No, you!) (No you!)  
  
"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!?" Rikku cried to herself. Everyone looked at her with inquired faces.  
  
"I err..." she blushed. "Never mind."  
  
"AHEM." Tidus chimed.  
  
"Well, it's okay Cid's girl. You'll profess your love for me one day." Gippal grinned at her as she turned even more red.  
  
"FRYD?" {WHAT?} Rikku blinked. "Only if you say it first." she smirked. He wouldn't ever say it to her. (Then why do I feel so disappointed?) she frowned. (He would never say...)  
  
"E muja oui." {I love you.} Gippal smirked down at her.  
  
Rikku's face now looked like a cherry. Well, it was as red as it anyway. "Take that back!" she cried.  
  
"Nah, that's okay Cid's girl, I'll-"  
  
"AHEM!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"TIDUS, WILL YOU SHUT UP!?!" Gippal growled. Tidus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Errmmm...sorry. Hehehe..."  
  
"Oh, who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Tidus," he pointed. "And that's Baralai."  
  
"So this is the infamous Cid's girl?" Tidus inquired, walking in circles around Rikku, clearly observing her like a piece of forensic science.  
  
"RIKKU! MY NAME IS RIKKU! ONLY GIPALL CAN CALL ME THAT!" she shrieked. "IF YOU CALL ME CID'S GIRL, I'LL KILL YOU!!"  
  
Tidus backed down fearfully while Baralai chuckled softly along with Gippal, who flushed. "What do you mean, only I can call you that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Err...Well...you've been calling me that annoying name for so long..." Rikku trailed off. "So...I'm more used to you saying it then him...don't get any ideas, buster!"  
  
"Oh, alright. Pleasure to meet you." Baralai scooped down on one knee before kissing Rikku's hand gently. Rikku flushed red. She had never been so politely greeted. "Same here," Rikku smiled at him and bowed. She turned around and looked at Paine, who had turned her back. (Paine...what's wrong? Do you like him? I don't like him like that...I like...) she turned her gaze to Gippal. (...Gippal...)  
  
Gippal frowned. (Baralai...if you even dare touch her like that again...I'll...kick your butt from here to Bevelle...) he felt his heart go green with envy and jealousy as he saw Rikku turn slightly pink. (Rikku...how come you don't blush when I flatter you...you know I mean it...)  
  
Paine turned around to hide her frown. (Why am I acting like this?) she asked herself. (I don't even know the guy...but Rikku...don't touch him ever again...) she sighed. (This is ridiculous. Stop it. You're being stupid.)  
  
Baralai stood up and dusted off his clothes. (Gip...Relax. You're jumping to conclusions.) he frowned, hearing no voices come out of anyone's mouth. All he heard was silence and crickets chirping. He slowly turned his view to Paine. (I have to meet her.) he thought to himself, taking a step forward to Paine.  
  
Yuna smiled softly. (Gippal and Paine are way overreacting.) she turned her gaze to Tidus. She cleared her throat. "My name is Yuna." she said sweetly to the 3 boys.  
  
Tidus smirked and got down on a knee and kissed Yuna's hand as Baralai had done before. "Pleasure to meet you." he mocked, trying to imitate Baralai's smooth deep voice but failing miserably. Yuna suppressed giggles. (He's cute. Kind of like a puppy.) she smiled inwardly to herself.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine...Tidus, right?" Yuna grinned at him and bowed down before kissing his hand and laughing.  
  
Tidus flushed. He felt like a woman. (That's not a good thing, is it?) He blinked before looking down at his chest, expecting it to grow larger. "Come on, grow!" he shook his chest violently.  
  
The others looked at him in confusion. That was more disturbing then what Rikku had shouted out before.  
  
"Paine." Paine simply replied, turning her back. She was face to face with Baralai. She backed away before turning slightly blushing. That pink soon turned to red out of anger. "What the heck!" she exclaimed, balling her fists up just in case he wanted to fight.  
  
Baralai rose an eyebrow. "I'm sorry if I frightened you." He apologized sincerely before getting on one knee as he had down before. He reached for Paine's hand, but Paine had used that hand to scratch her head immediately. "Umm.." She blinked. "Oh! I see my father, I really must go, see you all later!" she waved before running out of sight.  
  
"Her dad is at Djose Temple." Yuna said with a frown.  
  
"She lives 10 miles away." Rikku paused.  
  
"She's so intriguing." Baralai said dreamily before standing up and once again brushing off his clothes. "I will go accompany her. It was nice meeting you, Yuna. Rikku." he smiled at everyone before running after Paine. "Call me later, guys!" he called to Tidus and Gippal.  
  
Yuna giggled. "So...umm....Rikku, how do you and Gippal know each other?" she inquired.  
  
Rikku's head snapped up as she looked into Gippal's eye. He shrugged. "From...stuff. We were quite the couple." he said with a wink while putting his arm smoothly around Rikku's waist.  
  
The Al Bhed girl flushed red. "GRRR..." she quickly hid her blush, and like Paine, she made it seem like anger. She was too angry to care about Gippal's arm around her waist.  
  
Yuna's eyes widened. "Rikku! You dated him?"  
  
Rikku looked down at her watch. "Oh, look at the time! We really must be going, Yunie! Come on!" not knowing who's hand she grabbed, she yanked Tidus's hand as she started to run off. She suddenly realized that Yuna didn't have blonde hair. "Oops. Sorry Tidus."  
  
"It's okay. I get that a lot." Tidus ran back to Gippal.  
  
Yuna waved. "Bye Tidus! It was nice meeting you! Oh, and Gippal too!" she ran off with Rikku.  
  
Tidus grinned up at Gippal. "She loves me!" he said dreamily, Yuna's enchanting blue and green eyes staying in his vision.  
  
Gippal sighed. (Well...at least one of us knows...) he thought in dismay as he watched Rikku and Yuna disappear into the night.  
  
(I'm just being paranoid,) Paine thought to herself for the 3rd time. She constantly thought she heard "Ow"s and twigs snapping, but maybe that was just her. (I mean, why would someone follow me? Geez. Crazy stalkers.) she sighed as she stopped for some breath. Walking 10 miles wasn't easy. Especially for someone who had injured her ankle a couple of days ago.  
  
"Hiya, Paine!" a cheerful voice came behind her.  
  
"WHAT THE--" Paine swore as she turned around, obviously taken by surprise. "Who goes there?! SHOW YOURSELF!!"  
  
Baralai smiled sweetly at her as he came out of his hiding spot. "I'm sorry if I frightened you," he once again apologized genuinely. "I only wanted to insure the safety of you." he said, fighting a blush as he spoke those kind words.  
  
Paine turned her back. "Yeah...whatever. Next time, don't stalk me in bushes like some crazy criminal." she said with a roll of her eyes as she turned her back and started to walk off. She too was fighting a blush. Baralai wanted to make sure she got home safely.  
  
"Alright," Baralai put his hands up in defense as he tried to keep his pace up with hers. "Next time I'll hide in trees." he suppressed a chuckle as he saw her face turn red.  
  
"Baralai," she warned.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry." he laughed. "Do...you need me to walk you home?"  
  
(Yes.) Paine urged herself to say. (Stay with me...I...I want to get to know you better...) She stopped in her tracks before stuttering out, "D..Do what you want." and continuing on her path home.  
  
"Alright then, I want to walk you home." Baralai said with a grin. "Hey, who knows, maybe we're like next door neighbors!"  
  
"Oh yay." Paine remarked sarcastically before picking up her pace.  
  
Baralai smirked to himself. (Why is she acting like this? Is she scared of me?) he cringed. (Is it because of that Rikku thing?) he cleared his throat before frowning. "Umm...Paine?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you...get offended by how I greeted Rikku? I greet most ladies of friends like that. Also the cute ones." Baralai chuckled as he saw Paine's face turn red. "But seriously, did I offend you? I mean, Rikku seems sweet, but she's really not my type."  
  
"Oh?" Paine inquired, pretending not to be interesting. She smirked to herself as she put on a sarcastic tone. "So Baralai, DO tell us your type of woman."  
  
"Mysterious. Intriguing." Paine flushed red. She could feel Baralai's eyes burn through her as he continued his description. "Although she might come off as cold, I can just keep thinking, 'I'll warm up to her. I can break through that shell.'" Baralai finished, a tint of red on his face.  
  
"Oh hey, you live on this street!" Baralai exclaimed, obviously happy as they walked in what he pressumed was Paine's driveway.  
  
"So?" came the icy reply.  
  
"I live right across the street!" he grinned at her. "And Gippal lives to the house on my left, while Tidus lives with me."  
  
"..." Paine turned around with the moonlight shimmering down on her. The light shimmered off from her bright red eyes. Baralai almost fainted. (She looks beautiful in the moonlight...her ruby eyes almost stand out from everything around us...) he thought.  
  
"...Really?" she asked.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Oh. Well...Rikku lives on my right with Yuna...so...you guys are free to go bother them whenever."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"..." Paine grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. "You 3 can figure that out when you find your noses broken after bothering me." and with that, Paine gently closed the door.  
  
(Why does he follow me like that?) She asked herself uneasily as she threw the keys on the counter. (Could he...nah...but then again...his description...was just exactly a description of me.) she frowned as she reached into the refrigerator for a diet Coke. "Whatever." she mumbled to no one in particular as she headed for the living room.  
  
Outside, Baralai was staring at the door. (Paine...you...really are beautiful...why won't you let me in your shell?) he frowned as he started to walk across the street. (It's alright though...) he thought with a smile. (I'll wait for you to come around. I can wait as long as you'd like.) As he walked up the footsteps, he swore he saw Tidus and Gippal peeking out his bedroom window. He groaned. (Now what?) he grabbed his keys and entered the house. He threw the keys onto the coffee table and ran upstairs. "What are you guys doing here?" he tried to act calm.  
  
"Waiting for our good buddy Baralai. Hey, I didn't know Paine lived around here!" Gippal exclaimed.  
  
"That's cuz you barely know her," Tidus chimed in, taking a sip of an orange soda.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Well anyway, we're sleeping over, buddy!" Gippal exclaimed, patting Baralai on the back.  
  
"I live here." Tidus frowned.  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever." Gippal rolled his eyes as he flopped on to Baralai's bed.  
  
Baralai shrugged. "Okay." he sighed. Gippal would always come over. It was like he lived there.  
  
"My mom's out of town," Baralai explained. Baralai's father had died a few years ago from cancer. "So don't make too much of a mess."  
  
"Gotcha." Gippal nodded.  
  
Yuna, Rikku and Paine sat in Yuna's room in Braska's house. Braska was out on business for a few days, so the girls had the house to themselves.  
  
"So Paine," Rikku giggled. "What happened with Baralai?"  
  
"Minus 100 respect points, Rikku."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Oh fine. Minus 50."  
  
"FRYYYD!?" {WHAAAT!?} Rikku cried in dismay. She frowned and banged her head against the wall. "Oh...poopie!"  
  
Yuna giggled as a plan occurred in her head. She whispered something in Paine's ear before eagerly looking at Rikku. (She so better tell us!) the brunette thought.  
  
"Rikku," Paine smirked. "There's a way you can earn back those points and even more."  
  
"What?" Rikku jumped up. "How? HOW?"  
  
"If you tell us about Gippal and yourself."  
  
"What's there to tell?" Rikku asked quietly.  
  
"Oh come on Rikku! It's so obvious you guys like each other!" Yuna smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Do not!" Rikku argued, a blush unfolding on her cheeks.  
  
"This is the ONLY way you can ever earn back respect points. And I'll never give you back your machina dog."  
  
"FRYD!? NOT GOMEZ!" {WHAT!?} Rikku whined. "Fine! Ask me anything." she braced herself for her first question.  
  
"So truth or dare, Gippal?" Tidus asked curiously.  
  
"Truth." Gippal answered simply, staring out the window. (I wonder where Rikku is.) he pondered. (Wonder if she's near by? That'd be awesome if she was at Paine's house...)  
  
"Tell us about you and Rikku!" Tidus beg eagerly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz I wanna know!"  
  
"Fine...ask me anything you want about her."  
  
"Okay! First off..."  
  
"When did you guys meet?" Yuna asked eagerly.  
  
Rikku paused. "When I was about 6. Pops had him babysit me, and HELLO, he was only 7! Well...I dunno...he started teasing me about the TV shows I watched and stuff like that. I started to tease him back and then suddenly came the Cid's Girl name. We always still tease each other, but I know he doesn't know I mean any of it. I also know..." she inhaled sharply. "That he doesn't mean any of the stuff he says to me." (Like how he said he loved me...)  
  
Yuna smiled. "Well, I think you guys make a very cute couple, Rik! You should ask him out."  
  
Rikku and Paine looked at their friend with opened mouths. Yuna put her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry! Just a thought."  
  
"Did you guys use to date?" Tidus asked.  
  
"We went on a couple of dates. I think I was starting to fall in love with her and was going to ask her to go serious with me and be my girlfriend, but she had to move away. And you know how most long distance relationships don't last long. I really missed her and I never dated anyone after her. A lot of girls offered to go out with me-- I mean come on, let's face it, I'm hot! But I never dated anyone after her. I wonder if she dated anyone else. I remember when she came back to the island to visit when she was 13. I thought she was staying for good, but it turned out she was only visiting." Gippal said thoughtfully before sighing. "I guess...we were only reunited just to be torn apart." He heard a loud sniffle. He rolled over on the side of the bed and looked at the back of Tidus's head. Baralai was snickering.  
  
"Don't (BOOHOO) look at me!" Tidus sobbed while turning around.  
  
"That's the saddest thing I (tear) ever heard!" Yuna cried, hugging her cousin. "It's like Romeo and Juliet!" she sobbed, just not as much as Tidus. "You guys were like, made for each other!"  
  
"I never dated anyone after him." Rikku said with a sigh. "I got plenty of offers, but I said no. I was saving myself for when I saw Gippal again. I bet he had tons of girlfriends after me." she said sadly, looking out the window.  
  
Paine and Baralai, unknowingly, both rolled their eyes, but felt sorry for their Al Bhed friends. "Hey!" both exclaimed at the same time. "Why don't you guys go out again?" they inquired.  
  
"Because...he hates me."  
  
"Because...she hates me."  
  
"She does not! Did you see how she was coming on to you!?" Baralai exclaimed.  
  
"He SO does not hate you! Did you see how he hit on you?" Yuna asked.  
  
Rikku smiled. "Whatever. I'll talk to him someday about it." she stared at the window. (Gippal...where are you now? What are you doing? Are you thinking of me...?)  
  
"Come on, let's watch a movie!" Paine said. "Not talk about lovey stuff."  
  
"But it's so sweet!" said a tearful Yuna.  
  
Rikku giggled lightly as she popped in one of her favorite old time movies, "Grease".  
  
Gippal sighed. "To tell the truth, I don't think she likes me even as a friend. I'm below her. And plus..." he groaned. "There's Brother."  
  
"Who?" Tidus and Baralai asked in unison.  
  
"Brother is Rikku's Al Bhed brother. He's very overprotective of Rikku. I know he loves her and is just trying to take care of her, but he takes it way too far! He wouldn't even let me talk to her. What will he do when he finds out I'm still around? Make them move?" Gippal cringed. "Actually, I can imagine that happening."  
  
"How sad." Tidus chirped.  
  
"He used to tell me, while we were dating..." Gippal looked sadly out the window. "That I was never good enough for her. I could never win her heart and that he would always accuse me of flirting with other Al Bheds. He always would say, 'Rikku is too good for you! Leave her alone! Come back when you change into a completely different person! And don't even think of following us to California!'." said the Al Bhed man with a glum look. He stared out the window. "I guess he's right. She IS the daughter of a famous mayor. She's the best with machina. She's got a great figure...why even bother?"  
  
"Don't think like that." Baralai said, patting his friend on the back. "She likes you. It's obvious."  
  
A smile tugged at Gippal's lips. "Thanks Lai."  
  
'Can I have some of that?' an on-screen blonde asked. Rikku recognized her as Sandy.  
  
'Sure!' said the girl next to her, handing her a piece of stationary. The blonde stood up to leave, but the girl exclaimed, 'Wait!" and sprayed perfume on the paper.  
  
Rikku watched as Sandy walked on to the porch. She smiled sadly. This was her favorite song. As the familiar tune started to play, Rikku started mouthing the words.  
  
(Guess mine is not  
  
The first heart broken...  
  
My eyes are not the first to cry...  
  
I'm not the first to know...  
  
There's just no getting over you...)  
  
As the song continued and got stronger, as did Rikku's voice. Yuna and Paine looked at their friend impressively. Rikku wasn't too bad of a singer.  
  
(You know I'm just a fool  
  
Who's willing  
  
To sit around and wait for you  
  
But baby  
  
Can't you see...?  
  
There's nothing else for me to do,  
  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you...)  
  
Gippal sighed as he listened intently to Planet Pluto's "California". He could usually think more when music was playing. Tidus and Baralai was amusing themselves with a video game called "Dead or Alive 3".  
  
"I get to be the cute one!" he heard Tidus chirp.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Umm...the Asian one."  
  
"Lei-fang?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright. I'll be...Brad Wong." and with that, their battle began.  
  
"Whoa! Her dress just like...flew up!" Tidus cheered.  
  
"You're acting like a dirty old man." Baralai rolled his eyes.  
  
"But now," Rikku sang louder and stronger, still not realizing she was singing. "There's no where to hide! Since you pushed my love aside! Ooh! I'm out of my head! Hopelessly devoted to you...Hopelessly devoted to you....hopelessly devoted...to you..."  
  
Yuna whispered over to Paine. "Do you think we should tell her she's singing?"  
  
"Nah," came the reply. "Let her have her fun."  
  
Yuna blinked. "Fun? Um, alright..."  
  
(My head is saying...  
  
"Fool! Forget him..."  
  
My heart is saying...  
  
"Don't let go"...  
  
Hold on to the end...  
  
And that's what I intend to do...  
  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you...  
  
But now,  
  
There's nowhere to hide!  
  
Since you pushed my love aside,  
  
I'm out of my head!  
  
Hopelessly devoted to you...  
  
Hopelessly devoted to you...  
  
Hopelessly...  
  
Devoted...  
  
to....you....)  
  
Rikku paused immediately after finishing the song. She flushed red as she saw Yuna and Paine with smiles on their faces and as they started to clap. Rikku groaned. "I'm so never doing that EVER again!" she giggled as she looked out the window once more. (Gippal...I'm hopelessly devoted to you, just like I said in the song...I can't get over you...I think...I think E muja oui...) {I love you...} Rikku gasped slightly to herself. She had said she loved Gippal. This just made things more complicated...  
  
Gippal sang softly to a verse. "Hustlers grab your guns, your shadow weighs a ton, driving down the 101...California here we come...right back where we started from..." (I need more time with Rikku. Somehow.) his eyes diverted to the video game.  
  
The two boys were watching a FMV of a blonde girl in a pink convertible, driving down the road. She looked happy.  
  
(On the stereo,  
  
Listen as we go,  
  
Nothings gonna stop me now...  
  
California here we come,  
  
Right back where we started from...  
  
Pedal to the floor  
  
Thinking of the roar  
  
Gotta get us to the show...  
  
California here we come...)  
  
Gippal suddenly put it together. 'California here we come,' and the girl in the convertible. He smiled to himself. Not only would he get some time with Rikku, but his buds would be there too. This could not go wrong!  
  
Visions of the night played into Rikku's head. Finally seeing Gippal, him dedicating those songs to her...and the way he sung "Ocean Avenue" was like he suddenly remembered her. Him slipping his arm around her, him reminding her of their dates, him in general...  
  
"Gippal..." she mumbled. "E...mujapaa ouit..." {I...lovebee youd...} she managed to get out. She meant to say "E muja oui", but the poor girl was half way asleep.  
  
"A road trip?" Tidus inquired.  
  
A/N: And that's where I leave off today, good readers! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was on a vacation in Hawaii! :-D It was beautiful. I'm serious. You guys should totally go. The guys aren't too bad looking either. ;-D Especially when they're out a luau and are dancing on stage without shirts. LOL.  
  
-SDS- 


	3. The hair brings the ladies to Gippal

Final Fantasy X-2: Road Trip!  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own nothing!  
  
Paine-171229- Lol cliffies are sooo evil! That's why ya gotta love em. ;-) lol thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tamelia- Okay, I'll limit it down. :-) Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kingleby- Haha my friends will be doin' that while I'm flirting with a guy, and I'll just be like, "SHUT YER MOUSHY!" o.o lol  
  
Kouyukki- haha YEAH! That's a really good suggestion! Tee hee, Gippal, Baralai and Tidus doin' a hula at a luau. (giggles) Tee hee. YAY! Good idea! gives huggle THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!  
  
Erenriel the Elven Canuck- Thanks a lot! YAY! Road trips rock! lol. Thanks for your review!  
  
Sakurachild- Yay! Thank youuuuu! LOL who DOESN'T talk to themselves! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Al bhed Princess- Yes, GUYS! LOL. Only one of them was hot, and he WASN'T DANCING! (anime vien) GRRR... lol thanks for reviewing!  
  
So anyway, I'm really sorry about not updating sooner, guys. My internet is busted, and my computer is a bit messed up, so you can't expect any quick recoveries soon. :-( sorry.  
  
Chapter 3: The hair is what brings the ladies to Gippal!  
  
Yuna giggled as she watched Fez from That 70's Show make yet another witty line. "I love him! He's so funny!"  
  
Rikku let out a howl of laughter as the screen amused her once again. She wiped tears from her eyes. "Ahh...till next time!" she chirped while turning off the TV. "So what now?" she asked, stretching while standing up.  
  
"Let's go...visit Tidus and Gippal and Baralai!" Yuna suggested with a grin.  
  
"Yeah Paine...BARALAI..." Rikku teased, watching her emotionless friend flush the slightest bit of red.  
  
"And WHAT is that supposed to mean!?" Paine fumed, throwing a pillow at the blonde's head. "And you really shouldn't be talking...there's someone called Gippal."  
  
"FRYD!? THAT BUTT PLUG?!" Rikku scoffed. "HAH! Ra fecrac!" (Hah! He wishes!) she glared at the wall, imagining it was the Al Bhed "Butt Plug".  
  
"Eh? What's that? 'I love him' in Al Bhed or something?" Paine rose an eyebrow.  
  
Steam rose out of Rikku's ears as she lunged at Paine. "Arrghhh! Youuuuu!!!"

---

Gippal looked at Tidus and Baralai. "Don't do it man..." he stuttered. "Tidus man...Baralai old on...you wouldn't shoot me...would ya?"  
  
Tidus and Baralai looked at each other before nodding. "Uhh...yeah. We would."  
  
"Ehh...AAAHHHHH!!!!" Gippal yelped as Tidus and Baralai fired at him. Dramatically, the blonde Al Bhed man dove for the ground. "Ahhh! Man down! Man down!! Helppppp!!"  
  
"Gippal...it's just water." Tidus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Seriously...talk about overreacting." Baralai chided in.  
  
"Crid ib, Lai..." Gippal scowled. "My hair is wet...you becc uww...!" (you piss off!) he hissed as he lunged at Baralai. "You know how long it takes me each morning to gel it and comb it and get it oh so hot and awesomely perfect?!?!!?" he screamed, looking Baralai dead in the eye.  
  
Tidus blinked. "Errr...G...Gippal...it's just hair..."  
  
"JUST...HAIR?!?!?!?!?!" Gippal breathed, his eyes gleaming dangerously towards Tidus.  
  
"Eheheh...maybe...not?"  
  
"THIS "HAIR" YOU SPEAK OF IS LIKE A GOD! IT'S HOTTER THEN THE SUN! IT'S WHAT BRINGS THE LADIES TO GIPPAL!" Gippal exclaimed, grabbing Tidus by the collar. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? THE HAIR BRINGS LADIES TO GIPPAL!"

--

It is now around 8:00 pm and Rikku is in the shower with her Herbal Essences shampoo. Singing softly to herself, she sings with "Lose my Breath" by Destiny's Child.  
  
"Can you feel my bre-- AAAHH!" she screamed as while she was "dancing" in the shower, she almost slipped and fell. "Owwie!" she whined, rubbing her sore knee that was banged against the tub.  
  
"So not cool!" she groaned to herself.  
  
In the kitchen, Yuna and Paine are fixing dinner. (Rikku and cooking do not mix together.) "So," Yuna smiled. "That Tidus was pretty cute. You know, Gippal's blonde friend."  
  
Paine snorted. "Seemed like a dumb lost puppy." she commented cruelly as she filled the pot with water.  
  
"Paine!" Yuna placed her hands on her hip. "Maybe he's not that bad!" she defended, poking her friend in the shoulder.  
  
Paine smirked. "Seems like a certain someone is head over heels for the puppy."  
  
"Moi?" Yuna rolled her eyes, but she smiled. "Maybe! But I have to get to know him first." she sighed. "I wish Rikku and Gippal would be like...best friends so we could all hang out."  
  
"Who says Gippal and Rikku have to be friends for us all to hang out?" Paine inquired. "Maybe you could be friends with Tedus."  
  
"I think it's Tidus."  
  
"Do I care?"

--  
  
"Soooo Gippal!" Tidus, only in his red boxers, grinned while sitting on Baralai's bed. "What's up with "road trip" idea?"  
  
"Yes," Baralai nodded, in his blue boxers. "I don't understand any of it. It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Guys, guys!" Gippal laughed, running his hand through his golden blonde hair. "I'll explain it again. But..." he grinned. "Maybe we should invite the girls for a sleepover."  
  
Tidus frowned. "What girls?"  
  
"Rikku, the other girl and...the other girl." Gippal replied, smirking at the thought of Rikku eyeing him in his black boxers.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," Tidus frowned again, "I mean, I think Rikku hates you! You guys were always fighting!"  
  
Baralai rolled his eyes. "Tidus, that's how they flirt."  
  
"..." Tidus looked at Baralai with a pitiful look. "You're really stupid, Baralai!"  
  
Gippal chuckled while Baralai glared at Tidus.

--

After poking her food to make sure it was edible, Rikku hesitantly put the food in her mouth. Paine had made most of the food and she often liked to play with Rikku's food.  
  
Thankfully, Rikku's cell phone started to ring before she almost ate the bite of death. She immediately dropped the fork and picked up her cell phone.  
  
"Rammu?" Hello? Rikku inquired as she picked up on her Al Bhed line on her cell phone. (Two lines, just in case)  
  
"Rammu vuqo myto!" Hello foxy lady!) Gippal snickered on the other line.  
  
"Who is this!? Pervert! I'll get my brother on you, wait and see, he'll rip your sorry throat out and paw at your organs while you watch--"  
  
"No! Rikku!" Gippal rolled his eyes. "It's me. Gippal."  
  
"...And yet, my point still stands."

--

"A co-ed sleepover? Fine with me." Yuna shrugged. "Daddy's staying out with Yunalesca for the whole year out in Kilika."  
  
Rikku nodded. "And as long as Pops nor Brother knows, I'm good!"  
  
Paine shrugged. "Eh. I'll just leave either way."  
  
"All right." Rikku sighed as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Gippal's number from caller ID.  
  
"Rammu?" Hello? Gippal's bored voice answered the phone.  
  
"It's fine. You got lucky. We're coming over now!" the blonde girl chirped.  
  
"Alright. See you then." Gippal hung up the phone as he grinned over at Tidus and Baralai. "We've got ourselves some dates!"  
  
Tidus grinned. "So Baralai, you sure your mom wouldn't care if she knew you had girls over?"  
  
"Mom's staying at my grandma's for now. She's in the hospital in a coma..so my mom will probably be gone for a few weeks." Baralai blinked. "No biggie."  
  
"Your grandma's in a coma!?" Gippal yelped. "Since when! That sucks!"  
  
"Eh." Baralai shrugged. "She goes into these comas on and off. I'm used to it."  
  
Gippal sighed. "My folks really don't care what I do. I could start drugs for all they care."  
  
Tidus frowned. "My old man wouldn't care about me if I was lit on fire." he stared down at his feet. (And I wouldn't care if he just jumped down a hole straight to hell.) he thought.  
  
Baralai's head perked up at the sound of the doorbell. "They're here!" he exclaimed as all three boys ran to the living room where 3 sleeping bags were set up.  
  
"Hey ladies." Baralai acknowledged them with a smile.  
  
"Hello Baralai," Yuna grinned at him as she entered the house. She paused as she rose an eyebrow seeing Gippal, Baralai and Tidus without their shirts on.  
  
"Baralai! Hi!" Rikku smiled energetically at him as she bounced into the living room. She too froze as she saw the half naked men.  
  
"..." Paine looked at him with two icy ruby eyes and nodded at him as she walked in. She paused. She really could care less if there were 3 half naked men in the room.  
  
"Alright, we'll be sleeping in the living room. Everyone got their own sleeping bags?" Baralai asked.  
  
Yuna nodded along with the other two.  
  
"Great! So just sit yourselves down anywhere." Baralai grinned, sitting in the love seat.  
  
Gippal climbed into the recliner and Yuna and Tidus sat on the two seated couch. Paine looked at Rikku. Rikku looked at Paine.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud-- Paine, just sit next to Baralai, and Rikku, sit on the arm of the recliner." Yuna ordered with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Rikku, in her light blue tank top with a baby chocobo printed on it and light blue short shorts, sighed as she sat next to Gippal reluctantly. (Her hair is like it was in FFX)  
  
"Cid's girl, oui lyh ced uh so myb. First class seat!" you can sit on my lap. Gippal smirked at her.  
  
"Pht. Right." Rikku rolled her eyes. "So Baralai said you wanted to talk to us?"  
  
"Yeah...um...about that...well, I'll talk about it later on." Gippal shrugged. "No biggie!"  
  
"Soooo how to begin this sleepoever?" Rikku said with a chirp.  
  
With a giggle, she, Yuna and Paine all faced each other and replied in unison, "The usual."  
  
"Huh? The usual?" Tidus blinked. "What's that?"  
  
"Truth or dare of course!" Yuna chuckled. "I'll start!" she smirked, looking around the room. "Paine, truth or dare?"  
  
Paine swore under her breath. "Agh...dare."  
  
"I dare you to tell us the truth-"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"No rules about not being able to do that! Sorry! Anyhow..I dare you to tell us the truth about out of Tidus, Gippal and Baralai, who would you date?"  
  
"Not Gippal, cuz he belongs to Rikku."  
  
"Hey!" Both Al Bheds cried in unison.  
  
"I belong to no one!" Gippal declared.  
  
"Yeah! No one deserves to own such a terror!" Rikku shot at him.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"ANYWAY, not Tedus cuz he's too stupid...no offense, Tedus..."  
  
"Umm it's Tidus." Tidus chirped in.  
  
"I'm sure it is..." Paine ignored the comment. "And Baralai is a stalker." she glared at him.  
  
"But you said Baralai last which means you choose him! So ha!" Rikku smirked as both teenagers glared at her.  
  
"UGH WHATEVER! Gippal. Truth or dare."  
  
"Dare!"  
  
Paine paused before smirking. She made a gesture for him to lean over. She whispered something in his ear as he grinned deviously at Rikku.  
  
((Rikku's POV))  
  
Oh no. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. He looked at me. This. Is. Not. Good.  
  
"Alright. Be back in a flash!" he grinned as he bolted out the door. Well...not so much out of the door. More like into the door.  
  
"oof. uhhhh...OW." Gippal rubbed his head as he opened the door and ran out.  
  
I frowned. Oh no. He's heading across the street!? NO! PAINE, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!!!!!!!!  
  
We all waited for about 5 minutes until Gippal returned with something in his hands. He had a devilish smile on his face. And he had something white in his hand...  
  
I let out a scream of horror.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
SDS: HAH! I left you with a cliffy! meeeep! Don't hurt me! No Gippal's hair!  
  
Gippal: (sniffle) BOOHOO! WHAT HAIR!? (now only has one strand of hair)  
  
SDS: Oh...erm...sorry Gippal..next chapter...if you review...you get Gippal's clothing. ;-) Heh heh. Sorry girls, the boxers stay on.  
  
Review if you want a half naked Gippal! LOL. By the way, I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating lately. Too much homework. GRRR...  
  
I've started on chapter 4 though..yay! Tee hee, thank you guys, and review! 


	4. Mt Getyerfreakon

**Final Fantasy X2: Road Trip!**

**Disclaimer:** Yes! I own Final Fantasy X2! I own Yunie, Rikku and Paine! I OWN SQUARE TOO! HAHA! (noes grows 20 inches) o.o ermm...eh...heh heh heh...just...kidding?

((THANK YOUS!

Killkikyopeople- lol! thank you so much! Glad you like this story. Oh, and by your pen name I'm guessing you watch Inu-Yasha...whoo! I love Sango and Miroku...such a kawaii couple...just like Rikku and Gippal...lol! Thanks again!

Rikku- LOL we all know Rikku would loooove seeing Gippal! Haha. Go Gikku! Or Rippal! Or...whatever it is. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Moogle- Aww...thankies, kupo! I LOVE MOOGLES! Lol. They rock my socks! They are sooo adorable! Thanks for your review!

Cutekitty2- thank you so much! That's really nice of you to say! I'm so glad you like it.:-D lol. Thank you again for your review!

Al bhed Princess- LOL it's otay! (haha...ever seen the movie, "The Little Rascals"? tee hee! Luvs it. OMG! Inspiration has JUST arisen! ) thanks for reviewing, you just gave me the awesomest idea for a story!!! a "Little Rascals" movie BUT WITH THE FFX-2 GANG!! AWWW! Lol! Thank you so much!

Paine-171229- LOL! Thanks so much for your review! Haha, yes, Gippal is evil, but that's why he's our favorite Al Bhed man! yayyyyyy Gippie!))

Gippal: Don't call me that.

blink blink What's wrong, Gippie?

Gippal: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

I...uhh...okay... (cough PMS cough cough)

Gippal: (now outside, skipping and picking daises)

O.O Umm...oh yeah, from now on, Rikku's hair will always be like it was in FFX. It'll stay that way throughout the entire story unless the story says otherwise!

Gippal: (can be heard loudly singing, "It's Raining Men")

O.O Oh no. GIPPAL, DON'T RUN INTO STREETS! AHHH! LOOK OUT FOR THAT TRUCK!!! (runs outside) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Mini SDS:Here's a recap of chapter 3...

We all waited for about 5 minutes until Gippal returned with something in his hands. He had a devilish smile on his face. And he had something white in his hand...

I let out a scream of horror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sooo with that, here is chapter 4 (starting in normal person's POV) ! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: Mt. Getyerfreakon

"GIPPAL, OUI FYED DEM E DAMM POPS!" YOU WAIT TILL I TELL POPS! Rikku screamed snatching her underwear from Gippal's hands.

"What? Don't blame me! It's was Paine's idea." he grinned pervertedly.

Paine and Yuna held in their laughter while Tidus, Baralai and Gippal all peered curiously at the object in Rikku's hand.

(Paine...) Rikku frowned. (You've gone way too far. That SO was not cool.) she scowled under her breath, thinking of an evil plan to get Paine back.

"Rikku, are you really gonna tell Cid?" Gippal frowned.

"E sekrd." I might. Rikku growled. "Dryd was NOT luum!" That was NOT cool!

Gippal blinked before smiling sheepishly. "Ehh...well Rikku...ed'c hud aqyldmo dra first desa I've seen ed..." It's not exactly the first time I've seen it... Gippal admited with a small shy smile.

"FRYYYYYYYYD!?!?" WHAAAAAAAAT!?!? Rikku screamed. He winced. (That probably wasn't the best time to tell her..) he thought with a flinch.

Gippal flushed, seeing how everyone was now staring at the couple. "Famm...oui fayn ouin cgendc cu muf..." Well...you wear your skirts so low... he smiled softly and nervously.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Banjand!" Pervert! She scolded before noticing everyone's eyes on her. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!" she fumed.

"Errr, nothing!" Tidus said quickly. "Nothing sir--I mean ma'm! I mean..oh geez... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" he screamed, curling up in a small ball.

Gippal frowned. (Hmmm she really is in a bad mood.) he sighed. (Too bad.) "Tidus, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay...Who would you rather date, Baralai or me?" Gippal snickered.

Tidus's face turned white. "Egghhh! WHAT! Both ways would be...scary. And just...terrifying."

"Thanks bud, love you too." Gippal rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Probably Baralai, cuz I know how you and Rikku have the hots for each other..." suddenly he clasped a hand over his mouth. "...D-Did I say that outloud?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"YES." Rikku and Gippal glared at him.

"Erm...sorry. I tend to do that. A lot. Eheheheheh....SOOOO Yuna, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Yuna replied after a brief silence.

"Who would YOU rather go out, me, Gippal or Baralai?"

"Gippal and Baralai are already taken," she winked at her two friends who glared at her. "And plus you're the cutest, so I'd go out with you." Yuna answered as she smirked inwardly as she saw Tidus turn beet red.

'OMG! SHE LIKES ME!!! OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!' he thought to himself. He had too much fun with the internet and AIM.

Yuna paused. "Truth or dare, Rikku?"

Rikku froze for a minute. "Da...truth."

"Alright then," Yuna thought for a moment. "Tell us the best feature of Gippal in your opinion." she smirked.

Rikku flushed. (Which one to choose is actually the problem.) she frowned. (How hot he is, his incredibly hot voice, the awesome eye patch, the bad boy attitude, his hotness, the hot voice, the earring he's gonna get next week, tee hee, his hotness... wait...I think I already said that. How nice he is? How sweet he is..) she melted. (How hot he and his voice are...)

As if reading her mind, Gippal smirked. "You can only choose one, Cid's girl."

"Aww poop," Rikku rolled her eyes with fake sarcasm. "Okay..I guess how sweet he was to make back then in the days. He was very lida back then.." cute she immediately clasped her hand over her mouth. (NOOOO! WHY DID GIPPAL HAVE TO BE THE ONLY ONE OUT OF THE REST OF THEM THAT SPEAKS AL BHED!?!???! NOOOO!!!) she cleared her throat. "For a kid, I mean."

"Awww Cid's girl thought I was lida! Dryhgc, muja." cute! Thanks, love. the older Al Bhed winked at her.

Rikku fumed. Suddenly, she grew 18 feet taller then Gippal, her eyes turned into flames, the room suddenly burned to ashes and steam rose out of her ears. "I'M NOT YOUR MUJA!!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT!????!??!?!??" love

"Eeeep!" Tidus squealed, hiding behind Yuna.

"Errr...cunno?" sorry? Gippal asked, obviously confused.

Rikku smiled as she shrunk back to her normal face, her eyes changed back to the shiny emerald swirls they were before, steam no longer poured out her ears and the living somehow fixed itself together. She reached for a green lollipop from her knapsack and started to innocently suck on it.

Tidus peeked his head out from behind Yuna. "Is...she sane again?"

"Let's hope." Yuna giggled.

"Paine, truth or dare?" Rikku questioned.

"Dare."

"I dare you...to go to Mt. Getyerfreakon with Baralai and don't come back until.." she checked her watch. "10:15 PM. And you KNOW what people do at Mt. Getyerfreakon!" she smirked.

Everyone besides Baralai and Paine snickered. Tidus laughed before frowning. "Uhh...actually...I don't, what do they do at Mt. Getyerfreakon?"

They all stared at him. "Ehehehehe...Just kidding!" the soccer player chided with a (n.n) face. (Eheheheheh...I wonder what they DO do at Mt. Getyerfreakon...) he pondered.

"10:15 PM!" Paine exclaimed. "It's 8:56 right now! THAT'S JUST ABOUT 2 HOURS!!!"

Rikku smiled innocently at her. "Too bad, see ya later, bye bye!" she shoved her out of the house. "Oh and if you don't do it, I'll have Brother send Hetellio after you again!" She called out the window with a smirk. Hetellio was Paine's stalker last year and constantly bugged her. He even made a fan club for her.

"Hey," Gippal chuckled. "Maybe Baralai will get lucky and get one of these." he grinned, grabbing the white object out of Rikku's hands.

"GIMME THAT!" she growled as she lunged at him.

Tidus stared at them. "Do you guys hate or like each other? This is REALLY confusing, because the position you're in now says you guys have been married for 25 years and you have 15 kids."

Gippal flushed dark red. Rikku was on top of him, and their lips were centimeters from meeting. Her hands were on his bare chest and her nose was touching the tip of his.

Rikku quickly grabbed her garment out of Gippal's grip and immediately got off him, muttering curses under her breath, some Gippal didn't even know existed.

"U-Uh it's nothing!" Gippal said. "I—uhh, hey! Let's uhh...do something else!"

"Like?" Yuna inquired. She agreed, but what else was there to do? Truth or dare was boring and it would be hours for Paine and Baralai to get back from Mt.Getyerfreakon.

"Ehh...how 'bout we go swimming in the pool in the backyard? It's HUGE!" Tidus exclaimed.

Gippal smirked, "Who would resist this?" he asked with a grin, rubbing his hands over his chest.

"Ummm...I would." Yuna giggled.

"Me too." Rikku smirked at the boy's fallen expression.

"Eh. Whatever. Go grab your swimming suits from your house...we'll meet you in my back yard." Gippal chided.

"This isn't your house," Tidus said with a frown.

"Eh. Might as well be." Gippal shrugged as he and Tidus walked upstairs to change.

--

"EEEIIII! I get to see Tidus in a swim suit!" Yuna cheered. "He's into sports too...how hot...and soccer! Soccer takes a lot of exercise so he must like have a 10 pack..."

"Yunie...? I don't think he has a 10 pack." Rikku said with a roll of her eyes as she looked impatiently through her closest. "Where's that bikini..." she grinned. "Aha!" she exclaimed as she pulled her yellow bikini out. Yuna went into her room to find her room bikini as Rikku changed.

"Hey Yunie? Tie this up for me please?" Rikku called, holding two yellow strings in her hands.

"Yeah...so..." Yuna giggled as she walked into the room and starting to tie the strings into a knot. "Bet you're excited to see Gippal in a bathing suit, hmm?"

"What?! You're crazy!" Rikku rolled her eyes. "Come on." She said with a gesture of her hand as Yuna finally tied the knot. "Let's go back." And with that, they grabbed their pajamas and headed back to Gippal's.

--

"M-M-Mt. Getyerfreakon is certainly cold!" Baralai shivered with chattering teeth.

Paine said nothing, but agreed whole heartedly.

"W-W-What are we suppose to do here?" he asked, pointing to a cave that had few pairs of underwear lying around.

"Ugh," Paine groaned. (Gross...) she thought with a frown.

"Paine," Baralai sighed, "perhaps we should head inside the cave."

"And do WHAT!?" Paine immediately screamed, angered. (Is Baralai trying to hit on me!??!) she thought angrily.

On the outside, Baralai had a sweet smile but on the inside, he was fuming. (Can you please relax!? We NEED to get shelter! Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean I'll take advantage of you!!) he fumed, thinking. "Ahem," he cleared his throat, "Paine, please remember I'm the gentlemen and that I would not try anything so rude. Now we need shelter." His eyes had a dangerous gleam in it and his voice sounded so demanding.

Paine slightly stepped back from him. "Fine," she agreed. (I am not scared of you. No. I'm not.)

(But you are,) another voice interjected. (And you know it. You're scared of him. You're scared of him taking your heart away.) the voice continued as the pair headed toward the cave. (Just like Hetellio.)

---

"RIKKU, YOU'LL SO PAY!" Yuna screamed as Rikku shoved her cousin childishly into the water.

"I got it!" Tidus yelled playfully as he moved in the water where he could catch Yuna. He'd always seen men do it on TV. It couldn't be that hard.

As Yuna suddenly came closer, Tidus now grew scared. (Ummm...If I'm supposed to catch her...I should stand up, I think.) he thought as he stood up in the water.

(Bad move Tidus.) Gippal grimaced, watching Tidus flounder in the deep water and Yuna collide into him. He chuckled lightly. (They're cute.) he thought with a smile. (Perfect couple.)

"Hey hey! Having fun without me, ya?" a voice called playfully.

Gippal turned around. "Hey Wakka!" he waved. "What's up?" he asked, walking over and high fiving his friend.

"Nothing much. Me and Lu, we just want to see a movie. Called... 'The Grudge', ya?"

"Oh. So how was it?"

"Dunno. Lu and I weren't exactly watching the movie." Wakka said with a sly smile and wiggle of his eyebrow.

Gippal chuckled. "Oh, so Wakka, that's Rikku and that's Yuna. Paine and Baralai are at Mt. Getyerfreakon."

Wakka had been informed about Rikku and company a few days ago...seeing how Gippal wouldn't shut up about them.

"Mt. Getyerfreakon!? Isn't he a bit...uhh...young?"

"No no," Gippal chuckled. "It was a dare. The girls are sleeping over. Oh yeah, so Wakka," the blonde smiled, watching Tidus and Yuna splash each other in the water. "Are you in on the road trip idea?"

"As long as I bring Lu, I'm all for it, ya?"

"Of course," Gippal rolled his eyes.

"Who is this?" a small voice asked as a face popped over Gippal's shoulder.

"Cid's girl, this is my good buddy Wakka. You know that Lulu chick you guys hang out with?"

"Yeah..."

"He's dating her."

"Oh! So you're the Wakka Lulu talks about! Nice to meet you," Rikku smiled, holding out her hand.

Wakka rose an eyebrow before looking at her and shaking her hand gently. "Let me see your eyes." He stated.

Gippal froze. (Oh no. She's Al Bhed...Wakka, don't...)

The only reason why Wakka and Gippal were friends was because of Tidus. He convinced Wakka that not all Al Bhed are bad and thus starting the relationship. But Gippal wasn't so sure if Wakka could handle another.

Confused, Rikku shifted her gaze to Wakka's. Emerald swirls stared deep into his eyes.

(An Al Bhed,) Wakka thought with a heavy inhale. (I guess if Gippal says she's okay...then she's okay...) with a hesitant voice, he breathed. "Nice...to meet you."

"Nice to meet ya too!" Rikku chirped, still a tad confused.

Gippal looked bewildered as Wakka winked at him. (Wakka...)

"I'll see you later, ya? Call me about the trip soon!" and with that, he waved to the others and walked out of the backyard.

(My man!) Gippal chuckled to himself and went to join the others in the pool.

--

Baralai looked over at Paine as she sat on a rock across from him near a fire. (She hates me so bad...why?) he frowned to himself. "Paine, why do you hate me?" he asked out loud before clamping a hand over his mouth. (Geez. Me and my mouth. Now I'm becoming Tidus.)

Paine looked over at him. "What?"

"I...I said 'Why do you hate me'...?" the nervous man stuttered out.

Paine chuckled softly before raising an amused eyebrow to herself.

Baralai frowned. "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

"You." Paine chuckled once again, "I don't hate you. I don't hate anyone. This is just the way I am." She shrugged as her teeth chattered once again. She was in a black tank top and black shorts...who wouldn't be cold? She hugged herself tightly, desperate to find some warmth. The fire helped a little, but the mountain was terrible, seeing how cold it was...and hearing...odd disturbing noises coming from the back of the cave. She shivered, half from coldness and half from disturbance.

Baralai looked over at her. "Oh." He wanted to scold himself for being so silly. He was cold as well, but then again...he was wearing a black jacket over boxers. It was freaking cold. He looked over at her admiringly before noticing she was starting to shake. He frowned as he walked over to her.

Paine looked up as she felt something being put on to her shoulders. It was Baralai's jacket. "Why are you giving me this?"

"You're cold, Paine. You're freezing. I can see you from over there...you're shaking."

"Am not." She argued under her breath.

"Yes you are. Now we have..." Baralai checked his watch. An hour and a half of Mt. Getyerfreakon... what shall we do?"

"OH JOHNNY!" they heard a voice cry.

Both teenagers flinched and gave each other looks of disgust before snickering.

---

A/N: Well...sorry I haven't been updating as much...and that my chapters are so short. -.- Well, hope all you Paine/Baralai fans enjoyed the waffy/odd scene at Mt.Getyerfreakon...Hope you Rikku/Gippal fans enjoyed Gippal taking Rikku's panties...hope you Yuna/Tidus fans enjoyed Tidus trying to be a hero and catch Yuna and water...lol. I'm already starting chapter 5 so look out! Lol. Thanks for reading, and please review! Your opinion really matters to me!


	5. Her Specialty

**Final Fantasy X-2: Road trip!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Final Fantasy X-2 and I was stupid enough to not set up Rikku and Gippal. -.-**

**--**

**Dreamcherry17: . Glad you like it! Lol, have you ever seen "That 70's Show"? They've got Mt. Hump...lol. (gives Gippal's sock)**

**rikku: haha you can bet Johnny had a good time! Lol. Yea, Gippal is my favorite FFX-2 man! (gives Gippal's other sock)**

**gothic-rikku: oops! Thank you! My bad. I'm not very good with the Al Bhed language... (gives Gippal's pants)**

**killkikyopeople- LOL! Tedus (haha) wants to be a hewo for Yuna! :-D (gives Gippal's boots)**

**Moogle- LOL! Moogles rock so hard! Yay! Thanks 4 da compliment...:-D Tee hee, kupo...**

**Rikku Hermione- Tee hee, thank you very much! Your review was short but sweet...makes me think of sweet and sour chicken...yummy...!**

**Jetbunny- HAHA! Yeah, you can bet Johnny's having a good time in that cave...lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Al bhed Princess- LOL! Thank you!! :-) Haha, no restraining order can restrain love! (gives Gippal's shirt) Isn't that right, Gippy?**

**Gippal: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**SDS: FINE! YOU CAN WRITE THIS STORY ON YOUR OWN! (huffs and walks away)**

**Gippal: Wait! Nooo! I don't know how to read...**

**(In another room)**

**SDS: Hiya! Don't tell Gippal I'm in here...lol, if you wanna see how Gippal tried to write the story...check it out at the bottom of this chapter... and for now...my lil co-host is the one and only...TEDUS!**

**Tidus: It's Tidus.**

**SDS: (cough Like I care cough) Sooo...thanks to the reviewers...I'm surprised you guys haven't run away screaming yet...lol...**

**Tidus: (screams and runs away)**

**SDS: I—HEY! -.-**

"Sayings"

_Thoughts_

**(Al Bhed translation)**

**Chapter 5: **

"Marco!" Tidus called out.

"POLO!" the other 3 replied in unison.

"Aha!" Tidus exclaimed, grabbing Yuna by the shoulder. He felt her head. "Gippal? Is that you?"

Yuna giggled, disguising her voice. "Yes Tidus! I mean...no, this is your mind talking! You didn't catch anyone...you're hallucinating... now...release whatever you hold in your hand!"

"Y-Yes Mr. Mind, sir." Tidus obeyed, releasing Yuna out of his group.

Rikku giggled as she slid out of the pool. Gippal watched her discretely from the corner of his eye as she dried off. "Rud..." **(Hot...)** he murmured in awe, watching her every move.

Tidus snickered before poking Yuna. "Hey Yuna," he laughed, "check out Gippal."

"Why? Is he alright?" Yuna asked with a confused look, "I-oh." She giggled as the two teenagers watched Gippal stare at Rikku.

"Is she trying to tan?" Tidus frowned, looking at Rikku, who was laid down on a lawn chair not too far from them.

"I think so," Yuna giggled. "Hey Rix!" she called with a giggle, "It's night time, Rix... you can't tan at night!"

Rikku made no sound back

Yuna frowned as she climbed out of the pool and walked over to her cousin. "Rix?" she asked quietly and a bit anxiously.

"Mmmm Gippal..." the blonde sighed dreamily in her sleep. "I wuv yoo..."

_Oh... _Yuna smiled to herself. _How sweet. Good thing I got to her before Gippal or Tidus._ "Hey guys!" she smiled. "I think Rikku got a bit tired... what say we bring her into the house and then we wait for Baralai and Paine to get back? Then we can wake up Rikku...speaking of which, can one of you carry her?"

"I will," Gippal volunteered as he picked up the sleeping girl gingerly.

"Yuna and I will be out here for a few minutes...we'll join you later," Tidus smiled at Gippal with a discrete wink, which Yuna didn't see.

Gippal winked back with a chuckle as he opened the door quietly and walked through it.

_She's so...fragile and beautiful...kinda like a flower... _Gippal thought with a small, sweet smile as he shut the glass door gently and carefully behind him. He walked towards the couch in the living room and laid her down gently. _Why are we still like kids? Will we ever grow up? She's grown into this beautiful young woman, but yet she's still like a kid...Rikku...can't you tell what hell you're putting me through? _He sighed, running a hand through his sun blonde hair.

_Too bad you hate me now. _The man thought sadly as he peered at the girl and sat across the room from her, picking up his cell phone.

--

"I agree most definitely! Gippal and Rikku make the perfect couple!" Baralai chuckled along with Paine who had cracked a small joke about the two Al Bhed.

"So do Tidus and Yuna," Paine chided, "they're meant to be...the kind and the ditz. In that relationship, the girl is mostly to be in control...and I mean Yuna." She added snidely with a laugh.

Baralai smiled. _This is the Paine I want to know better. _He thought with a smile as he saw a small grin tug at Paine's lips.

Paine stopped laughing when she noticed Baralai had been staring at her. She flushed slightly, "Umm...is...there something wrong with my face?"

"No...it's just...I've never seen you smile..." Baralai said, smiling at her brightly, "you should do it more often! You...you look pretty." He stuttered out.

Paine flushed deeper. _He thinks I'm pretty...? Well...uhh... _"Thanks...I guess I will." She took him off guard.

"What? You're not going to hit me?" Baralai asked with a dumbfounded look.

"No, Baralai..." Paine laughed with a roll of her eyes. _You're getting so weak and ditzy...all those times you've poked fun at Yuna and Rikku for it...hypocrite._

_Shut up...he likes this side of me better..._

_How do YOU know?_

_Will you shut up?_

_MAKE ME!_

Paine growled to herself, refraining from yelling at her stupid voices in her head as Rikku had did a few days before.

Baralai blushed red. _She's...so perfect. Marry me, Paine! _He smiled to himself as he chuckled lightly to himself. He blinked when, 'The Reason' on his cell phone started to play. _That's Gippal's ring tone! _He rose an eyebrow as he answered the phone, "Yes, Gippal?"

"Hey Baralai," Gippal smirked on the other line, "How's Mt. Getyerfreakon?"

"Oh shut up," Baralai laughed, "It's so cold up here, man..."

Gippal snickered before smiling, "Do me a favor, will you? Tell Paine about the road trip! Oh, Wakka and Lulu are coming along too."

"Alright...see you Gippal."

"See you guys! Come back a man, Baralai!" Gippal snickered before hanging up the phone.

Baralai turned beet red. _THAT PERVERT! He's going to get it this time... _

--

"Zyaochsdthc?"

Tidus snickered, hearing Yuna's best Al Bhed impression. "Is that even a word?" he asked her, an amused look on his face.

"I...well...no...hey! Shut up!" she laughed as she splashed him slightly. She stuck her tongue out at him, "Let's see you try!"

"Alright...E muja oui!" **(I love you!) **Tidus answered immediately. He then clasped his hand over his mouth, hoping that the brunette did not know any of the basic Al Bhed. He had picked some up from Gippal.

"Huh?" Yuna blinked, "I've heard that before...wow! Do you really know Al Bhed?" she inquired, tilting her head slightly at him.

"U...Uh no...I...I just heard Gippal say it before." He lied.

"Oh, okay!" Yuna giggled, "Speaking of Gippal...what do you think he's doing in there?" she asked, turning her gaze to the house.

"Probably trying to hypnotize Rikku into liking him," Tidus chuckled.

"They're very cute together!" Yuna nodded, "So...wanna head inside in like, 5 minutes...?"

"Yeah." Tidus replied as he climbed out of the pool. He stared at Yuna climb gracefully out of the pool. He watched her do a model-like swing of her wet hair and grab a white towel. He felt like drooling.

"Tidus...are you okay? Did you swallow some water out of the pool and now you're like...getting rid of it in some odd way?" Yuna asked curiously, watching the blonde soccer player start a new Hoover Dam.

"Uh...no...and hey, Yuna...take off your towel for a minute?"

"Um okay." Yuna removed her towel and blinked, wondering why Tidus wasn't wearing one.

"Wanna play one last game of War?" he grinned.

Yuna looked inside the house before smirking. "You're on!" she giggled as she tackled him into the pool.

--

Gippal turned his head when he heard Rikku mutter something. He whirled around and walked across the room to her.

Her eyes fluttered open, and shimmering emerald swirls peered at him.

"Rao, Bnehlacc..." **(Hey, Princess...) **Gippal smiled gently at her.

"Gippal...? Fro ys E rana?" **(Gippal...? Why am I here?) **Rikku asked, a confused look on her face as she sat up on the couch.

Gippal sat next to her. "Oui vamm ycmaab uidceta frah fa fana eh dra buum... Yuna yht Tidus yna eh dra pylgoynt, cdemm vmendehk-E sayh, ryhkehk uid fedr ayir udran. E jumihdaanat du fydlr oui." **(You fell asleep outside when we were in the pool...Yuna and Tidus are in the backyard, still flirting- I mean, hanging out with each other. I volunteered to watch you.) **he explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Ur...dryhgc..." **(Oh...thanks...) **Rikku smiled at him gently. _Why am I so mean to him? _She asked herself with a sigh.

"Iss...Rikku...E ryja y xiacdeuh...ajan cehla fa pnuga ib dryd cissan...ryja oui...tydat yhouha amca?" **(Umm...Rikku...I have a question...ever since we broke up that summer...have you...dated anyone else?) **Gippal asked softly. _Ugh...stupid...of course she has...but do you really want to know...?_

"Hu...Pid mad sa kiacc, oui ryt duhc yht duhc." **(No...but let me guess, you've had tons and tons.)**

"Hud aqyldmo...E yldiymmo hajan tydat cusauha yvdan oui." **(Not exactly...I never dated anyone after you.) **Gippal admitted.

"Fryd?!" **(What?!) ** Rikku exclaimed.

"Dryd'c nekrd. E cbahd ymm so desa fyedehk vun oui...iss...Ec drana y lryhla padfaah ic cdemm?" **(That's right. I spent all my time waiting for you...umm...is there a chance between us still?) **the Al Bhed man asked hopefully.

Rikku stared at him. _He never...dated anyone else? He still wants me...? _"Gippal, E-" **(Gippal, I-) **She started, but stopped mid-sentence as she saw Yuna and Tidus walk in, giggling like children.

"Hello children," Gippal greeted.

"Rikku! You're up already? It's only been 15 minutes since you fell asleep..."

"15 minutes? So...are Baralai and Paine here yet?"

"No. They're still got another half hour at Mt. Getyerfreakon." Tidus chided with a wicked grin.

"Wonder what they're doing there..." Yuna pondered, giggling.

Gippal rolled his eyes, "Yuna, what ELSE do you do at Mt. Getyerfreakon?"

"So Gippal," Tidus coughed. "Are we doing anything this weekend?"

"Oh!" Gippal laughed. "Of course...uhh...Baralai, Tidus, Wakka and I...see, since school is over and stuff...and summer is like...boring here...ahh...you guys wanna go on a road trip? It will be able to help Yuna, Baralai, Tidus and Paine to get to know each other better...and...well..." the man scratched his head nervously. "Well...we can all chip in money...plus, my dad is like...loaded, so I'm paying for MOST of it. I was planning for us to drive to California...then take a cruise to Hawaii..."

Rikku's head snapped up as soon as he said 'Hawaii'. "Y nuyt dneb...? Du...Hawaii?" **(A road trip...? To...Hawaii?) **She stared at him blankly. "Vun naym?! Are you insane?! Pylg rusa!?" **(For real?! Are you insane?! Back home?!)**

Yuna and Tidus watched as the girl switched on and off from Al Bhed. "Gippal, oui GHUF fryd Brother femm tu ev ra caac oui ykyeh! FRANA eh Hawaii yna fa kuehk?" **(Gippal, you KNOW what Brother will do if he sees you again! WHERE in Hawaii are we going?)**

Gippal nervously ran his hand through his silky hair before backing away slightly. "Uhh...Maui."

Rikku blinked as she stared at him, "Where we lived?" she rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "Oui'na hud funneat ypuid so pnudran yddasbdehk du lryca oui fedr myfh sufan ykyeh?" **(You're not worried about my brother attempting to chase you with that lawn mower again?)**

Gippal smiled gallantly at her, "That was only twice...and...I'd do anything for you." He winked.

The girl blushed heavily as she turned away from his gaze. "Tuh'd pa cemmo." **(Don't be silly.)**

With a smirk, the man replied, "E ys dryd cemmo." **(I am that silly.) **he chuckled as he saw the Al Bhed girl blush heavier.

"...Fine. I'm in. Only if Yunie and Paine go!"

"I'm all for it," Yuna smiled, "As long as Paine goes."

Suddenly, _American Idiot _by Green Day started playing from a cell phone...Gippal immediately recognized it as Baralai's ring tone. "Hello?"

"Hey Gippal!" Baralai smiled, "Paine says she's all for it, as long as Yuna and Rikku are in."

"Alright then ladies," Gippal grinned as he hung up the phone, "We've got ourselves a road trip! We're leaving this Saturday...today is Thursday. So you have a day to pack and get ready."

--

It's now the next day. Paine is sitting in her room, thinking of the moment between her and Baralai at Mt. Getyerfreakon.

Rikku is in her room, thinking of why she is so mean to Gippal.

Yuna is singing while cooking lunch, thinking of what fun she and Tidus had in the pool last night.

She blinked as Tidus's ring tone (which she had got yesterday), _Lose it _by Eminem started to play. "Hello?" she asked, skillfully flipping the food in the pan.

"Hey Yuna...ahh...Gippal wants to know if you guys wanna go to _Club Flash_ around 10:00 PM tonight."

"Hold on," Yuna called throughout the house. "RIKKUUUUUU! PAINEEEEEEEE!"

"WHAT!?!" Both voice replied loudly from their rooms...this is how things went around the house. Meanwhile, Tidus was trying oh so hard not to go death.

"TIDUS WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANNA GO TO CLUB FLASH AT 10:00 PM TONIGHT!"

"WHAT?!!?!?" both voices replied.

Yuna sighed and rolled her eyes as she screamed as loud as possible, "**TIDUS WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT TO GO TO CLUB FLASH TONIGHT AT 10:00 PM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"OKAY!!" both voice replied in unison again.

Tidus winced, holding his best friend, his ear, in his hand. "It's okay," he cooed. "Everything will be alright," he said to his ear, clutching it in his hand.

--

"WHOA! Check out Paine!" Rikku giggled as she saw her friend emerge from her room in a black dress that stopped at her mid-calf, along with a black choker and black high heels.

"Shut up," Paine warned her.

"Is that makeup!?" Yuna exclaimed, looking at her friend, "Paine?! YOU'RE wearing MAKEUP!?"

"You never wear makeup!" Rikku frowned.

"W-Well...I...I...whatever!" Paine walked away into the kitchen.

"Rikku! You look so nice!" Yuna exclaimed with a smile as she looked at her friend. Rikku wore a yellow short dress that also stopped mid-calf, with a silver necklace. She grabbed her white purse and yellow high heels.

Yuna wore a dark blue halter top with a few white frills at the bottom. A black mini skirt and boots accompanied the outfit. "You too, Yuna!" Rikku smiled at her as she bounced into the kitchen. "Alright...so Gippal said two vehicles would be here to pick us up." Rikku explained and turned around as the doorbell rang. She opened the door, which revealed Gippal.

"Hey," he greeted lightly.

"Hi," she replied and looked at him. "Why do you have a motorcycle helmet...?"

"Because it is so hot and sexy in this time of the year," Gippal rolled his eyes, "Cuz you and me are biking our way to the club."

"Why me?!" Rikku asked, as Gippal grabbed her by the wrist and led her towards his motorcycle.

"Cuz you're the best looking," Gippal smirked with a wink, "Now come on. Put on this hat..."

"It'll mess up my hair..." Rikku whined.

"Careful, or it'll mess up your head. Seriously."

"Okay, okay," she sighed as she slipped on the helmet.

"Now...grab my waist."

Rikku eyed him carefully. "If this is some stupid pick up line..."

"No, Rikku...come on." Gippal said seriously with a roll of his eyes as he mounted the motorcycle.

"Umm...are you insured?" the girl asked skeptically as she put on the helmet.

"I...uhh...well...no, not yet..."

"Gippal!"

"Cunno! Come on, the club is only about 10 minutes away from here...you ready?" **(Sorry!) **Gippal asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah..." Rikku looked around hesitantly as she wrapped her arms uncomfortably around Gippal's waist.

Gippal smirked, "Then hang on, Princess!" he exclaimed as he zoomed off and towards the club.

--

"Show off," Tidus muttered under his breath as he watched Gippal and Rikku zoom away from Baralai's house window.

--

"Nooj!" Tidus called cheerfully, waving his hand at the bouncer excitedly.

Nooj smiled at Tidus and company. "Hey Gippal, Tidus, Baralai..." he paused before looking at the girls, "Oh...let me guess...you're Rikku and Paine," he said, smiling at the two girls.

Both girls nodded.

"And you must be Tiffany!" Nooj grinned, turning to Yuna.

Yuna frowned, "Um no."

"Angel?"

"No..."

"Dona?"

"No."

"Kalena!"

"No!"

"Oh, Laura."

"No!!"

"...Hailey?"

"NO!"

Tidus turned bright red as he cleared his throat, "Okay Nooj, um, that's Yuna."

Nooj blushed, "Ahh, I'm sorry Yuna. Tidus has so many friends, I can't keep track."

"It's okay," Yuna smiled softly at him, although on the inside, she was wondering if they were just really 'friends' to Tidus.

"Nooj, are you in, man?" Baralai asked, looking back at Nooj.

"For the trip?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah and LeBlanc's in too."

"Sweet!" Tidus cheered as he turned to the girls, "LeBlanc is Nooj's little love muffin," he snickered, seeing the bouncer turn bright red, "She's constantly calling him, 'Noojie-Woojie'," at this point, all the boys excluding Nooj shivered and snickered.

"Shut up!" Nooj rolled his eyes, "LeBlanc's tending tonight...why don't you guys go say hi." He suggested, jerking his head towards the club.

"Alright...see you tomorrow!" Gippal said as they all headed into the club.

The familiar tune of the remix of the Linkin Park song _Numb Encore_ echoed throughout the club as the friends walked towards a bar with a neon blue light shining from the ground. "Hey LeBlanc!" Baralai waved and shouted as they edged closer.

"Ah! Hello, loves!" A tall blonde girl wearing a pink silk dress greeted the men, "So wonderful to see you—oh!" she smiled at the girls, "Brought some dates, have you?"

Both the girls and boys blushed as they all shook their heads and murmured a quiet, "N-No..."

"I'm Rikku, that's my friend Paine and that's my cousin Yuna!" Rikku, back to her bouncy self, greeted with a wave.

"Nice to meet you, loves. The name is LeBlanc." The blonde smiled sweetly. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Just a coke," Baralai said, "I'm the designated driver...and I'm driving tomorrow too."

"Alright then...oh, did Noojie-Woojie tell you that we'll tagging along on your trip?"

"Yup," Gippal nodded. "And Wakka and Lulu are coming as well."

"That's great, loves. Well, if that's all, I really must be getting back to work. It was lovely seeing you again and meeting you all. See you tomorrow," LeBlanc waved as she tended to the next costumer.

Tidus grinned as he ran out into the dance floor, starting to break dance like crazy.

"Uh oh," Gippal scowled, "T, Lai," he jerked his head in the direction of 3 young men. "Look who's here..."

Paine's eyes widened. _Hetellio...?!_

Rikku and Yuna gave each other looks of horror as they saw Hetellio inch his way over with two other men and 3 other girls.

"Hetellio, Zyach and Sidut...well, well..." Gippal smirked, running a hair through his hair, "What's shakin'?"

Paine shifted her gaze from Hetellio. _He looks so...cute...but...I can't—no, I don't want him. I want...I want..._ she shifted her gaze to Baralai before hesitating. _Just forget it._

Hetellio was tall and well built with spiked black hair. His dark stormy ocean blue eyes flickered slightly before they landed on Paine. "Well well...if it isn't my little Paine..."

Baralai's eyes flickered to a dark gaze as he stared angrily at Hetellio, "Back off," he hissed.

"Hold Paraguy," he said coolly, mimicking how Gippal usually ran his hand through his hair.

"Baralai," Baralai hissed, "Maybe you should get a brain and you'd know it."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots," the man said slyly as he shifted his gaze back to Paine. Two empty ruby eyes gazed back.

"What do you want?" Paine asked icily.

"How've you been? How's life been without this?" he asked, running his hands over his body.

Gippal snorted.

"Much better," Paine answered as she stared at him straight in the eyes, "Now why don't you go run along and find another girl to go sleep with while I wait at home?!" she screamed, shoving him away from her as she stared at him icily. She shifted her gaze away and walked over to the bar.

Hetellio sighed, "So Rikku...how did that kiss work out for you?" he asked, turning his gaze towards the Al Bhed girl, but yelping in shock as an ear piercing slap could be heard.

"Not good. Kinda like kissing a monkey," Rikku hissed as she pulled placed her hands on his shoulder and pulled him dangerously close to her, "But wait...that would be insulting the monkey." And with that, she kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. With an distinguished, "Hmph!" she stomped over to the bar.

Tidus, Gippal and Baralai were all very amused by this scene...then frightened when Yuna pulled out her Port-A-Bat.

"Yuna," Tidus grabbed her before she enabled Hetellio to have any children, "Don't waste your time on this loser." He snarled at Hetellio as the group of friends started to walk towards the bar again. Gippal smiled gallantly at one of the girls as she winked back at him...before he flicked her off.

"How rude!" Yuna scoffed as she sat in the swivel bar stool, "Trying to pick you up again, Paine!"

"Don't remind me," Paine groaned, "This day can't get any better." She said sarcastically as she laid her head on the bar counter.

"Poor love," LeBlanc sighed as she poured Paine a drink, "Here love, drink up...it's my specialty...and it's on the house." She said with a wink.

Paine smiled softly at her and nodded a "Thanks" to her as she took a sip of the drink, "This is good," she said with a blink. "What is it?"

"That's why it's LeBlanc's specialty!" Tidus chirped as LeBlanc giggled.

"That's right, love...so...bump into Hetellio and his group of skanks yet?" LeBlanc asked casually.

"Yeah...seems that the girls know him too," Baralai sighed heavily as he watched Paine, "Hey LeBlanc...is she supposed to turn green?"

"Umm," LeBlanc giggled nervously, "I don't think so."

"Paine? Paine, are you alright?" Baralai asked the girl as she looked at him sleepily.

"I think I'm..." Paine let out a heavy yawn as she fell off her stool. Without hesitating, Baralai instantly caught her.

"LeBlanc! Are there drugs in that drink!?" Gippal asked, turning to the blonde.

"No..." LeBlanc paused before gasping, "Oh no! I must of given her the drink I was going to give to the army of skanks...I'm so sorry, love!" she apologized, looking at Paine. "I was going to spike it, but instead I put sleeping pills...I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"It's fine..." Baralai sighed, watching the sleeping/snoring Paine in his arms. He felt a small smile tug at his lips. "You guys go party...I'll take her home," he said.

"Okay...see you tomorrow, Lai." Tidus waved as Gippal nodded.

"Bye Baralai!" Yuna called as Rikku waved.

Baralai smiled and waved at them all as he carried Paine to the car. He smiled softly to himself as he moved a small strand of hair out of her face. _Cherish this moment, Baralai...it may be the only time you get to hold her in your arms..._

---

**Final Fantazy X-2: ROAD TRIP!**

**By: Gippel**

**Chapter 5: Why we all love Gippel**

**"Yunie," the most gorgeous girl Rikku poked her cousin. "I don't know why I haven't seen this side of Gippel before! He's so...hot!"**

**"Yeah he is, but for some reason I like Tidus" Yuna replied.**

"**Oh my god! There he is!" the hot Cid's Girl exclimed, running to the door.**

**Suddenly, a god like human being swaggered through the door with a smile that was to die for! Yes, it was too good to be true! It was the oh-so-hot, nicely tanned, muscular body, brave, courageous, smart, awesome... (34 pages after) wonderful, sexy, strong Gippel!**

"**Oh Gippel!" Cid's Girl exclimed, kissing him straight on the lips.**

"**I knouw, Cid's girl," Gippel smiled his oh-so-hot and sexy and (4 pages after) beautiful smile. "I knouw." He kiszed her and they lived happily after ever!**

**By- Gippel**

**--**

**SDS: o.o he spelled his name wrong...**

**Tidus: He had 38 full pages describing how awesome he was...**

**SDS: ...He spelled his name wrong...**

**Tidus: He spelled a lot of easy things wrong...**

**SDS: ...How do you spell your name wrong...?**

**Tidus: He wrote happily after ever. O.o**

**SDS: ...I can't believe he spelled his name wrong...**


	6. Me Against the World

**Final Fantasy X-2: Road Trip!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, um, does anyone actually ever look at this? Of COURSE I don't own them!**

**Tidus: (in turkey suit) HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**SDS: O.O Damn, I haven't updated in a while…**

**Gippal: So. How'd you all like MY version of Chapter 5? (in a moogle suit)**

**Tidus: snickers**

**Gippal: Hey! Shut up, you turkey!**

**Tidus: (stops laughing…starts to cry)**

**SDS: Oh look! Gippal, you made him cry! Apologize!**

**Gippal: Sowwy Tidus…**

**Tidus: (sniff sniff) it's otay…**

**HEY! Otay is MY word!**

**Oh…I use this word a lot: Kawaii and in case you guys are wondering, kawaii is 'cute' in Japanese**

**Anyhow, I'm REALLY SORRY about not updating sooner. I've been really busy. -.-**

**ANYHOO, THANKIES TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU GUYS! WHOOT!!**

**--**

**moogle: aww thankies! LOL. Kupo kupo…that's such a kawaii word… look at gippy! (points to Gippal) doesn't he look kawaii? **

**Al bhed Princess- lol thank you! Gippal never passed 1st grade literature… (sniffle) it's so sad…I snuck him out. :-D**

**Kingleby: tee hee, thank you for all 3 reviews! I love gippal's hair, so like if someone messed around with it there would be a very angry SDS. O.o**

**Usagi-91: It is really mean to Gippal, but he knows I'm just playing. Thanks for reviewing!**

**RikkuHermione: thank you! I was trying to find a way to fit LeBlanc into the story so I just thought she and Nooj should work SIDE BY SIDE!! AWWWW!**

**Rikku- LOL! Gippal gets nervous…so many girls want him How about this..after I use him for the story…I'll give him to you! Lol haha. Thanks for reviewing.**

**oOoDancingQueenoOo: Tee hee! Thank you! pats Gippal on the head Yes Gippal is odd…but that's we all love him, yeah? **

**LilChibiLai- Oh my gosh, you don't have to worry about a single thing! Gippal and Rikku and the main characters of the story! I've planned the entire story out and you should be pleased with the ending…it's VERY kawaii! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Carly: Awwww, thankies! That's really sweet of you to say! It makes me smile! See!? :-D**

**Arikkugippalfan- Tee hee, nice pen name. squeals Gippal and Rikku are THE cutest couple! They should make a squeal to…the squeal of Final Fantasy X (being Final Fantasy X-2)…and it should be focused on like…Gippal and Rikku! YAY!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE TO THOSE WHO READ THE FIC BUT DON'T LIKE THE SONG LYRICS I'M POSTING- Beware, because from now on, there will be tons of song lyrics in this story…**

**lucasANDpeyton4e: thankies!!! Lol. Rikku and Gippal belong together! Woot! There should be a sequel to FFX2… FFX3: RIKKU AND GIPPAL'S TRUE LOVE!!! yay! Lol.**

**Princess of Sorrow- :-D well, as you've requested, I HAVE UPDATED! YAY!!!!!! Lol. (winks) who knows…it's Gippal. -.- you can never tell…except for ME! Hee hee! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**--**

**Chapter 6: Me Against the World**

Rikku yawned as she stared lazily at her dangling feet, which were hanging off a small bridge on top of Club "Flash". Baralai and Paine had gotten home safely, but that's when the left behind group had realized that Baralai and Paine had taken the car. All that was left was Gippal's motorcycle.

"HEY! I have an idea!" Tidus smiled, glad he was such a genius, "Gippal can go in front, I go in the middle, Rikku gets in the back and Yuna goes on my shoulders!"

"Tidus, we just said no to that idea!" Rikku complained as she leaned against the bars, wondering what would happen if they just disappeared. Of course, she would fall to her bloody and gruesome death. And no way was that gonna happen! Not in this dress!

"Oh," the man frowned. A few moments of silence passed by before a grin struck his face once again, "OH! I know! Gippal could go to the front, I could go in the middle, Yuna can sit on my shoulders and Rikku can sit behind us!"

"…" Gippal sighed as Rikku groaned in frustration, "I JUST TOLD YOU—"

_That I love you,_ Yuna thought and sighed dreamily as she stared at Tidus. Gippal and Rikku looked at her before rolling their eyes, as Rikku continued to scream at Tidus.

--

Baralai smiled to himself as he parked the car in his driveway and opened the door. He grabbed his keys and Paine, before opening the house door and laying Paine gently on the couch. _Looks kinda like an angel…_ he smiled. _But not like one of those heavenly angels…more like…an angel of death or pain…my kinda angel…_

He smirked inwardly to himself before starting to feel his cheeks get warm as he heard one word creep out of Paine's sleepy mouth…

"Baralai…"

--

"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" Tidus exclaimed happily.

"NO MORE IDEAS!" Rikku groaned in frustration, "No more 'Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!'s! Or, 'No, Rikku! I swear, this is a good idea! It's so much more different!'s when it's the exact thing!!! NO MORE!"

"…But it was a good idea…" Tidus mumbled under his breath.

"Alright, you know what? How about this? Me and Yunie take a cab and you and Tidus just take your motorcycle?" Rikku suggested, gazing off at the sky.

"Are you kidding me? You know how weird that would look? TIDUS holding MY waist? Nuh uh. Not happening. Cid's girl…"

"I HAVE a name, you know."

"Heh. You're cute when you're mad."

"…Ooouh…"

"Anyway, why don't you and I just take the motorcycle? Tidus and Yuna can go make out in the back of a cab." Gippal smirked.

Both Tidus and Yuna turned bright red. "HEY!" the two exclaimed at the same time.

"Well…why can't Tidus and Yunie take your motorcycle?"

"Okay…" Gippal rolled his eyes, "Raise your hand if you've ever drove a motorcycle." Both Gippal and Tidus raised their hands.

"Now raise your hand if you actually KNOW how to drive a motorcycle." Gippal smirked. Tidus's hand slowly went down.

Rikku rolled her eyes while Yuna giggled.

"Okay, okay…Yunie? Tidus? Got enough money?" the young Al Bhed girl asked.

"I've got… 125 gil with me." Tidus answered.

"That's it?" Rikku rose an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm a guy! Plus, I've got more credit cards."

"I've got enough," Yuna interrupted. "Come on Tidus…we'll meet you at my place?"

"Fo sho'!" Tidus chided with a () face.

Rikku smiled. _(He's adorable for an idiot.)_

Yuna looked like she was going to burst into tears and squeeze the life out of the boy. _(Ohmigosh! That was sooo cute!)_ she couldn't help but giggle.

Gippal rolled his eyes. _(How come Rikku doesn't smile like that around me? I can do that too…)_ he paused. _(Wait…nah, no way you're getting jealous…There's nothing to be jealous of…)_ he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Come on, babe. We're going home." The Al Bhed man said as he lightly bumped his leg against Rikku's hip.

Rikku turned bright red, "Perv…" she mumbled as they mounted on Gippal's motorcycle.

--

Baralai froze. _(Did…did she just mumble my name?)_ the young man's mouth was open in a small 'o'. He flushed red.

"…Baralai…" she whispered again, turning on her side…

He turned a deep red. _(Oh Yevon…)_

"Baralai."

_(Why does she keep whispering my name…?)_

"Baralai!"

The 19-year-old guitarist looked at her, "Mmm? Yes?" he replied, a bit embarrassed that she had been awake and calling his name so she could get his attention.

Paine sleepily rubbed her eyes, careful not to screw up her makeup. "Where are the others? What time is it?"

Baralai blinked, standing up from the chair as Paine sat up on the sofa. "It is now 2:23 AM. The others are still at the nightclub…they should be back soon." He told her gently with a smile.

_(What? I have to spend time here with…him? For how long?)_ she sighed before blinking. She looked around. "Baralai…where am I?"

"You're in my house, in our family room." Baralai told her sleepily. Paine almost smiled. She wanted to.

_(Looks like a little kid…no, shut up. He looks like a stupid guitar player who tries to impress people.)_

"Go on and take a nap…I'll wake you up when the others arrive." The ruby eyed girl replied softly.

Baralai nodded, mumbled a 'Thanks' and immediately fell asleep on the sofa. On Paine's legs. Tomorrow, he'd wake up and have a few wounds on his head…

Paine flushed red. _(Is he doing this on purpose?!)_ she thought angrily in her mind before peering at him. He really was tired. _(Guess he had no clue…)_ she sighed as she tried to gently lift his head.

"Ugh…" she grunted, not realizing the boy had a head that weighed like, 20 pounds.

--

Rikku hopped off of the motorcycle as she took off her helmet. She handed it back to Gippal.

Gippal sighed, "What do you suppose Baralai and Paine are doing?" he asked her, wanting to have an actual conversation since they first reunited.

A small grin tugged at Rikku's lips as she turned around and wiggled her eyebrows at him. She giggled.

Gippal couldn't help but chuckle. _(Did we just switch personalities for a minute, there?)_ he blinked as he followed the girl into Baralai's house.

--

Yuna flushed red. _(Alright…not exactly the most fun or romantic ride…)_ she thought to herself as the cab driver took another sharp swerve.

"EEEEEPPPP!" she shrieked as she collided with the door in the car.

"Sorry miss, can't hear ya!" the cab driver shouted over his blasting music.

"Crazy ass son of a…" Tidus mumbled before Yuna collided into him.

"Eeep…" Yuna murmured before blushing, seeing the position the two were in.

Tidus was against the door and Yuna's hands were on his chest, while her feet were on top of his on the ground. For a brief moment blue and green eyes met a deep ocean blue.

"Hey! You two kids!" the cab driver couldn't help but laugh, "None of that in here! If you're gonna have a child, do it somewhere else!"

Yuna flushed red as immediately mumbled a "Sorry" to Tidus and scooted as far as possible from the blonde, who was shaking with violent anger.

"YOU CRAZY SON OF A—"

--

"Hello? Paine? Baralai? Anyone? Helloooooo?" Rikku called quietly.

Gippal froze before he looked at Rikku. "You hear that?" he asked her.

"What…" she blinked before nodding. She could hear Paine's voice from downstairs.

"Ugh…Baralai…" she heard grunts.

Gippal's eyes widened as he looked at Rikku. "!"

"?!" Rikku, well…um…replied.

The two Al Bhed listened in more.

"Baralai…oww…it hurts…come on…you can't weigh that much…" they heard Paine moan.

"!!!!!" both Al Bhed looked at each other with disgusted looks before listening one last time.

"Paine…" they heard Baralai moan.

"!?!?!?!" Rikku covered her mouth from screaming in pure disgust.

"Baralai!" the two heard Paine exclaim.

Gippal, having enough heard, grabbed Rikku's hand as he led her upstairs.

"Aw, gross!" Rikku shrieked, once the duo had closed the room of Tidus's room.

"Man, I knew sending them to Mt.Getyerfreakon was a bad idea…" Gippal shook his head. His one good eye looked down at Rikku. "Well…"

--

Paine looked at Baralai, who was now standing up and frantically apologizing for having his head on the girl's lap.

"Your head weighs…a ton."

--

Tidus and Yuna ran furiously away from the cab as it pulled up to Baralai's house as the two bolted through the door.

"Paine? Baralai? Rikku? Gippal? Hello?" Tidus called before frowning. "Come on, they might be upstairs." He motioned Yuna to follow him. He heard Gippal and Rikku's voices from…his bedroom? He was about to open the door but Yuna stopped him before giggling quietly.

"Spy on them…" she whispered.

Tidus nodded as he heard the voice of Gippal.

"So…did you like it?" he heard him ask.

"Like what?" Rikku asked innocently.

"You know…"

"O.O" Yuna shot a glance at Tidus as his eyes widened.

"Oh, that. It was alright. I'm not exactly new to it, you know." Rikku said with a giggle.

"What?! YOU!?" Gippal exclaimed.

Yuna's eyes widened as this time, Tidus let out a small little, "Eep…"

"I know I might not seem like the wild type or anything..." Rikku trailed off.

"Well, yeah, but…you've never done it with me."

"Good point. You're not that bad Gippal. You'll need a few tips from me." Rikku giggled.

"Ha! You wish! I've done it tons of times. Baralai and I do it all the time. Sometimes, Tidus tags in."

Yuna's eyes widened in disgust as she looked at Tidus. "!"

Tidus frowned, "?" before the two ran into Baralai's room.

"Dude…" Tidus winced. "Eww……in my room…?" the poor boy looked like he was about to sob.

--

Rikku giggled. "Oh, so when you three go to clubs, it's like a guys night out, huh?"

"Yup." Gippal grinned.

"We go to nightclubs every week." Rikku smiled.

"Can't believe you know how to party and dance."

--

Baralai blinked. "Well, sorry again. Let's go find Gippal and Rikku. I can hear them, they're in Tidus's room."

"Alright." Paine followed him as Baralai ran up the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey guys," Rikku greeted nervously, seeing Paine trying to fix her hair (it had messed up while she was sleeping).

"Yeah…" Gippal waved with a fake grin.

"That was sooo…weird!" the 4 heard Yuna's voice from the next room.

They exchanged glances and grinned as they each leaned against the paper thin walls, listening to the conversation.

"It was…interesting." Tidus could be heard laughing.

Gippal: (looks at Rikku) O.O

Rikku: O.O

Paine: ?

Baralai: !

"I can't believe that…wow…that was…amazing." Yuna could be heard speaking shyly.

Tidus: Yeah. It was pretty fun. You were amazing."

Yuna: Thank you! It was kinda quick though…it was…umm…my first time…

Tidus: Oh, really? Yeah, you didn't seem like the type.

Yuna: Yeah…It's really fun, I…

Baralai flushed red. "NO MORE!" he declared as he barged into his room. "MY ROOM! GET OFFA MY BED! GO DO **IT** SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

Tidus blinked, "Huh?"

"Baralai, I honestly have no clue what you're talking about. Tidus and I were talking about our time at the club and my dancing skills." Yuna said, confused. "But, you!" she stood up and looked at her cousin.

"…Umm…what?" Rikku blinked.

"You and GIPPAL? I didn't know you guys…had experience! Did you guys use protection?" Yuna asked.

"WHAT!?" Baralai, Paine, Rikku and Gippal all exclaimed.

"You hypocrites!" Baralai exclaimed.

"WHAT?! First all, I have no clue in what the hell you're talking about!" Gippal yelled, "Second: we weren't…ew…no! Rikku and I were talking about our time at the club, and how often we go!"

"And third!" Rikku turned around to glare at Baralai and Paine. "WE'RE the hypocrites!?"

"Yeah! I don't exactly remember not hearing, 'Baralai!' and moaning in the family room!" Gippal accused, glaring at the two.

"WHAT?!!?!" Tidus, Yuna, Baralai and Paine exclaimed.

"This stupid oaf had his head on my legs…"

"EWWW, DON'T EXPLAIN IT!" Yuna groaned, covering her ears.

"NO!" Paine scowled in frustration.

"OKAY, LOOK!" Baralai sighed. "I fell asleep on Paine by accident. She was trying to get my head off her legs, but my head's kinda heavy…"

"Kinda?"

"Not now, Paine. So I woke up and started apologizing…"

Rikku blinked before looking at Gippal.

Tidus exchanged glances with Yuna.

And that's when the entire group burst into laughter.

--

Rikku grunted. "Yunie…! P…AIN…EEEEE!! HELPPPPP!" the poor girl shrieked as she yanked the handle of the suitcase off the luggage. She stared at it before groaning. _(This means I hafta lift it with my hands…)_ she pouted as she tried her best to heave it into the house. Too bad she didn't see the little metal bar on the step of the front door that prevented the luggage from getting into the house. This went on for a few minutes before finally, the metal bar flew off, along with the luggage, and collided into the wall, creating a huge dent.

"Uh oh."

It was the next day, about 5:00 PM. Not exactly the best timing, as the group was supposed to wake up at 1:00 PM.

In a short dark green denim skirt and a black tank top, the girl hurriedly rushed to where her belongings had fallen.

A shirtless Gippal walked down into Baralai's living room, brushing his teeth quietly. His eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight as he mumbled through a toothpaste filled mouth, "Hey Shid's Gwil!"

"Hm?" she turned around and surprisingly to Gippal, she didn't have a scowl on her face, but a bright and cheery smile, "Hey Gippal!" she said cheerfully, "I'm just…cleaning up my luggage."

Gippal blinked as he walked over to her, spilling toothpaste out of his mouth everywhere. Ignoring her disgusted face, he walked over to where some things had fell out of the girl's suitcase.

"What are these?" he asked her, picking up a bag a tampons. She screeched, snatching them out of his group. He blinked, looking at her as she glared at him, "What? What did I do now?"

With an angry huff, she grabbed her (ahem) items and suitcase and stomped out the door and to the driveway, where Baralai's Chrystler was awaiting. (Note: Just in case you guys are confused…Wakka, Lulu, Nooj and Leblanc are taking Nooj's car.)

Gippal blinked again as he sighed and shook his head, "Women…"

--

"WOOOOOOOOOOO! ALL RIGHT!" Tidus cheered excited as he watched Yuna carry out a cooler filled of his favorite food, "JUNK FOOD!!" he laughed hysterically, yanking it out of Yuna's hands in the nicest way possible, and shoved it right next to his seat. He smiled happily at Yuna.

She shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

"All right!" Rikku cheered happily, "Let's go!"

--

"Everyone's crap in the back?" Gippal asked. They all glared at him. "Umm…I meant stuff." They all nodded.

"Okay, let's hit it!" Gippal waved to Wakka's arriving car as he looked at the people in the mini van, "Okay, who is gonna drive?"

"I will!" Tidus cheered.

"NO!" Baralai and Gippal shouted.

"Why not?"

"You drove us to Florida when we were trying to go to Taco Bell!"

"You RAN us off Mt. Rushmore!"

"You drove us to California when we were trying to get to New York!"

The girls sat in awe as they listened to the boys list on and on.

Tidus sighed. "Fine…but shouldn't Baralai drive? This IS his mom's mini van…"

"Good point. Look, it'll shift drivers. First, I'll go. Every restroom stop, we switch drivers." Baralai instructed as they all nodded in unison. He climbed into the van's driver seat as he yawned and started the ignition.

--

Wakka and Lulu wearily eyed the couple that was making out behind them in the back seat. Wakka groaned, "Hey! Watch it, ya? These are new seats!" he scolded, watching Baralai's car back out of the drive way.

He grinned, "All right! Let's hit it!" he exclaimed as Wakka's car followed in tow of Baralai's car.

--

"Hey T."

"Hm?"

"Hand me my CD case, will you?"

"Sure." Tidus reached for the backpack that contained everyone's CD cases. Music was obviously a huge role in the friends' lives.

The sitting arrangement was like so: Baralai in the driver's seat and Paine in shot gun, Tidus and Yuna in the back of the mini van and Rikku and Gippal in the middle.

Baralai grinned as he came to a red stop light. He groaned. "Traffic." He simply replied before rolling his eyes. He flipped through a couple of pages of the CD holder before his eyes landed on one. He inserted it into his CD player, which requested to insert 5 other CDs. He sighed before inserting the rest.

Immediately recognizing the first song of the CD, Gippal smirked. "Hey, turn it to track 5!"

"Hell yes!" Tidus cheered with a somewhat evil grin, "Turn it up!"

"How loud could it possibly be?" Yuna pondered out loud. She shrieked as a booming guitar introduction blasted into her ear.

Rikku and Paine immediately grinned, along with Yuna whose shocked face had been replaced with a smile.

_We're not gonna be just a part of their game,_

_We're not gonna be just the victims,_

_They're taking our dreams_

_And they tear them apart,_

'_Til everyone's the same_

At this point, Tidus loomed over Rikku and Gippal, who were grinning at each other while screaming the lyrics to each other over the blasting music. He shouted the lyrics while grinning at them as well.

_I've got no place to go,_

_I've got no where to run,_

_They'd love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

"Hell yeah!" Baralai chuckled as there was finally a brake in traffic. He grinned to himself. _(This is gonna be so much fun…)_

_I'm a nightmare,_

_A disaster,_

_That's what they always said,_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I'm gonna prove them wrong,_

_Me against the world…_

_It's me against the world!_

Even Paine was laughing and grinning as she sung along to the song, nodding her head harshly to the music.

_We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts,_

_We're not gonna let them control us_

_We won't let them shove_

_All their thoughts in our heads,_

_And we'll never be like them_

Rikku kneeled on the seat as she turned to face Yuna as the two cousins grinned and screamed the lyrics to each other…

_I've got no place to go,_

_I've got no where to run,_

_They'd love to watch me fall,_

_They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare,_

_A disaster,_

_That's what the always said,_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I gotta prove them wrong,_

_Me against the world…_

_Now I'm sick of this waiting,_

_So come on and take your shot_

_You can spit all your insults_

_But nothing you say's gonna change us_

_You can sit there and judge me_

_Say what you want to_

_But we'll never let you win,_

Tidus laughed his head off while singing along. This was turning out to be pretty fun. With a quirky grin, he poked Rikku in the back of the head as the two blondes faced each other with huge grins as they once again started to sing,

_I'm a nightmare,_

_A disaster,_

_That's what they always said,_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I'm gonna prove them wrong,_

_Me against the world…_

Gippal and Rikku smiled stupidly at each other as they screeched the lyrics to each other. Baralai was laughing his head off in the driver's seat as was Paine. Tidus and Yuna were singing along while playfully fighting in the back seat.

_I'm a nightmare,_

_A disaster,_

_That's what they always said,_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I'm gonna prove them wrong_

_They'll never bring us down,_

_He'll never fall in line,_

_I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world…_

The girls were laughing hysterically while the boys were trying to unscrew their smiles.

--

The exact opposite was occurring in the car of Wakka. It was dead silent except for the giggles from Nooj and Leblanc in the back.

--

"Hand me a Snapple, will you?" Rikku yawned to Gippal, who lifted the top of a blue cooler in the middle of the two.

"Apple, Pink Lemonade, Strawberry Kiwi, Fruit Punch, Strawberry Banana and Banana Kiwi...which one?" the Al Bhed man asked lazily, rummaging through the cooler.

"Strawberry Banana!" the girl chirped and thanked him as he handed her the drink.

Rikku curled up in a small ball, laying her head onto the back of the chair. "I'm sooo bored…"

"YOU'RE bored? You're not the one driving…" Baralai laughed.

Rikku sighed as she let her hair down and grabbed a green brush from her knapsack. "Well, yeah, but jeez…does your TV work?" she asked randomly, pointing to the screen a few inches from the rear view mirror.

"Yeah," the silver haired man replied as he suddenly tapped Paine on the shoulder. "Hey, can you go into that drawer? Right there?" he asked, watching the girl rummage as he continued to drive down the highway, "No, no. Right…there!"

She nodded as she grabbed a small silver remote control and handed it to Rikku.

"Thanks…got cable?"

"Do I have a satellite dish?"

"Oops. Good point." The girl replied before turning on the power. "Did anyone bring any DVDS?"

She was met with silence. Baralai shook his head no but Paine and Gippal nodded yes. Meanwhile, Tidus and Yuna were awfully quiet…

She turned around, "Yunie, Tidus, do you gu…" she froze before a complete (:-D) look took over her face. "Awww! Gippal, look!" she tapped the man on the shoulder as he too turned around.

Even he couldn't help but smile at the two in the back. Tidus head his head placed on Yuna's head, which was buried in the crook of his neck. They looked so peaceful, so…right.

Rikku's face paled. _(Of course they'd look good together. Everyone is meant for someone…except…)_

She stared at the rear view mirror that peered back to the girl with the same reflection. _(…Me…)_

--

"Drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot…"

Lulu couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Wakka…honey, why do you listen to this crap?"

"Hey! It's not that bad, ya?"

"Noojie Woojie…" a small voice from the back of the car whimpered.

"Yes, Leblanc?"

"I'm hungry…"

"Hear that, Wakka?" Nooj asked as he peered to Wakka. "The lovely lady says she's hungry."

_(Then get out and find the nearest 711, ya?!)_ The man wanted to scream at Nooj. He and Nooj were what Wakka called "tyte" but the lover boy and his woman were starting to get on his nerve…

"Alright," Lulu put a hand on Wakka's shoulder, knowing the poor boy was in a bad mood. "Next stop, Nooj, you're driving. And it seems we're going to stop pretty soon…" she noted as the four watched Baralai's van make a right, towards a hotel.

"Already, he's tired?" Leblanc murmured, "After all, it's only been…" she trailed off as she checked her watch, "umm…only 3 hours…"

Wakka smiled. "Baralai's always played it safe, yeah? Anyway, it's pretty late. See, we left Baralai's house at 5:10. We then drove for about 10 minutes before Tidus forgot his luggage back at Baralai's. Then we had to go back, thus creating 20 minutes. Then we came back out here… We wasted about half an hour. So we've been driving around for a few hours. It's… 8:45. Besides, it won't be long." He told Leblanc who stared at him for a minute before blinking and turning her attention back to Nooj.

--

Hotel Paradise absolutely beautiful.

This is what Rikku noted as she and the others carried their luggage into the car. "Hey Wakka, Lulu!" she smiled at the two.

"Hey!" Wakka smiled warmly at her as Lulu smiled.

"Hello Rikku."

_(What a strange couple. Very cute though…)_ she smiled softly to herself as Baralai checked them in. After that, the gang headed upstairs.

"WHOA! The entire floor for us?" Tidus grinned as he danced around. "This is SWEET!"

"FUN!" Rikku cheered. The two grinned at each other as the silly blondes linked arms and started to prance about.

"Well duh. We do have a rather large amount of people." Gippal observed.

The others giggled as Baralai cleared his throat.

"Alright guys, there are only two beds in each room. So… we're gonna hafta split up…" he said before blinking. "Wait a minute…" he frowned. "There's an odd amount of guys and girls…so that means a guy and a girl will share a room."

"Fine with me," Rikku shrugged.

Paine flinched…she wasn't quite ready to be alone in a room with a boy.

Yuna smiled. "Alright…" she shot Paine a look. A look that clearly read, "I need to talk to you".

Baralai looked at the two girls, "Okay, Paine and Yuna, share a room. Gippal and me. Wakka and Nooj, Leblanc and Lulu…" he turned to Tidus and Rikku, who had stopped dancing. "And you two."

Tidus looked at Rikku. The blonde peered back. Two grins spread across their faces. "All right." They replied calmly before Baralai handed them two key cards that had '76' scrawled across them.

The two blondes shot each other looks before grinning and bolting into the unlocked room.

Yuna felt a pang of jealousy. "I…come on, Paine." _(Rikku would never steal a guy I like…right?)_

Gippal was having similar thoughts. _(Well…Tidus is too stupid to touch Cid's girl…wait, what the hell? I don't like her.)_ He looked away. "Whatever…" he mumbled under his breath as he grabbed the card keys from Baralai. "Here," he rolled his eyes, shoving cards at one person from each room and giving their roommate the same.

"Okay, so our room is right next to Rikku's and so is yours," Baralai told the two girls who nodded and walked into their room. "And you guys are across from us." He told the other four.

He turned to Gippal as the blonde nodded. "We'll talk in the room."

--

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU'RE IT!" Tidus cheered as he and Rikku jumped on their beds, playing what they called "Jump Tag". It was hard to believe the two had met just a week or two ago, as already they were becoming great friends.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rikku squealed as she fell to the ground off the bed. She giggled. "Owwieeeee!" she stood up and pointed a finger at the boy. "Poopie!" she snarled as menacingly as she could before giggling.

Tidus chuckled as he hopped off the bed. Lending a hand to the fallen girl, he walked over to the window. "Whoa! What a view!" he awed.

"Wowww…the 7th floor has a good view." She smiled as she walked over to her room and started to unload as much luggage as she could. "YES! CABLE! THANK YOU!!!" she squealed to no one in particular. After a few minutes of unloading, she hopped over to Tidus in his room.

"Would you like some hot cocoa?" she asked randomly.

"Yeah, please."

She nodded as she bounced out of the kitchen and walked over to her other suitcase, full of food and what not. Rikku smiled to herself as she started to boil some water. _(I think this is the start of a great friendship…)_ she grinned.

--

Baralai sat thoughtfully on the porch, staring out at the beach. 7th floor had beautiful view…

"Agh, Lai, put a shirt on, will you?" Gippal asked with a roll of his eyes, the man also shirtless.

"Well, it's not my fault it's 7 bigillion degrees out."

Gippal sighed and shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "Lai…" he frowned. "Why put T and Rikku together? You know…I…"

"Yeah, I know you've got the hots for her, but think about it. It's Tidus. What would he do? Put the moves on Rikku? Puh-leeze, you know he's got it hot for Yuna."

Gippal trailed off as he stared out at the water, leaning over the balcony railing. "Yeah, I guess… but…I just…"

"Do you love her?"

"I…what?" he turned to Baralai and rose an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me. Do. You. Love. Rikku?"

"I…" Sighing, he hung his head. "I…I've known her since we were kids, Lai…I don't…I don't know."

Baralai sighed. "Gippal…you've got to give this more time. Rikku isn't officially yours until you claim her."

"Well…"

"You know I'm right," Baralai yawned. "Anyhow…give this more time, like I said. Become her friend first, if anything, Gippal…"

Gippal stared at the flames of the torches lit outside near the beach. He nodded. "Alright. I will. Can we talk more later? …I…just need to think. We can talk in a few minutes."

"For sure." Baralai smiled as he walked into the room, shuting the slide door, leaving the blonde man to his thoughts.

_(Well, what do I say anyway, if I do love her? "Hey Rukki,…" no…if anything, Gippal, say her name right. "Hey Rikku, umm…can I tell you something? Uh…well…wh-when I get near you, I get butterflies in my stomach…and my heart pounds faster…and I have a smile screwed to my face…and I get all warm…and I think…")_ at this point, the blonde man hung his head and sighed.

_("…I think I love you…")_

--

SDS: (sniff) AWWWWWWW!!! HOW KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (squeals)

Tidus: Aww, how romantic! (sniffle sniffle)

Gippal: (blushing like hell) Yeah…whatever…

Tidus: Don't forget, guys!

No homeworkmore reviewsencouragement longer chapters, quicker update and happy SDS!

Projectsno reviewsdissing sad SDS and no reviews!


	7. Single No more

**Final Fantasy X-2: Road Trip!**

**By: Sweet Demon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: Think about it. A physcotic Asian girl who sits at home blowing bubbles all day? No way. I don't own them.**

**Gippal: (in a…chocobo suit this time!) I can't see! (runs into a wall and falls down)**

**SDS: O.O Oh dear…**

**Tidus: (snickers in his little leprechaun outfit) Haha Gippal! You're not normal or smart! Like me!**

**SDS: -.- Yeah Tidus, you're REALLY smart and normal…**

**Tidus: Why thank you.**

**Gippal: Here are the reviews!**

**THANKS TO…**

**Chelsea:-) Thanksssssssss! Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for your review!**

**oOoDancingQueenoOo: My pen name is Sweet Demon Slayer. My author notes are put under SDS…I think you get it, ya:-) Thanks for reviewing!**

**kingleby: Tee hee, thank you! Our boys are so…interesting. Lol. Tidus is always good for a laugh… :-) haha thanks for reviewing!**

**Princess of Sorrow: Umm…thank you? 4 days is a century? O.o Like I said, I'm trying my hardest to update, but it's hard with all this school stuff. **

**Al bhed Princess: Chopsticks are funnnn! Especially in your hair:-) lol. Im such a dork. -.- yup, that's what sad losers do…become me. ;; eh. YES! Boys are so annoying when they compliment you and it's SO off subject. I called this guy a moron because he kept dissing my friends but then he goes, "Yeah, but I'm your moron!" and he winked at me. LOSER. Lol. Thanks for reviewing! I promise, when the story is done, I'll put Gippal in a cage and send him off to you…sound good? Haha.**

**Sweet Raine: Hey, did you get the 'Raine' part from Final Fantasy VIII? (8) That's a really good game. I'm luvin it! Tee hee. Haha, you'll see Brother pretty soon! Tidus is Rikku's best friend and is overprotective of her, just like Brother. So in a way, Rikku has two brothers… :-) Thanks for reviewing!**

**lucasANDpeyton4e:) don't worry, rikku and gippal will get in a lot of situations…heh heh…lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

**mushimars: What's funny is that is what happens in this chapter! Lol! You read my mind. Gippal and Rikku are so cute together…aww…**

**moogle: tee hee…kawaii is a fun word. :) Yay! See Gippie, I told you that you didn't look THAT bad. Thanks for reviewing! Lol**

**cath-a2ff:-) thank you soooooooooooo much! That's really sweet…tee hee. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rikku- thankiessssssssssss! Lol! Gippal…so lovable, ne? tee hee. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Moogle Girl- LOL ! "Aww, she's depressed herself." -.- oh dear. Haha. Thank you so much for reviewing! Glad you like it! **

**xsoditiednx- thanks so much! I appreciate it. Mwa! Huggles! Yay! Hee hee. Lol Thanks for reviewing!**

**Vildea-  awww thankies! Mwa! Here you go. (Small Moogle runs over and huggles Vildea) haha you can keep him.  thanks for reviewing!**

**Lorana-the-Somoner- lol! Well, what you can do is go to **** and type in "Al Bhed Translation". Then, select any of the websites. Then, type in the English alphabet. It'll come up.  Thanks for reviewing!**

**Moogle Girl- Like I said earlier, IT'S HARD TO UPDATE ANYMORE! I have science exams every two weeks and homework for at least 4 hours a day. But I'm still going to try. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Lady-Yuna10- I'm still updating, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rikku- THANK YOU. Lol. Yes homework is what is slowing me down and it is DRIVING ME INSANE.**

**LilChibiLai- Lol! Thankiess! Haha! Oh, by the way, I read part of your story "I Like It Like That" and it's insanely funny…I love Gippal and Rikku! (squealing) Well, here's props to your story! Keep on writing!**

**darkestsoul- lol thanks for reviewing! I've always kinda imagined Rikku and Tidus as best friends ever since FFX. I've also imagined them having slight crushes on each other, but since this is a totally different story, Rikku is Gippal's girl and Tidus is Yuna's girl. Err…guy.**

**asga- as you have requested, here is your update:-D Thanks so much for the compliment!**

**SDS: Well, I must say THANK YOU!**

**NOTE: I'm REALLY sorry about my not updating but if you guys continue to ask me about it, it will slow me down. So please do not comment on my "unupdatingness".**

**Also, I will be adding in little phrases like, "Eh" "Ho" and "ne?" they aren't some other language or anything, lol. So when I say "ho" don't think I'm trying to say "Hoe"! tee hee.**

**Chapter 7: Pieces of Barbie Girl!**

"Hey!" a happy cheer from Yuna greeted Baralai at his balcony.

With a raised eyebrow, he leaned slightly of the railing to see his neighbor. He couldn't help but laugh as he waved. "Hey," he greeted.

"Paine, Rikku, Tidus and I are heading out to the beach…you guys wanna come?"

"I'm in…" Baralai smiled, "and if it involves Rikku in a bathing suit, Gippal is definitely in."

"What? What about Rikku in her bikini?" Gippal immediately barged out of their room and emerged onto the balcony.

Yuna and Baralai shot each other looks before grinning.

"Mm…I needed a tan…" came the words out of glossy pink lips as Rikku put on her sunglasses, which were a pink tint.

"Seriously…I felt as white as chalk…" murmured Yuna, turning so that her back would be tanned.

Paine said nothing, but enjoyed baking in the sun. She had her headphones on anyway.

"Hey, want me to rub some suntan lotion on your back?" a smooth voice asked with a chuckle as Gippal approached Rikku.

Rikku frowned. As she was about to say no, she realized he was serious. She hadn't placed on much suntan lotion. She smirked. "Sure." She replied.

Both Gippal and Yuna had minor shocked faces, Gippal trying hard not to show it, but he grinned as he squirted some from the bottle and rubbed it on to Rikku's back.

"Anywhere else, my lady?" He asked, somewhat massaging her back while rubbing the suntan lotion all over her skin.

She giggled. "I think my back's good enough, thanks." She replied.

Yuna couldn't help but laugh. Rikku had been in such better moods these past few days…

"So!" A cheerful Tidus and an adorable looking Baralai (he had just gotten dunked in the water by Tidus and was trying quickly to fix his hair) walked up to the group. Tidus had his hands behind his back. "How about a game of…" at this point, he revealed a volleyball in his hands. "volleyball, anyone?"

Rikku's eyes lit up. If anything she was good at, volleyball was definitely it. "Yes!" she exclaimed, sitting straight up.

Tidus grinned, "All right! Yuna?"

"I'm in," she smiled at him as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Paine, not being able to block out their voices as usual, took off her headphones and followed the group as they walked towards a random net.

"First game, up to 10. Boys against girls?" Tidus suggested.

Rikku, Paine and Yuna immediately smiled at each other. With huge smirks, all three replied in unison, "Sure."

"Uh, bad choice." Gippal said with a sigh as he hung his head.

"Why?" Baralai questioned.

"Cid's girl is awesomely, yet scarily, good at volleyball. She whoop you guys before you guys can say your own name."

Rikku froze in her footsteps as she was walking to get in her position. _(He remembers…?)_

"Hey, where are Leblanc and the rest?" asked Yuna as she took her position as a server. She took her stance for her under hand serve.

"They went out for lunch," answered Gippal as he went up to the net as a setter.

Rikku yawned, "Let's go already!" she giggled.

Paine looked to the other side and saw Baralai take his bumping position. "Alright, coin toss," she reminded them as Tidus threw her a quarter from his pocket, "Call it in the air!"

"Tails!" Rikku called.

"Heads!" Gippal countered.

Paine looked down at the quarter. "…Tails." She simply answered.

"All right!" Yuna cheered as Tidus passed her the ball. She took her serving stance and gracefully hit the ball over the net. Gippal countered quickly as he set the ball into the air. Baralai ran and bumped it to the other side. With a smirk, Rikku set the ball into the sand.

"Yes!" Yuna grinned as Rikku gave her cousin a high five.

"YUUUUNAAAAA…" Tidus's voice taunted as the brunette got once again into her serving stance.

"YUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"Shut up, will you?" Yuna laughed.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"All right Tidus, this one is for you!" Yuna smirked as she served the ball.

"YUUUUUUUUUUNNN…"

PINCK.

Baralai held in his laughter as Gippal doubled over into the sand pointing at his fallen comrade. Rikku was giggling and clutching her stomach and Paine was just plain laughing at him.

Yuna held a sweet smile as she looked at Tidus. "I'm sorry Tedus," she said innocently as she walked over the now fallen Tidus, "What were you saying?"

Tidus made no sound except for a grunt, before he unexpectedly tackled Yuna to the ground and began to tickle her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Yuna let out the loudest scream possible as she pounded Tidus off her.

"No, no! Yunie! It's okay!" Rikku answered, swiftly responding to her cousin as she ran over, "It's just Tidus!"

"WHERE'S MY PORT-A-BAT!"

"Ho! Yunie! Chill!" Paine and Rikku did their best to shove Yuna off poor Tidus.

Female onlookers chuckled while male onlookers looked at Tidus with jealousy. How come they didn't get to get surrounded by 3 chicks at once?

"E _RYDA _RES!" **(I _HATE_ HIM!)** a shrill voice declared.

"Brother…"

"FRYD! E RYDA GIPPAL! OUI GHUF DRYD!" **(WHAT! I HATE GIPPAL! YOU KNOW THAT!) **19-year-old Brother huffed as he ran a hand through his blonde Mohawk.

"Lremm, femm oy?" **(Chill, will ya?)** Cid asked coolly. For a 40-something-year-old, he was pretty slick.

"Fryd! HU!" **(What! NO!)**

"Ya know, it's either she chooses Gippal or him."

"I hate both of them!"

"Crid ib!" **(Shut up!)**

"Hu!" **(No!)**

"Just SHUT UP!" another voice butted in.

Cid looked over to the door way. "See, you even woke up Zysac…"

"But…"

"No worries, Pops." The man answered coolly with a slick like glide as he walked to the kitchen refrigerator. He pulled out a Choco Cocoa Cola. "Besides…" he slid a hand through his messy chestnut hair. "Rikku will be back in a couple days. That's all that matters."

"Think she's gonna be happy to see you?" asked Cid.

"Please, father-in-law," drawled the Al Bhed brunette, "Who wouldn't be happy to see this?"

Brother opened his mouth, but Cid quickly interrupted, "Don't talk, Brother."

"Oh crap." Gippal immediately mouthed.

"Noo…" a small 'eep' came from Tidus.

"If she's as good as you say she is, we're in trouble." Baralai calculated as they watched Rikku get into her position.

"What is she doing?" Tidus asked blankly as Rikku took a couple of steps backwards.

"…Does she even know how to play?" Baralai asked as he watched her throw the volleyball a couple of feet ahead of her.

"I haven't seen her do this…" Gippal said out loud, watching her.

"Service!" Rikku exclaimed as she ran up to the volleyball and slammed it hard over the net.

"What's a service…?" Baralai noted under his breath as he watched the ball with wide eyes.

"WHOA!" Gippal exclaimed, stumbling hurriedly away from the ball.

"Dude…" Tidus rubbed his eyes as he watched the volleyball roll into the sand.

Yuna, Paine and Rikku all let out happy cheers. Rikku winked at the boys. "That hot enough for ya?" she asked with a huge smirk.

Baralai grinned to himself. That smirk was a GIPPAL smirk.

Gippal felt some water come out of his mouth. "Woo…it sure is hot in here…" he gulped, wiping off the sweat off his forehead and the drool from his mouth.

Tidus and Baralai exchanged looks before snickering.

"Are we going to play or what?" Paine asked boredly, walking up to the net.

"Yeah." Tidus nodded as he threw the volleyball to Rikku.

Rikku inhaled once again as she stepped farther from where she had hit it before.

She smirked. _This is gonna be good._ She noted to herself before she threw the ball high in the air.

Gippal's eyes widened. He could tell this one was gonna be GOOD.

"Service!" came the words from Rikku's mouth once more as she ran towards the ball at top speed and hit the ball at the perfect point of her wrist/palm.

"Oh…oh…oh no…oh no…oh—OH MY GOD!" Tidus screamed before running out of the way of the powerfully hit ball that was soaring right to his face. He ran right into poor Gippal.

Rikku cheered once she had seen the ball hit the sand once again. "Yay!" she did the peace sign. "Rikku, at your service!"

The 3 boys looked at each other. In unison, they replied, "We forfeit."

An hour later, after they had finished playing volleyball, the friends had split around the beach.

Yuna and Tidus were making a sandcastle together, but every time Tidus would go to pour more water in his little red bucket, he would step on the castle.

Baralai went inside to dry off and Paine went back inside as well.

That left Gippal and Rikku.

Gippal laid down next to Rikku as she lay in the sand on her towel, once again tanning.

"You really want a tan?" he questioned.

"Mm hmm," she answered as she faced the man.

"…" the two watched Tidus trip over Yuna as he went to go fetch water.

They snickered as Tidus landed on top of Yuna.

"WHOOOO! AOW AOW!" Gippal laughed. "Go Tidus!"

"How many times have we told you to not do THAT in public?" Rikku giggled.

Both teenagers turned red and scrambled off each other.

Rikku laughed and shook her head with a smile. "They're so cute together."

"Yeah," Gippal smiled as he turned his head towards her. He froze, his eyes observing her, "…cute…"

Rikku didn't notice as she had her sunglasses on. "Hey, hand me my mini CD player, will you?"

"Sure," Gippal handed the small pink object to Rikku.

She mumbled a 'Thank you' to him as she yawned and turned it on. She looked to him, "Do you mind if I play some 'My Chemical Romance'?" she asked.

He shook his head and smiled watching her. "Did Daddy get you that?" he questioned.

She rolled her eyes before giggling. "Yes, he did. Being the daughter of him pays of for getting the best technology." She winked.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes as his favorite song, "Ghost of You" began to play.

Rikku smiled as he glanced at her.

"Hey…you…!"

"Uh huh! Never forgot!" she grinned up at him. "This was one of my favorite songs, too."

Gippal grinned at her and she returned the smile. The couple turned to look at Yuna and Tidus, who were still in the process in making their…now crashed sand castle.

A few minutes ago, Yuna was doubling over in laughter as Tidus ran frantically about, searching for her and their castle. (He had went to grab some water a few yards away and forgot where Yuna and the others were located.) Now, tears of laughter were streaming from her eyes as Tidus's foot collided into the sand castle.

"Oh no," Rikku rolled her eyes.

Gippal chuckled. "That's Tedus for you, eh?"

"Yeah," Rikku giggled. She slowly glanced out at him from the corner of her eye. _(He's so cute...) _she sighed with a small smile.

"Gippal…"

"Hm?" the now smiling blonde turned to face her.

"I uh…just wanted to say…I'm uh…sorry."

Gippal was puzzled. "For what?"

"Ya know…for being so mean to you and stuff."

"Oh," Gippal smiled. "I don't mind that. I don't really notice or care. You're a sweet person, Rikku and I already know that."

Rikku flushed red. "Thanks."

A moment of silence exchanged between the two before Rikku giggled. "Ya know, you're really sweet when you aren't being annoying…"

Gippal chuckled. "Thanks."

Rikku yawned. "I'm so tired…"

Gippal looked over at her before spitting out, "You can lay your head on my shoulder if you want."

Rikku rolled her eyes from underneath the shades before looking over at him. There was no usual smirk, but a glimpse of sweetness in his eyes. She lifted her sunglasses and shoved them on top of her head. "Would you mind?" she asked uneasily.

"Nah," he shook his head.

Uneasily, she slowly leaned on to him. _(He's so muscular. Really strong and steady…)_ she noted as she laid her head into the crook of his neck. A small slow smile reached her face as she thought, _(My head feels so comfortable…and it fits perfectly.)_

Similar thoughts were running through Gippal's head. _(Her head fits so firmly. And it feels…so natural…so…right.)_ he sighed heavily to himself with a secret smile.

And so, the two sat in the sunset, Rikku's head on Gippal's shoulder. She felt safe and secure. Like no one could interfere with their lives. Like they were meant to be. Together and forever…

Zysac yawned as he eyed Brother boredly. "Hey bro," he drawled again, "is Rikku still hot?"

Brother turned around before glaring at him, "**FRYD?**" he boomed before rolling his eyes, "I am her brother! Are you insane!"

Zysac smirked to himself, "Heh heh heh. You're still as uptight as ever."

Brother growled. Where was Cid when you actually needed him…?

Oh right. He was out getting some food.

The brunette Al Bhed man turned his attention to Brother. "So bro-in-law," he questioned, "what's this Rippal guy like?"

"It's GIPPAL," growled Brother. He paused. _(Why am I standing up for him? I hate him.) _he thought with a frown before sighing. "He used to tease my sister as a child and he stills does, but you can tell they love each other." He revealed.

_(Well, now that Zysac knows, it's about time you dealt with it.)_

Paine watched SMV, Spira's Music Videos, on the television in her hotel room boredly. _(Boring…boring…seen it only 10 times…)_ she thought as she flipped through the channels.

She turned around at the knock of her door. _(Must be Baralai. Either him, or room service…or Yuna has come back from flirting with Tidus…)_

"Who is it?" she questioned as she walked over towards the refrigerator. She pulled out a Diet Coke before yawning

"Baralai." Came the answer.

"Come in," Paine answered before opening the door. "Yes?" she questioned quickly.

"I just wanted to say hi, and you know…drop by…" Baralai laughed before he held up some flyers in his hand. "Feel like making some money?"

"I'm always up for money," Paine smirked, her attention turned fully to the man now.

"Alright then," Baralai grinned. "Let's just grab the others and I'll explain it all."

"NO!" Paine immediately screamed once she had entered.

"YES!" Rikku and Yuna squealed in unison together as they ran towards the karaoke stage.

"Sorry," Paine said slickly, "I don't sing."

"Awww, come on Dr. P!" Gippal drawled with a chuckle.

Paine whirled around. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

Gippal smirked before grabbing Rikku's hand, "Come Rikki, let's find a table for our posse."

"One: MY NAME IS RIKKU! Two: Posse? What the hell?" she questioned as he led her and the others to a large table.

"Sit, my children. And gather next to your lover." Gippal chuckled as he took his seat next to Rikku and slung his arm around her.

"Hey!" Rikku whined as she turned a slight red and pouted.

"Wait," a confused Tidus piped up, "I'm confused. Is Baralai my lover or is it Yuna?" he questioned seriously, his eyebrows knotted in confusion.

Both Yuna and Baralai turned bright red from the question.

"It's most likely Yunie," trailed off Rikku, "unless you and Mr. Baralai are hiding something from us." She giggled, forgetting about the arm slung around her.

Tidus blinked as Baralai turned red and the rest of the group chuckled.

"So, anyone up for some money making?" Baralai asked, completely changing the subject.

"Sure," Gippal replied, "always am."

"Alright! They're giving out 1,000 to each of the contestants that enter a karaoke contest. It says that there are going to be 10 winners, so, we ALL enter!" Baralai informed them happily. "We could use that extra money, and hey! If you're really good, you could get tips, and that means extra money!"

"I'm in!" Rikku cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

"Me too!" Yuna cried happily, planting her fists on her hips with a smile.

"I…ugh…" Paine looked at the group that had outnumbered her. "Fine, fine..."

"Yay!" Rikku cheered, bouncing around happily. "Whose first?"

"I'll go," Tidus volunteered as he yawned and walked towards the karaoke bar before talking to a man. He walked on the stage.

The man, obviously the host, grinned and introduced himself. "Good evening all, I'm your host, Lou!" he paused, awaiting applause but receiving none. "…Alright ladies and gents, this is Tidusl. He is going to be singing the song "Helena" by My Chemical Romance." The audience applauded as Tidus began to sing.

"_Long ago,_

_Just like the hearse, you died to get in again…_

_We are…so far from you…_

_Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know_

_And what's the worst, you take from every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like a blade you stain_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight…_

_What's the worst that I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay,_

_So long and goodnight…_

_So long and goodnight..._

_Came a time,_

_When every star fall brought you to tears again_

_We are the very hurt you sold_

_And what's the worst, you take from every heart you break,_

_And like a blade you stain,_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst that I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay,_

_So long and goodnight…_

_So long and goodnight…_

_Well, if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight…_

_Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend to leave and then_

_We'll meet again..._

_When both our cars collide…_

_What's the worst that I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay,_

_So long and goodnight…_

_So long and goodnight…_

_Well, if you carry on this way,_

_Things are better if I stay,_

_So long and good night…_

_So long and goodnight…_" he took his hand off the microphone and blushed somewhat as he was immediately met with applause. Lou grinned at him and handed him a jar full of tips he had earned, which was at least 100 dollars.

He bowed and took his seat at the table. Baralai slapped him on the back, "Good job." He nodded.

Gippal grinned, "Good job, T." he grinned at his friend after high fiving him. "Sweet."

"Yeah, good job Tidus!" Rikku nodded with a smile.

Yuna sighed dreamily. "Yeah…great job. You're really talented."

Tidus turned red before laughing and nodding, "Thanks."

Paine simply nodded a "Good job" to him.

Gippal stood up. "Welp kiddies, I'm going up!" he announced, standing up to walk towards Lou. He smirked to himself. Rikku was gonna kill him after this.

After listening to Gippal, Lou nodded and smiled. "Ladies and gents, this is Gippal. He's going to be singing, "Hey Miss Hilton", but he's adjusted the lyrics a bit. And he says it is dedicated to his lovely fiancé, Rikku!" a spotlight shone on Rikku as applause and claps were heard.

Rikku turned a bright red as she waved slightly and smiled as big as she could. When the spotlight was turned off, she glared at Gippal. Oh, he was going to get his.

Yuna blinked in her innocent Yuna way and questioned, "I've never heard this song. Have you guys?"

Baralai and Tidus smirked and nodded but Paine, Yuna and Rikku remained clueless.

"Don't worry Rix," laughed Tidus. "You'll see soon enough."

Gippal began in his silly rocker boy singing voice which slowly progressed to his usual singing voice, "_Oh my looky there,_

_Stone-cold foxy platinum hair,_

_Short skirt, barely there_

_Make a chick wanna hate,_

_Make a boy wanna stare!_

_Miss Rikku, you must be work a trillion bucks,_

_Get the feelin' that you don't really give a f_

_Miss Rikku, I like the way you push and glide_

_Roller skates on a social butterfly,_

_Breeze by velvet ropes,_

_Ski this town like a bunny slope_

_Oh my, there she goes_

_Long money girl in her short money clothes_

_Miss Rikku, you must be work a trillion bucks,_

_Get the feelin' that you don't really give a f_

_Miss Rikku, I like the way you push and glide_

_Roller skates on a social butterfly,_

_Miss Rikku, you must be work a trillion bucks,_

_Get the feelin' that you don't really give a f_

_Miss Rikku, I like the way you push and glide_

_Roller skates on a social butterfly,_

_Miss Rikku, you must be work a trillion bucks,_

_Was it you with your body all up in the club?_

_Miss Rikku, I like the way you push and glide,_

_Roller skates on a social butterfly!_

_Miss Rikku, mmm…_

_Miss Rikku,_

_Miss Rikku…" _Gippal finished with a loud laugh as the audience applauded him loudly. He tried hard not to laugh during the performance when some of the other men started to sing along.

He grinned at the audience, "Thanks guys," he chuckled as Lou handed him two full jars filled with money. He sat down next to Rikku, who smacked him up the head.

"First you called me your fiancé, then you sang a song about how hot I am?" she screamed, hitting him again.

"Hey, relax. They know I wasn't serious…I think."

"Whatever. I'm going up." She replied as she started up towards the machine.

"Now this should be interesting," Gippal murmured with a smirk on his face.

Rikku, in her white heart shaped strapless top and dark blue denim jeans, talked to the man before preparing to sing.

"And, whaddya know, it's the foxy fiancé of Gippal, Miss Rikku! Or, soon to be Mrs. Rikku…who is about to sing, "Do Somethin' by Britney Spears! Please, ladies and gentlemen, give a hand for Miss Rikku!"

Rikku sang sweetly as she stared Gippal right in the eye. The two never broke eye contact while she sang.

"_Do you feel this?_

_I know you feel this…_

_Are you ready?_

_I don't think so._

_Somebody give me my truck,_

_So I can ride on the clouds_

_So I can turn up the base…like…_

_Somebody pass my guitar,_

_So I can look like a star,_

_And spend the cash like…_

_What you gonna do when the crowd goes "Ayo!"_

_Why you standing on the wall?_

_Music's starting everywhere!_

_So why don't you just move along?_

_I see you looking at me,_

_Like I'm some kind of freak,_

_Get up out of your seat,_

_Why don't you do something?_

_I see you looking at me,_

_Like I got what you need_

_Get up out of your seat,_

_Why don't you do something?_" Rikku sang icily; the eye contact between the two Al Bhed still lingering as she continued.

"_Now you all in my grill,_

_Cause I say what I feel,_

_Only rock to what's real,_

_Bump bump…_

_But I can't do that with you,_

_I'll be here with my crew,_

_You can roll if you can,_

_Don't be a punk, punk!_

_What you gonna do when the crowd does "Ayo!"_

_Why you standing on the wall?_

_Music's starting everywhere!_

_So why don't you just move along?_

_I see you looking at me,_

_Like I'm some kind of freak,_

_Get up out of your seat,_

_Why don't you do something?_

_I see you looking at me,_

_Like I got what you need_

_Get up out of your seat,_

_Why don't you do something?_

_I see you looking at me,_

_Like I'm some kind of freak,_

_Get up out of your seat,_

_Why don't you do something?_

_Uh huh…_

_I see you lookin over here,_

_Can't you tell I'm having fun?_

_If you know it like I know,_

_You would stop staring at us_

_And get your own space…_

_And do something!_

_I see you looking at me,_

_Like I'm some kind of freak,_

_Get up out of your seat,_

_Why don't you do something?_

_I see you looking at me,_

_Like I got what you need_

_Get up out of your seat,_

_Why don't you do something?_

_I see you looking at me,_

_Like I'm some kind of freak,_

_Get up out of your seat,_

_Why don't you do something?_

_Do something! Why don't you do something!_" Rikku finally broke the eye contact as she giggled as she finished and took a bow as the audience applauded loudly. Whistles and cat calls were heard. Gippal rose an eyebrow before jokingly calling out, "Hey! That's my wife, punk!"

Rikku sent him a glare before rolling her eyes and receiving two jars, both jammed full of money.

"Rikku, that was awesome!" Yuna complimented her cousin. Paine nodded slightly.

Tidus nodded, "Good job!" and Baralai smiled.

"You should launch off your own singing career!"

"Thanks," Rikku laughed.

Gippal grinned, "THAT was hott." He smirked, although you could tell Rikku's performance mesmerized him.

Rikku paused before laying her head on his shoulder. "Gippy…?"

Gippal's eye narrow in slight confusion but his blush on his face told us a different story.

Baralai stood up. "My turn!" he announced as he stepped on stage. "Hey Lou," He greeted. "I'm Baralai and I'm gonna sing "Let me Love You" by Mario."

"Alright," Lou nodded as Baralai prepared to sing.

"Ladies, this is Baralai. Hey Bar, tell us something. You single?" Lou questioned jokingly.

Baralai blushed and nodded. Whistles and cheers were heard from the female audience members and Baralai lowered his head, blushing harder in all modesty.

Paine froze. Right then, she wanted to hurt every single one of those women who just hollered at Baralai.

"Anyhow, Baralai will be singing, "Let me Love You" by Mario. And here is Baralai!"

Baralai glanced at Paine as he began to sing. He didn't know the exact story between Paine and Hetellio, but…

"_Baby I just don't get it,_

_Do you enjoy being hurt?_

_I know you smell the perfume, the make-up on his shirt…_

_You don't believe his stories,_

_You know that they're all lies_

_Bad as you are,_

_You stick around_

_And I just don't know why…_

_If I was your man,_

_Baby you'd, never worry about what I do_

_I'd be coming home back to you_

_Every night, doing you right_

_You're the type of woman that deserves good things_

_Fist full of diamonds_

_Hand full of rings_

_Baby you're a star_

_I just wanna show you you are…_

_You should let me love you,_

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection,_

_Make me your selection_

_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you…_

_Listen,_

_Your true beauty description looks so good that it hurts_

_You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame_

_Don't even know what you're worth_

_Everywhere that you go_

_They stop and stare_

_Cause you're bad and it shows_

_From your head to your toes,_

_Out of control,_

_Baby you know…_

_If I was your man,_

_Baby you'd, never worry about what I do_

_I'd be coming home back to you_

_Every night, doing you right_

_You're the type of woman that deserves good things_

_Fist full of diamonds_

_Hand full of rings_

_Baby you're a star_

_I just wanna show you you are…_

_You should let me love you,_

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection,_

_Make me your selection_

_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

_Baby you should let me…_

_You deserve better girl, you know you deserve better…_

_We should be together girl, baby_

_With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!_

_So can we make this thing ours?_

_You should let me love you,_

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection,_

_Make me your selection_

_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you…"_ Baralai finished, his eye contact with Paine breaking right then. She looked away, blushing.

"OW OW! YEAH!" Tidus and Gippal stood up cheering while everyone else applauded Baralai. He received a jar full of money from Lou, which was full of the tips had had earned.

"Great job!" Yuna and Rikku said in unison while Tidus and Gippal continuously drowned Baralai in compliments. Paine looked away before mumbling a, "Good job."

Baralai smiled. _(She complimented me…this makes my night.)_ he grinned.

Tidus grinned, staring at his love-stricken friend. He chuckled. "Hey Paine, why don't you go?"

Paine's head snapped up, "What! No way!"

"Yes way!" Yuna told her.

"Says who?"

"US!" Yuna and Rikku looked at each other before standing up and grabbing their friend's arms and dragging her up stage.

"Hey! No…argh…fair!" Paine struggled against the strength of the BOTH of her friends but gave up. Rikku and Yuna spoke to Lou as he nodded.

"Ladies and gents, this is Paine. She'll be singing "Have you Ever?" by Brandy. She dedicates this to the love of her life, Baralai." Lou said happily.

Paine screamed, "WHAT?" but the music began to play. Baralai turned red before chuckling. She inhaled. _(Whatever. Time to show them.)_

"_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?_

_Have you ever needed somethin' so bad you can't sleep at night?_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?_

_Have you ever…?_

_Have you ever?_

_Have you ever been in love,_

_Been in love so bad_

_You'd do anything_

_To make them understand_

_Have you ever had someone_

_Steal your heart away_

_You'd give anything, oh_

_To make the feel the same_

_Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart_

_But you don't know what to say_

_And you don't know where to start_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?_

_Have you ever needed somethin' so bad you can't sleep at night?_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?_

_Have you ever…?_

_Have you ever?_

_Oh…_

_Have you ever found the one_

_You dreamed of all your life,_

_You'd do just about anything_

_To look into their eyes_

_Have you finally found the one_

_You've given your heart to_

_Only to find that one_

_Won't give their heart to you_

_Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there.._

_And all you can do is wait,_

_For the day when they will care…_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?_

_Have you ever needed somethin' so bad you can't sleep at night?_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?_

_Have you ever, ever, ever…_

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby?_

_What do I gotta say to get to your heart?_" Baralai's heart sunk. _(Probably thinking of Hetellio…)_ he thought grimly, his fist clenched. He sighed and hung his head low.

"_To make you understand,_

_How I need you next to me,_

_Gotta get you in my world,_

_Cause baby, I can't sleep…_

_Have you ever..?_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?_

_Have you ever needed somethin' so bad you can't sleep at night?_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?_

_Have you ever needed somethin' so bad you can't sleep at night?_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?_

_Have you ever, ever, ever…_

_Oh, have you ever…?_" Paine smirked as she placed the microphone back in the stand. She _knew_ how well she did.

"YEAH!" Yuna cheered, whistling and applauding loudly.

Rikku giggled, "Go Dr. P!"

Paine turned a slight red from the amount of applause and cheers she received. She thanked Lou as he handed her two jars. One was half way filled and the other was completely jammed with money.

"You were wonderful!" Baralai told her, smiling kindly as he said so.

"Yeah, good job!" Tidus replied.

"Ha ha, go Dr. P!" Gippal grinned at her.

Paine rolled her eyes with a smile, "Oh, so now you and Rikku are saying the same sentences? So meant to be." She said, laughing.

Baralai smiled to himself. "Paine… you…smiled…you should smile more often." He reminded her. "It's really such a pretty smile…"

Paine flushed red before mumbling a "Thank you" to him.

"Well, I'm up!" Yuna winked. "See ya'll soon!" she laughed, walking up to the stage.

"Ladies and gents, this is Yuna, she's going to be singing "Over" by Lindsay Lohan." Lou said shortly, watching the girl on stage.

"_I watched the walls around me crumble_," began Yuna as she caught Tidus's eye. He winked at her and mouthed 'Good luck'. She blushed as she continued to sing louder and more powerful.

"_But it's not like I won't built them up again_

_So here's your last chance for redemption,_

_So take it while it lasts, cause it will end_

_My tears are turning into time I've wasted_

_Trying to find a reason for goodbye…_

_I can't live without you,_

_Can't breathe without you,_

_I'm dreamin' about you_

_Honestly tell me that it's over…_

_Cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living,_

_It won't be right if we're not in it together…_

_Tell me that it's over_

_And I'll be the first to go…_

_Don't want to be the last know,_

_I won't be the one to chase you_

_But at the same time_

_Your heart that I call home_

_I'm always stuck with this emotions_

_And the more I try to feel, the less I'm whole_

_My tears are turning into time I've wasted_

_Trying to find a reason for goodbye_

_I can't live without you,_

_Can't breathe without you,_

_I'm dreamin' about you_

_Honestly tell me that it's over…_

_Tell me that it's over_

_Tell me that it's over, over_

_Honestly tell me, honestly tell me…_

_Don't tell me that it's over…_

_Don't…tell me that it's over..._" Yuna finished, a big smile on her face, satisfied with her performance.

Tidus was in a daze as the audience clapped. Could he be ANY more in love with her?

Gippal grinned and slapped his friend on the back. "You should snatch her now, man. Before any guy…comes and…well…yeah. Steals her."

Tidus gazed over to Rikku, who had acknowledged his feelings for her cousin. She grinned at him and flashed him a thumbs up. "Go for it," she mouthed.

Tidus looked to Baralai and Paine, who were actually in a deep conversation.

"Well, how do I do it?" Tidus finally asked Gippal after a pause.

"Do what your heart says," Rikku told him, watching Yuna try to balance out THREE full jars in her arms.

"My lips say to kiss her and so does my heart," Tidus groaned.

He looked up at Rikku, who had a Gippal smirk on. "What?" Tidus grinned. "You mean…"

"Go for it, T." Gippal encouraged him with a grin.

"I know she feels the same way about you," Rikku gushed happily. "Go! Go!" she shoved him up and towards Yuna.

Yuna giggled as she saw Tidus. "Oh hey Tidus! It's okay, I don't need any h…" she trailed off. Something was different about him. Something in those crystal blue eyes…passion. Desire. But for what?

She gave him a puzzled look. "Tidus…? Tidus, what are you…?"

She was immediately shut up by Tidus's warm lips pressing against her own. Her eyes widened, but she welcomed to greeting as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tidus pulled back shyly, hearing all the whistles and claps from the audience. He blushed madly, hearing Rikku squeal in delight and Baralai and Gippal shouting happily.

"Wow," Yuna giggled, a feint pink blush scribbled across her cheeks.

Tidus rubbed the back of his head shyly. "I'm sorry if it was a bit forwar…"

This time, Yuna cut him off by kissing him roughly, giggling as the audience clapped loudly. She broke it off, smiling at him slyly.

"Wow…I…wow…" Tidus giggled like a school girl before shyly holding out his hand.

Yuna intertwined their hands, pecking him lightly on the cheek as they headed towards the table.

Lou carried the 3 jars back to the now rowdy and loud table.

"AOW AOW! YEAH T!" Gippal laughed wildly, patting his friend on the back. "I knew you too had the hots for each other!"

"That was sooo cute!" squealed Rikku, who was laying her head on Gippal's shoulder. "You guys are adorable!"

Paine laughed, "It was about time." She commented, ruby eyes sparkling.

"That was very amusing," laughed Baralai with a smile.

"I never knew," Tidus mumbled to his newly-found girlfriend.

"Neither did I," giggled Yuna as the two kissed one more time.

Gippal turned his head to look at the beauty laying on his shoulder. "Babe, tonight is turning out just right."

Rikku, feeling just the bit flirtatious, sighed heavily and smiled. "Yeah." She giggled, grabbing her cell phone. "Thank god for camera phones, yeah?"

Gippal smirked and ruffled her hair playfully. "Could I love you any more?"

"That ruined it, Gippy." Laughed Rikku, lifting her head up from his shoulder.

Gippal smiled inwardly to himself. _(I like her like that. When she's soft…playful…so perfect…)_

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" sobbed Rikku hysterically, hugging the walls of the hotel room.

"I'LL MISS YOU, WALL!"

"Rix," Tidus laughed from the living room. "We've still got one more day here."

"B…But…this place is so magical!" whined Rikku, "It got you and Yunie together…and…" she sniffed, "IT'S BEEN SO FUN HERE! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tidus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Rix, how about another game of jump tag?"

The sobs quickly subsided as she threw herself at the bed. "You're on!" she challenged. The now best friends climbed their beds and prepared for a battle like none other…

Gippal sighed as he lay on the beach chair on the porch. _(Why is it so hard to decide if I love her or not? If I really did love her, I would have decided, wouldn't I? But…maybe this is a part of being in love…Baralai used to talk about it a lot…you get confused and there are a lot of hard decisions to make…but…)_ he sighed, gazing towards the sea. _(I have feelings for Rikku, no doubt, but I have to sort them out…plus… will she ever forgive me for the break up…?)_

The fight, like always, ended up with Rikku on the ground, mumbling an "Owwieee…".

Tidus sat down on his bed, sighing. "Rikku…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Ti-Ti."

"Well…I…do you like Gippal?"

Rikku was taken by this question as she stared at him. "W…What makes you ask that!"

"I don't know, just by curiosity. You really should give him a chance. You two are so cute together and he really does like you…" Tidus trailed off.

Rikku looked at him, emerald pools locking with crystal ice. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. He hasn't told me, but I can tell, Rix…I can tell…he looks at you with longing and desire…"

Rikku blushed, smothering her face into her pillow. "I…I like him, Tidus, I really do. Maybe even love him. But, I don't know…ever since we broke up, I just find it hard to love him again…he left me…"

"He didn't want to," pointed out Tidus, "he was forced to."

"…I guess…" Rikku trailed off. _(How can I love the one man in my life who left me? And he has no romantic interest in me…but…)_ she smiled softly to herself. _(That's never stopped me before…)_

SDS: Whew! Finally! Got that chapter in…HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TOOOO MEEEE!

Gippal: Ah, no one cares.

SDS: … (sobs)

Tidus: (snorting)

SDS: Wow, you FFX-2 boys are cruel, huh?

Tidus: (shrugs) Yeah.

Gippal: You get used to it. Oh, and SDS wanted me to say that she's already on chapter 8, so heads up!


	8. Meet Me

**Final Fantasy X-2: Road Trip!**

**By: Sweet Demon Slayer**

Disclaimer: Tch. Like I could have the talent to create a video game like FFX-2, none the less own it? I can barely draw a smiley face and barely afford this PS2. And I'm not talented enough to own any of the songs I use in this fic..so yeah.

**SDS: Ha! See! I did start this! I'm starting it right after I published chapter 7! YAY ME!**

**Tidus: What a spaz.**

**Gippal: SERIOUSLY.**

**SDS: I…hey!**

**Tidus: …what's a spaz?**

**Gippal: …You don't know what a spaz is? What are you, stupid?**

**Tidus: Yes.**

**Gippal: I-OH MY GOD.**

**Thank yous**

**Al bhed Princess Bwahaha! You're my first reviewer for this chapter! (gives cookie with chocolate chips in a shape of Gippal's face) I'll give you another one if you DON'T feed me to your dog, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**darkestsoul lol thank you! Tidus and Yuna are ADORABLE and in this fic, I thought it'd be even cuter with Tidus in his little knight-in-training… (huggles Tidus) The karaoke idea was SO random, lol. But then again, what ISN'T in this fic?**

**Moogle Girl Bwahahaha…yeah school sucks. Can't we all just grow up to be illiterate and become hoboes? Lol. I tank y0u for rtefvikewing. **

**asga Tee hee, Tidus and Yuna are soo cute together! I absolutely love Tidus in this fic, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Princess of Sorrow Lol, thanks for reviewing! No, Rikku and Gippal are not involved yet, but the ending is sureeeeeee to please all you Gippal x Rikku fans. :-D**

**Xlaw Actually, you've just inspired me! Lol. I think I'll make a one-shot songfic based on the "I'd Do Anything" song. I'll update you if it comes out or anything.**

**punked inuyasha freak awww thanks! (hugggles) You rock! Lol.**

**vampiegurl lol thanks so much! I feel so luved:-D thank you for reviewing!**

**mushimars agh! I KNOW! I didn't expect it to happen because in my original word document, I underlined ONE thing but everything ended up being underlined…**

**DiamondLucy Look at mushimar's review! I didn't mean to underline everything.**

**- hee hee! Slithered! I make joke:-D**

**Chapter 8:**

"Okay, you guys are cute together and all, but sheesh!" Baralai sniggered to himself, "Making out in the back of my MOM's van…repeatedly…is kinda creepy."

Rikku giggled, "Seriously!" she chided in. Her cell phone began to vibrate, signaling she had received a text message. She blinked, opening her cell phone.

_Text Message from 614-1918. Will you receive?_

She blinked. _(That's Paine's number.)_ she thought, pressing the "Enter" button.

_For once, I actually need to talk to you._

She frowned, looking up at Paine, who was staring down at her cell phone. From the review mirror, she sent Rikku a nod.

_meanie. y? what's up?_

Paine rolled her eyes, looking down at the cell phone. She quickly looked around to make sure no one was reading over her shoulder. She hesitated, not sure exactly how to word this to her friend.

_Forget it. It's not important._

Rikku frowned once again, narrowing her eyes at the cell phone.

_Like hell it's not! You didn't text me for nothing, so spill it!_

Gippal shot a look at the object of his affections before snickering. "Glaring at your cell phone, Cid's girl?"

"I have another name, you know." She groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," snickered Tidus from the back seats as Yuna giggled, "it's Gippal's girl."

"WHAT! HELL NO!" screamed Rikku, standing up and smacking her friend on the back of his head. She snickered, hearing him moan, "OWWWW…".

Baralai snickered from the front of the car while Paine typed in her response to Rikku.

"Ya know…" Gippal started with a smirk.

"No, don't even say anything!" Rikku huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Geez Gippal's girl, you blocked his view." The voice from behind them snickered again.

Rikku growled. "TIDUS…"

"Ya know, that's not entirely a lie…" grinned Gippal, "in fact, it's the whole truth."

"Eiiiii! Pervert!" Rikku smacked him behind the head. "Ikr, cusadesac oui'na zicd cilr y banj!" **(Ugh, sometimes you're just such a perv!)**

Gippal quickly retorted with his famous smirk, "Oavr, pid oui muja ed." **(Yeah, but you love it.)**

Rikku's eyes widened slightly. _(What's the matter? It's the truth, isn't it?)_ her mind taunted. "E…E…hu! Af!" **(I…I…no! Ew!)**

Gippal laughed good heartedly. Just the fact that she hesitated made him feel much better.

Rikku turned her attention back to her cell phone, which was now vibrating again.

_Just forget I said anything._

Paine looked down at her cell phone to see the message Rikku had sent her.

_It's about Baralai, isn't it?_

Paine froze. She breathed in slowly. _(It's now or never, Paine..)_

_Yeah_

Rikku's eyes widened as she gasped and looked up at her now bright red friend, whose gaze was averted to the ground.

Meanwhile…

"Uh uh! I'll take you to the candy shop!" sang Wakka cheerfully, "I'll let you lick the lollipop, go ahead girl, don't you stop! Keep going to you hit the stop! Whoa!"

"Um, gross." He heard Leblanc mumbled through her lip lock with Nooj.

Lulu sighed and hung her head. "Wakka, baby, no more crap…"

"It's not crap, Lu!" he argued. "It's actually really good! And meaningful!" his eyes widened as he cheered. "YES!" his favorite song was on.

"Get back! Get back! You don't know me like that!" Wakka sang cheerfully, "Get back, get back, you don't know me like that! I came… I saw…I hit him right there in the jaw…I came, I saw… I hit him right there in the jaw… see I caught him with a right hook, caught with him with a left, caught him in an uppercut, kicked him in his…"

"Wakka," Lulu interrupted him quickly, "this is supposed to be meaningful?"

"But it is!"

". . ."

And in Hawaii…

"You're so uptight, bro," Zysac drawled, "whassa matter?"

"What! If you are going to speak to me, speak properly!" Brother growled. He could not hate this guy any more.

"Think she'll recognize me?"

Brother sighed and threw his arms in the air, "I DON'T CARE! DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE? CAUSE I DON'T!"

Zysac, ignoring the man who sported an way-too bleached Mohawk, continued to drawl on, "Ya know, because I've become so fine and all…"

But, enough of those boring people. Back to our favorite people…

"EWWWWWWW!" screeched Rikku loudly.

"What! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Gippal immediately stopped gazing from out the window as he turned his attention to Rikku, who was shivering. "Are you hurt?"

Rikku shakily pointed to the TV screen, which was showing the show of two people…umm…how should I put this… playfully frolicking…in a R rated way.

Gippal turned red as he shut the TV off. "Cid's girl…"

"You," they heard Tidus from the backseat once again, "mean Gippal's girl."

"Shut up, Ti-Ti!" teased Rikku as the blonde turned bright red.

"Ti-Ti?" snickered Gippal. "You sound like a pretty ballerina."

"Shut up!"

"Alright kids, shut up. We've been traveling for about 4 ½ hours so I'm pulling over to a hotel." Baralai informed them, yawning as he pulled over to a tall building with a large sign that read _The Lovers Hotel_.

"Lovers hotel?" Paine frowned, looking over to Baralai.

He blushed red. "Uh, well I…uh…you know, it's the closest hotel…"

Gippal snickered, knowing that wasn't the reason.

Rikku noticed this as well, giggling madly.

"Fine. Whatever." Paine yawned as she hopped out of the car.

After Wakka's car had pulled up after them, the friends headed inside the hotel, where once again, they had a entire floor to themselves and only two to a room.

"I say Yunie and Tidus go in a room together!" Rikku declared as the group stood in the hallway, once again deciding who went where.

"I like that idea," Yuna giggled as she kissed her boyfriend temporarily.

"Aw, but Rix," Tidus whined. "I'll miss you and our game…"

The others had no clue what in the hell he was talking about.

"Oh, Ti-Ti," Rikku sighed, "it'll be okay! We'll play again! I promise you, next time we're roommates we'll play again! Okay?"

Tidus sniffled. "Okay…"

"Ti-Ti? The hell is a Ti-Ti?" Gippal whispered angrily to Baralai as he watched the two blondes exchange comments.

"Plus," Rikku winked, "you and Yunie can play another game…"

The couple turned red as Gippal, Baralai and Paine snickered.

"Hey, where are Nooj and the others?" Gippal questioned, frowning and looking around.

"Probably already figured out their arrangements." Yawned Baralai.

"Alright, I'm with Paine!" Rikku declared.

"But **muja**..." **(love…) **Gippal whined, "I wanted to be with you…" _(Which isn't entirely a lie...actually, it's the truth…)_

Rikku sighed and sent him a sorrowful look, "I'm sorry, **muja.** I'll miss you, sweetie." **(love.)**

The others froze. Did Rikku just call Gippal "sweetie"?

Gippal smirked. "But babe, since we won't be seeing each other for at LEAST an hour, how about a kiss for your baby boy?"

Rikku froze. Could she? Should she? Would she? _(Go for it. You have nothing to lose.)_

As if reading her mind, Gippal chuckled. "Ah, don't worry about it Gippal's girl. I was gonna let you. But since you seem to be taking so long…" he quickly bent down and in an instant, his soft lips met her pure skin.

Rikku turned bright red and it felt like she had been kissed with ice. It sent a jolt through her body.

"See you babe," she heard him whisper huskily in her ear as he walked away with Baralai into their room.

And with her face still burning red, she turned around, wishing to see her desired one once more, but he had disappeared. Just like that.

She heard giggles behind her. One manly one and two feminine. She turned around and stomped her foot on the ground. "EW! He kissed me! Can you believe it? The nerve!"

"Sure, Rix, sure." Tidus giggled. His laughter subsided as he grabbed Yuna's hand. The two of them waved and left.

Meanwhile, in Gippal and Baralai's room…

Baralai chuckled as he jerked his head swiftly towards the side to look at his grinning friend. "So what made you do that?"

Gippal, grinning widely, replied cheekily, "I honestly don't know, Lai. I just felt an urge to kiss her and so I followed it out. She smells nice."

Baralai laughed, placing his luggage on the ground. "You guys seriously need to get together soon."

A tint of red scribbled across Gippal's face. "I uh…" he sighed heavily, his smile faded. "I like her a lot, Lai, it's just…well, what's a girl like her gonna want with a guy like me?"

"Pshhhh. You're really dense, you know that?"

"Hey! I'm not the one who continuously flaunts myself in front of Paine."

"…"

"And I'm not the one who is too stupid to realize that she likes me back!"

"Ah, but on the contrary, you and Rikku went out before. This proves that there WAS an attraction between the two of you and there still is."

". . ."

In Paine and Rikku's room, Rikku hung loosely off her bed, staring up at her silver-haired friend with huge innocent blinking eyes. "So what's up?"

"I…uhh…" Paine shifted her eyes as she sat on her own bed.

"OH MY GOD!" Rikku gasped, running towards her friend, looking at her. "It IS about Baralai!"

Paine's right eye twitched slightly as she gazed away.

Rikku gasped slightly before laughing. "Hey Paine, it's okay! It's not THAT bad! I mean, he's cute, you know?"

Paine blinked before looking at her friend. "…Um, how could you tell that was it?"

"I can read you like a book!"

"…?"

"…Alright, fine! Yuna told me that that's the look you give when you like someone."

"But I don't! That's it, I'm going to stop giving that look."

"Yuna said you would say that. But you never do. It's involuntary."

"…"

"Soooo," Rikku giggled as she hopped onto her bed and lay on her stomach. "Mr. Baralai seems to have taken quite an interest in you."

Paine flushed red. "Minus 152 respect points, Rikku."

Rikku groaned. _(Great. I now have -5, 104 points.)_

"And anyway," Rikku looked up to her now smiling friend, "what about you and Mr. Gippal? Quite a couple, dare I say."

Rikku blushed pink but said nothing.

The actual smile on Paine's face grew larger. "And hmm, what do you think inspired that kiss?"

Rikku paused, the pink scribble on her face turning into a burning flame.

"Oh, I'm having so much fun!" Paine laughed.

"Wait a minute! You laughed! And you've been smiling a LOT more lately." Rikku grinned. "Oooh, Mr. Baralai may have something in this, dare I say." She giggled, mimicking Paine.

"Ah, but on the contrary," Paine smirked, sounding much like Baralai just a few minutes ago, "he didn't kiss me. And he doesn't stalk me, harass me and talk about me endlessly."

"Not to your face."

"But I haven't gone out with him. And, he doesn't touch or talk about my ass all the time."

"…Minus 49,612 respect points."

"What?" Paine turned to look at her friend, "That is not fair! You can't take away respect points! That's my thing!"

"Hey, that's great," Rikku rolled her eyes, "tell me when I care, will ya?"

Paine went quiet before chuckling. Suddenly, the room went deathly silent.

Paine blinked and looked at her friend. "What's up?"

When she heard no response, Paine looked down to her friend, who was staring at the door. "Rikku…?"

She switched her gaze to her what the blonde was looking to. She eyed a white, flat object on the ground. _(An envelope…)_

She had to squint a bit to read the written name on the envelope. _(What's it say? B…a…Baiue?)_ she moved a bit forward on her bed and squinted to a position which she could see it clearly. Scribbled across the envelope front was her own name: _Paine_.

Her eyes widened. She couldn't even hear Rikku breathing from the other side. But instead, she could feel her friend's eyes watching her every movement. And she could hear the smirk on Rikku's face. At the same time, both friends rose their heads and briefly, fiery ruby battled sly emeralds.

"…"

Rikku suddenly jumped OVER Paine and her bed instead of jumping to the side like Paine had expected. With a triumphant grin, she rolled in a summersault towards the letter. Paine stumbled to her feet, trying to stop her friend from grabbing the letter. But it was too late.

With a Gippal smirk plastered on her face, Rikku held the letter in her hand.

"Rikku, give me that letter. Or you'll get HURT."

Rikku giggled. _(Does she really think I'd read it? I'm not that mean! …I just like to see people suffer.)_

"Mmm, ooo, whose hand writing is…THIS?" Rikku asked in a teasing voice. "Is it…Mr. Baralai?"

Paine stared daggers through her, but this didn't intimidate Rikku. Oh no. In fact, it encouraged it.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Dearest Paine," Rikku giggled as she feigned reading the note from the back of the envelope, "My love for you has grown stronger, if even possible…"

Paine smiled, one that her friend did not catch. Slyly and quietly, almost like a snake, Paine slithered towards the door and picked up the white object slipped underneath the door.

Rikku was having so much fun that it was almost unexplainable, "I love you with oogles and bits…"

Paine cleared her throat with a grin, "Pardon me."

Rikku blinked and peered up at her friend. "I…what?" she watched Paine hold up another envelope. This time, the letters _Rikku_ were scribbled across the front.

"Ehehehe…tee hee, Paine, you know I was kidding! I love you, you're my sister! I would never do that to you!"

"Good try, Rikku. Now, hand me the letter and no one gets hurt."

"…Exchange."

"Huh?"

"We exchange letters." Rikku said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Okay…ready?"

"When you are."

"1…2…3…GO!" the two screamed in unison. The two letters went flying across the room and the girls bolted to catch their designated envelope.

Rikku quickly grabbed her letter and raced to the balcony to read it in private while Paine sat on her bed, wondering to open it or not.

With hesitant, shaking hands, she grabbed her pocket knife and sliced open the letter.

She pulled out the delicately written letter on the hotel stationary.

_Hello Paine,_

_Dearest wishes that this actually gets to you and not to Rikku. Rikku, if you are reading this, then I will send Gippal after you in a speedo._

Paine snickered.

_Anyways Paine…I am somewhat hoping that we could get to know each other better. You know, since we ARE traveling together and what not._

_So would you mind meeting me at the café at 7:00 PM? Please don't be late. If you do not appear by 7:15, I understand your choice. Sincerely yours- Baralai_

Paine tried to hide the slow smile that was growing on her. Would she do it?

Hell yeah.

On the porch…

Rikku nervously tugged at the strap of her tank top as she slowly opened the letter Gippal had gave her.

_Hey sweets_

She rolled her eyes.

_Sitting here thinking about you. Seriously. You're a very intriguing person, you know that? I'm sitting on my bed while Baralai makes macaroni and cheese in the kitchen. :-D_

The blonde suppressed a giggle.

_Anyway Cid's girl, I know you think I'm just some loser who thinks of you as a little girl and whatnot…but… I actually respect you and this is why I'm sending you this letter. I want you to meet me at 4:50 AM by the beach._

_(Um, excuse me? Did he mean to say "PM" instead?)_ she blinked.

_No, not PM, Cid's girl. AM. You got me right. And if you don't show up by 5 AM, I'll take the hint how you feel. See you then. Love, Gippal._

_(How I feel? Love, Gippal?)_ Rikku's head was spinning. All these romantic clues…were they real?

She looked at her watch. "It's 4:00 PM now…might as well take a nap…" the girl yawned as she tucked the letter safely underneath her back pocket, found a comfortable resting spot on the couch and drifted off to sleep…

Meanwhile, in Tidus and Yuna's room…

(giggle)

(snicker)

"Ow! Tidus!"

"Sorry, sorry. I thought you liked making out with me."

"I do, you're just- OW – very harsh."

"Oops, sorry."

Disturbing. Next!

At 7:00 PM…

Paine nervously ran her hand through her hair. She gazed out herself in the mirror one more time. Tight faded black jeans and a black halter top…which was something that Paine would die if she had to wear. Which of course, was the Paine about 2 minutes ago.

"Ooo, Painey!" Rikku whistled. "You look hot! Going out with Baralai?" and with this, the blonde wiggled her eyebrows.

"I…minus 5, 435, 643 respect points."

"What? Paine! I'm at the point that I don't even know how much in the negatives I'm in!"

"Well, good." Paine spoke briefly, before glancing at the clock. Her eyes widened. "Shoot…" she grabbed her purse before rushing out the door, "call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me!" she yelled, halfway down the hallway. At this point, she did a Kim Possible series of cartwheel as she disappeared from sight. Rikku shook her head and giggled as she closed their door.

At "Calentes"…

Baralai sat by the door way, a rose in his hand. He wore a nice white green shirt with casual black pants.

"Ah, Paine!" he smiled outwardly, but deep on the inside, he knew she would show up. "You decided to come! Pleasant."

"Yes," was all the girl could stutter out. She was so freaking nervous.

"Inside?"

"Sure." The couple walked inside and were seating down by their waiter.

"Would you like anything to drink?" the waiter asked politely.

"Well," Baralai scanned his nametag quickly. "…Isaaru, I would a glass of coke, please."

"Lemon ice tea for me, please." Paine answered.

"Alright, I will be back with your drinks and to take your orders in a little while." Isaaru bowed politely and just like that, he was gone.

"Hm…" Baralai sighed as he eyed the menu. "Would you like any appetizers?"

"The buffalo wings sound good."

"Oh, they're the best here. You gotta try them. Eh! Isaaru?" Baralai's eyes widened slightly, seeing the waiter return so quickly. "?"

"I heard your request. Buffalo wings are on their way," Isaaru grinned, "and here are your drinks." He winked and give Baralai his coke and Paine her tea. "I will return shortly." And once again, he was off.

Baralai blinked. "What an odd man…"

"So, Baralai."

He turned to face her.

"What did you invite me here for?" Paine asked, looking him in the eye as she spoke to him.

"Hm?"

"You heard me."

"Ah. Paine, must there be a reason? I would like to get to know you more. It seems like you are just a cold girl, but honestly, seeing how you came here, you must have a soft side."

"…"

"And by the way, you look gorgeous tonight."

"Thank you, but I wasn't brought here to…"

"May I take your orders?"

Paine nearly jumped. That stupid waiter was starting to bug her…

"Ah yes." Baralai smiled with his pearly whites that glimmered so (Paine hit herself the minute she thought that), "I'll have the Texas steak."

"How would you like it done?"

"Medium."

"I will have the chicken parmesan with mushrooms, please." Paine ordered.

"Alright. And here are your wings." Isaaru smiled and placed the food on the table and disappeared.

"So Baralai," Paine leaned her arms on the table, "if you would like to know more about me, feel free to ask anything."

Baralai grinned. "Anything?"

Paine nodded. "Anything."

At 4 AM…

Rikku was still half asleep and bumping into things. She watched her roommate stumble in, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Painey?" she yawned. "You're not Paine. Paine doesn't smile. She is incapable of human emotions. What have you done?" Rikku screamed with half anger half sleepiness in her voice. She ran towards the "imposter" and slammed her teddy bear into their left arm. "GIVE US BACK PAINEY!" she screamed, still sounding half dead as she slammed her fist into the "intruder"'s arm.

"I- ow! Rikku. Cut it out. RIKKU!" Paine rolled her eyes and shoved her roommate away from her. "Weirdo. Wake up!"

Rikku's eyes widened as she checked out the time, "OH NO! What time is it!"

"4:24 am."

"OH SHOOT! I gotta get ready!" and with that, Rikku zoomed towards the bathroom.

Paine still had her grin on her face. Would she have a story to tell tomorrow.

And now over to Rikku…

It is now 4:35 AM, and Rikku has already accomplished taking a shower, drying her hair and putting on her outfit. She put her hair in a long, high ponytail with two strands framing her face. She applied slight "Blossom" pink blush, strawberry banana lip gloss and glimmery yellow eye shadow.

She now glanced at the clock. 4:45! "Shoot!" she mumbled, still half asleep. She looked at the length mirror. Her yellow halter top complimented her tan figure and her tight black jeans and white high heel were very casual. She grabbed her black purse and stumbled out the door. "Love ya Paine, bye!" she waved and ran out the door.

Paine watched her friend run out the door and giggled.

And now over to Gippal…

Gippal leaned casually against the tiki torch pole as he watched for the energetic blonde. In a casual white T-shirt and black jeans with black sunglasses, he seemed like any girl's dream man. A pink rose was in his hand.

"I AM LATE! LATE, LATE, LATE, LATE, LATTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOO!" he heard a little voice squeal, far off. He looked up to see through his sunglasses Rikku…about an inch away from him.

"EIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" the girl squealed as she ran right into the man. "Owie…oh no! I'm so sorry, mister…I…wow…" she stopped her self from staring at him. She was about to tell the man how attractive he was until she saw the pink rose in his hand. "How romantic…waiting for the girl of your dreams?" she asked, totally clueless that the man was actually Gippal behind the sunglasses.

"No, my mother." Gippal faked sniffled. "I'm so upset…Miss, Mama hasn't been here for 2 minutes.. she was supposed to be here…what did I do wrong? I always listened to my mama…I was a good boy…"

Rikku had to keep all her might from laughing. _(What a mama's boy! Is this guy serious?) _she sighed. _(Too bad…oh yeah…plus, I can't talk with this guy…I have to meet…that…guy…uhh…what's his name…well, he wasn't as nearly as hott as this guy…) _her eyes froze and her thoughts disappeared as she watched the man take off his sunglasses…

"Oh hey Cid's girl. Didn't recognize you. Hey, have you seen my mom?" he grinned playfully.

Rikku's mouth dropped. So Mr. Somewhat Right was Gippal? The hott Momma's boy was Gippal?

Two words escape the blonde's mouth: "Um, ew."

Gippal snickered. "Alright Cid's girl, my mommy ain't here. Wish she was though." His sly grin grew wider as he watched the blonde grow more disgusted. "But for now, you're my mommy. So, here mommy!" he placed the rose behind her ear. "Rose for a rose." He smiled adoringly at her.

Shivers were sent down her back as she stared at him. "I…uhh…thanks." She blushed heavily.

He eyed her wearily up and down. "You look pretty hott."

"Gippal!" she playfully smacked his arm, for she had grown so used to his comments.

"What? I speak the truth and only the truth." He smiled slyly at her.

"Whatever." Rikku smiled. _(He's so sweet)_

"Inside we go, M'lady?" Gippal smiled charmingly at her while offering her his arm.

Rikku didn't hesitate as she linked arms with him and smiled quietly to herself. Maybe Gippal really was Mr. Somewhat Right.

END OF CHAPTER 8!

SDS: Alright, this chapter sucked. I must tell you guys why I have not been updating and here's the truth:

I'm not as big a fan of FFX-2 and fanfiction as I used to be. I WILL finish this story and I'm struggling to do so. But since I will be gone on July 1 and so on, I will be sure to ship in Chapter 9 within the next week or so…find out what happens in chapter 9! (especially on the date…)


	9. My Girl

**Final Fantasy X-2: Road Trip!**

**Disclaimer: I own FFX-2 like a scarecrow owns a heart.**

**Gippal: Um, that was the tin can man who wanted a heart. So that would mean that you do own us. She means like the tin can man owns a heart.**

**You know what, Gippal? GO HOME!**

**Gippal: I WOULD IF YOU HADN'T KIDNAPPED ME!**

…**You are SO no fun.**

**Tidus: Okay, SDS forgot some reviewers in her little review-and-reply thing in chapter 8 for chapter 7 and she totally apologizes for that! Here are the reviews for the last chapter that she didn't mention! (For that, those reviewers get presents!)**

**ANIMEGURL04- Aww, I have a turtle! Can he play with yours? (points to ones in the pools…laughs at Gippal) (holds up her turtle) This is Kujo! Say hi Kujo! (turtle waves paw…foot…whatever they have) Aw, they can be turtle buddies:-D For my stupid mistake, you receive…a free trip to a resort in Hawaii:-) Don't ask how I get these. Tidus pays for them. :-)**

**CrYstalBLUe89- AWW, THANKIES! That's sweet:-) For that, you will get a free trip to a resort in Jamaica!**

**And now, reviews for chapter 8!**

**oOoDancingQueenoOo- :-) Aww, thanks, love! That's very sweet. Thank you for reviewing!**

**darkestsoul- Lol, thank you! This chapter has got a LOT of randomness…especially the beginning…so enjoy!**

**Al bhed Princess- Now hold on! If you feed me to your dog, I won't be updating! In fact, no one will! Unless your dog will have a computer in his stomach…still, it will take me a while, since it's stomach acid will burn the computer and myself to death. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kelley- :-) Thanks! This story is going to have 13 chapter at the least, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Tidus4yuna- Oh, you're a Paine fan? You'll definitely like this chapter then. :-) Lol. Hope you enjoy!**

**Alright, without further a due, here is Chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: My Girl**

"That was delicious," Rikku smiled gratefully at the young man sitting across from her.

"And so are you," Gippal winked playfully at the girl as she rolled her eyes and kicked him underneath the table.

"Can you NOT talk dirty while we're out at a nice restaurant?" Rikku sighed, shaking her head. She cast her eyes at Gippal, unaware that the two teenagers were drawing attention.

"Come on, Cid's girl, what am I going to say?" Gippal smirked, "Meet me under the table in 5 minutes." Sarcasm was nothing new to Rikku.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm just saying, can you wait till we are out of this restaurant before you even start your stupid pickup lines?"

"Why would I need to pick you up, love?" Gippal cooed adoringly. Now about half of the restaurant was staring at the couple.

"Go home, Gippal." Rikku rolled her eyes.

"As long if you go with me." Gippal winked playfully as he bent down on one knee, "Cid's girl…"

Rikku's heartbeat fastened for a brief second before sighing. _(I wish. Probably doing it to catch everyone's attention.)_ But for the heck of it, her eyes watered and she fanned herself with her hand. In a debonair voice, she answered swiftly, "Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

Now the entire restaurant fell silent.

Rikku snickered. _(Hm…should I ruin his reputation or should I make him seem like the hottest thing around?)_ she sat for a moment pondering and it wasn't long before Gippal interrupted her. "Yes? Really? Oh darling, you've made my day!"

"I…excuse me?"

The entire restaurant fell into applause, cheering and whistling.

"Come, my love! We shall party like it's '99!" And without warning, Gippal scooped her into his arms off her chair.

"You know," Gippal sighed, announcing this loudly, "I had been told you were the prettiest girl at this resort…" he smiled adoringly at her, "I had no idea that you would be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life…"

The restaurant "Awww"ed and applauded softly.

"Alright, love! Let's go upstairs and do the nasty!" Gippal grinned cheekily at her while some of the restaurant members looked offended as he lead her out of the restaurant doors. The applause of the people in the restaurant was still loud and clear. Rikku made a disgusted face before smacking him on the arm.

"Careful baby, or I might drop you."

"I would love nothing more…" Rikku sighed before blinking again. "Oi! Gippy! My purse!" she waved her hand in his face when he didn't respond, "YOU FORGOT MY PURSE, ASS!" she smacked him on the head.

"Ow! Geez. Sorry, honey bunny. I'll fetch it now." He smiled at her, walking back in. Lucky for him, someone picked the purse up and handed it to Rikku.

"Thank you!" she shouted as Gippal whisked her away.

Outside…

"Wasn't that fun?" Gippal grinned.

"The hell? Fun? Freaking terrifying!" Rikku rolled her eyes. _(What the hell are you talking about? It was the time of your LIFE!)_

"Sure, Cid's girl," Gippal smirked, "I know you had the time of your life."

Rikku's eyebrows furrowed together, _(How…How does he read me like that?)_ she rolled her eyes and muttered a, "Whatever."

An awkward moment of silence passed by before Rikku murmured, "Y…You can put me down now…"

"Huh?"

"My legs are falling asleep. I can walk now."

"Oh!" Gippal rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that." He smiled apologetically at her as he ever so gently placed her down on the warm sand.

"It's almost 6…should we head in?" Rikku asked him, looking over at the resort.

"Well…do you wanna take a walk with me? Really quick, I swear." Gippal answered.

Rikku blushed, "Sure." She murmured quietly. _(It's like some kind of dream. A walk on the beach with the sun rising…)_ she smiled to herself. _(Perfect…)_

Gippal looked down to her, thinking the exact same thing. "Ya know Cid's Girl…I uh…I'm glad you came." He smiled charmingly at her.

She smiled, "I'm glad you invited me." She answered, cherishing the cool breeze blowing in her hair as the pair walked on the warm sand.

The two stayed silent for a long period of time, but it wasn't awkward. It was a more comfortable silence, in which Gippal wished could last forever.

_(We may be young, but…we're growing older. And we're both maturing. Mentally and physically.)_ Gippal reminded himself as he eyed the girl discretely. She was beautiful, no doubt. Every single thing about her was beautiful. Her soul was one of the most beautiful things he admired about her. She had such a wonderful, light hearted, sweet, generous and loving personality about her and it drove Gippal crazy. _(And her body…)_ he blushed to himself as he looked her over. He couldn't deny it- she had curves of a Goddess and her body at times drove Gippal insane as well.

_(Uck. Just tell her already. "Rikku. You're hot. I'm hot. Let's get together and burn." Well, that wasn't stupid sounding. Uh…"Rikku. I love you. I've loved you for years. Please tell me you love me too, or else I'll break down in tears and lock myself in a dark small room and never let myself out again until I hear that you love me back, but since I'm so stupid, I'll probably just smirk and go, "I wasn't serious, Cid's Girl. Or should I say Gippal's girl?" and ruffle your hair.)_

_(Tell her.)_

_(Are you stupid?)_

_(What's there to lose?)_

_(How about self pride and dignity? Oh, and it might help that it could possibly crush his heart.)_

_(You know what? I'm so sick of you! Trying to take control of Gippal's mind. I have needs too, dammit!)_

_(GO HOME!)_

_(Fine!)_

Gippal paused and coughed nervously. _(I gotta get this checked out one day.)_

_(Will we always be like this?)_ Rikku asked herself, sighing. _(Will I always avoid my true feelings for him so childishly with pokes and teases? I love him, but what do I say to him? "Hey Gippal. I like you. You're the hottest guy I've ever met, your hair is hot, your eye is hot, EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU DRIVE ME MADLY INSANE AND I WANT YOU NOW!)_ she paused before scrunching up her nose.

_("Gippal. I love you. I've never had the courage to say it before because I was too shy. Oh, you love me too? Wonderful! Now let's ride our moonlit carriage home and make tons and tons of babies!")_

She paused. _(That last one wasn't too bad.)_ she blushed softly to herself. Gippal was an attractive man. Killer bod (she blushed harder) and even though he only had one…his eye was the most beautiful thing she had ever set her gaze upon. It was like an window to his soul.

"Rikku."

Rikku was surprised to hear Gippal use her actual name but smiled and gazed over at him. "Yes?"

"Do you ever think about the future?" he asked. Rikku blinked. _(Is he serious? I was just thinking the same way…)_

"Yeah," she replied honestly, "I think about it a lot. I think about love, family, friends, careers…" she blushed, "sometimes Gippal, I even think about us."

Gippal looked over at her, shocked to hear this. "I…huh?" _(Is she…?)_

"Will we always fight like we do? Will we be 59-years-old when we act like 12-year-olds? Don't get me wrong, it's always fun to play fight and stuff, but I wonder if we'll ever change. You know what I mean?"

Gippal felt a grin tug on his face. "Gippal's girl, I was thinking the exact same thing."

Rikku turned to him, eyes wide, "Gippal!" she smacked his arm.

Gippal winced before chuckling. "Alright sorry. But seriously, I was thinking the same thing. Great minds think alike, eh?"

Rikku couldn't help but giggle, especially around him. "Yeah."

The two found themselves back in front of the resort. Without words, they walked in and into the elevator.

When they reached Rikku and Paine's room, they paused. "Well…I had a wonderful eve- uh…morning." Rikku smiled sweetly at Gippal, "Thank you for the proposal." She teased lightly.

"You're very welcome, love. Anytime." Gippal winked, "I'll see you later."

_(Do it. Do it.)_ Rikku's mind chanted. She was wondering to kiss him on the cheek or not as a "thank you". But the bad thing about Rikku? When she would wonder what to do in a situation and she was giving a possible choice that she was ponder over, instead of actually thinking over that choice, she would carry it out.

Gippal felt his cheeks heat up as Rikku's lips brushed against his cheek. "Thank you Gippal. I really had a lovely time."

"Me too." Gippal grinned. Rikku was about to shut her door closed before Gippal stopped it.

"What's wrong?" Rikku asked, walking back out.

"I forgot to give you this." Gippal chuckled as he handed her a ring box and ring; the ones from the restaurant.

"How much was this ring, Gippal!" Rikku gasped, looking at the beautiful diamond studded ring.

"My mother gave it to me when I was younger." _(To give it to my bride.)_ he finished in his mind. "I just thought that you deserved something special for having to put up with me for all these years."

"Thank you, Gippal…it's really beautiful…"

"Oh! And I forgot to give you this too," Gippal bent down and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Night Gippal's girl." And walked over to his room. He grabbed the room card key and unlocked the door.

Rikku turned a slight pink color before smiling and calling out, "Night Rikku's boy."

Gippal stopped in his tracks before chuckling and closing the door.

(That Afternoon)

"I need some help some inspiration, but it's not coming easily! Whoa oh! Trying to find the magic, trying to write a classic…don'tcha know, don'tcha know, don'tcha know…Whoa oh…Waste bin full of paper- clever lines, see ya later…" Rikku sang to herself as she blow dried her hair from the shower. She hummed to herself as she walked out of the bathroom. "La la la la la…"

The blonde did a twirl as she waltzed into the bedroom. She spotted Yuna and Paine outside and the two waved to her. "These words are my own, from the heart…I love you, I love you, I love you…" she sang as she waved back and closed the curtains before dancing over to her luggage case and searching for clothes to wear.

Yuna grinned, looking over to Paine. "Why is Miss Rikku so happy, might I ask?"

Paine smirked. "Well, I dunno, but she had a "meeting" with Gippal yesterday. It most likely has to do with him."

Rikku walked out, wearing a pink mini dress. "Hey guys." She smiled brightly, "What's up?"

"Rikku, you're glowing!" Yuna giggled, "You're smiling even wider and you seem a lot happier…"

"Details." Paine simply urged with a uncharacteristic grin on her face.

"Okay, okay. But! Paine's details first." Rikku smiled at her friend.

"I- huh? Why me!"

"Cuz Yuna already has a man. And plus, I wanna hear all about your date!"

"It wasn't a date! It was a meeting!"

Yuna almost snorted. _(How sad. She says it's pathetic that Rikku calls a date a "meeting"…hypocrite.)_ she smirked. "Whatever! I want to hear about both of your dates!"

"MEETINGS!" the two girls cried.

Yuna cringed. "Okay, okay. Paine, tell yours first, then Rikku."

Paine crossed her arms. "Fine."

(Time Scene changes to Last Night at the Fancy Restaurant)

"Well…I had an older brother named Fyre who died before I was born," Paine paused, "and my father's name was Auron. But he died shortly after I was born as well. Just when I was 4. My mother died giving birth to me…" she trailed off. She remembered how terrible life was when she was younger. She remembered asking herself why everyone was dying when she was born. She would think she was some sort of curse to this family. And what was worse is that she was spilling this all to Baralai, a man who she had only met 5 weeks ago. (it's been about 1 week since driving to California)

Why, she didn't know, but she felt relief in her as she was talking to Baralai. And she couldn't stop. It was like opening the gate way to a dam. The gate way was the barriers around her heart and her feelings and stories were the flooding water that just kept flowing out.

"Paine," Baralai's eyes softened as he watched the ruby-eyed girl turn her head away, "you couldn't be a curse. You aren't a curse, not the least bit. You are a truly intriguing and sweet girl underneath that exterior of yours…"

"Thank you." Paine murmured quietly. She wasn't going to cry; she barely remembered that emotion. But she felt a deep sadness in her heart, an ache for family and the love that she had never received.

"Are you going to be alright? Do you want to go home?" Baralai asked kindly, looking up at the girl. The two had finished their dinners and dessert and it was time they got going.

"I'm going to be fine. And I don't want to go home right now…"

"So we'll go for a walk."

"I…" it was too late, for Baralai had already paid the check and dragged the girl out. So the pair walked around and settled by the park and sat on the swings.

_("It wasn't exactly an awkward silence. It was more comfortable."_ _Paine told her friends.)_

And then, they talked. About love, life, friends, family and everything there was to talk about.

(Back to the present time)

"It was…really nice." Paine admitted, sighing. She stopped herself immediately at first before questioning, "So dear Rikku, do tell us your story of love!"

Rikku's grin grew even wider if possible as she revealed her friends the most romantic evening she had ever had.

(With the men)

"I say Baralai."

"What! Baralai! Baralai? Why Baralai!" Gippal whined.

"Because 1) face it Gippal, you are TOO shy to ask Rikku out! You're scared of rejection. You need her but you're scared to tell her. 2) Realistically when you think about it, Rikku's a harder nut to crack then Paine, especially since it's Gippal." Tidus pointed out.

"But it doesn't mean he'll be the next one to get a girl." Gippal complained, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

Baralai smiled at his two childish friends before chuckling and shaking his head. "Anyway, does it matter?"

Gippal blinked. Baralai was blushing. He grinned. "Hey Baralai. I gots a deal for you."

Baralai raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Yeah?" Baralai was never one to back out of a deal.

"You ask out Paine, I'll ask out Cid's girl."

"You mean Gippal's girl." Tidus corrected him.

"Okay, okay, my girl." Gippal grinned to himself. He then chuckled. "Tidus, you have no clue how good it feels to say that, man."

(End of Chapter 9!)

In the mood for a cliffy? Look at the very bottom of this page!

SDS: Okay, this chapter was REALLY short, I know and I'm sorry! I just needed to get it out before Thursday, which is when I'm leaving! I'll only be gone for a week though. Hey, this was my quickest update! Lol! Here's a little sneak preview of Chapter 10:

"I know, I may just come off as annoying." He said quietly, his eyes down cast. "But that doesn't stop me from caring about you. I don't care if you feel the same way as me, but…I thought I should let you know that…I love you."

Ooo! Who is that intriguing quote from? You'll have to tune in for Chapter 10. :-) Love you guys and be sure to review!


	10. Walkie Talkie Love

**Final Fantasy X-2: Road Trip!**

**By Silver Demon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: I totolly own Finel Fintasy 10 2. :)**

**Gippal: You see that? You see how illiterate this girl is!**

**Tidus: Ya know, I wouldn't be talking.**

**Gippal: Me no understand.**

**Tidus: (pauses and sighs) It's hard being the smart one. Anyway, SDS does not own FFX-2!**

**SDS: Anyway, I went to Canada for about like, 5 days! On the way there, our van overheated, but I was still asleep when the tow truck guy came and started raising the car! No one even bothered to wake me up. (mumble mumble)**

**Tidus: And your point being?**

**Gippal: You put the lime in the coke, you nut!**

**SDS: Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo! (singing the TBS song) Doo doo, doo doo doo!**

**Tidus: (looks at the reviewers) . . .**

**(Reviews to my beautiful reviewers!)**

**darkestsoul- Hey now, getting "proposed" in front of a restaurant isn't random? O.o eh! Tee hee, thanks! There are like, 5 more chapters till this story ends! (sniff)**

**Moogle Girl- Hey! What a kawinkidink! I'm going to take over the world with Dark Umpa Loompas! Let's form an alliance! They can be called… "The Moompa Loompas"! … Yeah, I know, that sucked. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Paine3- I'm watching "One Tree Hill"…wow that was random. Hee hee. Anyhow, I'm trying to update as quickly as possible…I think it'll be more then 13 chapters….eh. Thanks for reviewing!**

**asga- Awww, much thankies to you:) Muah!**

**FlyHigh4Life- Nice pen name. :) haha, well important thing is that you found it now:) Tee hee, jk. Thanks much for reviewing! **

**moogle- Awww, someone dreamed of my ficcy! (teary eyes) Thank you! You've made my dream come true… (sniff sniff) Thankies much!**

**ANIMEGURL04- (watches Gippal) hee hee hee… (evil smile) :) (looks at the turtles) Go for the eye! No, wait! The hair! GO FOR THE HAIRRRRR! (coughs) Oh, I'm uh, okay.**

**Lovecherry09: Mmm…cherries. Yummy. :) Lol, anyway, thanks sooo much for reviewing, I much appreciate it. :)**

**Carlita0- Ahh, I didn't mean to underline the whole story, it was an misunderstanding with my computer, kk? I'm trying to make sure it doesn't happen again. :)**

**punked inuyasha freak- Aww, thanks:-) Yup yup ditzy Tidus is our favorite Tidus. :-D and that's why we all love him!**

**Gippal: …No one loves me? (SNIFFLE)**

**Now, on to the story!**

**Chapter 10:**

"Are you positive?"

"Totally Yunie! Gippal says we have about two more hours to get to California! Then, we take the cruise from there to West Maui…we'll be there soon!" Rikku busily told her cousin as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was observing her newly done nails and she grinned.

She didn't know how, she didn't why and frankly, she didn't really care. Rikku, yes, happy-go-lucky, energetic, playful, childish Rikku, was in love and she didn't care who knew!

…Well, actually, she did care if Yuna, Paine, LeBlance, Baralai, Gippal, Nooj, Wakka, Lulu, Shinra, Cid and Brother found out. So basically, she did care if people found out. The only ones who knew were her and her diary. Tidus knew half of the story- he knew that she LIKED Gippal. Rikku didn't want to let on to her best friend that she had fallen for the tan god-like man.

_(As annoying as he is, Gippal's the sweetest guy I know. If only you had the courage to tell him, Rikku, if only.)_ she mentally sighed to herself before humming a small but lighthearted tune. Yuna raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Rikku…um, I know this may be a silly question, because well…you're Rikku…but, ah, have you been feeling alright? I mean, not in a bad way, but you seem a lot more upbeat and cheerful then usual, which is a lot. But, you know. Just wondering."

"Oh, no reason, Yunie! I'm just uber happy that we're going to be arriving soon! Isn't it exciting?" Rikku let out a very Rikku squeal as Yuna giggled and shrugged.

"Whatever you say Rikku." Said Yuna. _(Uber…?) _Her thin eyebrows were knotted in confused but shrugged it off. Rikku always _was_ the weird one of the family.

"And I am not weird!" Rikku stuck her tongue out at her cousin as she walked out of the café in the hotel and back up to her room. Yuna blinked. _(How did she…? Oh well. I said she was weird.)_ and with that, the brunette sighed to herself and walked herself to the elevator.

(UPSTAIRS)

Baralai had finally finished re-packing all his items in his bedroom after the first 3 times. He didn't know why, but Baralai was desperate. Desperate to sort out his feelings for Paine and if he was going to tell her or not.

"It's your funeral," Gippal had told him wisely before shrugging off to go downstairs to the café.

Ah yes, what a wise friend Gippal was.

_(You've never been one to chicken out, Baralai. Why start now?) _he asked himself before frowning before sighing. _(That's cuz your heart's been stolen. Stolen from the angel of darkness.)_

His head shot up at the sound of someone pounding on the living room/kitchen door. "Yes? It's open." He called. His heartbeat quickened as there was a pause after the knock.

His heart sunk as he saw a few locks of blonde hair, and then Rikku's face peeking behind the door.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked quietly, searching the room for any signs of Gippal.

"1) Yes, you can talk to me and 2) Gippal just left for the café." The white haired man replied. He walked over to the love seat and motioned Rikku to take a seat.

Rikku walked over to the couch that was next to the love seat and sighed. "I know this is kind of weird and all, since we don't know each other that well, but I uh…"

"…wanna know something about Gippal." Baralai quickly finished for her.

Her head shot up, "How did you…"

Baralai rolled his eyes, "No offense Rikku, but it's so obvious that you two like each other."

Rikku's cheeks looked like they had been scribbled on with a hot pink crayon. "I…um…no! I just, uh…" her eyes averted back to the ground.

Baralai chuckled. "So, Miss Rikku, what have you come to ask me?"

"I just…wanted to know…" she twiddled with her thumbs, "if…you know…how Gippal…how Gippal…" she paused before clearing her throat as her face went even more pink. "…feels about me." She mumbled quickly.

Baralai stared at the girl, confused. "I'm sorry?"

Rikku blushed harder. "I…do you know how Gippal feels about me…?"

Baralai sighed and chuckled quietly to himself. _(So that's it, huh?)_

Rikku looked up when he heard the man begin to chuckle. "W…What's so funny!" she growled, standing up. "You know what, Baralai, forget it." She turned on her heel as she began to walk towards the door.

"No, no! Rikku, wait!" Baralai answered swiftly, standing up and grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you or anything…please, sit down and I'll explain."

Rikku eyed him wearily before sighing and sitting back down on the couch.

"I was laughing because I find it amusing how you and Gippal harbor these feelings, which are exactly the same."

"I didn't say I like him or anything…" Rikku began quickly.

"Not from your mouth, you didn't. Your eyes simply spilled the secret. You love him, Rikku, and he loves you and you better go for him." Baralai began, "It's sad, really, because he's always flirting with you and what not! He KISSED you, Rikku! For goodness sake, he kissed you!"

"On the cheek!" Rikku argued.

"Nonetheless! You guys have even gone out before, showing that there WAS a spark in this relationship! You guys are so alike and so different in so many ways, but your personalities…sometimes they clash, sometimes they match up! It's insane! You guys are basically in LOVE with each other, without knowing the other feels the same way! He calls you, "Cid's Girl" and he stares at you all the time! You guys flirt endlessly with little pet nick names and it just bugs me that you guys, even though your flirting is rather funny to watch, can't just admit your feelings to each other and make little hyperactive children!" Baralai gushed out as his eyes widened. He didn't notice that his voice rose at the end.

Rikku's eyes were as big as an adult's fist. "…Um…thanks…?" she was confused. She stood up shakily and mumbled a "Thanks, I guess." before hurriedly rushing out of the room. _(Why does everyone want us to have children?)_ she rolled her eyes as she bolted down the hallway. She was half way to the end when she realized she had no clue where she was going and ran back the other half to her room.

(Back in Baralai and Gippal's Room)

Baralai's eyes were still wide. "W…where did that outburst come from?" he murmured to himself.

"I'd ask you the same thing," a coy, amused voice commented from Gippal's room.

Baralai's eyes turned even bigger, if possible, as he slowly gazed up to Gippal, who was leaning on his door frame, chewing thoughtfully on a red apple.

The two were quietly for a brief moment before Gippal smirked. "So, you want me and Rikku to have kids, huh?"

"Gippal," Baralai rolled his eyes, "I merely meant that it was time for you to be together."

"I've never seen you that passionate. Care to explain?"

"I…I guess I kinda thought of me and Paine while arguing. I was wondering how long we would have to play this game of me chasing her and I got upset, I guess."

"Nice," Gippal commented before taking a loud bite of his apple. A minute passed by before Baralai frowned and looked up at the blonde man again.

"Wait, I thought you went to the café!" he argued.

"Was going to," Gippal shrugged, "I was about to open the door, but I saw Rikku headed down this way so I decided to camp out in my room and see what was happening without being seen."

"Ah. I see." Baralai smirked. "Overprotective, ne?"

"I'm so not overprotective!"

"Oh yeah? What about that time in 8th grade when I asked you if I could borrow your pet lizard Fluffy, huh? It took me 6 months after I asked you for me to convince you!"

"Hey! Fluffy was my only friend!" Gippal countered with a frown.

"Maybe cuz no one wanted a guy who called a lizard 'Fluffy' as a friend!"

"Uncalled for!"

"Your face is uncalled for!"

"…That was sad, Lai."

"Yeah…yeah…that was depressing." Baralai and Gippal sighed.

"Wanna go hit the gym downstairs?" Gippal asked.

Baralai shrugged. "Yeah." And with that, the two walked out of the room.

(IN RIKKU AND PAINE'S ROOM)

Rikku was in her room, thinking of what Baralai had said to her. Was it really possible that Gippal just felt the slightest way of her as she did of him?

"Rikku, I'm going to see Tidus and Yuna, wanna come?" the monotone voice of Paine questioned. You could tell in her voice that either way, she didn't really care if Rikku came or not.

"Yeah, lemme get dressed." Rikku called back as she changed into a yellow shirt that said "Trust Me I'm A Girl" in white shirt on the chest and dark blue hipster jeans with white K-Swiss shoes.

The girl walked out of her room and paused as her eyes widened when she saw her friend. "Painey?"

Paine was wearing a snug fitting black shirt with a silver design of a dragon on the front and a flowy black skirt.

"SHUT. UP." Rikku giggled. "Painey! Look at youuuuu!" she cried happily. "Wearing skirts, make up, actually begin to show signs of human emotions…"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"There's the Painey we all know and love...hey, put that knife down!"

(IN TIDUS AND YUNA'S ROOM)

"I'm telling you Tidus, rabbits and bunnies can be black, grey, white or brown!"

"No, they can't, Yuna! Bunnies are brown and white, rabbits are black and grey!"

Yuna sighed in frustration, "Tidus!"

"Yuna!" the man simply replied.

"…Tidus!"

"What?"

"I…ugh, forget it." Yuna chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Someone was knocking on the door and a familiar cheerful voice echoed out through the hallway, "Tidus! Yunniieee! Are you guys…decent?"

"Rikku!" Yuna blushed red and sighed.

"Hey Rix, describe decent." Tidus smirked and snickered as Yuna smacked him on the arm. "Tidus!"

"Oh, SO uncalled for." Rikku shivered as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, way too much information." Paine answered as she followed Rikku and sat down on the love seat next to the sofa that Tidus and Yuna were seated on.

Rikku took a seat on the ground. "Ahem! Ti-Ti, dearie, we girls are going to need a few minutes…ALONE…"

"Aww, Rikku! Tidus is a good boy! He can stay, as long as he behaves and doesn't talk to anyone else about this! Okay, Tidus?" Yuna looked down at her boyfriend whose head was in her lap.

"Yah." Tidus replied lazily, yawning like a little boy.

Yuna's eyes sparkled with simple adoration. "Isn't he cute?" she smiled greatly.

Tidus giggled and Yuna's eyes looked like they were going to pour out with tears of "AWWWWWW"ness.

"Anyway guys…I went to go visit Baralai this morning," Rikku started before sighed and rolled her eyes before giggling, "leave me alone, Paine, I didn't hit on your man or anything. Anyway, I was visiting him…to ask about Gippal." And with that, Rikku told them of Baralai's strange outburst.

(IN THE GYM DOWNSTAIRS)

"Alright," Baralai was getting out of breath. He had been running the tread mill for 55 minutes on a speed of 7.3 and it was getting him tired. "So…who…is going…first?" he panted.

Gippal's eyes widened at the boy. Sure, Gippal could go _way_ faster, but Baralai had really committed to going for an hour. Gippal usually quit after half an hour. He paused. His abs were KILLING. "I think you should." He grunted as he did his 8th set of sit-ups. Unlike Baralai, Gippal liked to work on his abs and noticeable features. His raised his usual set of 50 sit-ups a set to 100, just so he could impress a certain Al Bhed girl.

Baralai smirked, but it was a tired smirk. His legs were going to give out soon… "Why…chicken?"

"N-no…" Gippal grunted, murmuring the number '45' under his breath. He continued to count aloud until he finally answered, "I just think that the big finale should be well worth the wait."

Baralai frowned, "And WHAT…is that supposed to mean!" he growled, glared at his friend.

Gippal smiled a shy yet cheeky smile before sighing. "Dude, don't get me wrong, Lai… I love you man, but let's face it: We both know that you don't know how much longer you'll be able to hide your feelings from…" Gippal smirked coyly, "Quote, 'The Angel of Darkness' unquote."

The white haired man's eyes widened. "I…huh! How did you…"

"You speak out loud. A lot. I'm beginning to worry about you, Lai." Gippal sighed and shook his head as he took another 12 second break.

Baralai chuckled before slamming the stop button down. "Alright then. We'll make it a competition then. Whoever asks their girl out first…despite if she says yes or no…wins."

"You're on." Gippal smirked. "Let the competition begin."

(2 HOURS LATER. The gang is in Baralai's van and has been traveling for an hour. They have one more hour to go. Baralai is driving, Paine is in the passenger's seat. Tidus and Yuna are in the front and to Rikku and Gippal's delight, they ended up sitting in the back with each other, although they tried to hide it.)

Gippal put his Game Boy Color down and sighed. "IT'S BORING IN THIS CAR." His voice shook the silence that had been going on ever since they sat in the car.

"Seriously." Rikku yawned.

Baralai blinked, "Alright, I'll turn on the radio." He answered slowly before Paine stopped him.

"N…no. I'll do it." Paine answered quickly before smiling politely and turning on the radio.

Baralai blushed. "Thanks, Paine." He replied. _(Now that…that was so totally a dream.)_ he smiled. _(I knew she was sweet somewhere deep down.)_

Baralai looked into the rearview mirror and caught Gippal's eye. He smirked and Gippal gave him a thumbs up. His gaze shifted to Tidus and Tidus grinned at the man. Baralai smiled in return as he shifted his eyes to the road.

Paine looked back at Rikku and Rikku smiled encouragingly at her. For some reason, when Rikku listed off ways to get Baralai's attention and hint that she felt the same way as he and for some reason, Paine listened to her.

Yuna smiled knowingly at Tidus and he winked playfully at her.

Paine changed the stations for a bit before Gippal immediately bolted up. "Wait, go back a station please?"

Paine did so and Gippal grinned, "TURN IT UP!" he ordered as he began to sing along with the song. Rikku looked at Paine and shouted over the music, "What station is this?"

"THE SPHERE!" she replied back.

"I LOVE THIS STATION!" Rikku squealed. 'The Sphere' was a station of completely different songs in different genres that were most requested. For example, they'd play a rock song, then pop, then a rap song, then heavy metal, then an emo song, then a hip hop song…yeah, you get it.

"Why do they always send the poor! Barbarisms by Barbara with pointed heels!"

Rikku stared open mouthed at him. She knew the song and surprisingly enjoyed it, but who on earth knew the words to "B.Y.O.B" except for the slow chorus?

"AHH! SYSTEM OF A DOWN!" Tidus cheered. You would never strike Tidus and Rikku as the rock loving people…

"Victorious victories kneel! For brand new spanking deals! MARCHING FORWARD HYPOCRITIC AND HYPNOTIC COMPUTERS! YOU DEPEND ON OUR PROTECTION, YET YOU FEED US LIES FROM THE TABLECLOTH! LA LA LA LA LA LA OOOOO!" Tidus and Gippal sang/yelled loudly.

"Everybody is going to the party to have a real good time!" Rikku and Paine sang together. "Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine!"

Poor Yuna sat there confused and her eyes hurting from the volume of the music. She and Baralai shot each other confused looks but Baralai merely chuckled among his.

Paine's eyes widened as the next song began. Yuna and Rikku giggled and looked at her. "Come on Painey, you gotta do it!"

Paine looked at them desperately.

"PLEASEEEEEE! We'll buy you that hair gel you like every month when you run out for a whole year if you just sing along!"

"…You have to get two of them." Paine instructed.

"Okay!"

The men shot each other smiles. They knew this song and it was sweet how the girls were singing this together.

"I remember the first time you guys sang this to me." Paine sighed and smiled faintly. "It was when I was dating Hetellio…"

Yuna reached over and hugged her friend. "We love you Paine! We wouldn't want one of our sisters to get hurt, would we?"

Paine was touched by Yuna's words. It was only a year ago she had met Yuna and Rikku. And she had found herself true friends that she considered family…

"Yeah Dr. P! You totally rock our world, sista!" Rikku cheerfully giggled from the back and for once in her life, Paine felt a comforting feeling within her. She knew now that she had that safety blanket that she had been searching for her entire life. Her safety blanket was her friends.

The boys grinned at each other. "How sweet…" Tidus faked sniffle. "Gippal…I LOVE YOU MAN!" and with an overdramatic sob, he leaned over and hugged his friend.

"Love you too, T! (sniff) …Lai, I'd totally give you a kiss if you weren't driving!" Gippal called to his friend. Baralai rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Rikku rolled her eyes as she began to sing. The boys paid great attention to her voice especially Gippal. The girls obviously had their little singing routine out.

"Take a minute girl, come sit down and tell us what's been happening. In your face, I can see the pain, don't you try to convince us that you're happy…we've seen this all before, but he's taking advantage of the passion, because we've come too far, for you to feel alone. You don't let him walk over your heart, I'm telling you…"

"Girl, I can tell you've been crying and you needing somebody to talk to! Girl, I can tell he's been lying and pretending that he's faithful and he loves you…" Gippal and Tidus sang loudly, holding back sobs. Baralai laughed and joined in the chorus. The girls watched on and giggled.

"Girlllll, you don't have to be hidin', don't you be ashamed to say he hurt you! I'm your girl, you're my girl, we your girls, don't you know that we love ya? Girl…"

Paine sighed before singing loudly, "See, what ya'll don't know about him, is I can't let him go because he needs me. It ain't really him, it's stress from his job and I ain't making it easy…I know you see him bugging most of the time, but I know deep inside he don't mean it…It gets hard sometimes, but I need my man…I don't think ya'll understand, I'm telling you…"

"GIRLLLL," Tidus and Gippal began louder this time, Baralai singing background, "I CAN TELL YOU'VE BEEN CRYING AND YOU NEEDIN' SOMEBODY TO TALK TOOOOO! (We understand, don't be ashamed of your friend!) GIRLLLLL, I CAN TELL HE'S BEEN LYING (oh, I can tell he's been lying to you…) AND PRETENDING THAT HE'S FAITHFUL AND HE LOVES YOU (He's not good for you!) GIRL, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE HIDING! DON'T BE ASHAMED TO SAY HE HURT YOU! I'M YOUR GIRL, YOU'RE MY GIRL! WE YOUR GIRLS! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT WE LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU!" and the boys repeated that chorus for a second time. Rikku and Yuna looked like they were ready to die of laughter.

"Girl, take good look at yourself! He got you going through hell…we ain't never seen ya down like this…what you mean, you don't need us to help? We known each other too well…I'm your girl…you're my girl…we your girls…and don't you know that we love you?" Yuna sang hugging her cousin and friend tightly.

"Hey, is that Wakka's car?" Gippal pointed to a car to the right lane of them while Yuna sang.

"Yeah!" Tidus nodded. The two shot each other devious looks as Gippal rolled down the window to sing to Wakka's PT cruiser.

(IN THE OTHER CAR)

Wakka looked over, seeing one of Baralai's windows roll down…and out popped Gippal and Tidus's faces. He and the others shot each other looks.

"GIRLLLLLL! I CAN TELL YOU'VE BEEN CRYING AND YOU NEEDIN' SOMEBODY TO TALK TO!" the two sang on perfect pitch, but sobbing overdramatically.

LeBlanc giggled before rolling her eyes and resting her head on Nooj's shoulders. "They're going to get us killed, love."

Nooj chuckled before laying his arm around her. "Yeah."

"GIRLLLL! I CAN TELL HE'S BEEN LYING AND PRETENDING THAT HE'S FAITHFUL AND THAT HE LOVES YOUUUU! GIRLLLL! YOU DON'T HAFTA BE HIDIN'! DON'TCHA BE AFRAID TO SAY HE HURT YOU!"

Lulu giggled softly to herself as Wakka snorted and made a sharp swerve, almost running into a stop sign.

"I'M YOUR GIRL! YOU MAH GIRL! WE YOUR GIRLS! WANTCHA TO KNOW THAT WE LOVE YOU!" the two finished their duet and Gippal shouted, "I LOVE YOU WAKKA! YOU OUR GIRL!"

"I love you guys too, yeah? Now, lemme drive!" he chuckled and waved to the two boys. He waved to the guys and they blew kisses before rolling up the window.

(IN HAWAII)

"Frah ec ra mayjehk!" **(When is he leaving!) **Brother cried in frustration angrily. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this.

"Not until Rikku leaves…or probably when she gets here. You know how smart she is." Cid answered his son, watching the football game on TV.

Brother's head jolted up. "I…wait, what! You mean…he's not marrying my sister?"

"Of course not, Brother! I'm not marrying her off! I'm just boosting Gippal's jealousy so he can finally pop the question!"

"Bubc dra xiacdeuh! Aglica sa? Vydran, drao'na uhmo 18!" **(Pops the question! Excuse me? Father, they're only 18!) **Brother cried, eyes wide.

"Frydajan. Oui ghuf Gippal'c sayhd vun ran, Brother. Ed'c desa oui kud ujan ed. E tet. Rikku ec so meddma kenm. Cra'c dra uhmo ymufan eh y vysemo uy picrac cehla ran sussy teat. E fyhd

dra pacd vun ran, Brother, yht Gippal'c fryd'c pacd vun ran." **(Whatever. You know Gippal's meant for her, Brother. It's time you got over it. I did. Rikku is my little girl. She's the only flower in a family of bushes since her momma died. I want the best for her, Brother, and Gippal's what's best for her.)** Cid murmured quietly and sighed.

Brother stared at his father with his mouth open. Cid rarely spoke Al Bhed and only did when he was talking about someone in the room who didn't speak Al Bhed or when he was really serious or in a really bad mood.

"Pi…Pid ruf tu oui ghuf fryd'c pacd vun ran?" **(Bu…But how do you know what's best for her?)** the 19-year-old blonde Mohawk man asked nervously, twiddling with his thumbs. Zysach was asleep in the living room on the couch and the two men were standing in the kitchen.

"Oui tuh'd, Brother. Yht ev Gippal ahtc ib paehk fnuhk vun ran, drah ed'c ugvo. Fa'mm mad Rikku syga ran ufh taleceuhc." **(You don't, Brother. And if Gippal ends up being wrong for her, then it's okay. We'll let Rikku make her own decisions.)** The 40-year-old sighed. "It's time to let her go, Brother. She's getting older. I'm her FATHER, Brother, think about what it feels like for me to let my little girl go. I know that oui muja ran as well. But you've got to let her go." **(…that you love her…) **Cid sighed and with that, he mumbled a, "I'll be in the garage.", and walked out.

Brother watched his father leave and he hung his head low. "But I don't know how…" he murmured to himself. He loved his sister, even though they were always fighting. Was it really just yesterday that she was 5 and banging on his head with the telephone? Or when she was 14 and he let her dye his Mohawk pink? And was it really only 2 years ago that Rikku decided to move with Yuna?

"She's falling out of my reach…" Brother sighed to himself as he prepared his dinner. **(Father is right. I suppose I must let Rikku go.)**

(AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER IN THE CAR)

"CALIFORNIA, HERE WE COME! RIGHT BACK WHERE WE STARTED FROMMMMMMMM!" Gippal sang off pitch.

Paine held a giggle back. _(He's been singing for an hour and a half. His voice is going to crack or die out soon. Not exactly a bad thing.)_ she smirked.

"Gippy…" Rikku hit him tiredly. "Shut up."

"But Cid's Girl, it's the perfect song! We're in California now! Well, actually, we've been here for an hour, but hey, guess what! We can actually see the cruise port!" Gippal waved his arms excitedly.

Tidus rose an eyebrow. _(Gippal is full of energy and Rikku is getting tired? What's wrong with this world?)_

(IN THE OTHER CAR)

Wakka sang along with the music, happy that now Nooj was driving and he had some time with Lulu.

"Hate it or love it, the under dog's on top! And I'm goin' shine, homie, until my heart stop! Go'head 'n envy me! I'm rap's MVP and I ain't going no where, so you can get to know me."

Lulu hit him playfully and laughed softly. "Wakka, you're so ruining the mood."

Wakka smirked, "Aww, sorry baby." He teased, ruffling her hair the slightest bit.

Lulu glared at him as she hissed in her warning tone, "Wakka…"

"Okay, okay, sorry Lu." Wakka giggled as he smiled at his girlfriend adoringly. "It's just…you're so cute when you're mad."

Lulu surprised him when she simply kissed him on the cheek and returned to her position. "And you're cute when you're not rapping…which you're horrible at, honey." She giggled at him.

Wakka simply chuckled while Nooj fumed and made a face. "Hey you two! Get a freaking room!"

LeBlanc rolled her eyes in disgust, "Yeah, seriously. Not in public, please."

Lulu smiled politely, "Would you rather have us groping each other all over, exchanging saliva in public?"

The couple made no sound and Wakka smirked at her. _(That's what I love about this girl.)_

(10 MINUTES LATER IN BARALAI'S CAR)

"Alright, well, the cruise is leaving in about," Baralai checked his watch, "A day and 2 hours. So let's go check into the hotel." He suggested and everyone else agreed.

(2 HOURS LATER IN THE HOTEL)

"We're so mean! Tee hee." Rikku giggled to Yuna as they sat in their new hotel room.

"Hmm, but it's about time that Paine and Baralai got together, don't you think? Yuna mused quietly. She was met by silence but it was broken when she heard a sound of buttons being pressed.

This time, Yuna had insisted on checking them in. So this time, _she_ was in charge of the rooms. She, Rikku, Tidus and Gippal had planned this out way before. Tidus and Gippal would share a room, Rikku and Yuna would share a room and before Baralai and Paine could disagree, they bolted into their rooms.

She raised an eyebrow and looked to her cousin, who was speaking into a yellow walkie talkie. "FoxyChica in."

Yuna picked up her white walkie talkie, "CutieYunie in."

They waited a moment before Gippal's voice was heard. "Rikku'sHotBoi, in."

"Gippal!" Rikku hissed.

"Ah ah ah, it's Rikku'sHotBoi!" Tidus voice scolded over the walkie talkie, "Anyway, SoccerHottie in."

"Alright. Does everyone have their extra walkie talkie with the receiver taped down? CutieYunie, over."

"We've got ours! FoxyChica, over!"

"We've got ours too. SoccerHottie, over."

"Baralai just ran out to grab flowers for the victim. Rikku'sHotBoi, over."

"Gippal…! Argh. Whatever…FoxyChica is going in for the investigation. I'll go ask Paine if she could go grab Yunie a "personal item" and I'll say she's in too much pain to go and I'm making her some stuff to feel better…FoxyChica, over and out."

"Love you Foxy! Rikku'sHotBoi, over."

Rikku rolled her eyes as she left her walkie talkie with Yuna and quickly went to distract Paine.

"Did she have to mention the 'personal item' part? SoccerHottie, over."

"Yeah, that was something I totally didn't need to know or hear about it. I think I'm scared for life. Rikku'sHotBoi, over."

"Oh, grow up. You guys seriously have no lives. CutieYunie, over." Yuna giggled.

"Uh oh. Murderer is heading back to room! I repeat, murderer is heading back to room! Rikku'sHotBoi, over!" Gippal was panicking.

"Gippal! Oi vey. Go distract…" Yuna began but was interrupted.

"Oh, nevermind! Foxy's distracting him and it seems Paine is already gone. I love that girl. So clever. Rikku'sHotBoi, over."

Tidus chuckled. "Alright, well, whatever Rikku told him, he went for it! He's going back downstairs!" he paused and Yuna could hear a knock on the door. Gippal went to answer it and Yuna could hear a, "Hey Foxy!" and a "OW!" Yuna giggled. "Hey Rikku! Good job! What'd you tell him? SoccerHottie, over."

"Hi Yunie! I told him that he should grab Paine some chocolates if he really wants to make her happy and that he should keep the door open and unlocked because Paine forgot to bring her key card! FoxyChica, over!" Yuna giggled and replied, "Hey Rikku! Come back soon! You grabbed the extra talkie, right?"

"Yup yup! Gippal…no...yes, I'm sure this will work! Hmph. Now gimme that talkie!" Rikku could hear Rikku growl.

A pause and then a door slammed shut before Rikku's voice was heard again. "Check, check. Check 1, 2. FoxyChica, over."

"Check and go! CutieYunie, over!"

"Check and go. SoccerHottie, over."

"Check and go. Rikku'sHotBoi, ovahhhh!"

"Uh, okay that was weird. FoxyChica, over and out."

It was about 5 seconds before Rikku was heard again. "Check. Check. Check 1, 2. FoxyChica, over!"

"Check and go." The 3 replied.

"CutieYunie, over!"

"SoccerHottie, over!"

"Rikku'sHotBoi, over!"

"Alright, cool! I'll be back in a minute! See you guys! FoxyChica, over and out!" and Rikku's voice disappeared.

Rikku looked around before stuffing a walkie talkie under one bed and the other one hidden in the drawer which was in between the two beds. Her eyes widened as she swore loudly. She heard Paine walking up the stairs.

She bolted out of the room as quickly as possible and back into her original room.

"Okay guys, Paine is on her way in her room. We've gotta be quiet. DO NOT SAY ANYTHING at all, until in the end, when Tidus knocks on the door and tells them we're all going out to the restaurant at 8:45 PM, okay? FoxyChica, over and silent."

"Love you Foxy. Rikku'sHotBoi, over and silent." Rikku rolled her eyes, she could feel Gippal's smirk.

"Bye Bye CutieYunie!" Tidus whispered and made a kissing noise. "SoccerHottie, over and silent."

"Love you SoccerHottie. You rock my world! CutieYunie, over and silent."

Yuna stood up and answered the door, to which Paine was knocking. "Here." Paine gave her a bag of (ahem) items and Yuna smiled. "Thanks, Paine." She hugged her. "Well, I'm going to take a shower and Rikku is uh, going to make out with Gippal. Bye!" she waved and shut the door closed.

Rikku's eyes widened as she stared at her cousin. ". . ."

Yuna giggled. "What? It's not all a lie."

"She's right. Over and silent, Rikku'sHotBoi."

Rikku glared at the walkie talkie and at Yuna before huffing.

(10 MINUTES LATER)

Rikku and Yuna had stopped play rock paper scissors in their room, and Gippal and Tidus had stopped arguing over who was hotter: Rikku or Yuna when they heard Baralai's voice. "Uhm, hello Paine."

"Hi Baralai." Rikku gave an excited look to her cousin.

"I um…can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Okay, so before I make an absolute fool of myself, I need to ask you: are you currently involved?"

(IN BARALAI AND PAINE'S ROOM)

Paine's eyes widened. _(Oh my god, is he…no…only Yuna and Rikku get so lucky…I…just…tell him the truth. Nothing can go wrong with the truth.)_ "No." she answered calmly.

_(Yes. Alright. 1 question down, just one more to go…)_ "Oh, ok. I uh…listen, I need to tell you something, so please don't interrupt me until I'm done. Then you can pummel me." Baralai began. "I know, I may just come off as annoying." He said quietly, his eyes down cast. "But that doesn't stop me from caring about you. I don't care if you feel the same way as me, but…I think I should let you know that…I love you." Baralai smiled sadly. _(There…it's finally out…)_

_(Oh my GOD.)_ Paine resisted the urge to squeal. "This isn't some joke, right?" she asked, eyeing him wearily.

Baralai chuckled. "Not at all. Paine, you're beautiful. I know that you're very sweet, intriguing and caring. If you really were a cold person, you wouldn't have befriended someone as bubbly as Rikku. You're beautiful inside and out. And like I said, I thought you should know. And since there is no way that you could love me back, I decided to give you these flowers and chocolates to see if I could bribe you." He grinned. _(Whoa. I'm nervous as hell…how did I manage to joke about that?)_

The pounding of his heart quickened and got louder in his head as he watch Paine gracefully pick them up. She looked up smiling. "You idiot. Thinking you could bribe me with chocolates and flowers. You didn't even need to bribe me with those, Baralai…I love you back, no matter what you think. I really like you, ever since I met you although I tried not to. Ever since Hetellio, I've tried to avoid relationships, but you changed my mind." She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me." Baralai grinned. "Just kiss me." _(No…WAY. You did NOT just say that, Baralai! You sly dog…)_ he chuckled softly. Never did he think he would find the Gippal in him.

"Don't hafta tell me twice." Paine grinned at him and within a second, she politely dropped the flowers and chocolates on the bed and the lips that had been longing to meet since day 1 had finally been brought together.

(IN TIDUS AND GIPPAL'S ROOM)

Gippal grinned as he spoke into the walkie talkie, "Yo Lai!"

(IN BARALAI AND PAINE'S ROOM)

To Baralai's disappointment, Paine broke off the kiss and looked around. "What was that?"

"Yo Lai. It's Gippal. Just wanted to let you know that this was my plan all along, dude. Rikku'sHotBoi, over!"

"A walkie talkie?" Paine exclaimed, eyes wide as she bent under her bed. Her eyes narrowed before she chuckled and picked up a green walkie talkie.

"Hi Painey! Baralai! Can I be the Maid of Honor?" Rikku squealed. "FoxyChica, over!"

Baralai frowned as he walked towards the dresser.

"Rikku! Gippal! You two are terrible! We weren't supposed to let them know we were listening!" Yuna groaned before she clamped her mouth shut. "Err…oh, man! CutieYunie, over."

Baralai smirked as he opened the drawer and took out a pink walkie talkie.

"Well, since you all let yourselves be known and Rikku or Gippal would have ratted me out anyway, I'm here too. And Yuna, you SO could have gotten away with it. You're little Miss Innocent! SoccerHottie, over."

"Hey! You suck! No kissing for you tonight! CutieYunie, over and pouting!"

"Dude, pouting is SO Cid's Girl's thing. Rikku'sHotBoi, over."

"I can defend myself! FoxyChica, over and running to Paine and Baralai's room to SMOTHER THEM WITH HUGS!" Rikku squealed as she bolted out of her room and into the room across the hall.

"COPY THAT!" the other 3 replied and followed her.

"PAINEYYYYYY HAS A MAN!" Rikku did her little Rikku dance before giggling. "Yay Painey!"

"Nice job, Lai." Gippal grinned. "Proud of you man." He and Baralai high fived.

Baralai smirked. "Thanks, but what did you mean by this was your plan?"

Gippal whispered in his ear, "I know how competitive you are. And plus you wouldn't be able to hold those feelings in you any longer. So I made it seem like I would ask out Rikku before you'd ask out Paine, when in real life, I was meaning to ask out Rikku after you and Paine got together."

Baralai's eyes widened. He was tricked by _Gippal_?

Tidus and Rikku were linking arms and skipping about laughing madly while Yuna and Paine shot each other knowing looks. "Next time, you should actually attempt to whisper." Yuna grinned.

"Eh." Baralai grinned and took Paine in his arms before smiling down at her.

Paine smiled at him knowingly and kissed him on the cheek. "So, I'm hungry. Let's go get some grub, hm?"

"Definitely." Baralai wrapped his arm around her waist and the friends headed outside.

Rikku turns to the camera in which is filming this story and winks. "FoxyChica, over and out!" Gippal looks at her with a confused look.

"Uh, nothing." She links arms playfully with the boy and the group of friends head downstairs to go to a restaurant. 4 lovers down, 2 more to go.

(END CHAPTER 10)

YEAH, I said Sphere! Lol. What? There had to be SOME sort of relation back to the actual FFX-2 game!

SDS: AWWW! PAINE AND BARALAI ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!  CUTENESS!

Tidus: Hehehehe…now, Gippal and Rikku! Are they getting together yet? They are SO CUTE TOGETHER!

Gippal: Huh. (sighs) It's hard being so good looking. (sighs again)

SDS: UHHHH…right. (cough) Anyway, sorri if this chappy is a bit short. Forgive me if it is! AND REVIEW, PEOPLE:-)


	11. That's My Girl

**Final Fantasy X-2: Road Trip!**

**By Silver Demon Slayer**

**Gippal: I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty! And witty! AND BRIGHTTTT! And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight!**

**Tidus: La la la la la la la la la, whose the pretty girl in the mirror?**

**SDS: Errr…girl?**

**Tidus: You heard me.**

**Gippal: (skipping around) Flowers everybody! FLOWERS! (skips around to hand out flowers to SDS and Tidus…has 2 baskets full of different flowers)**

**SDS: o.O I see your point. Aww, thanks Gippy! Gimmie a white rose!**

**Gippal: What's the magic word?**

**SDS: NOW!**

**Gippal: Right-o! (hands her a white rose) Now, the pretty reviewers!**

**punked inuyasha freak- :-) awww, thankies! I haven't had a doughnut in like, 6 months. Lol. Literally. Maybe I should stop by Dunkin Donuts, hm? Lol. And where did the name Dunkin Donuts come from anyway? Is it like, slammin' donuts? That's lame. Lol. Thanks:-) (munches on doughnut) (Gippal gives punked inuyasha freak a yellow tulip)**

**Paine3: LOL! I know exactly how you feel! Haha. Except there are BUGS all around my computer. Flies (like 3 of them) are flying around, rollie pollies…I swear, we need to call an extinguisher! (Tidus: MAYBE you wouldn't have so many bugs in your room if you didn't eat in your room.) NEVER, TEDUS! Bwahahaha. (cough) uh ok thanks for reviewing. :-) (Gippal hands Paine3 a pink tulip)**

**asga: tee hee, thanks:-) ah yes, Paine and Baralai are FINALLY together! It took Paine 10 chapters to confess she liked him! Or, him liking her. Eh. Now, just Gippal and Rikku. Heh heh heh. I love Gippal and Rikku! There should SO be a FFX-3 that focuses on Paine and Rikku! YUNA'S BEEN THE MAIN CHARACTER IN TWO GAMES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! (cough) erm, anyway. Thankies. :-) (Gippal hands asga a white daisy)**

**Sweet Kawaii Lamb- Aww, I like your pen name! It's very kawaii. Lol. Thanks so much for reviewing! (Gippal hands Sweet Kawaii Lamb a pink rose)**

**The Red Vixen and Memoru- :-) Aww, thankies! I love your songfic, I think it was a parody of "Girl all the Bad Guys want" by Bowling for Soup. :-) (Gippal hands The Red Vixen and Memoru two black roses)**

**Z Star- AWWWW, THAT'S SO SWEET! I'm so touched:-) Thank you! Yeah, it's always endearing when men get all sentimental…errr…I think. Lol. Anywho, I like Rikku and Yuna's codenames too, haha. And Gippal and Tidus say "Machos gracios for el compliemente de of our singing voices" wow that's sad. I don't exactly know if "compliemente" is a word. And I think they mean "Muchos gracias." Just maybe. :-) Anyway, thankies for reviewing! (Gippal hands Z Star a purple lily flower)**

**moogle- YAY! Not only was my story dreamt about, but THE DREAM WASN'T BAD! WHOO HOO:-) lol. Thank you for reviewing! (Gippal hands moogle a yellow rose)**

**miss tonks- AWW, thankies! Kiss kiss to u too. I hope you like this chapter and the rest to come! (Gippal hands miss tonks a pink daisy)**

**ANIMEGURL04: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! In your face, Gippal! (giggles madly) Muahahahahaha…evil plans as dictators starts…now! Hey Tidus, wanna be my evil partner in crime? (Tidus: Uh, I guess.) Tidus also pays for the spa and whatnot at the Bahamas, so go crazy! So, as long as you keep Gippal over the turtles, feel free to do whatever! Muaha. :-) I'm so evil. (eats chocolate bar) (Gippal gives ANIMEGURL04 a purple tulip)**

**kingleby- Hey there! I read your, "Words Left Unspoken" ficcy and it was very good:-) I like it! Update, yeah? Lol. Anywho, thanks! I loved the walkie talkie thing, it's so random and I was REALLY bored. Haha. I've hugged a wall once. I didn't hug me back and I felt rejected. (sob) (cough) anyway, thanks for reviewing! (Gippal hands kingleby a green rose)**

**NOTE: It's weird, but I've been reading some fic of RxG and it's got a LOT of "the hair brings the ladies to Gippal" stuff in it too. I dunno why but I thought it was weird.**

**So with that done, I give you all….**

**CHAPTER 11:**

"How cute!"

"Rikku, maybe you should leave them alone."

"Aww, I think I'm going to die of sweetness!"

"Cid's Girl! Did you not just hear what I said?"

"Huh?"

Gippal sighed and shook his head. The entire gang (including Wakka, Lulu, Nooj. LeBlanc decided the gym wasn't exactly for her and went to the spa.) were in the fitness gym of the hotel.

Rikku was watching Paine and Baralai run on the treadmill talking to each other.

"Isn't it just so romantic, Gippy?" Rikku asked and sighed before she pulled on her boxing gloves.

"Boxing? Cid's Girl?" Gippal rose an eyebrow as he watched her.

"Don't tell me that you believe in that 'Girls can't fight and they need a man to fight for them' crap." Rikku growled, slamming her fists into the 500 pound punching bag.

Gippal's eyes widened…the bag had actually almost hit him in the face. "I uh…no, I just believe that a man should always be there for his woman."

"Believe this!" Rikku hissed, slamming her leg into Gippal's stomach. The boy gripped his stomach tightly, moaning in pain as he fell to the ground.

"W…What the hell was that about?" Gippal hissed at the girl. He wasn't angry at her, no, he could never be angry at Rikku. He was just…shocked. "You don't believe in that, 'I'm a woman, hear me roar so I can show you I'm stronger then a man' crap, right?"

Rikku smiled down at him sweetly, "No, I just believe that a woman should always be able to show that she doesn't need protection from _her man_ and can protect herself." And with that, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and smiled politely at him. "Bye, Gippy." She answered and wandered off to the punching bag where Yuna was standing and watching Tidus pummel the life out of the punching bag.

"Hey Rix…what the hell did you do to Gippal?" Tidus's eyes widened as he looked over to the Al Bhed man who was staggering to get up. Baralai had left the tread mill to go help him as Wakka had left weight lifting and Nooj had stopped using the abdominal machines.

Tidus shrugged it off. "No matter. I'll go find out myself." He waved to the two girls, kissed Yuna on the cheek and ran off to talk to Gippal.

"Gippal! Dude!" Wakka's eyes widened. "Can you stand, man?"

"Haha…you rhymed." Baralai giggled.

The 4 other men stared at the white haired teenager before he smiled cheekily, "I'm sorry. I've been in such a good mood ever since Paine and I…"

"ANYWAY," Tidus interrupted, causing Baralai to do a very like Rikku pout, "Don't do that Lai. You look like Rikku."

"Yeah, and you don't want that. Gippal may try something on you." Wakka teased.

Somehow, even when the boy was gasping for life, Gippal slid a finger up and down teasingly Baralai's arm. "Lookin' pretty good today…" he whispered teasingly.

It was about a millisecond before the boy's hand was shoved off by a strong griping hand. "Sorry Gippal." Paine told him smoothly before walking over to the two other girls.

Baralai grinned to the guys and winked when she was out of hearing distance. "Isn't that hot?"

"Whatever." Nooj rolled his eyes, "Besides, it won't be long before Gippal is gonna be able to hit that." He said, gesturing to Rikku.

The 4 men stared at him. "Hit _what_?"

"I…dammit, Wakka! You play that rap music too much, yo!"

Tidus was trying terribly to not to giggle but failed. A high pitched hyena laugh escaped his lips as the boy fell to the ground along side Gippal, who was clutching his stomach while groaning and laughing. Wakka snickered as Baralai high fived him. Nooj glared at them.

"WAKKA!" Nooj pointed a finger at the tall haired man before glaring at him. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"I uh, I gotta go, yeah?" Wakka laughed nervously, "Come Lu, let's go before…AHHHHH!" Wakka screamed as he dashed out of the gym, Lulu's hand in his own as the pair ran away from Nooj who was right on their tail.

Baralai coughed, "Um, meanwhile, back at the gym…"

"So, I basically told Rikku to stop stalking you and Paine…" Gippal started.

Baralai flashed a Gippal smile, "We're just too cute and you can't admit it cuz you're jealous." He stuck out his tongue.

"I SERIOUSLY think there's a Rikku underneath this disgusting exterior…" Tidus joked.

"Oi! I'm not ugly. I'm handsome. Ask Paine. She told me so." Baralai whined.

Tidus sighed. "Watch this. Oi! Rikku!"

Rikku mumbled a quick, "Be right back!" to Yuna and ran over. "What's up?" she smiled at the group, excluding Gippal. Gippal frowned at this.

"Don't you think Paine and Baralai make a nice couple?" Tidus asked, gesturing to Baralai with his hand, who smiled.

"I think they're delightful." She answered politely.

"I think there's a Baralai underneath this disgusting exterior…" Tidus teased while Baralai and Gippal watched him.

"Heeyyyy! I'm not ugly! I'm hott! Ask Gippy! Hmph! Ya big meanie." She kicked Tidus in the shin before walking back to Yuna.

"Oww…Girl's got a kick in her." Tidus groaned. Gippal glared at him. "You're telling me."

"As I was saying," Gippal continued, "before I was rudely interrupted, and she was like, "I think it's cute" and blah blah blah and then, she put on boxing gloves, and I teased her as usual and ended up with getting the wind knocked out of me."

"Typical. Guy who thinks he's the hottest thing on Earth meets Girl who is Hotter Then Boy and Boy manages to piss off Girl." Tidus analyzed. "Then, Girl kicks said Boy's ass, Boy is mourning, Girl laughs at Boy, Boy thinks that Girl is even hotter and goes to deliver a stupid pick up line." Tidus murmured, watching Gippal wobble over to the two girls.

Baralai was lost. When did Tidus get so smart and how did he know this stuff? He asked himself sighing as he watched his friend say something to the sassy Al Bhed girl. He snickered as she smiled sweetly at him and smacked him over the head before yelling, "You're hopeless!" and throwing her hands in the air.

"Hopelessly in love with you." Gippal replied cheekily and the girl simply rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She replied sadly. Her eyes were downcast as she sighed.

In what seemed in a blink of an eye, Gippal had her pinned to the wall, in between his hands which were on the wall by the sides of her head.

"What's up, Cid's Girl?"

"The sky."

"Ha ha ha. What's been eatin' ya?" he asked sincerely, leaning down a bit so she could whisper to him.

Tidus and Baralai shot each other grins. If Rikku turned her head to the right just the slightest bit…then the two would have met in a kiss.

"Promise you won't tell?" Rikku murmured sadly to the boy.

"I swear on my soul." Gippal told her genuinely, looking down at the girl.

"Okay…" her eyes fell down as she sniffed. "My…my baby…she…they…they said she failed her smog test!" and with that, a loud wail escaped her lips.

Gippal's eyes widened. "NO! Diamond?" This showed the two were close, as they were the only ones who knew Rikku's cherished car had a name.

Rikku nodded, her head hung low. Any NORMAL person instead of Gippal would have looked at her and gone, "Uh, hello? Just a smog test!" But Gippal wasn't like that. He knew the "pain" the girl was going through.

"Oh, Rixie…come here…" Gippal said softly, hugging the girl. "That's terrible! Your car is one of the top of the line cars!"

Rikku murmured, enjoying the scent of the man hugging her, "I…I need some time alone."

"When did they tell you?"

"Right before we headed to the gym…"

"Will you be okay?"

"I think…"

"We'll get through this, Rixie. We will." Gippal cooed to the girl as she smiled up at him. "I…thanks Gippy." She sniffed. "I told Wakka about it and he…he…HE TOLD ME TO GO JUST GO TAKE ANOTHER SMOG TEST!"

Gippal's eye widened. "NO!"

Rikku nodded, stifling tears. "Uh huh!"

"Grr… that little…talled haired…orange…kid! I'm going beat him up so hard! How DARE he suggest that!" Gippal growled, rolling up his sleeves.

"It's okay…I forgave him, though he was a bit confused…" Rikku sniffled.

"These people don't understand!" Gippal sighed. "Come, Rixie, I'm going to walk you to your room…you had a rough day."

And with that, the Al Bhed pair walked off to head upstairs. Who gets that upset over a smog test? Oh, well if Gippal is the only one who can comfort the girl, then I'm not one to complain.

(UPSTAIRS IN RIKKU AND YUNA'S ROOM)

Yuna and Paine were looking at their friend who was lying on the opposite bed, her head buried in the pillow.

"Rikku," Paine frowned. "This isn't right. Get up. Annoy people. It's too quiet."

"I'M NEVER LEAVING MY ROOM!" she screamed through the muffled pillow.

"Rikku, we wanna know what's wrong. Please tell us what's bothering you." Yuna gently urged.

"Okay…but…don't laugh at me, okay?"

"I can't promise." Paine answered, but Rikku ignored her.

"My…my car…I…the people…they…THEY SAID MY BABY FAILED HER SMOG TEST!" the girl cried.

Yuna and Paine shot each other looks and rolled their eyes. "Yeah, uh huh. We believe THAT." Yuna chuckled. "Seriously, Rik."

"I'm serious!"

"Does it have to do with Gippal?" Paine questioned. "Cuz if it does, we can hurt him if you want."

"I knew you guys wouldn't understand! I knew it!" Rikku sobbed, dramatically running into the bathroom and blasting her music, sobs never decreasing in volume.

(THE VERY NEXT DAY)

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Rikku screamed in pure delight right after the gang had gotten their tickets checked and they were allowed on the cruise.

"Whoa, geez. Was it just yesterday that she was all sulky and stuff?" Baralai murmured to Tidus and Gippal as they followed the girls who were boarding the ship.

"Seriously. Bi-polar, much?" Tidus joked.

"Hey, lay off her, will you?" Gippal motioned to the girl, "I'm going to make my move soon."

"Ooo, Gippal's going in." said Tidus cheekily as he gave his friend the thumbs up.

"Okay guys," Rikku bounced over. "Our cabin is number 42, what's yours?"

"Cabin 43." Baralai informed her. Paine walked over along with Yuna and the two linked arms with their boyfriends.

"Come on Cid's little Girl, everyone's linking arms with their girl. Would it kill you to actually treat me like your man?" Gippal nudged her.

"Yes." Came the simple response and the group broke into little giggles.

"Anyway, so there are 6 people per cabin. I heard they are HUGE! Lucky for us, we were paired up with LeBlanc and Lulu and someone else we don't know." Rikku described to them, "So you guys are going to be on the other side of the ship…so if you guys actually knock on the wall, we could probably talk through each other through them!" she giggled.

"Everyone have their walkies?" Yuna asked and the group nodded.

"Okay then…if you need us, just call our cell phones." Paine smiled at the boy and Baralai kissed her on the cheek, murmuring a "Bye" in her ear.

Tidus and Yuna kissed, saying, "Goodbye" as well.

Gippal leaned in towards Rikku, but put her fingers on his lips, stopping his lips from coming towards her cheek. "Don't." she warned, chuckling. She hugged him and the 3 girls walked away to their cabins.

((5 MINUTES LATER, IN CABIN 42))

Rikku was still in awe as she looked around the room. If you had just entered the room, there were 3 queen size beds on the left and 3 on the right. There were 2 closets on each side of the lower part of the room and 4 dressers at the top of the room. And there was a bathroom by the top left corner of the room.

"This room…is HUGE!" she squealed. "I call the middle bed!" she exclaimed, moving to the middle bed on the right side. She sat down her 2 suitcases on the bed.

"Left!" Yuna called as she flung her 2 suitcases onto the bed on the left of Rikku.

"Whatever." Paine shrugged, bringing her suitcases over to the bed of the right of Rikku.

"Why, hello loves!" LeBlanc's cheery voice greeted as she and Lulu waltzed through the door.

"Hey LeBlanc! Hey Lulu!" the 3 girls greeted.

"I'll grab the left bed, love." LeBlanc informed Lulu as she walked over to the bed.

"I guess I'll take the middle." Lulu shrugged as she dragged her suitcases towards the bed. She winced in pain for a minute.

"Lulu…? You okay?" Paine questioned, watching her friend clutch her stomach.

"Is it cramps?" Yuna asked innocently, watching worriedly over her friend.

"No…I'm fine, don't worry about me…"

"Hi!" a soft yet happy voice greeted from the doorway of the cabin. A long silky light brown haired girl with soft features and sparkling amethyst eyes wearing a dark blue tank top and a black mini skirt with brown calve high boots was standing in the doorway, carrying two suitcases.

"Hello," smiled Yuna, "I'm assuming you're our new roommate."

"Got that right," the girl grinned. A man came up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist.

Yuna was briefly confused and for a moment hurt. _(What's Tidus doing…? Wait a minute…is that even Tidus…?)_

"Whoa…" she heard Paine and Rikku briefly murmur.

"I'll be in Cabin 43, so if you need me, just call, alright?" the man murmured softly into the girl's ear. He resembled Tidus rather strikingly…layered blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a strong body. But it hit Yuna that he was wearing a different outfit from Tidus. This man was wearing a yellow and black hoodie and black pants while Tidus wore a black and yellow shirt and black baggy pants. And both men were rather well built.

"Kay. Bye baby." The girl cooed while kissing him on the cheek. The man looked up at the 5 other girls and simply nodded at them before walking away.

"I'm Lenne!" the girl known as Lenne smiled. "I guess I'll be taking that bed!" she walked over to the bed that was left on the left side.

"Nice to meet you, Lenne!" Yuna greeted, smiling. "My name is Yuna."

_(She seems sweet.) _Lenne noted in her mind, grinning and waving.

"I'm Rikku! I'm Yunie's cousin!" the blonde jumped out of her bed and towards Lenne, sticking out her hand. "Nice to meet ya!" _(She looks a lot like Yunie…)_ Rikku noted.

Lenne shook her hand and grinned at the girl. _(I think we'll get along just fine.)_

"I'm LeBlanc, love." a different, taller blonde walked up to Lenne, shaking her hand. "Let me introduce the non-talkative ones. The one with silver hair, that right there is Paine. She may come off as cold, but not when she's around her Lai-Lai."

"Lai-Lai? The hell?" Paine blinked. "I never called him that!"

"And that one," LeBlanc ignored her. "is Lulu. Somewhat like Paine, except nicer and she talks more when she's around Wakka, her boyfriend."

"Did, um, that man say he was going to Cabin 43?" Yuna asked Lenne as she watched her unpack her stuff.

"Yeah…that, by the way, was my boyfriend Shuyin." Lenne told them smiling.

"Shuyin looks exactly like Yunie's boyfriend, Tidus!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Really?" Lenne blinked, turning to face her newly made friends.

"Yeah! And our men…well…actually, everyone else's men are in Cabin 43 as well! Oh, and Gippal's in there too…" Rikku noted.

Lenne was puzzled.

"Here's how it works," Lulu smiled, "I'm dating Wakka. You can't miss him, he sticks out. He's got spikey orange hair and the front stands WAY up. He's always rapping and stuff. Yuna is dating Tidus, who is the ditziest man you will ever meet. You can't miss him either, he looks exactly like a clone of your boyfriend Shuyin. Paine is dating Baralai, who has white hair that's kinda spikey and he's really kind of shy but sweet. He kinda sticks out. And LeBlanc's boyfriend is Nooj. Now this kid, you cannot miss. He looks like a tree."

"HEY!" LeBlanc growled.

"It's true," Paine argued, "he's kinda old looking and has a ponytail and wears kinda feminine clothing. Not exactly feminine, just really…tight. And he's got glasses."

Lenne's eyes widened as she looked at Rikku. "Could your boyfriend not make it to the cruise?"

"No, actually, I don't have one currently." Rikku told her smugly, although she could just tell what was coming up next.

"No! Really? But you're so pretty." Lenne told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks," Rikku smiled. _(I like this girl.)_ she giggled softly to herself.

"ACTUALLY," Yuna grinned, "Rikku DOES have a guy who is majorly in love with her and she is majorly in love with! They just won't admit it."

"Oooh," Lenne grinned, seeing Rikku begin to protest, "do tell me more."

"Well," everyone was beginning to get caught up in this story as the 4 other girls began to tell Lenne the romantic stories of Gippal and Rikku as Rikku simply sat there, pouted and growled.

"GIPPAL IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! GRRRR!" Rikku's voice echoed.

"BUT HE WILL BE SOON!" Paine teased, her voice echoing as well.

((IN CABIN 43, REWIND BACK TO 5 MINUTES EARLIER))

The boys' room is exactly the same model as the girls' room. The boys have coincidentally chosen the same beds as their girls.

"Dude, this room ROCKS!" Gippal grinned, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"You said it, yeah?" Wakka chuckled.

"No rapping playing during the night, Wakka." Nooj warned, glaring at the man.

"No opera, Nooj." Tidus teased lightly laughing.

"Opera happens to be very tasteful." Nooj countered while Baralai snickered at him.

"Yeah, but too tasteful for our punk asses." Baralai chided in as the men laughed. The laughter subsided as the 5 men watched a man open the door.

"HOLY CRAP!" Gippal exclaimed while Baralai glared at him and smacked him up the head.

"Hey," the guy nodded to the others, "I'm Shu…" he began but his eyes stopped on Tidus.

"Dude…" Tidus began. "You…"

"You look like…Tidus…" Baralai finished for him.

18-year-old Shuyin raised an eyebrow before smirking slightly. "So, I'm assuming that you," he pointed to his look a like, "are Tidus." _(Huh. I'm better looking though.) _he grinned to himself.

Unknown to him, Tidus was thinking the exact same thing.

"I'm Shuyin." He gestured to himself and looked around the room before walking towards the empty bed. "I'm here with my girl Lenne, who's in cabin 42."

"Shut up!" Shuyin looked up to the owner of the voice. "Oh, I don't actually mean, 'Shut up', man. It's just our girls are in there too. I'm Gippal, by the way. My hot girlfriend Rikku is in that same cabin!"

"Rikku ain't your girl, man." Wakka rolled his eyes, "I'm Wakka, by the way."

"Yeah, but they flirt so often and you can tell they love each other." Baralai grinned. "I'm Baralai."

"Nooj." Nooj replied shortly.

"I'm Tidus and I'm Gippal's girl's best friend." Tidus nodded at Shuyin.

"Okay…sorry, but everyone here has a girl?" Shuyin blinked.

"Well, lemme explain it." Wakka propped his legs on the chair next to him. "I'm dating Lulu. Kinda quiet girl, but very cute. She's got her hair done funky, but hotly. You can't miss her. Tidus over there is going out with Yuna, who is a very sweet girl. She's got light brown hair that flips out. Baralai is dating Paine, who has a silver somewhat mohawk but it looks real cool, yeah? You can't miss her. She's kinda sarcastic. Nooj over there is dating LeBlanc, who is a blonde with real long hair with pink chopsticks in her hair. She's kinda the matchmaker type and is constantly calling Nooj, 'Noojie-Woojie'. So, since Nooj seems so tough, that's how we lost all respect for him." Wakka grinned as Nooj punched him in the shoulder.

"And Gippal and Rikku…how do I even begin?" Wakka sighed and shook his head. "Okay, Rikku's got emerald swirling eyes and blonde hair that's usually up. She's really bubbly and feisty. She and Gippal…they aren't together yet, but they flirt so much. She acts like she don't like him, but you can tell. They're in love, but they have yet to admit it." Wakka grinned at Gippal.

"GIPPAL IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! GRRRR!" the 6 men heard a high pitch girl's voice scream.

Shuyin grinned and looked over at Gippal who smirked at him. "Yup. That's her." Gippal commented.

"BUT HE WILL BE SOON!" Paine's voice echoed and Baralai smirked. "That one's mine."

"Calm down guys!" Yuna's voice was heard. Silence filled the room as she was once heard again, "besides…they're ALREADY going out and it's not going to be long that he can keep his pants on…"

Tidus's eyes widened. "THAT'S NOT YUNA!" he exclaimed. "Yuna would never say anything like that!"

Gippal pouted. "I CAN keep my pants on! Just not long." He scowled.

Lulu's voice chuckled. "Alright, let's leave Rikku alone. She's turning as red as Paine's eyes."

"That's my girl." Wakka said.

"I think I'm going to like you guys." Lenne's soft voice giggled.

The 5 guys looked at Shuyin who grinned. "That one's mine."

((END OF CHAPTER 11))

SDS: Well, this chapter was kinda short and I was going to make it way longer by adding the entire cruise in it, but eh. Just to leave you guys with a little taste of the cruise! And how do you like Shuyin and Lenne? They may be a bit OOC. Review, PLEASE!


	12. Oh, Pretty Woman

**Final Fantasy X-2: Road Trip!**

**By Silver Demon Slayer**

**Tidus: I'M YOUR VENUS! I'M YOUR FIRE! YOUR DESIREEEEEE!**

**Gippal: Whoa. Dude. That's just, like…wrong.**

**SDS: Hey guys! I'm coming up with 3 other FFX-2 one-shoters so I hope you guys can check 'em out! One is about a fashion show (I'm CRAZY about this one!), one is a songfic centered on Rikku and Gippal and the last one is a songfic based on all 3 of the girls and their men. Hope you guys can check them out!**

**Now, to my pretty reviewers who get an FF man and 2 tickets to Six Flags (for you and the guy haha). The lucky reviewers who review first get characters from FFX-2!**

**oOoRikku4EveroOo: Aww, thank you! Hee hee. Glad you like it! (oOoRikku4EveroOo gets… dun dun dun…Tidus! And with Tidus comes the two tickets!)**

**ANIMEGURL04: Heh heh, this is going to be great. Thanks for torturing Gippal with turtles! Hehe. For that, you get… (hmm, who will it be? ANIMEGURL04 opens an envelope…and you get Barthello! He can be your guardian:-)**

**Paine3: Hm…I think Shuyin is a lot cooler. I don't know why. I mean, I love Tidus and all, but Shuyin in my opinion dresses and looks WAY cooler. So in my opinion, Shuyin is cooler. But that's just me. :-) Anyhow, does your friend read my story too? Jk! Thanks for reviewing. :-) (Hmm…according to the name…I think Paine3 should receive Baralai…and POOF! There is Baralai in an envelope along with 2 Six Flag passes) Enjoy!**

**moogle: …Y…You really think I'm a good writer? HONESTLY? (sniffle and hugs moogle plushie) I…I…I'M SPEECHLESS! (wail) Gippal: (coughs) Uh, ANYWAY, so like, SDS says thank you very much through her cries and told me to give you this envelope with…SHUYIN! Ding ding ding! Have fun!**

**kingleby: Lol, glad you liked it! Nooj is gonna be SO messed up in this next chapter that people are gonna hate me. Hee hee. Clue: It has to do with a 50 Cent song. My old math teacher who is like 64 calls him "Fiddy Cent" which is REALLY scary. (cough) ANYWAY, you win…dun dun dun…feel free to do whatever you want to with this kid…Nooj!**

**Luv Angel Music: Tee hee, thank you so much! Is your pen name from Gwen Stefani's album name Love Angel Music Baby? If so, I LOVE HER NEW SONG "COOL"! If not…then… (cough) sorry. Excuse my blubbering. Oh! And I just read your fic, 'Vacation Time!' it's so cute! I hope you update it soon! Hee hee. Anyway, thanks so much! To accompany you to Six Flags will be…dun dun dun… Wakka! Have fun!**

**FlyHigh4Life: Did I already tell you this? Oh well, but I REALLY like your pen name. Tee hee. Anyway, thank you! For the ever so short yet sweet review, you receive…aww, you receive Brother! If he acts up, feel free to hit him with this cane. (hands FlyHigh4Life a big metal cane) hee hee…I'm so mean.**

**mipku: Awwww, thank you sooooo much:-) (mipku receives an envelope with… Kimhari inside! You can go and have him be your body guard:-) enjoy!)**

**Z Star the Hidden Dragon: Thank you! I know what you mean, my friends pick on me the most because I'm the biggest klutz. It's kinda funny, cuz once I tripped over a rock that was like a foot high. It was REALLY sad. I haven't actually finished the game either, I'm at the very end of Chapter 5. My levels are REALLY low so I gotta keep fighting and what not… (sigh) Anyway, glad you're joining I checked out your profile, and no, I'm not angry at you for taking the names! Feel free to use them! I'm just happy that you acknowledged that they belonged to me at the end, thanks for that! Thanks for reviewing! (Z Star receives an envelope with…Shinra inside! Ooo, maybe he could invent some stuff for you! Have fun!) **

**angelixx- awww, thanks! I feel weird when I do that sometimes, it makes me feel like I have botox on! Lol, thank you! You receive… Buddy! Hee, maybe he can fly you around in the Celsius!**

**miss tonks- awwwwwwwwww! Thanks! Lol, no, I know you're not a lesbian. I love Rikku too, and I'm kinda disappointed that there wasn't an FF centered on her. She's my favorite character cuz she reminds me so much of me…haha…and yes, we all love Gippal and Gippal's girl together! And for your kindness…Gippal! Ooo, girl, you got lucky. I know 40 girls who would die to be in your place, haha. Enjoy :-)**

**kku-ri: Hey thanks! For your sweet n short review, you get… **

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!**

**It IS possible to do that, ya know. My MP3 player can.**

** Haha I did this with my cousins. I cheated though, cuz I turned mine off.**

**CHAPTER 13:**

"When the pimps in the crib, Ma, drop it like it's hot…drop it like it's hot…" Wakka rapped, blaring his rap music in the room despite the other's protest.

"This isn't exactly a bad thing, you know." Shuyin said suggestively to the other men besides Nooj and Wakka. Wakka was too busy rapping while Nooj was covering his ears with his pillow.

Tidus grinned, catching on to Shuyin's idea, "If we deal with it and let Pharrell…er…I mean Wakka," he quickly corrected himself, "continue to play the music…then Noojie-Woojie will be basically brainwashed! And…" he grinned, looking to Gippal.

"Way ahead of you, man." Gippal grinned, holding up his MP3 player which also doubled as a recorder.

"And Baralai…"

"Got it." Baralai smiled, pointing to his laptop which Gippal's MP3 player could connect to and Baralai could download the files from the player and then make a CD out of Nooj's WONDERFUL acoustics.

"Evil geniuses in the making…you guys are definitely my type of friends." Grinned Shuyin, high fiving the 3 other men.

"Oi!" A high pitched female's voice declared as it charged in. Shuyin turned himself towards the doorway to see an attractive blonde haired girl with emerald swirling eyes.

"Hi baby!" Gippal cooed, standing up and walking over to her with arms opened wide.

"Get bent," Rikku rolled her eyes as she walked past him and towards the other men.

Shuyin looked at Tidus and at the same time, Tidus grinned and laughed. "Yup, that's Rikku. The one and only infamous Cid/Gippal's girl."

Rikku's face perked up as she glanced at Shuyin. "Hey! I saw you earlier! You were at our cabin with Lenne!"

Shuyin's eyes lit up as he looked up at the girl. "Lenne! How is she?"

Rikku giggled. _(How romantic. He's really cute. Lucky Lenne.)_ "Lenne said you would say that…she says, 'Hi, don't worry about me. If I need anything, I'll text you on your Sidekick.'"

"You got a Sidekick! Man, I'm saving up for one!" Baralai whined.

"Thanks for the message. I'm Shuyin, by the way." Shuyin stood up and shook the girl's hand. _(She's pretty. But not as pretty as Lenne. Ha, look at Gippal. Glaring at me for shaking her hand…jealous much? Ah, but you can see she likes him.)_

"Nice to meet ya, Shuyin. I'm Rikku."

"Let us fill you in on our dear friend Rikku." Tidus grinned. "Hyperactive evil genius child such as moi." Rikku high fived him.

"She can't sit still for one minute." Nooj whined.

"She's energetic and bubbly." Wakka chided in.

"She's very sweet." Baralai added.

"She's so hot." Gippal grinned as Rikku playfully smacked his arm.

"Eiii! I love this song!" she suddenly squealed as "Candy Shop" by 50 Cent started on Wakka's stereo.

"You got the new CD?" Tidus turned to Wakka, referring to 'The Massacre'.

"Yup…" Wakka smirked, "just for Noojie over here."

"I'll take you to the candy shop," Gippal grinned, walking towards Rikku, beginning to dance with her, "I'll letcha lick the lollipop! Go on girl, don'tchu stop! Keep going till you hit the spot, whoa!"

To everyone's surprise, Rikku danced along with him, singing, "I'll take you to the candy shop! Boy, one taste of what I got! I'll have you spending all you got! Keep goin' till you hit the spot, oh!"

"Lil mama, show me how you do it!" Nooj began, standing up and dancing along with Gippal and Rikku. Unknown to him, he was singing a completely different song. "Go ahead, put'cha back into it! Do your thing like there ain't nottin' to it! S-S-Shake that ass, girl!" Rikku winked at Wakka, laughing.

Wakka grinned at her, gave her a thumbs up and turned the volume higher. Nooj stopped immediately once he saw Tidus fall off his bed laughing and clutching his stomach. Baralai was slapping his knee like there was no tomorrow and Gippal was snorting so much that his nose hurt. Shuyin was holding his stomach because it began hurting from laughing so much. Wakka simply smirked while Rikku tried so hard to suppress her giggles. Gippal looked to Tidus to see if he got Nooj on tape and Tidus grinned at him before nodding.

Nooj's eyes widened as he pointed an accusing finger to Rikku. "YOU! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" he got up with his cane as he pointed it at Rikku. "You best start running!" he hissed, advancing on her.

_(This is really going to the poor guy's head.)_ Baralai sighed and chuckled.

"I'll save you, Rikku!" Gippal declared overdramatically, rushing to her 'defense' and shoving Nooj down.

Rikku pouted. "I can defend myself, Gippy! And gosh, Paine was right, Nooj! You do look like a tree, now that I think about it…" she smirked at Nooj, "…a dancing…rapping…tree…!" at this point, she, Tidus, Gippal, Shuyin, Wakka and Baralai burst into laughter.

Nooj glared at her and she merely giggled. "Sorry Nooj, you're not exactly intimidating anymore. Anyway, the reason I'm here is cuz we're going to the pool in an hour, so if you guys wanna meet us there…"

"We're there, love." Gippal grinned, snaking his arms around her waist.

A blush crawled across her cheeks as she tried to squirm out. "Gippal…! You big meanie!" she struggled against him before an idea hit her. She elbowed him in the gut and ran towards the door before pumping her fist in the air. "I'll see you guys soon! Bye Shuyin!" she waved as she bolted out. It was barely a minute before she popped her head back in. "Oh yeah, Nooj…you were singing a completely different song." She smirked before disappearing.

Shuyin waved back before blinking, "Dude, that girl does a lot of hurting."

"You shoulda seen what she did to Gippal yesterday! Funniest thing ever!" Wakka interrupted, grinning ear to ear as he began to tell the story. Gippal was simply scowling while the other guys chipped in during the story.

Shuyin grinned to himself. _(I like these guys.)_

((AN HOUR LATER, IN CABIN 42))

"Rikku, come on, you can tell lil ol' Lenne," Lenne giggled, poking Rikku in the arm. The 5 girls had only met Lenne 3 hours ago, yet they were become great friends. "There's somethin' with this Gippal fellow, isn't there…" Lenne asked, in a half teasing voice. She was really curious about these two. She loved to play matchmaker.

"Yeah Rikku, you can tell us. There's nothing wrong with liking someone." Yuna sighed, looking her friend in the eyes.

"Really, it's not like we'll tell Gippal, love." Leblanc said sincerely.

Rikku tied her white bikini top together before sighing. Frankly, she was sick of holding these feelings in. Before she knew it, they were just spilling out of her mouth. "Okay, you wanna know! Fine! I don't know how I feel about Gippal. I don't hate him. I like him. Okay? Happy? I think I might even love him, I just…I dunno, I know he doesn't like me back. Baralai was probably just saying that to be nice when I asked him how Gippal felt about me. And I can't tell Gippal how I feel because I'm scared, okay?" unknown to Rikku, her voice was dying down when she began to finish her comment and it began to quiver. She felt her eyes start to water up, but she did everything in her power not to start the water works.

_(Where are these feelings coming from? Anger…sadness… lust… I just…I need someone to hold me…I want Gippal to be that someone…)_

No one had thought Rikku was going to seriously answer the question and they did not at all expect the outburst from the petite blonde.

Lenne's teasing expression quickly turned guilty as she thought to herself, _(Ugh, I shouldn't have pried. Bad Lenne…)_

The room was quiet for a moment before Lulu spoke up. "Rikku…" She glided over towards Rikku. Lulu was the most elegant woman Rikku knew…possibly the most kind as well. "It's best that you get those feelings out. Everything spoken in this room doesn't leave the room." She said, comforting the girl gently. "And, if it helps, I don't think Gippal likes you. I know Gippal _loves _you and adores you." Rikku hugged Lulu tightly before mumbling a 'Thanks'.

"GROUP HUGGGG!" Yuna announced as the girls all circled Rikku and embraced their now smiling friend.

((IN CABIN 43))

The 6 men laughed as they heard Yuna cry, "GROUP HUG!".

"Man, I wish I was in that hug." Tidus snapped his fingers.

"You said it." Gippal grinned as Baralai nodded in agreement.

"We've got _fine_ woman," Wakka smirked.

"Yeah, you gotta see them…it's like _that_, ya'll." Nooj commented, snapping his fingers before covering his mouth.

"…Did…you just say, "it's like that, ya'll"? As in, "It's Like That" by Mariah Carey!" Gippal laughed wildly, tears pouring down his face. _(OH MY GOD! THANK GOD I LEFT THE RECORDER ON!)_

"OH MY GOD, NOOJIE!" Tidus let out another hyena laugh, falling to the ground off his bed once again.

"I…I…IT'S LIKE THAT YA'LL! LIKE THAT, YA'LL! LIKE THAT THAT THAT THAT, IT'S LIKE THAT, YA'LL!" Baralai echoed singing jokingly, slapping his knee. His stomach was starting to hurt from laughing.

"Heh heh! You did that one all on your own, ya?" Wakka chuckled as Shuyin high fived him.

"I like the way you play, Wakka man." Shuyin grinned.

(( IN CABIN 42 ))

"…Did…you just say, "it's like that, ya'll"? As in, "It's Like That" by Mariah Carey!" The girls heard Gippal yell insanely.

The girls looked to Rikku, grinning. "I…yeah…" she smiled softly. "That…was mine." _(How nice did it feel to finally say that?)_ she asked to herself, smiling.

"OH MY GOD, NOOJIE!" followed by a loud, hyena screeching noise.

Yuna looked slightly embarrassed. "I didn't know Tidus laughed like that…"

"I…I…IT'S LIKE THAT YA'LL! LIKE THAT, YA'LL! LIKE THAT THAT THAT THAT, IT'S LIKE THAT, YA'LL!"

"I didn't know Baralai liked Mariah Carey…" Paine mused out loud. The girls giggled.

"Heh heh! You did that one all on your own, ya?"

Lulu sighed. "Wakka, Wakka, Wakka…"

"I like the way you play, Wakka man!"

Lenne grinned brightly. "I LOVE YOU SHUYIN!" she called loudly.

((IN CABIN 43))

"That was Lenne!" Shuyin's face brightened up. He grinned, grabbing his Sidekick and typed her a message, _Miss you so much. See you at the pool!_

Nooj sighed and shook his head, trying to change the subject of his little outburst. "NOOOO, it was Rikku." He added sarcastically.

"OI! Leave her out of this!" Gippal said, shaking his head. He whispered to the guys. "I'm gonna make my move…today."

"WHOO HOO! GO GIPPAL!" Tidus laughed madly, grinning at his friend.

"It's about time." Baralai shook his head.

"How long exactly have you and Rikku known each other?" Shuyin asked curiously.

"All our lives…" Gippal grinned. "HEY CID'S GIRL! **E MUJJJJAAAAAAAA OUI!**" **(I LOVVVVEEEEEEEE YOU!) **Gippal called playfully.

Rikku could be heard giggling on the other side."**Gippal, E kiacc ed'c ypuid desa E dumt oui...E's...bnakhyhd. Yht…ed'c ouinc.**"** (Gippal, I guess it's about time I told you...I'm...pregnant. And… it's yours.) **

Gippal looked confused for a minute before smirking pervertedly from ear to ear. "**FRYD! FA TET ED? YHT E TUH'D NASASPAN? TYSSED! UE, RIKKU! E'S kUHHY HAAT Y TASUHCDNYDEUH DU NAVNACR SO SASUNO!**" **(WHAT! WE DID IT? AND I DON'T REMEMBER? DAMMIT! OI, RIKKU! I'M GONNA NEED A DEMONSTRATION TO REFRESH MY MEMORY!)**

"**AFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! OUI CELGU! OUI'NA CU KNUCC, OUI BANJAND!**" **(EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! YOU SICKO! YOU'RE SO GROSS, YOU PERVERT!)**

((IN CABIN 42))

"Can't you just see the sparks?" Paine nudged Lenne softly and she chuckled.

"Yeah."

((AT THE POOL))

"Oooh, check out the runway model we've got here…" Shuyin grinned as he snuck behind Lenne and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Hi baby…" Lenne kissed him on the lips grinning. "You're not so bad yourself." She smiled at him.

Lenne was wearing a black bikini and Shuyin was wearing a black swimsuit. Rikku was wearing a white bikini and Gippal was wearing a white swimsuit. Yuna was wearing a red bikini and Tidus was wearing red trunks. Paine was wearing a black and white bathing suit and Baralai was wearing a black and white swimsuit. Leblanc was wearing a purple bikini and Nooj was wearing a maroon swimsuit. Lulu was wearing a yellow bikini and Wakka was wearing a yellow swimsuit…ooo, coincidental, much?

"AYE AYE AYE AYE AYEEEE!" Gippal made an Indian war call as he dove into the pool.

"Come on, Baralai! Let's go!" Tidus giggled girlishly as he grabbed Baralai's hand and the two skipped towards the pool briefly before diving into the pool. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Hey, everybody!" Rikku whistled and everyone's attention turned to her. "Okay, girls, this is Shuyin. Yeah, he looks a lot like Tidus. And guys, this is Lenne. She looks a lot like Yunie. Shuyin, that's Yuna, Tidus's girlfriend. Paine, Baralai's. Lulu, Wakka's. And Leblanc, Nooj's."

Gippal climbed out of the pool. "And that's Rikku. Mine."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Right. Anyway, guys, this is Lenne. That's Tidus, Baralai, Nooj, Wakka and Gippal."

"You're right. He does look like a tree." Lenne whispered to Paine who smirked.

"Hey Lenne/Shuyin!"s were heard.

"Gippal's cute. You should totally go after him." Lenne nudged Rikku.

"Well, I…"

"Come on, baby!" Gippal instantly grabbed Rikku and pulled her into the pool.

"Gippal!"

Lenne smiled._ (Oh yeah. Total sparks. Time for the Lenne-inator. Heh heh heh…)_

"CHICKEN TIME!" Tidus announced loudly. "GRAB YOUR PARTNER!" he laughed before grabbing Yuna.

Gippal quickly grabbed Rikku's hand when she tried to swim away. "Gippal…! You big poop! I wanted to be with…uh…myself! I'd dominate!"

"Yeahhhh, uh huh, right, Cid's girl. You want on top or bottom?" he smirked at her.

"Ewww! Top! You're so heavy, you'd probably weigh me down."

"Ouch. That hurt."

"Well, yeah. It should have."

"I'm going to sit out. I really don't feel too good." Lulu moaned, edging towards the water.

Wakka looked at her concerned before nodding. "I'm gonna watch over her."

"Alright." Tidus nodded before yelling, "1, 2, 3 GO!"

"Let's go after Rikku!" Paine nudged Baralai and Baralai nodded and carried her over towards Gippal.

"Hey Lai!" Gippal smirked. "You're goin' down, man."

"Paine! You big meanie!" Rikku pouted but heard a splash in the water. She whirled around just in time to see Leblanc squeal and fall into the water. Yuna squealed a happy, 'Yes!' and Lenne and Shuyin high fived her and Tidus.

"W…Wait! Let's double up against them!" Rikku argued to Paine who was advancing on her.

Paine looked towards Yuna and Lenne, who were thinking the same thing. "Right!" she agreed and they walked towards the two look a like couples.

"You're goin' down, Lenne!" giggled Rikku.

"Okay, okay! I've got an idea! If I win, you gotta kiss Gippal smack on the lips underwater! And if I lose…then you don't have to!"

"What? How unfair!" Rikku began, but Gippal smirked and interrupted her. "It's a deal!" he told Lenne, who grinned and high fived him, along with Shuyin.

"Grrr…"

"We're gonna take you down, Paine!" laughed Yuna as she approached Baralai and Paine on Tidus.

"Oh?" Paine shoved Yuna with one hand and Yuna almost went toppling over.

"Oh no…" Tidus groaned. "Knock her down, Yuna!"

"I'm…trying!" Yuna grunted.

Baralai grinned to himself. "Come on, Paine!"

"Don't have to tell me." Paine replied, still struggling to shove Yuna down.

Rikku suddenly grinned. Paine was gonna kill her for this. If she found it, that is. She leaned over to Gippal and whispered her plan in his ear. He grinned. "Sure we can't just do it?"

"You freak! Anyway, just go along!" Rikku coughed as Lenne and Shuyin approached them.

"OH MY GOD, GIPPAL YOU FREAKING PERVERT! GIVE ME BACK MY TOP!" Rikku squealed, ducking underwater so it would seem Gippal had taken her top. Lenne and Shuyin watched in surprise.

Gippal grinned, swishing something underneath the water to create the illusion of a bikini top. "Come on, Cid's girl, it's not anything I haven't seen before!"

"YOU SICKO!" Rikku cried, not exactly acting anymore.

Immediately, Baralai and Paine's heads shot towards Rikku and Gippal. Yuna's eyes grew wide and she and Tidus turned to face the two blondes as well. But Gippal sent a discrete wink to Tidus, who caught on.

Tidus nudged Yuna who caught on and nodded. Tidus quietly waddled over towards Paine and Baralai but ended up tripping. Luckily for him, he didn't fall, but Yuna ended up toppling over Paine. Paine turned around before exclaiming, "OH MY GOD!"

Tidus, being very strong with his upper body, manage to hold back Yuna from falling into the water. Baralai, however, was not as strong, and Paine ended up falling into the water.

"NOT FAIR!" Paine exclaimed, pointing at Yuna.

"It's okay, baby. Next game." Baralai grinned.

Paine sighed and shrugged as they swam to the sidelines to watch. They never figured out that Rikku and Gippal had just been faking the whole thing.

Rikku pretended to be underwater, tying her top. "You are such a sicko…" she murmured in Gippal's ear.

Gippal smirked. "Yeah, but you know I'm your sicko."

"Of course." She grinned at him jokingly and climbed on him once again.

"Okay, Lenne! Time to take…you…down…?" Rikku was confused as Tidus and Yuna snuck behind Lenne and Shuyin. Yuna shoved Lenne from behind and Lenne toppled into the water.

"Hey! No fair!" Lenne whined as Shuyin chuckled. The two swam over to Baralai and Paine to watch the final round.

"Take it as our thank you for the Paine and Baralai victory." Tidus grinned up at the girl.

"No problem!" Rikku giggled, "Yunie!" she exclaimed as she began to try and wrestle the girl into the water.

Gippal was spitting out water as he grinned to Tidus. "Heyyy, T."

"Hey Gip." Tidus grinned and nodded at him.

An idea suddenly struck Rikku as she whispered in Gippal's ear, still wrestling Yuna.

Gippal grinned and nodded. Rikku and Yuna struggled for a minute, but surprise struck Yuna and Tidus…especially Tidus as Gippal kneed him in…his…spot.

"OWWWW! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Tidus groaned loudly, sinking underwater, bringing Yuna with him.

"Oh my god! Tidus! Are you okay?" Yuna jumped off him, rushing to his aid.

"Owww…"

"Oh yeah!" Rikku giggled, doing the peace sign and she high fived Gippal. "We are the chicken champions! Aow aow aow aowwwwww!" she and Gippal giggled and screamed together.

"So, how long you two planning to be on each other?" Paine asked, grinning.

"Huh?" the two blondes blinked. It was about 10 seconds before they finally realized what was happening, and Gippal muttered, "Sorry." And allowed the girl to climb off him.

"You two are so tricky!" Yuna giggled and even Tidus laughed, groaning every once in a while.

"Ha ha. No one's got the mind tricks of an Al Bhed." Gippal winked at this point and Rikku giggled.

"Oh yeah! Got that right!" At this point, the two high fived.

It was a few minutes before Shuyin dragged Gippal and the boys to the other side of the pool to discuss something he said was 'truly important'.

"Oi, Gippal." Shuyin nudged him in the stomach. "You said you were gonna make your move today?"

"Yeah…" Gippal looked at him, grinning. But on the inside, he was nervous like hell. _(What the hell? Am I chickening out? No…I can't. Why would I be? I DID hear Cid's Girl in Baralai and my room…but she never said if she liked me or not…ugh…this is giving me the worst headache….)_

"So, shouldn't it be somethin' good? What are you gonna say, 'Hey Cid's girl, you're so fine, I love you, wanna go out sometime?'"

Gippal frowned. "Er…" Actually, that was what he was gonna say to her…

"Oi vey." Tidus shook his head. "Make it somethin' special!" at this point, he grinned. "Why don't you serenade her tonight?"

"It'll be romantic, ya?" Wakka grinned, walking towards the group.

"Yeah. I confessed to Paine with gifts, Tidus ran right up to Yuna and kissed her…serenation sounds somewhere among those lines." Baralai smirked at his friend who was turning red.

"Okay, this is getting a little weird!" Gippal said nervously, scratching the back of his head. He began to back away from the other men.

"Ah! Let's get Gippal ready for his date!" Wakka suggested.

"Yeah! We can give you tips on girls, too!" Tidus chided in.

"We sound like our girls," Baralai grinned.

Shuyin smirked, "Maybe with my help, Gippal will be as perfect as I am!"

"Haha…this guy's funny." Nooj chuckled, slapping Shuyin on the back.

"Okay! Let's negotiate with the girls!" Tidus said before calling the girls over. "Oh lovely ladies!"

((2 HOURS LATER))

Rikku was suspicious. _Very_ suspicious. She hid before a pillar before whispering into her walkie talkie. "Where are you?"

"I'll never tellllll…" the male voice in the talkie whispered dementedly. "But I have a feeling I know where you are…"

Rikku gasped, furrowing her eyebrows together. "Uh…… …no you don't." she mumbled into the talkie.

"Turn around." A voice mumbled into the walkie talkie.

"Why!"

"Just do it!"

Rikku, never being one to listen, walked away from the pillar.

Tidus frowned before calling after her, "Hey! You cheated!"

Rikku turned around before sticking her tongue out. "How obvious was it that you were there?"

Wakka, Lulu, LeBlanc, Nooj, Shuyin, Lenne, Baralai and Paine had left, all declaring that they were tired. Tidus knew that the guys were tired but they were also probably brainstorming ideas for Gippal's plan _Rikku. _And luckily, no strangers or lifeguards were there. The two friends were still at the pool along with Gippal and Yuna, who were sitting on beach chairs watching their adored ones run up and about the pool area. Right now, they were playing 'Walkie Talkie' hide and seek.

"I swear, they're twins separated at birth." Gippal mumbled to Yuna, squinting at the two blondes who were now in the water. Yuna laughed. Tidus began to splash Rikku and from Yuna's point of view, Rikku was pouting and screaming at him.

"NOT FAIR! YOU'RE NOT LETTING ME SPLASH YOU BACK! GRRR…!"

Oh yeah. That was Rikku.

"Hey, Yuna." Gippal nudged Yuna who turned to look at him.

"Hm?"

"Did Tidus tell you _why_ we're going to café tonight instead the nightclub?"

"No…" Yuna was confused briefly but when the corner of Gippal's mouth turned upwards into a smirk, she finally realized.

"OHMIGOD!"

"I'm assuming you found out?"

"You're going to do it, aren't you?"

Gippal smiled. "You catch on fast, Yuna."

"Duh! Ohmigod! Yay! Welcome to the family, Gippal!"

"I…" his eyebrow furrowed as he looked to the brunette with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Err…sorry. Just…I'm happy you guys are FINALLY gonna get together." She cheered.

"You're not the only one, kid." Laughed Gippal as he watched Rikku trip over Tidus's foot on the deck and tumble into the water.

"AGH! TIDUS, YOU BIG POOPIE!"

"I-I didn't mean it! No, Rikku! I'm serious! I didn't…NO! RIKKU, HOW DID YOU GET THAT!" Tidus screamed in fear, watching Rikku pull Yuna's Port-A-Bat out of her boy bottom short pockets.

"OH NO! HELP ME! PLEASE! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME!" he screamed, fearing for his life. "AHHHHHH!"

((5 MINUTES LATER))

"I can't believe I hit you!" Rikku's eyes were wide as she was holding an ice pack to Tidus's head. "I'm so sorry!" she shrieked.

"Rikku, chill. It's okay." Tidus laughed, grabbing her hand and removing it from his head. "I can hold an ice pack, you know."

"Well, okay. Your loss." Laughed Rikku as she and Yuna called, "See you guys later!" and walked into their room.

((IN CABIN 43))

Tidus and Gippal walked into a room, full of laughing men, all who were on the ground, except for one: a frowning Nooj.

"Hi!" Tidus greeted, walking in. "Did we miss something?"

"Lemme guess, another one of Nooj's wonderful songs?" Gippal laughed.

Nooj mumbled. "I'm going to the bar." He rolled his eyes, walking out of the room.

"Listen!" Shuyin laughed, grabbing Gippal's recorder and hooking it up to Baralai's laptop. A minute later, they heard…

**(Shuyin)** I wonder what they're still doing there?

**(Baralai)** Knowing those two guys? Probably making out. Well, trying to get them to make out. I know Tidus won't have a problem. Gippal probably has to shove himself on to Rikku.

**(All)** _laughter_

**(A faint noise is heard and it's Wakka's radio playing)**

**(Wakka)** Hey, Nooj…you've got somethin' on your shoulder, man…

**(Shuyin)** Unh! Ya gotsta get that dirt off your shoulder! _raps, laughing_

**(Baralai)** _humming the instrumental of "Dirt off your Shoulder" by Jay-Z_

**(Nooj) **You gotta get that dirt off your shoulder!

**(Shuyin) **Oh hell…

**(Nooj)** Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me! Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don'tcha!

**(Long silence)**

**(Baralai)** _howling with laughter_ You…sung…a girl song!

**(Shuyin)** Hmm, I don't exactly know if I wish Lenne was 'hot' like you…

**(Wakka)** Dude! That song isn't even playing, yeah?

**(Nooj)** HEY! It's not that funny! Brats! All of you!

**(The laughter continues until you hear Tidus)**

**(Tidus)** Hi! Did we miss something?

Gippal let out a loud howl of laughter as he fell backwards on to the ground, laughing. Tidus was snickering and the group of men fell back into laughter.

"Oh…my…god!" Tidus could barely breathe. "He did NOT sing that!"

"He did, man." Baralai chuckled. "It was damn funny, too. So, we've caught Nooj rapping 4 times… so like, tomorrow, it'll be another 4 and we can make our little CD then."

Shuyin wiped a tear from his eyes. "Oh my god…" he laughed.

((IN CABIN 42))

"I know I'm on your mind! I know we'd have a good time! I'm your friend…I'm fun and I'm fine!" Rikku sang, loudly in the shower as she turned the water off. She just finished taking a relaxing shower, pumping her music. "I ain't lying! Look at me you ain't blind!" she giggled, stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel briefly. She dried her hair with a blow dryer and then changed into a black halter dress that hugged her body and stopped 2 inches above the knee. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and then clipped it to the back of her hair.

"I know I'm on your mind," she sung happily and loudly as she exited the bathroom and entered a room of quiet girls. All the girls with the exception of Lulu, who was sleeping, were listening to music with their headphones on. Paine was reading 'Angels and Demons'. She had her reading glasses on, so that's when you know not to disturb her. She was blaring Nine Inch Nails in headphones. "I know we'd have a good time! I'm your friend, I'm fun and I'm fineI ain't lying…look at me! You ain't blind…" she stopped singing one she saw Lulu sleeping peacefully.

Yuna was flipping through a teenage magazine titled, 'SpiraGirl'. She was singing along to '1000 Words' by Jade from Sweetbox.

Leblanc was skimming over a hair magazine. She wasn't listening to any music, but was humming a tune.

Lenne was reading a fashion magazine and she was singing along to, 'Always Be My Baby' by Mariah Carey.

All girls were singing or humming softly so not to wake Lulu up. Rikku didn't know why, but lately Lulu had seemed really tired and worn out lately.

Shaking off the thought, she walked over to her bed. The other girls either looked up and nodded at her or smiled and mouthed 'Hi'. She did the same before flopping on her bed and grabbing her CD player. She put in a mixed CD and began to sing along to Pink's 'Trouble'.

_(It's only 9 PM.) _Yuna groaned inwardly to herself. _(We're not suppose to meet them until 11…it's too long!) _her hand instantly flew to her mouth. _(Ohmigod! I have to tell the other girls and we have to get Rikku dolled up!)_

"Hey, Rikku?" Yuna turned to her side to face her cousin. Rikku took off her headphones.

"Hm?"

"Would you mind giving this note to Tidus?" Yuna asked, scribbling something in her notebook. "He'll understand. You can read it if you'd like, but you won't understand it."

"Sure thing!" Rikku bounced off her bed and flew out the door with the note in hand.

((Back in Cabin 43))

Tidus was skimming over the note that Rikku had handed him. She hadn't read it, he could tell. The letter read, '_2nite. Yes, M. No, L. Yes, S.'_ Tidus laughed to himself. He had given Yuna a letter that had checkboxes next to, 'Makeover, Leave them alone and Serenade.' He was referring to tonight at the café, when Gippal would make his move.

"Ahh…tonight…" he sighed happily.

((LATER THAT NIGHT IN CABIN 42))

"OHMIGOD, RIKKU! YOU LOOK SO GOOD!" Lenne cheered happily.

"Can I see myself now?"

"YES!" Yuna cheered, shoving Rikku towards a mirror.

Rikku had taken a nap earlier, around 8 PM, requesting the girls wake her up at 9. But the girls had purposely let her sleep until 10:30 PM. And for every girl, it takes 2 hours to get ready when going out. So the girls had offered to help her so it would go faster.

LeBlanc had done Rikku's hair, Yuna had gotten her clothes, Lenne had done her makeup, Lulu was making her a snack and Paine was reading things to keep Rikku entertained.

"Ohmigod." The words immediately rolled out of her mouth.

This is something she NEVER would have done to herself…yet it looked so good…

"You don't like it?" Lenne asked offensively.

"No…I love it!"

Rikku's hair was in a long, high, sleek and shiny ponytail. It made her hair look longer then it actually was. The end of the ponytail ended 5 inches after her shoulder. She was wearing an emerald top that had its straps crossed across the neck and reconnected to the back. It showed off her well toned stomach and she was wearing a black denim mini skirt with 3 inch high heeled boots that ended right underneath the knee. The skirt was clinging to her skin and the top had hugged her body, but not too tightly. She had on light green eye shadow, hot pink lip gloss, black mascara and black eyeliner. Lenne had also covered her face lightly with cover up.

"You look amazing!" Lenne complimented.

"It's so cute on you!" Yuna smiled. "It's one of my favorite outfits, but it doesn't compliment me the way it does you…"

"You look really nice, Rikku." Paine added in, which Rikku mentally noted. _(Whoo hoo! Finally, a compliment from Paine! Black mail, hehehehe…)_

Lulu nodded and smiled. "It looks great on you."

"Gippal won't know what hit him." Grinned Leblanc slyly.

((IN CABIN 43))

Gippal was in the shower, taking a long bath. He had asked Tidus and the others to knock on the door at 10:00 PM, because it takes every guy an hour when going somewhere nice. But Tidus and the others 'forgot' and got him out at 10:30 PM.

"Don't worry man, we'll help you." Tidus had told him and the guys had helped Gippal with his appearance.

Tidus and Baralai were giving him tips on women and what NOT to say to Rikku. Wakka and Nooj were struggling with his hair since he had just gotten out of the bathroom and Shuyin was choosing out some clothes for him.

"Don't say, 'I like the way you look tonight. You look really hot.'" Tidus warned. He was giving Gippal the 'Don't's.

"Do say, 'You look even more beautiful, if possible, Rikku, then before…'" Baralai said. He was giving Gippal the 'Do's.

"Alright, let's do a test. Rikku is subject A, you are subject B. You see subject A walk in and she looks amazing…" Tidus began.

"Well that's not hard. She always looks amazing."

The guys shot each other a knowing look and Tidus continued, "And she sits down next to you. What do you say?"

"Hey Cid's girl…"

"No! If anything, call her Rikku!" Baralai scolded.

"Er, ok. Hey Rikku…you look amazing tonight…"

"No! She'll take it that you think she looks ugly every other time!" Tidus told him.

"Uh…Hi, Rikku…you look really nice. I mean, you always look nice, but…"

"DAMMIT, SUBJECT B!" Tidus roared, slamming his hand into the counter. "NO BUTS!"

They all stared at him.

Tidus turned red. "Er…heheheheh…"

"Man, Gippal!" Wakka whined, throwing the 5th bottle of hair gel out. He opened a new one. "Your hair is ridiculous! It's so thick!"

"Well, I told you, you should have gelled it when it was wet." Gippal told them matter-of-factly.

"Got it!" Nooj confirmed, finally getting Gippal's hair to stick up in its usual form.

"Got his clothes ready!" Shuyin called.

"Alright, man…it's 10:50…we'll give you 5 minutes to change…" Tidus told him as the men shuffled out.

"How you think he's gonna do?"

"I HOPE he does good," Baralai sighed, "but knowing Gippal, he might screw it up."

"I think you're wrong, Baralai…" Tidus's grin spread as Gippal stepped out from the bathroom.

Gippal sauntered towards the mirror. He was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt with black pants. He wore white Fubu shoes.

"If I was a chick, I'd totally be diggin' you." Nooj grinned.

They all looked at Nooj before Nooj paused and swore.

((AT THE CAFÉ))

Gippal and the guys were already at the long booth in the middle of the café that seated 12 people. On the left side, there was save a seat for Yuna, then Tidus, then Gippal, then save a seat for Rikku, then Baralai, then save a seat for Paine. On the right side, Nooj sat across from Tidus, then save a seat for Leblanc, then Shuyin, then save a seat for Lenne, then Wakka and then save a seat for Lulu. So Gippal and Shuyin were across from each other, just in case.

"There's Yuna!" Tidus said cheerfully, his face brightening as the girls entered in.

"You ready?" Shuyin grinned at Gippal and he nodded.

"As ready as ever, I suppose…"

Tidus's grinned, elbowing Gippal. "Check out Subject A! Lookin' good tonight."

Gippal's eye widened. _(I knew she was beautiful, but…damn…)_

"Speechless, hm." Baralai grinned. "She looks really nice."

"Yeah, man. Better make your move before anyone else." Shuyin kicked him underneath the table, motioning to the other guys in the café eyeing Rikku.

"Ah, but if they try anything, Gippal will just beat them up and go, 'Oi. That's MY eye candy!' ya?" Wakka chuckled.

"Fo shizzle!" cried Nooj.

The 5 other men stared at him.

"Er…shut up! They're coming." Hissed Nooj as the girls sat down.

Yuna sat down next to Tidus, grinning widely. "Doesn't she look beautiful?" she asked, smiling.

"She sure does…but not as beautiful as you…" Tidus smiled charmingly at her.

Yuna giggled at him and gave him a playful kiss.

Paine sat next to Baralai before grinning. "Did you guys give him tips?"

"Yup. Without it, he would have screwed up big tonight."

Paine smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Did we do good or did we do good!" Lenne cheered softly as she sat next to Shuyin.

Shuyin smiled at her. "You did good, babe." He kissed her on the cheek.

As Rikku approached the table shyly, Gippal smiled at her genuinely before standing up and pulling out her chair for her. She blushed a light pink before smiling. "Thanks, Gippal."

Gippal smiled. "Anytime, Princess."

The other women shot their men looks.

"How come you don't pull out chairs for me?" huffed Yuna at Tidus.

"Yeah! Why can't you be a gentlemen like Gippal?" Lenne scolded Shuyin.

Lulu sighed. "Honestly Wakka."

"Noojie, it'd be nice to be treated like that once in a while." Whined Leblanc.

The boys glared at Gippal.

Tidus scowled. _(Grr…stupid Subject B.)_

"You…look amazing, Ci…Rikku." Gippal smiled at her, catching himself from calling her 'Cid's girl'.

_(This is NOT happening. This is such a nice side to Gippal…)_ she grinned to herself.

A tan man, about in his 20s, walked up to the table and whispered something in Gippal's ear. Gippal grinned and smiled. "Oh really? Wellll, ok, I guess we could."

Paine rose an eyebrow. "A fan?"

"Nope! He wants me, T and Lai to go and hang out on stage and do a little performance." He smiled slyly. This was his plan. He'd make his move…in front of about 20 people…and if he got rejected…well, let's just say, we should hope for the best."

"Alright boys, let's head on out." Tidus motioned, walking up to the stage.

Gippal inhaled sharply prayed deep within that Yevon would be on his side today.

((5 MINUTES LATER))

"Rikku…I need you to be listenin' right now, Princess.." Gippal whispered in to the microphone softly, "**E...E haat oui du ghuf...dryd E lyna vun oui...dryd E fyhd oui...dryd E haat oui...yht dryd E muja oui**." **(I...I need you to know...that I care for you...that I want you...that I need you...and that I love you.)**

**(OHMIGOD.)** Rikku's thoughts were pacing through her mind and she felt Baralai put his hand on her shoulder. **(OHMIGOD. This is NOT happening. OHMIGOD…)** she resisted to squeal and jump on stage and smother the poor boy.

Gippal continued, staring shyly at the microphone. "**Oui tneja sa ehcyha. Pid dryd'c hud y pyt drehk. Ed'c y kuut drehk, ev yhodrehk. Ouin csema...ed zicd...lyh syga yhouha rybbo. Oui'na lremtecr ymnekrd, pid cu ys E, cu fa't pa y banvald sydlr. Oui'na rud, E's rud. Mad'c pinh**."( **You drive me insane. But that's not a bad thing. It's a good thing, if anything. Your smile...it just...can make anyone happy. You're childish alright, but so am I, so we'd be a perfect match. You're hot, I'm hot. Let's burn**.) He finished jokingly, finally bringing his gaze up to her. Emerald clashed with emerald and Rikku's heart melted as he smiled genuinely at her. "Words can't describe what you mean to me. And I mean it. You are the world, my universe. And this song…because your beautiful drives me insane every night…is dedicated to you, Rikku…" he finished softly. "I love you." He whispered as he began to sing.

You know how after you run 1, 023 miles, your heart is beating like, a million beats per second? That's exactly how Rikku felt.

Baralai and Gippal began to play their guitars slowly as an introduction. (**Baralai**, Gippal, _Tidus_. That's whose singing the verse.)

Gippal began, smiling widely.

"Pretty woman, walkin' down the street,

Pretty woman,

The kind I'd like to meet,

Pretty woman…

I don't believe you, you're not the truth…"

Rikku frowned in confusion.

"No one could look as good as you…

Mercy!"

Baralai winked at Paine as he began to sing,

"**Pretty woman, won't you pardon me?**

**Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see…**

**Pretty woman…that you look as lovely as can be…**

**Are you lonely just like me? Wow!**"

Tidus smiled at Yuna as she smiled at him happily.

"_Pretty woman, stop a while,_

_Pretty woman, talk a white,_

_Pretty woman, give your smile to me…_

_Pretty woman, yeah yeah yeah…"_

"**Pretty woman, look my way,**

**Pretty woman…say you'll stay with me…"**

"Cuz I need you…I'll treat you right…" Gippal winked at Rikku, who was a bright pink.

"Come with me, baby,

Be mine tonight…

Pretty woman, don't walk on by,

Pretty woman, don't make me cry…"

"Seriously Rikku, if you don't tell him you love him back, he'll burst into tears and cry himself to sleep at night!" Tidus interrupted, laughing.

Gippal winked at him as he began to sing again,

"Oh Rikku, you're such a…

Pretty woman, don't walk away…

Hey…

Okay…

If that's the way, it must be, okay…

I guess I'll go on home…it's late…

There'll be tomorrow night…" he sang and his grin grew large once he saw Rikku stand up and walk over towards him.

"But wait! What's this I see?

Is she walking back to me?

Yeah, she's walking back to me, whoo hoo!

Aow aow, ohhhh, pretty woman!" Gippal dropped his guitar as Rikku hopped on stage and threw herself into his arms.

"I LOVE you." She squealed to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"That's it? The cheek?" he pouted.

"Oh? You don't like that?" she mock pouted him before she shrugged. "Ah, what the hell." And with that, she grabbed Gippal by the back of his head and drew him into a passionate kiss.

"WHOOO HOOOOOOOOOO!" Tidus cheered loudly. "AOW AOW AOW! GO RIKKU AND GIPPAL! GO ON WITH YOUR BAD SELVES!" he laughed heartily as Yuna joined him on stage and hugged him tightly.

Paine walked up to Baralai and smirked. "Good job!"

Baralai grinned. "Oh hell no! That's not all I get, is it?"

Paine smiled and kissed him on the lips happily.

It was about 8 minutes later that Rikku and Gippal had actually parted.

"Damn…" Gippal murmured, running his hand through his hair. "If I knew you kissed like that, I woulda done this a long time ago…"

Rikku was panting and she giggled. "The feeling is mutual…" she smiled at him widely as he touched her cheek.

"It's so unreal…" he murmured. "Too good to be true…"

"Well, wake up, baby." Rikku said, a smile gracing her lips from ear to ear. "Cuz you're my man now."

"You've got NO clue how long I've been waiting for you to say that…"

((IN CABIN 43, THE NEXT DAY))

"Man, that was some night." Shuyin grinned, high fiving Gippal. "That rocked, man."

"Yeah, Gippal, gotta give you props, ya? Real romantic, man. Oh and plus, thanks for having the girls hate our guts at dinner." Laughed Wakka.

"Seriously! Lenne was all, 'Why can't you be a gentlemen like Gippal?'" Shuyin sighed, shaking his head. "It was a sad moment in Shuyin history." The men shared a laugh.

"I wasn't being a gentlemen…I was merely treating Rikku the way she deserved to be treated…like a Princess." Gippal smiled genuinely.

"Damn, one day later and she's got you…" at this point, Tidus make a 'whipped' noise.

Gippal pouted, "Take that back!"

"Look at him. The Rikkuness is bursting out of him." Baralai smiled.

Gippal stuck his tongue out. "Let's get off me and make fun of Nooj, can we?"

"Sure." Everyone but Nooj laughed.

"Whatever, Gippal! Hate it or love it, the Noojster's on top! And I'm goin' shine until my heart stops! Go ahead and envy me, I'm rap's MVP! And I ain't going no where, so you can get to know me!"

The 5 other men burst into laughter.

Right now, there was no one else that could have possibly been happier then those 6 men in Cabin 43.

((A/N))

SDS: VOOOOOOOOOOT! GIPPAL AND RIKKU ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! WHOO HOO!

Tidus: She was trying to decide if Gippal should have sung 'You and Me' by Lifehouse, but it's 1:31 AM and she's hallucinating.

Gippal: Whoo hoo! This is the best chapter yet! Review people! You know you want to!


	13. You Got Served

**Final Fantasy X-2: Road Trip!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own them.**

**SDS: (sadly) I'm not happy with the song I had Gippal sing for Rikku. (pouts)**

**Tidus: Why?**

**Gippal: I thought it was nice. Do you not like my singing? Huh? Is that it! Gosh, SDS! If you have something to say, why don't you say it!  
**

**SDS: Shut up, Gippal. And no, I just think it should have been more romantic… (sigh)**

**Tidus: Oh no. There she goes again.**

**Gippal: Gah. Okay, well, this time, Tidus has brought all you lovely reviewers plushies of FFX-2 couples and people!**

**Prairie Gentian: AWWWW THANK YOU SO MUCH! That's so sweet:-) I don't know where I came up with the walkie talkie thingy, I think it's cuz me and my cousins had a garage sale and I bought a pair of walkie talkies from them and I had the biggest fun with it. Anyway, thank you for the review! For that, you get a…Wakka plushie! Aww! It also comes with an optional 'I Love Lulu' sign. It's like those little troll dolls with the orange hair! Tee hee.**

**Super Kawaii Lamb: Lol! Yeah, don't we all wish more guys could be more romantic? (sigh) Thank you so much for reviewing! For some reason, I'm not really content with the song I made Gippal sing, but I'm SO gonna make up for that! In the finale, I'm gonna have Gippal and Rikku sing a little duet song that, even though it's kinda old, still makes my heart melt! Thanks for your sweet review! For that, you get…A Tidus plushie! Awww! It's got a little sword, too:-) It also comes with optional 'I Love Yuna' sign. Lol.**

**Paine 3: (to Baralai) HEY! THAT WAS MEAN, YOU BIG POOPIE! Just for that, Paine3 gets to keep you for an EXTRA 4 WEEKS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Andddd, BECAUSE of your rude comment, Baralai, Paine3 will receive a Baralai plushie that comes with an optional 'I Love Paine' sign! Oh, and it comes with a little staff! Awww… Hahahaha. I like Shuyin a lot, and I think it'd be cool if there was like, a sequel to this sequel about Shuyin and Lenne! Aww…and then a sequel to that sequel about Gippal and Rikku! Woot! And about Lulu…hmmm…possibly…possibly not. Err…ok, fine. Lol. Yeah, but there's a little twist in there that's not really a twist. So yes…you guess it! She is! Thanks for reviewing! And because you are one of the awesome faithful reviewers, you receive a tazer gun and a Paine doll! Hahaha…she's magnetic on the lips and so is Baralai. (hint hint) ! Lol! (whisper) The tazer gun's just in case Baralai acts up!**

**Xlaw: Ahhh! I'm not happy with the song choice I made either! But I'm gonna make it up for it in the finale and it's gonna be cute! I'm picturing it in my head! The last chapter is gonna be like, a really big singing thingy! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! You receive a Shuyin plushie with a sword and an optional 'I Love Lenne' sign!**

**The Red Vixen and Memoru: Awww, thank you so much! That's really nice of you to say! Although I think my fic is far from perfect, but say what you like:-) Lol! Thanks again! You receive…a Gippal plushie! It comes with a gun and 3 mini grenades and a 'I Love Rikku' sign!**

**Dry Tears: LoL! My fic has been waking up a lot of parents and siblings! Haha, thank you so much! Hee hee, the Noojster is always good for a poke. I don't know why, but for some reason, he just bugs me! Like, his hair…he does look like a tree….errr…no offense to anyone who likes Nooj…I don't like Hypellos either, for some reason…yeah, I'm paranoid. Lol. For your lovely review, you receive…a Shuyin and Lenne couple plushie! They kiss when you put them near each other, because they have magnetic lips. :-)**

**oOoRikku4EveroOo: lol! YIPEE to you too! Haha. Thanks for reviewing! You receive…a Shinra plushie! Aww! He also comes with a mini commsphere that actually works and his big desk thingy!**

**asga: haha, awww, thanks! I'm still not happy with Gippal's song. (sigh) BUTTT, like I said for the other reviewers, for the finale, I shall have him and Rikku sing a kawaii duet! YAYA! Lol thanks for your review! You receive…a Kimhari plushie! It comes with a lancet thingy! Woot! Thanks for reviewing!**

**kku-ri: LoL! Thanks! Can I ask you something? What's your pen name? Like, does it stand for something? Er…sorry, I'm nosey. Lol. Thanks for your review! You receive…a Brother plushie! It comes with an option, 'E Muja Yuna' sign! Lol thanks again!**

**gothmaniac: Haha, I don't know if I should laugh or be afraid! Lol. Thanks for your review…heeheheheheheh…sorry, I'm kinda hyper right now. You receive…a Buddy plushie! Yay! When you push in his googles, he compliments you! Lol! Thanks again!**

**FlyHigh4Life: Lol! Yep, Brother's always good for laugh. :-) Heehee… for being a nice constant reviewer, you receive a couple plushie! Yuna and Tidus! They're magnetic on the lips, so they kiss:-) kawaii! Lol thanks for your review!**

**Miss Tonks: The next chappie is right here:-) You're such a nice reviewer, lol! Gippal and Rikku are ADORABLE! I love them together. There should be a FF story on them! How kawaii that would be… I would never get bored of it. I'd be like, 50-years-old with no life, just playing the same video game…over…and over…lol. Thanks for reviewing! You receive a couple plushie doll! IT'S GIPPAL AND RIKKU! Woot! They're magnetic on the lips (hint!). hehehehehe. Thanks for reviewing:-) kiss kiss to u too!**

**ANIMEGURL04: lol! Fish: blub blub. Hahahaha… fishies are always funny. :-) lol. Thanks for reviewing! Haha, the things were do to FFX-2 boys…especially Gippal…because HE DIDN'T MAKE A MOVE ON RIKKU! (looks at the Gippal you have with fiery eyes) WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE A MOVE ON HER! YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP! Err…thanks for reviewing. Lol. You receive…a Brother and Yuna couple plushie! But, unlike the others, Brother has a magnet on his chest and Yuna has on of her back, so wherever Yuna walks around, Brother follows her. Lol! (hands ANIMEGURL04 a mini plush couple of Barthello and Dona with magnetic lips.) Gives this to Barthello!**

**Al bhed Princess: HMPH. YES YOU HAVE NOT REVIEWED IN A WHILE. But you are reviewing now, so it's all good. :-) lol. Heehee…Nooj is always a fun character to poke at. He annoys me for some reason. (cough) ANYWAY, you guessed it! Did I make it too obvious? Oh poo. For your nice review, you get a Nooj plushie that raps when you tug on his ponytail! Wehehehe…and he comes with a cane and an 'I Love Leblanc' sign!**

**moogle: LOL! Doesn't Shuyin just make you… (does swoony thing) Swoon? (swoons) haha. That reminds me, today, I ate some molded meat and I DIDN'T LEARN THAT I DID UNTIL MY SISTER TOLD ME 3 HOURS LATER! I was gonna puke. Gah. Hee hee, awww, Crazy cute tonberry! Haha: 'hey kid… u gotta comment…hey…kid…' lol. Tonberries make me laugh. Is that how you would spell plural for tonberry? It sounds like a fruit. (coughs) Er, ANYWAY, you get a plushie of Barthello, who cries 'Dona!' every time you snap his overalls. Hee hee. And, he comes with a mini mini moogle doll! Awwww! Haha, enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**Z Star the Hidden Dragon: Woot! (grabs the white rose) Thank you! (eyes water) I feel…so loved! (SNIFF) lol, ok Shinra, guess what! You're gonna be in this chapter! Yes you are! Don't you feel lucky? And you got to go with a girl, too, you lil casanova…lol. You receive a Leblanc syndicate plushie! Ormi says something stupid when you push down his hat, Logos says something perverted when you raise his left arm and Leblanc says something with Nooj when you make her fan hit Logos or Ormi! Haha. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**Tidus: Ooooo, SDS said a bad word earlier! Poo is not a nice thing to say, SDS.**

**SDS: Sorry…**

**Tidus: For that, she's gotta go sit in the corner. (points to corner)**

**SDS: (pouts and sits in the corner)**

**Tidus: So, I'll be writing! Oh yeah!**

**Gippal: Do we trust you?**

**Tidus: WELL, it COULD have been you, but YOU didn't make a move on Rikku!**

**Gippal: Wow. Were you guys like separated at birth?**

**SDS: Wait a minute. I'm real and you guys aren't. Why do I have to listen to you?**

**Tidus: Ouch.**

**Gippal: That hurt.**

**SDS: ATTENTION EVERYBODY! IT'S THE FIRST YEAR ANNIVERSERY OF THIS STORY! WOOOOOOTTT!**

**Tidus: It's been a whole year since you've started this thing?**

**Gippal: (smirks) Can you say lazy?**

**SDS: Ouch. Shows you guys got a little bite in you too, huh?**

**Tidus: You know it, girlfriend!**

**Gippal: Fo shizzle.**

**SDS: . . .**

**Chapter 13: You Got Served, By-itch!**

"Wow, never thought I'd live to see this day!" joked Baralai, wrapping his arm around Paine. The friends, including Lenne and Shuyin, were at the nightclub at the bottom of the cruise. Wakka, Lulu, Nooj and Leblanc were in the booth behind them.

"Yeah, well," Gippal pouted as Rikku pulled away from their kiss to retort at Baralai, "if you wanna live the day you propose to Paine, you better keep your mouth shut…" she growled, half panting. Gippal tugged at her sleeve, eager to continue their makeout session. Rikku giggled and the two went back to kissing.

"Look at them…" Shuyin laughed and shook his head.

"Kissing like there's tomorrow…" giggled Lenne.

"It's been only a day…" smiled Paine.

"And she's got you whipped!" teased Yuna.

"Told you!" Baralai and Tidus said in unison to Gippal, shaking their heads.

Gippal and Rikku choose to ignore them.

They were all sitting in a large booth at the nightclub, waiting for Gippal and Rikku to get off each other so they could go dance.

"Let's dance!" whined Lenne, pouting.

"Ok ok! I LOVE THIS SONG!" squealed Rikku as "I Hear the Sound" by Anaconda began to play.

All the girls did their little squeal thing before dashing off to the dance floor. The men looked at each other and sighed.

"Still can't believe that you and Rikku are finally together," laughed Wakka as he and Nooj walked up to the rest of the men.

"I told you he would hit that. Pay up, man." Nooj nudged (hahaha…) Wakka, smirking.

The men were about to tell Nooj about his little language thingy again, before he scowled, "I know, I know. Shut up."

Wakka laughed lightly as he dug up 15 gil in his pocket.

"Aww, man, can we hurry up?" Shuyin asked impatiently, eyeing his girl on the dance floor. "Look at her…man…"

"Her? Look at Yuna!" exclaimed Tidus happily, "I've never seen this side of Yuna! I like it." He licked his lips, grinning.

"Paine is actually DANCING!" Baralai said, surprised, "And she's a smart girl, so she'll probably stop dancing in a few minutes! I have to go!"

"GAH! RIKKU IS HOTTER THEN ALL YOUR GIRLFRIENDS!" Gippal yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "I'm going over to grind with my girl!" he exclaimed before dashing off.

Tidus and Baralai sighed.

"I'm serious, he'd jump off a cliff, get sat on by Ormi multiple times and then get hit by a trizillion cars for that girl." Tidus laughed.

"What's an Ormi?" questioned Wakka curiously.

"Leblanc's…rather large older brother." Baralai answered, cringing. "When we were little and we'd chill with Leblanc, Ormi would scare us by threatening that if we ever came in his room, he'd sit on us."

"And he did. He got Nooj one day…" Tidus continued and Wakka looked over at Nooj's metal body parts.

"…Damn."

"Yup."

((IN MAUI))

Brother was pacing back on forth. Rikku said she would call when she got on the ship…what was taking her so long?

He looked at the clock.

"Brother. Relax. She's gonna call and besides, it's only been 26 seconds since the last time you peaked at the clock."

As if on cue, the phone rang. Brother dove for it, but Cid picked it up.

"**Rammu**?" **(Hello?)**

"_**Rao, Vydran!**" **(Hey, Father!)**_

"**Neggi!**" **(Rikku!)** he smiled in delight, greeting her by her Al Bhed name.

"_Gah! Pops! I told you not to call me that! Only on formal occasions…"_ he could hear her mumble.

He paused before frowning. "Eh? Girlie, where in the hell are you? What's that loud music pumping in the background?"

"I want to speak with Rikku!" urged Brother impatiently.

Cid's smirked inwardly. _They haven't seen each other in some time…about 3 or 4 years…_ "Wait, Brother."

"_Err…I'm…at a nightclub on the cruise…"_ she replied in a sheepish voice.

Cid merely chuckled before a sly tone took on his voice. "So, is Gippal there with ya?"

"_V…Vydran!" (F…Father!)_

"What? It's question, girlie. Is he there? I wanna talk to him."

"_W…Wait a minute! How do you know that Gippal's here?_"

_(Aw, **cred**.)_

Cid paused and sighed in relief when he heard Rikku speaking to someone else in the background.

"_Hey pops, Yunie wants to talk to you, I'll be back._" And her voice disappeared as another perky one came on the phone.

"_Hey Uncle Cid!_"

"Yuna! My girl, how long has it been?"

"YUNA IS THERE!" a loud screech echoed from Brother's mouth.

"Dammit, Brother! Keep yer mouth shut!" he growled.

"_5 years Uncle Cid_!" Yuna giggled before she paused and another male voice was heard. "_Hey Uncle Cid, my boyfriend Tidus wants to speak to you. Is that okay?_"

Cid sighed and shook his head. **_Daahykanc._ (Teenagers.)** "Little Yuna has a boyfriend?" he laughed before smiling. "Sure thing, Yuna."

"_Bye Uncle Cid! Nice talking to you again!"_ A little scrambling was heard before a cheerful voice came on the voice. "_Hey Cid!"_

Cid frowned. "Do I know you, boy?"

"_What! It's me! Tidus!"_

Cid stayed silent before he grinned. "Jecht's boy."

"_You got it_!"

"How's yer dad doin', son? I didn't know you'd be on this trip too. You takin' care of Rikku and Yuna?"

"_1) He's still got that drinking problem. I'm kinda glad I got away from the house for a bit. His new girlfriend's taking care of him. 2) Yup! I'm a best friend of a guy named Gippal. 3) I'm taking care of Yuna, I would let anything touch her. And Rikku's like a sister to me, so I wouldn't let anything happen to her. And she's got herself a boyfriend too, so he'd probably hurt me for trying to protect Rikku. And plus, everyone on the trip cares about Rikku, so…"_

"Hold on, boy, yer talkin' too fast. You say my Rikku's got a boyfriend?" Cid asked, a grin spreading across his face. "And Gippal's there! Good kid, that boy."

"**FRYD!**" **(WHAT?) **Brother exclaimed unhappily.

Cid repressed a snort as he heard more movement at the other end and then Tidus's voice sounded nervous. "_Err…hey Cid, I gotta get going…"_

"Alright, Tidus m'boy, lemme speak to someone else."

Scrambling was heard before an icy female voice came on the phone. "_Hello_?"

"Who am I talking to?"

"_Paine. This is Rikku's dad?"_

"Yeh. Listen, Paine, Tidus said something about Rikku having a boyfriend?"

"_Oh, yeah, well…OW! Don't hit me!_" she scowled before a soft male voice replaced hers.

"_Err…Mr. Rikku's dad?_"

"_Now_ who am I talking to?" Cid was becoming impatient.

"_This is Baralai. I'm Paine's boyfriend and one of Gippal's best friends…Uhh…_"

Cid sighed. "Am I gonna be talkin' to everyone on this darn road trip thing?"

"_Um, well, who have you spoken to?"_

"Rikku, Yuna, Tidus, Paine and now you. Lemme ask you something, boy. My Rikku's got a boyfriend?"

"_Um, Rikku might hurt me if I say something stupid, so I'll put this guy on the phone…"_

"_Yo!"_

"What the hell?"

"_This Rikku's father?"_

"Yeah. NOW who am I talking to?"

"_Wakka, ya? Rikku's good friend. Baralai said you wanted to talk to me, yeah? Uh, actually, now I gotta go…here's my girl Lu_."

"Wa…"

"_Uh…hello?"_

"Lu? That's your name?"

"_Lulu._"

"Oh, alright. Well, Miss Lulu, could you answer a question for me?"

"_Uh, I don't exactly feel too good, I think I'm gonna…"_

"_Er, hello?"_

Cid furrowed his eyebrows together. "NOW who am I talking to?"

"_This is Shuyin. I'm on the cruise with Rikku and them."_

"Boy, just how many people are going with you on this road trip?"

"_Road trip?"_ he sounded confused. "_Oh no, I just met them on this cruise. I'm with my girlfriend, Lenne…"_

"Wait a minute. Shuyin? Is that you, boy?"

A pause was heard before the voice spoke again, "_Cid?_"

"M'boy! How long is it takin' you to get here?"

"_The cruise got delayed by a day, sir, sorry! Wow, coincidence meeting your daughter and her friends. So we're actually going to be staying together? I mean, Lenne and I, will be staying with them?"_

"Yup."

"_Aw, this rocks! I gotta go tell everyone! Here's my girl Lenne!"_

"_Hi!"_

"Lenne, is it?"

"_Yup! Well, now, it's Leblanc beca…OHMIGOD TIDUS, WATCH OUT FOR THE POND…!"_

Cid held back a snort as he heard a feint splash in the back ground. _". . ."_

"_Hello?"_

"Who am I speaking to now?"

"_Leblanc, love. This is Rikku's dad?"_

"Yes."

"_Ah, well, you raised a lovely girl, love. She's quite the lively one!"_

"Well, thanks, but…"

"_Yo yo yo!"_

"What in the hell? Wakka, is that you again?"

"_Wakka? No, dawg, it's Nooj_."

"What…?"

"_This be Rikku's papi_?"

"Agh. Get me on the phone with someone I can understand!"

"_Sho, dawg_."

"…"

"_Cid_?"

"Gippal! M'boy, is that you?"

"_Sure is. You sound mad. What'd I do now?"_

Cid let out a hearty laugh. "You were always m'favorite, boy. Tell me something, Tidus said somethin' about Rikku having a boyfriend…"

A silence was heard before Gippal laughed nervously.

"Ah, so it is you."

"_Okay, look Cid, before you go all Brother on me, lemme tell you something. You can't break me and Rikku up cuz I love the girl too damn much."_

Cid smirked. "Gippal…"

"_No, let me finish. She lights up my world and she's so hot…er, lovely. Being able to date her is a privilege and it's a once in a lifetime privilege. She's what I've been looking for. I love your daughter, Cid. So there. You can't destroy true love."_

Cid snorted and let out a howl of laughter.

"…_Huh?"_

"M'boy, you are the funniest damn thing on this earth! You…you thought I…" he went straight back into a wild laugh.

"_Uh…"_

"_Pops!"_ Rikku's voice replaced Gippal's confused one. _"You got Gippal confused, he's rubbing his head because he has a headache now! Baralai had to go get him some Advil!"_

Cid let out another howl of laughter.

"You kids are so funny…"

"_Vydran, look, I really like Gippal. So PLEASE, don't scare him away like you did everyone else."_

"No, no…Rikku…" he laughed lightly. "Rikku, I'm glad you guys are together. If Gippal makes you happy…then…" he chuckled. "He makes me happy too."

"_OOHHH, VYDRAN!"_ **(FATHER!)** Rikku squealed in delight. _"E MUJA OUI! MWA MWA MWA MWA!" _**(I LOVE YOU!)** she blew kisses into the phone. "_YAY! You totally rock, pops! Whoo hoo! I'll call you later, Gippal and I are going to dance the night away! BYE!"_

Brother watched in disappointment as his father hung up the phone.

"I wanted to speak to Rikku." He said sadly.

"Oops. Sorry, bout that Brother. It was real crazy over there. Anyway, guess who Rikku encountered on the cruise?"

"Who?"

"Shuyin!"

Brother sighed, "Fascinating."

Cid watched his son saunter to his room and he hung his head, sighing. "Teenagers."

((BACK ON THE CRUISE))

The gang had snuck into men's bathroom when no one was looking, all attempting to process current events.

Rikku and Yuna were attempting to dry Tidus's shirt while a shirtless Tidus was listening to what Shuyin was telling everyone.

"So, you see, the reason why Lenne and I were coming was because we were going to visit Rikku's brother, Brother! He and I go way back." Shuyin laughed, scratching his head nervously.

"So, you'll actually be staying with us?" grinned Rikku happily when Shuyin grinned back at her. The two blondes high fived. "Whoo hoo!"

"Oh no." Yuna smiled.

"What's up?" Lenne looked over at her.

"Rikku and Shuyin are becoming dangerous partners-in-crimes."

"Hey! Rix!" whined Tidus, "Have you forgotten about your true partner-in-crime!"

"Relax Ti-Ti! Me, you and Shuyin…we'll be…" she smiled before winking cutely. "Gippal's Angels!"

The group erupted into laughter.

Gippal smirked and laid an arm around her shoulders. "Gippal's Angels, huh? I can live with that."

"I can't!" Tidus interrupted, frowning.

"Yeah, uh, I'd rather be Lenne's Devils."

"Or Yuna's Devils!"

"Why don't you guys be the Devious Divas?"

The group looked at Nooj.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" screamed Nooj, banging his head on the wall, growling.

"How about…the Dangerous Blondes?"

"Wakka's Yas!"

The group stared at Wakka.

"Wow, you guys look at me like my name is worse then Nooj's…" mumbled Wakka, shuffling away.

"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" giggled Rikku as she leaned over to her left and whispered in Tidus's ear. He grinned and her and nodded. She then leaned over to her right and whispered once again. Shuyin gave her the thumbs up.

"Alrighty! We're the Phat Blonde Trio!" Rikku said cheerfully, a happy smile on her face as did her happy-go-lucky peace sign.

Tidus stepped to her left before grinning. "T!"

Shuyin stepped to her right, smirking. "S!"

"Nooooo!" whined Rikku, pouting and shoving Shuyin lightly. "I'M in the middle! Oh poopie, Shuyin, you ruined it!" she teased, laughing.

"Aww man!" Tidus joined in, smiling. "Now we gotta start ALL over again…T!"

"R!" giggled Rikku, pumping her fist in the air.

"S!" Shuyin yelled, high fiving the other two.

Gippal stared at the two boys in jealousy. _(There's no reason to be jealous. She's your girl now…err…I think she is. Agh…ok…visions of Tidus and Shuyin choking…disappearing…ok. I'm good.)_

"Whew. That was close." He said aloud.

Everyone looked at Gippal, confused. "What the hell?" they all asked at the same time.

"Err…"

"Hey! You girls! What are you going in here!" a gruff voice growled, walking into the bathroom.

"Hey! Don't you talk to them like that!" Baralai huffed, stepping up.

The man, actually seeming intimidated by Baralai, backed off. "Look man, it's the MEN's bathroom, I just wanna know what in the hell a bunch of girls are doing in here. But nevermind, I'll use the other bathroom." He grumbled, shuffling out.

"Whoa hoa hoa!" Rikku giggled, hugging Baralai. "Check you out, Baralai! Gettin' all tough. Learning from Gippy?"

Baralai laughed. "I just like to scare people." He joked and Rikku nudged him teasingly.

"Well," Gippal wrapped his arm around Rikku's waist protectively and the other men almost burst into laughter. "I for one think that these lovely women deserve to be out there and seen! Not hidden in this musty old bathroom."

The girls besides Paine giggled while the guys rolled their eyes.

"Um, I have to use the washroom…" laughed Tidus nervously.

"Okie dokie! We'll be in the ladies room, just come a knockin when you're done!" smiled Rikku as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Right! Phat Blonde Trio! T!"

"R!"

"S!'

"Whoo-hoo!" the blondes cried in unison as everyone left Tidus to himself.

((IN THE LADIES ROOM))

"It's so much bigger then the guys'…" mumbled Baralai.

Baralai had his arm around Paine's shoulders and they were leaning against the wall on the left side next to the hand drier.

"How come you guys get 5 stalls and we get 2?" whined Gippal, looking around. His arm still protectively wrapped around Rikku's waist.

"Gah! It's so…pink, ya?" Wakka cried in disbelief, rubbing his sore eyes.

A minute later, Tidus busted in. "Hi guys! I washed my hands and everything, don't worry. I'm real hungry though…" his gaze settled next to Yuna, who was next to a white machine. "Ohh! Hey, what's this?" he walked over to it, reading. "Oh hey, they've got candy here!"

Paine smirked before walking over. "Are you sure that's candy, Tidus?" she asked, before blinking and observing. "Huh. Whaddya know. It's one of those machines that work as a candy disposer, lip gloss disposers and a tampon disposer…" the boys winced. "What? Grow up! It's nothing you haven't heard before…"

"Ooh, I want some candy." Tidus said cheerfully, grabbing 50 cents from his pocket and depositing in the machine. Eagerly, he grabbed the white wrapped object from the bottom of the machine.

"Hey, T…" Gippal grimaced at the object in the man's hand and hid his face in Rikku's hair, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Oh my god…" Rikku giggled as the other men's face burned red.

"Yo, Tidus…" warned Wakka, backing up. Beside him, Lulu let out a cruel snort.

"Hey, what is that?" asked Baralai curiously, not seeing the object clearly. He let go of Paine briefly as he walked to Tidus's side and snatched the object out of his hand. "Holy crap!" he exclaimed, quickly throwing it into the air and hiding behind Paine.

"Tidus, baby, you just wasted your 50 cents." Yuna sighed, shaking her head. "Here, give it to me."

Everyone looked at her.

"What! Honestly, you guys are so immature!" huffed Yuna as she grabbed the object from the blonde man's hand. She put it in her purse before digging up another 50 cents to get Tidus candy from the machine.

"Wow, that's a memory branded in my mind." Shuyin snorted, shaking his head. Lenne giggled beside him.

"I just want you to know! Uh…something something something! Something, something! I wish that I could believe! That everything will come back to me! Uh…something, something, something!" sang Nooj happily.

Everyone stared. For a long time.

"Are…you singing that song from the Backstreet Boys?" Baralai asked, trying heavily not to burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh! The Backstreet Boys!" snorted Lenne, high fiving Rikku as the two perky girls laughed.

"What are you talking about? I think they're sexy." Teased Paine, snickering.

"Not even! N-sync allll the way, baby!" joked Yuna and she and Paine high fived.

"Totally! You go, girls!" snickered Gippal and he high fived each of the girls.

"Aww…Gippy's got a feminine side." Rikku smiled widely, teasing him with a poke.

"You know it." He smiled right back at her before blinking. "By the way Cid's girl, what kind of shampoo do you use? It smells good. Kinda like strawberry kiwi."

_(Is that even a shampoo flavor?)_ Yuna asked herself.

Rikku looked at her, her face somewhat pink. "G…Gippal!"

"But wait…it could be…"

"It's cherry almond!" Nooj declared.

Everyone stared at the man once again.

"What? Don't give me that look. I have that shampoo."

"You have Delicious Essence?" asked Rikku, bewildered.

"Uh, no offense Noojie, but I think I'd rather be outside then talk about your shampoo." Teased Wakka.

"Can we go outside?" Paine asked, tired of hiding in the bathroom.

They all nodded and walked outside.

"Shake it Off" by Mariah Carey began to play and the 4 girls squealed and ran off to the dance floor. Lulu sat down, claiming to be tired and Leblanc was making out furiously with Nooj, smelling his hair.

Baralai, Gippal, Shuyin and Tidus were at the bar, watching their girls dance. It wasn't long before 4 women began to approach the men.

"Hi there," a sly voice greeted and a hand was placed upon Tidus's shoulder. He whipped around.

"Uh, can I help you?" he asked curiously.

This girl had terribly bleached blonde hair with black roots. She was fairly skinny and obviously, she liked to flaunt it.

"Yeah, you can." She cooed, twirling her hair around her finger. "Why don't you come dance with me instead of staring at the dance floor?"

"Sorry, but my girl's on the dance floor and I'm waiting for her." Tidus replied smugly and the other guys smirked.

"Oh, it's not like your girls will care." Said a brunette, walking over to Gippal, lying an arm around his shoulders.

Gippal removed her arm politely and sighed as a red head walked up to Shuyin and a black haired girl walked up to Baralai.

"And besides, you boys are so cute…and you're just wasting away sitting here…" said the red head.

"What girls would leave you alone over here?" coaxed the raven-haired girl.

"Just one dance!" smiled the blonde.

"I'm sorry, but no." Tidus said again, trying to remain calm.

The blonde girl sent a nod off to the brunette girl and the brunette nodded. And before Gippal knew it, her tongue was down his throat.

((TO RIKKU, YUNA, LENNE AND PAINE))

"I gotta…s-shake it off," sang Rikku, laughing, jokingly brushing off her shoulder. The girls giggled and continued to dance before the middle of the song came.

Yuna stopped dancing. Lenne looked at her and followed her gaze and she stopped dancing. Paine froze. Rikku was still dancing before Paine angrily tapped her shoulder and nudged her head towards the boys.

"Oh _hell_ no!" whispered Rikku, hurt and angry. Her voice was barely a whisper. Glaring at the girl who was slamming her lips on Gippal, she immediately stormed out of the club, pushing past people, not even bothering to say anything.

Yuna's eyes filled with hurt for her cousin. "Rikku…" she ran right after her.

Lenne and Paine exchanged evil glances.

"Why is Shuyin not stopping him! AND WHO IS THAT HOE NEXT TO HIM?" stormed Lenne. She "hmph"ed before following Yuna's lead.

Paine did not bother to look in their direction as she followed Lenne.

Gippal came a bit too late to his senses. "What the HELL?" he spat out, shoving the girl off him. He didn't even see the girl fall to the ground, the only thing he saw was the heartbroken Rikku storm out. He stormed out after Rikku.

Tidus, Shuyin and Baralai bolted right after him.

((AT THE FRONT DECK))

Rikku stood facing against the bar, the cool night breeze whipping her hair behind her. She was the only one of the deck and she always liked coming out here when it was dark. Yuna, Paine and Lenne were in the cabin…she had told them she needed time alone.

_(It's kind of suspicious that Gippal would kiss a girl when he knows I'm just a few yards away. Maybe he was drunk…? No. Stupid trying to find excuses, Rikku. You know the truth. You actually trusted Gippal. And he took you for granted, like you had always told yourself, but you were stupid and decided to ignore your brain and follow your heart. Stupid heart.)_

She thought briefly before a voice rang in her left ear.

"Baby love."

Not turning around, she closed her eyes in fright. She whipped her right fist right up into the man's nose.

"OWWWW! **CRED**!" **(SHIT!)** the man swore loudly and Rikku didn't need any more evidence.

_(I trusted him. I told myself, why would Gippal settle for you? He wouldn't. I'm just another girl, who in about 3 years is gonna meet Gippal's wife and reminisce, "Oh yeah. I used to be one of Gippal's girls.") _she thought sadly before turning around to face the boy on the ground.

Gippal was clutching his noise which was bleeding furiously. He didn't have a look of anger or shock on his face though. Just sadness.

Rikku stared at him coldly and as he extended his hand out to her. "Rikku…" he began, but watched sadly as she stormed back into her cabin, slamming the door so loud, he was surprised that the entire ship did not break in to a million pieces. But one thing did shatter into a million pieces.

And that was Gippal's heart.

((IN CABIN 43))

"We're in just as much trouble as Gippal…" sighed Baralai.

"Yeah. The girls are gonna be pissed because we didn't stop him." Tidus also sighed.

"Think of Rikku, man. She's gonna be heartbroken. Her two partners-in-crime didn't even bother to stop him." Shuyin said sadly.

"We're screwed, man." Baralai sighed again.

"Like a nail." Tidus hung his head.

((IN CABIN 42))

Rikku sat in the bathtub. Just sitting there, fully clothed and in a dry, empty white bath tub. She had locked the bathroom, blasting loud heavy metal music. She wasn't crying, but her head was hung low in between her knees. She was thinking.

Lenne, Yuna and Paine were all sitting on Yuna's bed. They were talking quietly.

"Shuyin, Tidus and Baralai are so getting it." Seethed Lenne, cracking her knuckles, acting very Paine like.

Paine sighed. "Well, right now, all we have to do is think about supporting Rikku!" she said, glancing from Lenne to Yuna. She froze. She was worrying too much, just like Yuna.

Yuna pouted. "Ooh, Gippal's such a loser!" she declared unhappily, acting like Lenne. For a moment, they had all switched personalities.

A knock on the door interrupted the girl's conversation. They shot each other uneasy looks before Lenne got up to answer the door. There stood Gippal with a bloody and slightly out of place nose.

"Holy crap!" Lenne cried, flying back. "What in the hell happened to your face?" she paused, remembering that she was supposed to be mad at him. She crossed her arms and had an impatient look.

Gippal merely sighed. "I want to speak with Rikku."

"I'm sorry Gippal, but she doesn't want to talk to you." Yuna said softly, walking over to Lenne's right and also crossing her arms.

"I don't care. I need to speak with her. What she saw…" Gippal began, but Paine interrupted him as she walked to Lenne's left.

"What she saw broke her heart. She's in the bathroom right now, blasting that music. She hasn't cried. Do you know what that means, Gippal?" she asked coldly, shaking her head.

"It means you really hurt her." Tidus said softly as he, Shuyin and Baralai walked up behind Gippal. "Not only you…but all of us."

The 3 girls simply huffed and turned their backs as they returned to their beds.

"Whatever. Stay if you'd like, she's not gonna care." Lenne retorted coldly as she flopped on her bed and put her headphones on. She began to sing along to, 'Notice Me' by Nb Ridaz and Angelina.

"Neither do we." Finished Paine, blasting Taking Back Sunday from her headphones.

"Oh ok. We'll make ourselves at home then." Shuyin sighed, sitting on the edge of Lenne's bed.

Tidus sat on the edge of Yuna, Baralai on Paine's and Gippal smiled sadly.

"She always liked the middle beds." He said before sitting in what he knew was Rikku's bed.

"Lenne. Baby, take off your head phones." Shuyin urged, but turned frustrated when she only turned her music higher. "Dammit, Lenne, I can tell you can hear me." He reached forward and disconnected the headphones from the player.

"Can I help you?" Lenne looked up at him.

Shuyin glared at her. "Ok. I didn't do anything. I know I should have stopped that girl or told you guys or something, but what else did I do that pissed you off?"

"Who was that girl?"

"The one who kissed Gippal?"

"No! The one who was hanging on YOU!"

Shuyin looked shocked before sighing and grasping Lenne's hands. "Listen to me. Baby. It's me, Shuyin, you're talking to. I have no clue who in the hell that girl was. Yuna, Paine, I know you can hear me." He began as Tidus and Baralai also disconnected their headphones. "So, let me explain this. We were going to join you girls, but these 4 girls came up to us and one of them asked Tidus to dance." Yuna sent a glare at Tidus. "Now, wait, Yuna. Tidus said, and I remember his exact words, 'Sorry, but my girl's on the dance floor and I'm waiting for her.' And he kept shutting her down. So, I guess to get revenge or they'd thought it turn us on or something, the brunette shoved her tongue down Gippal and that's when you guys saw us. It was a mistake." Shuyin said softly, reaching out to stroke Lenne's cheek. "Baby, I'd never do anything to hurt you and if I do, I'm truly sorry."

Lenne looked at him hesitantly before smiling. "You know I can never stay mad at you for long…" she said and hugged him tightly.

Tidus looked at Yuna. "Yuna." His hand reached out to her.

"I'm sorry." She smiled apologetically.

"No, you don't have to be sorry…" Tidus whispered, hugging the girl close to his chest. "You have nothing to apologize for. I apologize for making your beautiful self worry so much, though…"

Yuna smiled and hugged him tighter.

Baralai coughed nervously and looked at Paine. "So…uhh…Paine…"

"Forgiven."

"Whew." Baralai sighed in relief.

Gippal sighed sadly and watched the bathroom door. "Now, it's just me."

Paine sighed and motioned to the bathroom door. "Our lock is broken."

"Thanks." He smiled sadly at her before he sauntered into the bathroom, not bothering to knock. He turned off the music and sat on the white toilet. His already shattered heart was crushed into more pieces as she turned her head, refusing to look at him.

"Baby love," he started and she froze.

_(How **dare** he call me that.)_

"You called me that when we were dating, Gippal." Rikku said crossly. "Let it go."

Gippal was hurt and he reached out to her as she struggled against him. He stood up and sat in the other side of bath tub. Rikku had turned her back on him and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Baby love." Gippal began before sighing. "You wanna know what happened? Okay then. Lemme tell you and you can hate me more after this because I'm such a pig." He said, slightly out of anger. "We were gonna join you girls on the dance floor but before we could, 4 girls walked up to us and one asked Tidus to dance. He kept shutting her down but she wouldn't take no for an answer. So she directed one of her little followers to shove their tongue down my throat. I had no idea she was gonna do that. Okay, baby love? All I was thinking about was you and how badly you would be hurt if you saw." he said, his voice dying. He turned her around and the minute he did, she threw her arms around his neck.

"**E's cunno E's y cilr y byndo buuban…**" **(I'm sorry I'm such a party pooper…)** she mumbled apologetically, burying her face in his chest.

Gippal smiled, lying his face in her hair once again. "**Pypo muja, oui tuh'd ryja du pa cunno. E's cunno E teth'd aqbmyeh socamv cuuhan. Yht, oui'na hud y byndo buuban. Oui'na dra byndo. Ajanouha mujac oui, ehlmitehk sa. E muja oui dra sucd yht tuh'd oui ajan vunkad dryd. Taym?" (Baby love, you don't have to be sorry. I'm sorry I didn't explain myself sooner. And, you're not a party pooper. You're the party. Everyone loves you, including me. I love you the most and don't you ever forget that. Deal?)**

Rikku lifted her head and smiled at him. "**Taym**!" she giggled in delight as she squealed and kissed him.

She gasped, looking at his nose. "Ohmigod. Please tell me I didn't do that." She whispered, gently cupping his chin in her hand, turning his head ever so slightly.

Gippal smirked. "You've got quite the punch, baby love." he murmured in her ear, tracing his fingers over her cheek.

"Gippal!" she shrieked, "**Ohmigod! Yna oui ehcyha! Oui ryja du ku yht kad dryd lralgat uid! Ur so kucr...E's cu cunno!" (Are you insane! You have to go and get that checked out! Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry!)**

Gippal smiled widely at her. "**Pypo muja. Lremm. So huca ec veha. E'mm zicd ryja Huuz lnylg ed pylg eh bmyla." (Baby love. Chill. My nose is fine. I'll just have Nooj crack it back in place.)**

"Are you _KIDDING_ me!"

"Nope. He's a smart guy, Nooj. He's just kinda weird." Smiled Gippal, snaking his arm around his waist. "Worked with boxers. He's majoring in medical. He's used to having to do gross stuff. Once, Tidus's ankle was broken. Cracked it right back in place. Tidus said it hurt like hell, but he was better a lot faster."

"Really now?" smiled Rikku, leaning against him. "Are you sure? Can I at least give you some ice?"

Gippal smirked, eyeing her body up and down.

"EWWWW! Not that kind of ice! Why are you so horny?" she shrieked, climbing out of the tub. He continued to eye her body and he began to bolt after her.

"EIKKKKKK!" she screeched, opening the door and bolting out as quickly as possible. She looked around wildly around the cabin before diving underneath Lenne's bed.

Gippal came out shortly, about 5 seconds after she dove underneath the bed. "You can't hide forever, pypo muja…" he said in a teasing voice.

The other's shot each other amused looks. Just 5 minutes ago, wasn't Rikku pissed off at Gippal?

Lenne smiled and squealed in awe as she whispered to Shuyin, "He called her baby love! How cute is that?"

Baralai shot her a surprised look and Shuyin whispered to him, "Lenne and I speak somewhat fluent Al Bhed."

"Okay…?" Baralai murmured, watching Gippal search the room. He ran his hand through his hair before smirking. "Okay…if I were Cid's Girl…I wouldn't hide underneath my bed…that would be the first place someone would look for me…I wouldn't hide underneath Yuna's bed, Tidus and her would crush me from their heavy makeout sessions…Paine would hurt me if I hid underneath her bed…Leblanc and Lulu's beds are too obvious since they're out…so…" Gippal turned his attention to Lenne and Shuyin, flashed them a grin and dove underneath the bed.

"**Oui ghuf oui lyh'd reta vnus sa, Kiki." (You know you can't hide from me, Kiki.)** he teased her, calling her the name that he had called her when they were young children. He couldn't pronounce her name right ever and now that they were older, he was not only poking fun at her but at himself as well whenever he'd call her Cid's girl.

"You haven't called me that since I was 6!" she exclaimed. Her emerald eyes shone a light at Gippal.

Gippal smiled, "Glad you still remember."

"Why aren't you like that? All lovey dovey and stuff!" hissed Lenne to Shuyin. Shuyin sighed and rolled his eyes before he sent a nice, swift kick to Gippal's behind.

"**Rumo lynb!" (Holy crap!)** Gippal screeched before he feel to the ground. "What was THAT?"

Shuyin shrugged.

"Um," Lenne cleared her throat and Rikku could tell there was a smile on her face. "Boys, if you could step outside for a moment, I would like to discuss something with the girls…"

Shuyin looked at her playfully hurt. "Oh, I see how it is."

Tidus laughed and joined in. "Well, if that's what you want, fine!" he said in mock hurt as the men chuckled, kissed their women and left outside.

"Okay!" Yuna jumped to the front of her bed as the 4 girls called in unison.

"Alright, girlfriends court is officially in session!"

"Miss Yuna is the judge today and Miss Paine is the guard. I will be representing myself, your honor. And Miss Rikku will be the jury." Lenne started, smiling. "I would like to make a request, your honor."

Yuna eyed her warily, a smile on her face. "Granted."

"Okay!" Lenne pumped her fist in the ear. She was so much like Rikku, but just a bit calmer. "So you know how that dirty no good skank decided to press up against Gippal?" Rikku flinched as everyone nodded. "Well your honor, I would like to request that we all go back to that nightclub and show those girls what a mistake they made of hurting Miss Rikku!"

"Miss Paine?" Yuna smiled, turning to Paine who smirked.

"Will it involve physical violence?" Paine asked.

"Possibly." Smiled Lenne.

"Motion granted!" Paine said quickly, smiling.

"Miss Rikku?"

"I'm so for it!"

"Okay then, Miss Lenne! Motion granted! Next case: Someone has been spending TOO much time in the bathroom." Yuna started and everyone looked at Lenne.

"What! Ooh, it's not that big a deal, is it?" she whined unhappily before standing up. "Alright guys! Let's go show this girl who's boss!"

"Lenne, the girl is you." Yuna giggled.

"No! I mean the girl at the night club!" Lenne placed her hands on her hips in a matter of fact way.

"Oh. In that case…LET'S GO!" Yuna pumped her fist in the arm and the 4 girls ran out of the cabin.

"BYEILOVEYOUWE'RELEAVINGTOGOKICKSOMESKANKASS!" the girls called in unison as they raced by, with the add of Rikku's, "WHOO HOO!"

((BACK AT THE NIGHTCLUB))

The 4 girls walked in slowly, all eyes on them now that they were without men beside them. They receive wolf whistles and cheers from men and they simply sent them…PG-13 hand gestures.

"There she is." Paine motioned to the brunette dancing to Britney Spear's _I'm a Slave for You_.

"Ooooh! It's gonna be like 'You Got Served'!" Yuna said giddily, a bit happy.

The other girls shot each other looks.

"If you let Yuna stay up any later then 12 PM and have her makeout heavily with her boyfriend, you got a stoned Yuna." Paine sighed, shaking her head.

"Fo shizzle." Said Yuna, suddenly calm now.

"Ok, Yunie, please don't pull a Nooj on me." Smiled Rikku before smirking as the song changed. "Oh hell yeah!"

"This is our SONG!" Lenne cheered before beginning to dance along with the music.

"Hey! You!" Paine grunted over to the brunette who was attempting to what kinda looked like dance, but more like, 'I just popped my ass out of place help me'. "Come over here."

The brunette gave them a curious look as she and her friends moved over. "Can I help you?" the brunette asked rudely.

"Yeah, uh, you can." Rikku fake laughed, stepping up to the girl, who surprisingly was about the same height. "I wanna know why you were all up on my boyfriend." She said in a mock sweet tone as she got closer to the girl.

"Lovely, I didn't do anything towards your boyfriend…unless you're talking about that hot Al Bhed with the eye patch." She whistled and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"He was hot." Chirped in a red head.

Rikku clenched her fist. "Yeah, you know what, that was my boyfriend, Gippal. So, lemme ask you, what were you doing with your tongue all up in his throat?" she asked, venom in her voice.

"Nothing, lovely, but lemme say this. If you REALLY liked him, you wouldn't have left him all by himself at that table. And a man that cute does not deserve to be left alone."

"So you need to back off of Lyhto!" a black haired girl declared, stepping next to said girl's side. Paine evenly matched that up by stepping to the side of Rikku.

"And you need to watch you talk to." Paine said smoothly.

"Unh uh! Don't EVEN think about talking to Buu like that!" the red haired glared as she stepped on Lyhto's left.

Lenne looked at the girl crossly and was about to give her some fist before Yuna restrained her. Yuna stepped up to Rikku's side. "And you DON'T wanna talk to Paine like that. She'll very well kick your ass."

"And what are you gonna do about it, huh, girlie? You don't know how strong Bucan is!" declared the blonde, glaring at Yuna.

"Oh, _hey,_ Cmid!" Lenne growled at her, stepping next to Yuna. "Long time no see!"

"Oh…you…" Cmid gave Lenne a disgusted look. "Lead, right? Haven't seen you seen that dance competition."

"First off: It's Lenne. Use your head, chickie. Second: Yeah, and in that competition, don't forget…I won." Lenne smiled.

"Oh yeah, you probably slept with a judge or something."

"You'd know."

"Oh yeah? Wanna show us how good you are?" Cmid gestured to the dance floor. "We kick everyone off and we dance to a song. Show us your moves."

"Oh hell no! Lenne isn't in this by herself! It was this one that hit on Gippal." Rikku growled, stepping up to Lyhto. "If we're gonna be in a dance competition, we're ALL in."

"Fine. Whatever." Lyhto rolled her eyes. "Let's go then. Bring it."

"Honey, it's already been brought."

((5 Minutes Earlier, With the Boys))

They sat in the girls' cabin even though they had left. Baralai was pondering what the girls had exclaimed, Gippal was going through Rikku's luggage, Shuyin was playing with Lenne's pillow and Tidus was lying on Yuna's bed going through her CD case.

"Okay…Bye, I love you, we're going to kick some skank's ass… is what is sounded like to me." Baralai frowned.

"Me too. But would Rikku really go and kick someone's ass?" Gippal pondered out loud. They all looked at him. "What? I'm trying to bring out the positive here. Well, we know Rikku would."

"Paine is the CREATOR of kicking ass." Baralai sighed.

"Lenne's really like Rikku, just a bit calmer." Sighed Shuyin as well. "So she's in too."

Tidus shrugged. "Well, Yuna's behind Rikku all the way, so even if she might not like it, she would."

"We gotta go then, dude." Gippal said before spotting Rikku's silver metallic diary in the luggage. "Ooh, Rikku's diary."

"You're terrible," snickered Baralai.

"And we've got to make up to Rikku, so we can't allow you to do that, man." Shuyin interrupted with a smirk.

"Ok, uh, let's go check on our girls before the girls do something stupid."

"Knowing Rikku, it's probably too late." Gippal laughed before running out with the others.

((At the Nightclub))

The dance floor had been cleared. On one side, Lyhto's gang was on the left. They'd go first from a coin toss. On the right side was Yuna and the gang and as the music started, YuRiPaLe shot each other grins.

"We're gonna kick their butts!" squealed Rikku. "I am the absolute best when it comes to this song!"

"I've seen her." Paine shook her head, laughing.

"Okay, so Paine, since you're not a big dancer, you, Rikku and I will pull off some cheerleading moves. You still remember them?" Yuna looked at her.

"Yeah." Paine nodded as the vocals began to "Lose Control" by Fat Man Scoop, Missy Elliot and Ciara.

((TO THE GUYS))

"Agh! Why could NONE of us remember where the club was?" Shuyin groaned, sighing and shaking his head.

"Wait! I'll go ask that girl." Baralai stood up and motioned to a crew worker before he jogged up to her. Tidus squinted and he swore he saw a faint blush of pink on her cheeks.

"Oi vey." He shook his head sighing as Baralai ran back to them.

"Dude, I think she thought you liked her or something." Mused Gippal.

"Yeah, well, guess what? It's on the other side of the ship." Whined Baralai. "It's at the bottom."

"Crap. We gotta hurry."

Surprisingly, the men made it there within 3 minutes. Gippal and the guys burst through the club doors just in time to see YuRiPeLe on the dance floor.

Tidus's mouth dropped, watching Yuna.

Gippal was watching Rikku, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

Shuyin laughed loudly. "They don't stand a chance against Lenne."

Baralai watched Paine, "I didn't know I was dating a cheerleader…"

The guys came at the last bit of the song as Yuna and the girls were dominating against Lyhto's gang.

_Let's go_

_Everybody here get it outta control_

_Get yo backs off the wall_

_Cuz Misdemeanor said_

_So_

_Everybody (step, step)_

The guys watched in amusement as Lenne was in front of Yuna, Rikku and Paine, doing amazing dance moves. Meanwhile, in the back, Yuna and Paine thrust Rikku into a wolf toss.

_Everybody (keep on steppin')_

_Everybody (step, step)_

_Everybody (step)_

_Get loose!_

And so, YuRiPaLe finished their turn with Lenne doing a back flip and ending into a split. Yuna and Paine had flipped Rikku into the air and during mid flip, Rikku ended with her left foot on Yuna's right hand and her right foot on Paine's right hand.

The crowd broke into wild applause and cheers, whistling and hooting loudly.

"I think we know who wins…" Rikku smiled fakely, "Lovely."

Lyhto gave her the 'Whatever' hand before walking away.

Rikku paused. "Oh no you did NOT give me the whatever hand!" she stalked after her. "If you kept your tongue inside your mouth, you wouldn't have ended up being in this mess!"

"But too late!" cheered Lenne. "Cuz guess what babe?"

Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Lenne grinned and shot each other looks. "Cuz you got SERVED, by-itch!" they high fived each other excitedly. Lyhto gave her gang a look of pure hatred before she stalked off.

Gippal and the guys looked at each other, amused looks on their faces.

"I didn't know I was into a cheerleader…" Baralai murmured huskily into Paine's ear, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Ohmigod." Rikku and the girls burned red as they looked at their men.

"We came near the end, just about a minute ago." Smirked Shuyin.

"My Yunie's a breakdancer!" Tidus cried in joy.

"Hot damn…" Gippal smiled at Rikku, a smirk growing on his face.

"What!" Rikku cried, humiliated.

"I think I'm even more into you, if possible. I'm dating a cheerleader! TAKE ME NOW!" Gippal cried, laughing.

Wakka, Nooj, Leblanc and Lulu walked over to the gang, their mouths dropped.

"Loves!" Leblanc giggled. "You girls were great! Nice split at the end, Lenne."

"Thanks." Lenne smiled.

"Dude! You girls could have hurt yourselves, yeah?" Wakka said worriedly.

Lulu smiled. "But they're okay now."

Nooj grinned. "Oh yeah! They served them girls good, dawg! Gimme some love, girls." He said before hugging Yuna, Rikku, Paine and then Lenne.

The group laughed before exiting the club. That day was never to be forgotten. Gippal, Baralai, Tidus and Shuyin had used their camera phones to film part of the girls' dance anyway.

((END CHAPTER 13))

SDS: LOL! I cracked myself up! Can you imagine YuRiPaLe doing something…ANYTHING related to You Got Served?

Tidus: That'd be hot!

SDS: . . . Anyway, don't flame me if you think the dance scene was stupid. It was mainly for humor. :-)

Gippal: You people know what to do! Review! If ya review, you get gifts! Oh and look over every girl's name for Lyhto's gang!

Lyhto translates into Candy

Buu: Poo

Bucan: Poser

Cmid: Slut.

SDS: Yeah, I REALLY had no creativity in their names, lol.


	14. Yunie's Port a Bat

**Final Fantasy X-2: Road Trip**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them!**

**SDS: Hi guys!**

**Tidus: Mah milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like! It's better then yours!**

**Gippal: Excuse these two, they're listening to old school songs.**

**SDS: Heeey, I like old school hip hop songs! I'm listenin to "Creep" by TLC! How old is that song?**

**Gippal: Okay, now everyone gets a trip to a place with an FFX-2 characters! Woot!**

**SDS: HEY! THAT'S MY WORD!**

**Gippal: I thought you said hoot.**

**Tidus: Does anyone actually care? Anyway…lots of people reviewed on this chapter!**

**SDS: WOW! I love my reviewers:-) you all get hugs!**

**CrYstalBLUe89: Why thank you:-) that was very nice of you! you get to go to New York with dun dun dun…Shinra! awww!**

**Super Kawaii Lamb: Well, nothing's WRONG with her…but you'll find out soon. :-) thanks for reviewing! you get to go to Florida with Brother! Oh dear. have fun!**

**Al bhed Princess: YAY COOKIES! (eats cookies happily) :-P And yes, they did the nasty. bad visions. (cough) ANYHOW, yes, fo shizzle to you too. :-) and I would never break up Gippal and Rikku without making them up again! thanks for reviewing! you get Tidus to go to the Bahamas with you!**

**FlyHigh4Life: glad you liked it:-) THANKS FOR REVIEWING! you get to take Wakka with you to Italy! Hoot! (Gippal: See! I told you you said hoot!) Wow, Gippal, you have no friends. (Gippal: … sniffle …)**

**Moogle Girl X2: YAY! Thank you! Hehehe, don't we all love Tidus? I love all our FFX-2 boys, they're so stupid. :-) (Tidus and Gippal: HEY!) you get a trip to Chicago with Buddy! have fun!**

**Paine jnr: Me? A good author? (doubles over and falls off her chair) HA! yeah right! And you're probably like, 20 times better then me, don't worry! But that was very sweet of you to say. So, you get to go to Australia with Paine! Hoot!**

**PaineTheSamurai: Whoa! Lots of Paine fans! lol! Whoa, I'm listening to "Lose Control" right now! I love that song too! It's so danceable! haha. And thank you! Gippal and Tidus ARE meanies. hmph. awww, thank you so much! that's such a nice review! you made my day:-) I love long reviews, they're easier to reply to. For your nice review, you get to go to Japan with Yuna!**

**Z Star the Hidden Dragon: LOL! Wow, lots of reviews! Lol. Anyway, thank you for warning me, that was really nice of you! And yes, you don't mess with YuRiPaLe! haha. Shinra, I am SO sorry I missed you in the last chapter! But you're in this chapter! You DO have a girlfriend, but you also happen to have a little crush on Rikku in this. (nudge nudge) (hugs Tidus and Gippal plushie) Thank you! I love your long reviews! They make me smile! haha. well, for your nice review, you and Barthello get to go to California!**

**kku-ri: Yeah, I am in LOVE with music. But for some reason, I was born talentless. -.- lol anyway, thank you for your review! Yeah, Nooj is a physco cow. I don't really like him or some reason. Er, anyway, I will check out your fic and I'm looking forward to it. Thanks for reviewing! You get Noojie to go to Canada!**

**gothmaniac:-) thank you! haha, lots of 'really's. my head hurts! (Gippal: Yah, that happens when you have a small brain.) … hmph. anyway, thanks for your kind review! You get Lulu to go to Italy!**

**Paine3: Sad thing is, Lyhto sounds like a pretty name. Lee-to. Like, if you say in a Spanish tone. But anyway, thank you for your review! You get Baralai (again! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) to go to Hawaii with you:-) I LOVE your long reviews and double reviews! They're fun to reply to! YAY! And thank you for your wonderful uber long review! And because you are a nice reviewer and keep reviewing chapter after chapter, you also get Paine to go with you to Hawaii! And here's an cane (hands over Nooj's wooden cane) to poke Baralai with! (Tidus: Uh, SDS, I don't think Nooj can walk without that.) (he points to Nooj who has fallen over to the ground and is screaming wildly) (shrugs)**

**Schwarz Stein: Why thank you! That was very nice of you to say:-) You get to go with Lenne to Africa!**

**Xlaw: Haha! Yeah, Gippal's a classic. (looks over to Gippal who is sitting on her window sill, softly singing 'I Believe I can Fly' with tears in his eyes, gazing towards the night sky) Wow, emotional scene. Thank you for your review! You get to go to Africa with Shuyin!**

**oOoRikku4EveroOo: Why, thank you:-) For your nice review you get to go with Gippal to Hawaii! HAVE FUN!**

**RikkuAndChristy4Life: Yeah, I kinda realized I had him call her that a lot more then I intended. Thanks for reviewing! You get to go to Hawaii with Rikku!**

**mipku: LoL! Don't we all? And, uh, I'm running out of people to give away…so now, you get to go with a couple! You get to go with Barthello and Dona to Miami! Have fun!**

**asga: Thank you:-) for your nice review, you get to go with Shuyin and Lenne to Hawaii!**

**The Red Vixen and Memoru: Thanks! Hahahaha, can you imagine Yuna saying "bitch"? I'd laugh my head off. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! You get to go with Tidus and Yuna to Hawaii!**

**Toboe'sBabe: Thank you! Lol! I was reading over my story and I was imagining the FFX-2 characters actually doing this and I laughed my ass off. Thanks for your review! You get to go with Gippal and Rikku to Hawaii!**

**kingleby:-) glad you like it! I despise Shelinda. she's so annoying. so here you go! (hands over Shelinda in a large garbage bag) her stupid hat took up too much room. anyway, yeah, leave it to Tidus to say something stupid like that. haha. And Gippal is the extreme gentlemen. :-P and yes, she is! you will that out in the next 2 chapters! …this story is coming so close to the end! how scary. you get to go to Disney World with Shelinda and Nooj! (Have Nooj rap her to death. lol.)**

**Starria: AWWW! Thank you! That's so nice of you:-) you get to go to Hawaii with Shinra! have fun!**

**angel-yuripa: I like your pen name:-) thank you so much for your review! it's so nice! lol. for that, you get to go to Brazil with Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Lenne!**

**SDS: Hmph. There are so many losers out in my school. WELL, I don't like them because they're ugly and annoying!**

**Gippal: Unlike me. I'm HOT and annoying. (flashes pearly white smile)**

**Tidus: (giggles and swoons)**

**SDS: … o.o**

**Chapter 14:**

For an hour, Gippal sat in a chair that was curled up against the cabin window, in deep thought. Tidus and Baralai, who were chatting on their beds, shot him a glance before shrugging it off.

"Gippal's awfully silent, ya?" Wakka whispered Nooj as he nudged him.

Nooj shrugged. "None of our business, I guess. Just let him be." He advised Wakka before turning over to read his weapons magazine.

"You sure? Gippal's an Al Bhed, a young one at that. You know how they can't stay quiet or put." Wakka cast a glance towards the young man who had a knee propped up on his chair and an arm on top of it.

"I'm just thinking, guys. I'm not deaf." Mumbled Gippal as he stretched, standing up from the chair. He sauntered over to his bed, and that's when Baralai got a good look of him.

Gippal had bags underneath his eye and his face wasn't glowing like it usually did. It was more of a tired face. Baralai smiled in knowledge._ (Poor guy.)_

Gippal had been up the whole night chatting outside the cabin door with Rikku, who was probably in this same condition as the Al Bhed boy. Baralai thought it was a nice gesture, sure. But he also thought it was a very stupid one.

"Go to sleep, Gippal." Baralai told him, looking up from his CD player.

"Yeah, you're starting to sway…" Shuyin chided in, watching his friend collapse on the bed.

"Ehh…I'm going to sleep. Wake me up immediately if Rikku comes, if we are invited to do something or if Noojie Woojie goes bi-lingual again." Gippal murmured before he immediately fell asleep.

Nooj glared at his sleeping form before he went back to his magazine.

Tidus sighed, resting his back against the headboard of the bed. "How many days until we reach Hawaii?" he whined, unhappy.

It had been 2 days since the nightclub fiasco and the boys hadn't heard very much from the girls, which is why Rikku had dropped by last night.

"Maybe…" Wakka grinned, standing up to ruffle the young man's hair. "This one's Al Bhed too, ya? Can't stay put for a minute."

Tidus merely stuck his tongue out before continuing, "Let's see…" he began to ponder in his head, trying to figure this out.

"Its probably gonna be around 3-4 days, most likely." Baralai muttered before yawning. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Whatever." Tidus shrugged as he looked over at Shuyin, who had been awfully quiet.

Shuyin was on his lap top, talking to people on SIM. (Spira Instant Messenger) One of those people happened to be Lenne.

**MuSiCiSmYlIfe32:** hey!

**babidancer092: **hi:-)

**MuSiCiSmYlIfe32: **haven't seen you girls lately

**babidancer092: **haven't seen u guys lately. rikku wants to talk to u.

**MuSiCiSmYlIfe32: **ok

**babidancer092:** hi Shuyin!

**MuSiCiSmYlIfe32: **hey rikku. what's up?

**babidancer092: **nothing. I was just about to take a nap. im exhausted.

**MuSiCiSmYlIfe32: **maybe cuz you were talking with gippal all night.

**babidancer092: **:-P who asked u?

**MuSiCiSmYlIfe32: **ha ok. gippal's passed out over here.

**MuSiCiSmYlIfe32: **it's really funny

**babidancer092: **that's sad

**babidancer092: **brb

**MuSiCiSmYlIfe32: **ok

**Auto Response from babidancer092: **_MuSiCiSmYlIfe32 and I are out robbing a bank_

**babidancer092: **back, but im going to go to sleep now, so here's Yunie.

**MuSiCiSmYlIfe32: **see you and tell lenne I said nice away message

**babidancer092: **sure thing

**babidancer092: **Hey Shuyin!

**MuSiCiSmYlIfe32: **hi yuna

**babidancer092: **How is Tidus?

**MuSiCiSmYlIfe32: **here, i'll put him on

**MuSiCiSmYlIfe32: **yuna?

**MuSiCiSmYlIfe32: **r u there?

**babidancer092: **Yes, sorry. Paine asked me a question. I love Lenne's screen name

**MuSiCiSmYlIfe32: **haha. ok. well, why haven't we all been hanging out lately? we should do somethin tonite.

**babidancer092: **Uhh…we'll come over, how about that?

**MuSiCiSmYlIfe32: **sure, i guess. wat time?

**babidancer092: **Rikku just fell asleep, so it might take a while. Maybe in 2 hours or so?

Tidus glanced at the clock on Shuyin's computer that read 10:53 PM.

**MuSiCiSmYlIfe32: **so basically, around 1, rite?

**babidancer092: **Most likely. Tidus, I gotta go. Lenne's busy talking to Leblanc, Lulu's sleeping, Rikku's sleeping and Paine has her reading glasses on, so u don't disturb her. I'm going to take a shower. lyl!

**MuSiCiSmYlIfe32: **luv u more

_**babidancer092 has signed off**_

Tidus stretched before he motioned to the bathroom door. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Here's your laptop." he told Shuyin before walking over to his luggage. He chose out his outfit for the day and walked into the bathroom.

((With the girls))

Paine sighed as she flipped to page 372 in her book. _(I wonder what Baralai's doing?)_ she paused before mentally slapping her book on her head. _(Okay. That never happened.)_

She looked over at Lulu, who was sleeping peacefully. _(Has Lulu gained some weight?) _she frowned before a possible situation ran through her mind. She grimaced and prayed that that was not what happened.

Lenne had finished talking to Leblanc about their favorite cosmetics and she had begin to sing along to the song that she was listening to earlier when the boys came by. It was "Notice Me" by Nb Ridaz and Angelina.

"I've given endlessly…I gave you everything…" she sang along softly, as not to wake Rikku and Lulu. "But when it comes to me, you don't even notice me…"

"You have a really nice voice, love." Leblanc complimented her with a smile.

"Thank you." Lenne flushed, smiling sheepishly back at her.

"Yeah, it kinda reminds me of Yunie's singing." Rikku giggled and yawned, signaling she had awoken.

Paine chuckled. "It's a nice voice, Lenne. Why don't you make a career out of it?"

Lenne smiled sadly. "I wouldn't know where to begin. Although, it would be nice to be famous and known."

"And we'll be your body guards!" smiled Rikku, pumping her fist in the air and doing a little dance.

Yuna smiled, humming a tune as she strolled out of the bathroom in a new outfit. "Sleeping beauty has awoken, mm?"

Rikku blushed a little pink before laughing. "Sure, Yunie."

"Anyway, I told the guys we'd hang out with them around 1." Yuna told everyone, fluffing her hair a bit. She walked over to the mirror, trying to figure out how to wear her bangs.

"Yay!" Rikku cheered.

Lulu's sleepy eyes fluttered open the tiniest bit, taking in her surroundings. She looked around before slowly turning on her side. "What's all the noise about?" she mumbled into her pillow.

"We're gonna go see the guys. Wanna come?" Lenne asked politely, looking over at Lulu.

"No, thank you. But, uh…could you send Wakka over?" Lulu asked warily, digging her face into the pillow.

"Um, sure." Yuna sent her a reassuring smile that she couldn't see and the girls left.

((IN CABIN 43))

Wakka looked confused when Yuna told him Lulu wanted and needed him in their cabin, but he bolted right off.

"I wonder what's been up with Lulu?" Rikku asked curiously, frowning. Gippal walked over and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her down on to his bed.

She let out a little squeal of delight before giggling.

"You guys are worse then me and Tidie-Widie…" Yuna shook her head, smiling.

Everyone froze. Rikku looked at Yuna before promptly falling off Gippal's bed, laughing. Gippal, Baralai and Shuyin were snickering quietly. Lenne was covering her mouth with her hand and even Paine was chuckling.

"Tidie Widie…" giggled Rikku. "That's so cute! Your pet name for your boyfriend is underwear." she snickered.

"Yeah, uh, I prefer boxers. But whatever's up your streak, Tidus." laughed Gippal, helping Rikku off the floor. "Err…not literally."

"EWWW, GIPPAL!" shrieked Rikku, playfully shoving him.

Yuna smiled. "Nothing's really changed."

"Yeah." Tidus grinned at her before they all heard a knock on the door.

"Probably Wakka." sighed Leblanc as she stood up and walked over to the door to answer it. She stared at the small boy in front of her.

"Little boy, aren't you hot in that get up? It's like, 50 trillion degrees outside, love!" frowned Leblanc, fanning herself with her…err…fan.

The heavily clothed boy looked up at her through his mask, "Hey, is there a Rikku with you guys?"

"That's me!" cheered Rikku, standing up before eyeing the boy. Her smile grew wider. "Shinra!" she giggled, running over and throwing her arms around his neck.

"H-Hi Rikku…" he greeted nervously, awkwardly hugging her back.

Baralai looked at Gippal with a grin. "Looks like you got some competition." he joked.

Gippal simply replied with a snort, eyeing the kid up and down.

"Why are you here? I thought you were in Hawaii!" exclaimed Rikku. "Ooh! You're so big, now!"

"How old is he?" questioned Yuna.

They all looked at Shinra.

"10."

Gippal mumbled underneath his breath unhappily, "Some little 10-year-old kid goes and tries to steal Rikku, well, I'll just show him…"

They all looked at Gippal with eyebrows raised. He shrugged.

"Anyway, your dad sent me here."

"Oh man…" Rikku hung her head.

"…to see if he was here." at this point, Shinra pointed at Gippal.

"So THAT'S how he knew." Rikku sighed, shaking her head, referring to her conversation with Cid earlier.

"Hm?" Paine looked at her. "Knew what?"

"Pops told me to let Gippal talk to him on the phone, but thing is, I didn't even tell Pops that Gippal was coming on this trip." Rikku mused, sighing and hanging her head.

"Shinra!" a girl, about the same height and age of Shinra walked up to him. She was in an outfit somewhat like his, only it was light pink and more feminine.

Gippal's mouth dropped and the other girls burst into little giggles.

"I've been looking all over for you! Come on, you said you'd go to the pool with me!" the girl immediately laced her fingers with his, tugging at his hand.

Rikku giggled, watching the two exchange comments.

"Rikku and Rikku's friends, this is…" he paused. "…my girlfriend Cbrana."

Cbrana had a cheery and hyper nature about her, which Rikku liked. "Hello, friends of Shinra!" she greeted before looking at Shinra. "Can we go now?"

"Sure. I'm in Cabin 49 if you need me, Rikku and Rikku's friends. Bye!" Shinra walked off quickly, his girlfriend trailing behind him.

"DUDE! He already has a girlfriend! At 10?" Shuyin's mouth dropped. "I didn't start dating until I was 15!"

"You? I didn't start until I was 16!" exclaimed Baralai.

Tidus nodded. "I started at 16 too! That little twerp got a girlfriend 6 years before I did!"

"Hey hey, Shinra's not a twerp. He's a sweet kid genius. He's like, the smartest kid ever. And he is kinda weird, but hey, he's a good kid." defended Rikku, pouting as she walked over to Gippal.

Gippal wrapped his arms around her waist before snickering. "And that's why he kept addressing us as 'Rikku and Rikku's friends' right, baby love?"

Rikku giggled and playfully punched him.

"Let's play a game!" suggested Yuna cheerfully, sitting on Tidus's lap.

"What game, love?" questioned Leblanc, looking over at her friend.

A smile crossed Yuna's face. "Spin the bottle!"

"No!" Everyone immediately yelled. Yuna pouted.

"Why not?"

"Yuna, love, did you forget what happened last time?"

"Well…"

_(Flashback, 2 days ago)_

"_Let's play a game!" an eager Yuna declared happily, linking her arm around Tidus's. Everyone was in the boys' cabin, gathered in a circle on the carpeted floor._

"_Okie dokie! What game?" Rikku smiled, lying her head on Gippal's shoulder. The circle went in this order: Rikku, Gippal, Shuyin, Lenne, Paine, Baralai, Leblanc, Nooj, Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, Tidus, then Rikku._

"_How about…" a sly smile spread about Yuna's lips. "Spin the bottle?"_

"_Okay! And the person who gets another person of the same gender just has to hug them." Tidus declared while the other's nodded in agreement._

"_I'll go first!" Lenne volunteered with a big smile, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. She watched slowly in horror as it stopped on Nooj._

"_Whoa whoa whoa! I already gots a girl, ya heard?" Nooj declared, sticking his hands up before groaning and banging his head on the floor._

"_Lenne, you gotta do it!" teased Rikku._

_Paine smirked. "Unless you wanna kiss him on the lips."_

"_Ergh! Fine!" Lenne quickly pecked Nooj on the cheek before making a face and looking at Shuyin._

"_Uh, Lenne sweetie, I don't think I'll ever kiss you again." joked Shuyin, wrapping an arm around her._

"_Your loss…" muttered Lenne, watching Nooj spin the bottle as it slowly landed on Rikku._

_Rikku's eyes widened as she put her hands up, "Unh unh! I don't want mono!" she cried._

_Not caring and just wanting to get it over with, Nooj simply kissed her on the lips quickly and parted._

_Gippal, who knows why, got up and tackled the poor boy._

"_Gippal!" shouted Rikku, restraining him._

"_It wasn't supposed to be on the lips, you ass!" screamed Gippal, "NOW how am I supposed to kiss her! YOU SUCK, NOOJ! SUCK!"_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Ahh…good point." Yuna smiled sheepishly. "Can we go out to eat at least?"

"Sure!" they all agreed and headed off to Spira's Wonders, which was the nicest restaurant on the cruise. On the way, they notified Wakka and invited him, but he turned them down.

At Spira's Wonders, they got a large table for all of them. Their sitting arrangement was the same as their Truth or Dare circle.

"Hey, Rikku…" Yuna poked her cousin on the back, leaning on her chair. She whispered quickly so Gippal or Tidus wouldn't hear her.

"What's up?" Rikku asked, turning to her cousin, leaning back in her chair. Her voice was equally as quiet.

"There's a really creepy guy checking you out over at table 3."

Rikku made a face before looking for table 3. Sure enough, there was a boy about their age with long brown hair that ended at his shoulders. He had piercing icy blue eyes.

"Err…uhh…" Rikku averted her gaze back to her menu. "Uhm…"

She was interrupted by the vibration of her cell phone pocket. She dug through her purse to pick up her cell phone. She blinked, seeing she had received a text message.

_Received (1) text message from 614-1918. Will you accept?_

She clicked 'Yes' and blinked again.

_What's up? Baralai and I noticed you two whispering. Is it about that creep over at table 3?_

Rikku frowned as she typed a response.

Paine was in mid conversation with Shuyin about weapons before she felt her cell phone vibrate. She dug through her pocket before pulling out her cell phone. She covered her hand so that Baralai or Shuyin could not see it.

_Text Message from 542-9832. Will you receive?_

She clicked the 'Yes' button.

_Yea. He is kinda creeping me out. wut should I do?_

While Paine typed her response, Rikku was staring off. She was disturbed by a poke on her cheek. She thought it was Gippal, but Gippal was speaking with Shuyin. So she turned to her right to see Tidus's silly grinning face. "What's up, Rixie? You seem kinda sad."

Gippal whirled right around. "Rikku's sad?" he asked, looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah." Rikku waved him off before smiling. "I'm good."

Gippal looked at her with a disbelieving look before sighing. "If you say so. If you need something, whack me on the back of my head." and he turned around.

Rikku was once again disturbed by Tidus's poke. "Why do you keep poking me?"

Tidus smiled. "Cuz, you're too quiet. And we don't hang out like we used to, cuz Yuna and Gippal are always hogging us up. So I just wanna talk with you."

"Well, geez, you don't have to poke me." smiled Rikku as she poked the tan man's cheek.

"Hey!" Tidus pouted before poking her cheek in returned. "Poking war!" he declared before the two blondes immediately began to poke each other in the cheeks, which was a very funny sight.

Everyone at their table and other tables gave them odd looks, some snickering, some smiling, some annoyed. They eventually went back to their business.

"Hold on, Tidie Widie." Rikku teased as she felt her cell phone vibrate again.

_Just don't look at him. he is kinda cute, but the way he is looking at you. its like, perverted. I saw him smiling like creepily at you. hi Rikku now its lenne cuz I wanted to say somethin. r u guys talking bout that loser at table 3 who keeps checkin u out Rikku?_

Rikku typed a response before going back to her poking war with Tidus.

Paine looked at her cell phone and Lenne leaned over to see what Rikku wrote.

_yea lenne, but just forget it. he's probably just one of my many many adoring fans :)_

Lenne giggled as Paine replied, _'or one of ur many many stalkers'._

Rikku waved her off before shrugging. She smiled triumphantly as she poked Tidus in the forehead and he cried, 'Ow!'.

"Teehee! I win!"

"That's not fair!" Tidus whined as the food came. Happily, he began to pig out.

Meanwhile, Shuyin and Gippal were still in deep discussion.

"You think he'll pull something?" Shuyin asked casually, glancing at the man who was still staring at Rikku.

Gippal merely growled in response.

Shuyin blinked. "Errr…maybe he's looking at the wall behind her." he said lamely with a small smile.

Gippal growled at him once again.

"Stop growling and scowling. Eat your dinner; he probably won't be stupid enough to lay a hand on Rikku. She's got, what, 5 tall bulky guys to protect her."

Gippal once again scowled in response before beginning to eat his dinner.

Rikku groaned as she felt her phone vibrate. She blinked as she looked at the screen.

_Text message from 513-6839. Will you accept?_

She clicked 'Yes' once again.

_hi love. might I ask what u, lenne and paine happened to be texting about? is it that FREAK at table 3?_

Rikku responded: _yes leblanc but I don't wanna talk about it rite now. sorri._

Leblanc simply sent her a nod before she began to feed Nooj his food.

Rikku giggled and shook her head before a spoonful of mashed potatoes was right in front of her mouth.

"Open wide, baby love." Gippal said with a teasing voice, smirking.

"Gippal!" Rikku cried, laughing. "You physco cow!"

Gippal smiled as he grabbed her chin and gently placed the food in her mouth.

Rikku gave him a look that said, 'You totally just ruined my pride' before laughing and taking her spoonful of rice and gently placing it in his own mouth. He looked at her before smirking and winking. She gave him a dirty look in reply.

"You guys will never change." laughed Baralai, smiling. "Well, I hope not, anyway."

"Same here, Lai Lai!" teased Rikku with a smile.

"Don't you call anyone by their actual name?" sighed Nooj.

"Of course not! Where would the fun be in that? Yuna is Yunie, Tidus is Ti-Ti, Gippal is Gippy, Paine is Dr. P, Shuyin is Shu-Shu, Lenne is Lennie, Leblanc is 'blanc, and Nooj is Noojie!" laughed Rikku with a big smile on her face.

"Gah. I hate that name." Nooj shoved his face in his hands.

"What, would you like to be called N-Money?" snickered Rikku, winning laughs from everyone else.

"Or how about N-Dawg?" chided in Tidus.

"Or N to the ooj?" snickered Shuyin.

"Phat Blonde Trio!" the 3 immediately called in unison.

"T!"

"R!"

"S!"

"Do you HAVE to do that everytime?" sighed Paine.

"Yes!" they replied in unison once again. "Hoot!"

"Oi vey." Gippal shook his head before laughing.

…An Hour Later…

"I'm STUFFED." Rikku declared, throwing her napkin down.

"Same here." yawned Tidus, blinking.

"I'm tired…" sighed Shuyin.

"Are we ready to go?" Paine asked, looking at the group.

Everyone nodded and began to head out the door. But it wasn't long before Rikku, who was leading the group, was stopped by the odd man earlier.

"Hey." he grinned at her in a perverted way, eyeing her body up and down.

"Um, can I help you?" Rikku asked rudely, frowning at the boy.

Gippal let out a scowl and before he could launch himself at the man, it took Shuyin, Baralai, Tidus and Nooj to restrain him.

Yuna glanced at the man, recognizing him as the man from table 3, and let out a little shriek.

"Yeah…yeah, you could." he smirked. "How about a lovely lady as yourself come to my cabin around 7?"

"I'm sorry, I've got a boyfriend." she smiled sweetly, jerking her head in the direction of Gippal, who was turning red from fury.

"Oh, I get it." he laughed before whispering in Rikku's ear. "I get it, no need to worry yourself over your little boyfriend. Just come by cabin 38 later on without your boyfriend over there and we can have some fun." he winked, suddenly slapping Rikku on the butt.

Rikku whirled around, fury in her eyes. Gippal screamed angrily, trying to fight off the other men, but only had the choice of growling.

Rikku stalked up to him. "Look! I'm not interested in you, you perverted creep!" she screamed, slapping him harshly.

The man's smirking face disappeared and an angry one came. "What the hell is your problem?" he scowled. "You don't slap me, you hussy…" he said, advancing on her before shoving her to the ground.

And that was the last straw.

Tidus and Shuyin let go of Gippal. Tidus ran right for the man, tackling him hard in the shoulder while Shuyin ran up to him and repetitively punching him.

Baralai, instead of going for the guy, bolted to Rikku's side, helping her up gently. When she got to her feet, Paine and Yuna rushed to her side, helping Baralai with Rikku.

Lenne screeched as she ran up to the guy, kicking him in the side. "You no good bastard!" she huffed, giving him a nice kick to the gut and stomping on his leg.

Gippal, now having the advantage, tore away from Nooj and bolted on the boy. He was blinded by anger, merely hitting him wherever he could. He continuously pounded him in the chest, scowling.

Nooj grabbed his cane and began to poke the man.

After a minute, Yuna was the first to come to her senses. "Hey! You guys!" she said, embarrassed that the restaurant had all eyes on them."Everyone is staring! Let's go before we get in trouble!" and with that, she bolted out of the door, Paine behind her. Leblanc, who was beating the man with her fan, zoomed out after. Tidus, Shuyin, Gippal, Baralai formed a barrier around Rikku, who was leaning Gippal. Lenne and Nooj were still back beating the boy up.

"You are such a pig!" huffed Lenne, giving him one more swift kick to the side before bolting out the door. Nooj poked the man in the chest with his cane. "Unh! Take that, son!" he taunted before pausing and slamming his hand into his forehead. He bolted out right after everyone else.

After that event, Rikku and the girls headed back to their cabin, bidding the boys good bye. It is now a day since the event and everyone is on their laptops in their cabins on SIM.

**BaDbOi4LiFe: hahahahahaha**

**imtyteyo: hey Shuyin**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: your screen name! isn't that the one you made for nooj?**

**imtyteyo: yah but he didn't want it for some reason**

**imtyteyo: who is on on ur sim list?**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: u, Gippal, Baralai, yuna, paine, wakka, nooj n leblanc**

**imtyteyo: dammit! I knew nooj blocked me**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: hahahahahaha**

**imtyteyo: wow its not that funni**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: sure it is**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: im gonna make a chat room**

Tidus looked over at Shuyin, who shrugged.

**You have been invited to chat "HAHAHAHAHAHA I think im high HAHAHAHAH". Will you accept?**

**imtyteyo has entered the chat room**

**albhedstud42 has entered the chat room**

**albhedstud42: wut up**

**imtyteyo: hey hey**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: hmmm where r noojie and Baralai?**

**platinumlai29 has entered the room**

**platinumlai29: what's up?**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: there's Baralai…**

**imtyteyo: rite there haha**

**albhedstud42: wait, how come every1 is on but Rikku?**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: LENNE IS ON**

**imtyteyo: Rikku just signed on**

**platinumlai29: oi let's make a chat room for us guys then one for the girls**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: kk**

**...In Cabin 42…**

**Rikku blinked, seeing a new IM pop up.**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: hey u ok?**

**xXemeraldeyesXx: yeah it didn't really hurt**

**xXemeraldeyesXx: i appreciate u helpin tho**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: no prob**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: ur a phat blonde**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: I had to**

**xXemeraldeyesXx:-) aww thanks**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: accept the chat invite**

Rikku paused, seeing the chat invite. She giggled loudly.

**You have been invited to "SHUYIN'S PHAT PHAT PHAT CRIB YO". Will you accept?**

**xXemeraldeyesXx has entered the room**

**platinumlai29 has entered the room**

**platinumlai29: hey miss Rikku**

**xXemeraldeyesXx: why hello mister Baralai**

**rikkushotboi has entered the room**

**xXemeraldeyesXx: r u kidding me**

**platinumlai29: ROFL**

**platinumlai29: i thought u were on al bhed stud muffin**

**rikkushotboi: first off, it's al bhed stud. no muffin. 2nd, I linked the screennames. dontcha luv this one?**

**xXemeraldeyesXx: …**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: ahahaaahahahahahah**

**rikkushotboi: …**

**rikkushotboi: is Shuyin high**

**sweetyunie225 has entered the room**

**sweetyunie225: hello all!**

**sweetyunie225: . . . gippal what the hell is with ur s/n**

**rikkushotboi: isn't it lovely?**

**crazysilver505 has entered the room**

**crazysilver505: nice s/n Gippal**

**rikkushotboi: y thank u dr. p**

**imtyteyo has entered the chat room**

**xXemeraldeyesXx: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: I luv this guy's s/n**

**imtyteyo: hehe**

**xXemeraldeyesXx: -.-**

**babidancer092 has entered the room**

**babidancer092: hi guys!**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: hey babe**

**xXemeraldeyesXx: hiya lenne!**

**sweetyunie225: hey lenne**

**crazysilver505: hey**

**deathismyfriend21 has entered the room**

**lavenderfan42 has entered the room**

**myheadhurtsya000 has entered the room**

**untitled55 has entered the room**

**imtyteyo: lulu ur sn is so…plain**

**untitled55: would u like it to be 'tidus no longer ­­­­­­­­­­­­­existing because of me'?**

**imtyteyo: at least switch it**

**untitled55: fine**

**untitled55 has left the room**

**firewaterthunderice has entered the room**

**firewaterthunderice: happy?**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: hahahahah it looks like fire-water-thunderice! hahahaha thunderrice! get it? thunder and rice?**

**xXemeraldeyesXx: I'm worried about Shuyin**

**rikkushotboi: don't be baby**

**deathismyfriend21: I hate ur screen name tidus**

**imtyteyo: and I care why**

**crazysilver505: o cat fight**

**sweetyunie225: go tidie!**

**xXemeraldeyesXx: yay tidus!**

**lavenderfan42: go noojie woojie**

**myheadhurtsya000: dude bet on tidus**

**platinumlai29: im gonna go take a shower…see u guys later bye paine**

**platinumlai29 has left the room**

**rikkushotboi: paine I think that's a secret invite for you to join him**

**xXemeraldeyesXx: LMFAO**

**crazysilver505: Gippal**

**rikkushotboi: yessum?**

**crazysilver505: you better hide**

**crazysilver505 has left the room**

**xXemeraldeyesXx: err, gippy, I think she was serious**

**sweetyunie225: she just left the room**

**babidancer092: she was pissed**

**lavenderfan42: yup, Gippal best go hide**

**lavenderfan42: hey noojie wanna go out for Chinese?**

**deathismyfriend21: sure**

**lavenderfan42 has left the room**

**deathismyfriend21 has left the room**

**rikkushotboi: oh I get it**

**rikkushotboi: is that some kinda code for 'we're gonna do it'?**

**sweetyunie225: -.-**

**babidancer092: hahaha**

**xXemeraldeyesXx: physco**

**myheadhurtsya000: my head hurts**

**myheadhurtsya000: im gonna take a nap**

**myheadhurtsya000: see ya**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: see ya wakka**

**myheadhurts000 has left the room**

**firewaterthunderice: yeah I don't feel good**

**firewaterthunderice has left the room**

**rikkushotboi: oh great! now they're doing it too!**

**xXemeraldeyesXx: GIPPAL**

**xXemeraldeyesXx: you horny freak!**

**rikkushotboi: only when it comes to u baby**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: oooo**

**xXemeraldeyesXx: hey Yunie where is ur portable bat**

**sweetyunie225: look to ur left**

**sweetyunie: under there**

**xXemeraldeyesXx: thanks**

**xXemeraldeyesXx has left the room**

**rikkushotboi: oh no**

**rikkushotboi: my love has left**

**imtyteyo: to beat ur ass in**

**imtyteyo: …u guys here that**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: dude I think that's paine outside**

**babidancer092: hahahaha**

**babidancer092: this is funni**

**rikkushotboi: CRAP**

**rikkushotboi: I hear rixie out there too!**

**rikkushotboi: .adalskjwoiefjwoief**

**rikkushotboi: iogwirjthgoierjlkfd**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**imtyteyo: LMFAO**

**babidancer092: what is happenin?**

**sweetyunie225: it sounds scary**

**imtyteyo: HAHAHAH**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: ouch**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: poor Gippal**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: paine's gone**

**rikkushotboi: hiya!**

**babidancer092: … Rikku**

**sweetyunie225: lol! is gippal ok**

**rikkushotboi: well, hes not mad at me**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: ewww**

**imtyteyo: . . .they're having a moment**

**rikkushotboi has left the room**

**sweetyunie225: …**

**babidancer092: is that code for they're doin it**

**imtyteyo: lol no**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: no they're literally having a moment**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: Rikku saw gippal's lip was bleeding**

**imtyteyo: so she grabbed him some ice apologizing**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: and he kissed her, sayin he could never be mad at her and that he loves her too much**

**imtyteyo: now they're makin out**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: it's rather disturbing**

**sweetyunie225: awwww! (heart)**

**babidancer092: how cute!**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: for u girls**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: alrite lenney, im going to take a nap**

**BaDbOi4LiFe: call me later if u need anything or wanna talk**

**babidancer092: bye bye baby**

**BaDbOi4LiFe has left the room**

**babidancer092: I might as well go now too**

**babidancer092: hey yuna can I talk to u**

**sweetyunie225: sure**

**sweetyunie225: sorri tidie**

**imtyteyo: its ok darling**

**sweetyunie225: darling? lol. ttyl, lyl.**

**sweetyunie225 has left the room**

**babidancer092: bye tidus!**

**babidancer092 has left the room**

**imtyteyo: . . . bye?**

**imtyteyo: im all alone**

**imtyteyo: (sob)**

**imtyteyo has left the room**

**SDS: Okay, so MAYBE that was a little pointless chapter. Fyi, translate Cbrana and you get Sphere! lol!**

**Gippal: that was the most random thing ever**

**SDS: TOO BAD! I needed a stalling chapter!**


	15. The Twitch and The Stitch

**Final Fantasy X-2: Road Trip!**

**Disclaimer: Wow, do I get annoyed of them. Me no ownie.**

**Tidus and SDS: (going against each other on DDRMAX2 on 'Afronova' in standard mode)**

**Gippal: Okay, those guys are busy, so here's what I'll do for you reviewers! Each of you get an FFX-2 person and two DDR mats. Have fun! (begins to read off the note SDS left him)**

**DiamondLucy: Thank you:-) Haha, that's exactly how me and my friends are except a lot weirder. lol. Thanks for reviewing! You get Barthello and two DDR mats! … (tries hard not to burst out laughing)**

**oOoRikku4EveroOo: I KNOW! Like, I walk home from school, right? And there are always these guys in these cars honking and waving at me and my friends…people I don't even know! It's retarded! Thanks for reviewing. You get Brother and two DDR mats! hahahahha…**

**Paine3: I LOVE YOUR LONG REVIEWS! THEY'RE LIKE THE BEST! lol. HI PAINE! (waves) Glad you like my story:-) BARALAI YOU BIG MEANIE! Paine and Paine3, bust a cap in his ass:-) lol. bwahahahaha Baralai is going to pay! KARMA, YOU BIG MEANIE! KARMA! (referring to their makeover) hehehe. as promised, here is your update! thanks for reviewing! err…in this case…since you already have Paine and Baralai…you can keep them and get 3 DDR mats!**

**Al bhed Princess: Hey, I'm writing this story:-P lol. (grabs ice cream and cookies… sets them out in separate bowls and plates with milk) Tidus! Gippal! Snack time! (Tidus and Gippal run over, eating everything) …Hey! I WROTE THIS STORY I WANT SOME! … ahhh, you two are mean! Bah. Anyway, for your review, you get… Gippal and two DDR mats! Be careful. -.- Gippal's good.**

**FlyHigh4Life: Haha, I used to love Wakka except how he hated the Al Bhed. The Al Bhed are cool kids! lol. I'm always like that, haha. I'll be like, "YAY! I'M SO HAPPY! …now im tired." lol. For your nice review, you get Shuyin and 2 DDR mats! o.o Is he good? (looks over at Shuyin who is dominating on 'Heavy' level…and gets an 'AA'.) . . . DAMN.**

**Schwarz Stein: Yeah, as this story goes along, you'll learn that this story is very very odd. lol. That's why I enjoy writing it! For your review, you receive Wakka and 2 DDR mats. I don't know if he's good, but be careful. lol.**

**Luv Angel Music: Wait…you don't have an FFN account? oh no. -.- I think I might have reviewed a story thinking it was you. oh dear. lol. Well, err, let's hope I'm just hallucinating. For your nice review, you get Tidus and two DDR mats!**

**asga: lol! glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! You get Yuna and two DDR mats! (watches Yuna on DDR in beginner… -.-) Err…she'll get better. Eventually.**

**2Pain2see: Lol! Superiffic! cute word! I like your pen name, by the way:-) thanks for your review! For being so sweet, you get two DDR mats, one for you and one for…PAINE! Beware. She DOMINATES at this game.**

**Toboe'sBabe: Lol! You remind me of me, saying 'Dude' a lot…people yell at me for that…-.- anyway, thanks for reviewing! You get Nooj and two DDR mats! -.- good luck! lol. he won't be hard to uh…as Nooj would say it, 'Bust a cap in his ass'. lol.**

**FFXfan2nd: Yup yup, at the bottom I put it there! lol, it's okay, I also cheat with those translator things. haha. thanks for reviewing! You get Leblanc and two DDR mats!**

**Z Star the Hidden Dragon: Awww! (watches the two boys sing off pitch) -.- err…anyway…yes, Cbrana reminds me of a young Rikku put in a Shinra get up. o.o now that's just weird. lol. For your nice review, you get to keep Shinra (unfortunately Barthello goes to another author) and two DDR mats!**

**LenneAndShuyin4Ever: Lol! I really like Shuyin and Lenne too…I'm kinda disappointed at the small roll they get in FFX-2. I think it'd be cool to do a prequel that's actually a sequel to FFX-2 about Shuyin and Lenne! And you could control both of them! How cool would that be? Er, anyway, returning back to the subject, thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I was trying to find a place to put them in. Lol. And since you like Shuyin and Lenne so much, you get them and 3 DDR mats!**

**Moogle Girl X2: hahaha, imtyteyo… I really can imagine Tidus having a screen name like that. tee hee. well, since last time you didn't get what you wanted, how about this: you get to go to Japan with Tidus and 2 DDR mats to hook up to your TV in the hotel! lol. have fun and thanks for reviewing!**

**kingleby: (laughs evilly at Shelinda before pausing) Ya know, I don't know why, but Shelinda really pisses me off for some reason. -.- lol. she's so annoying! I wanna…beat her with something. Oh wait, could you have Nooj do that for me? lol. Thanks for reviewing! You get 3 DDR mats! (for you, Shelinda and Nooj)**

**moogle: Hee hee, as long as your reviewing now, it's fine:-D hehehe. Here, tell ya what. You can have two DDR mats for you and the tonberry! **

**Paine jnr: no problem! here is everyone's screen name…**

**imtyteyo- Tidus**

**xXemeraldeyesXx- Rikku**

**albhedstud/rikkushotboi- Gippal**

**sweetyunie225- Yuna**

**crazysilver505- Paine**

**platinumlai29: Baralai**

**firewaterthunderice/untitled55: Lulu**

**myheadhurtsya000: Wakka**

**deathismyfriend21: Nooj**

**lavenderfan42: Leblanc**

**BaDbOi4LiFe/MuSiCiSmYlIfE32: Shuyin**

**babidancer092: Lenne**

**:-) Hey, you do NOT wanna see my fanfiction when I first came! I was the WORST author ever, like, seriously. If you saw my first story, which I think was for FF8, you would have laughed and then cried at my patheticness! And I'm sure you're not at all bad! There's no getting worse in writing, only getting better. :-) thanks for reviewing!**

**Game Girl101: Ooh, could you send me the link to your road trip story? I wanna read it:-) And thank you for reviewing! You get Baralai and a DDR mat!**

**angel-yuripa: I like your pen name, lol. It reminds me of Charlie's Angels:-) hehe. Well, you get all 3 girls and 4 DDR mats! Have fun!**

**Gippal: I'm cold. (shivers)**

**SDS: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I BEAT YOU, TEDUS! MUAHAHAHAH! (trips over the mat)**

**Tidus and Gippal: -.-**

**SDS: SCHOOL HAS STARTED! So guess what? THIS MEANS LESS FREQUENT UPDATES!**

**Gippal and Tidus: (gasp)**

**SDS: I know how you guys hate late updates, but I'm starting 8th grade and I have a bunch of things to do…**

**CHAPTER 15: Aloha Hawaii!**

"HA-A-WAIIIIII, HERE WE COME! RIGHT BACK WHERE WE STARTED FROM!" sang Tidus loudly, his voice echoing throughout the cabin walls.

"It made more sense when _I_ was singing in the car…cause we were actually going to California…" sighed Gippal, shaking his head.

Baralai chuckled. "Let him be happy." he displayed his infamous dimpled smile.

Tidus was extremely happy, as it was the last day of the cruise. The captain of the ship had announced that they would be arriving in Maui in 5 hours. Baralai glanced at his watch, being bored out of his mind. It was only 4 PM and the announcement had been made an hour ago.

"I AM SOOO BORED!" Tidus growled, practically bouncing off the walls.

"Ya know, if you were a girl, you'd probably be Rikku's best friend." laughed Gippal.

"Eh? No need to be a girl, Rixie, Shuyin and I are the…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know, Phat Blonde trio." Wakka let out a hearty chuckle.

"Bah. Forget you." Tidus stuck out his tongue playfully before laughing.

"Hey! Rikku sent me a message!" Gippal grinned happily, observing his cell phone.

He skimmed over the message before smirking. "Ooh, never mind. Can't read this out loud, fellas. Rated NC-17…" he grinned. "That girl can't keep her hands off me."

Baralai rose an eyebrow, grabbing the cell phone from his hand and reading the message. 'hi Gippal. miss u. we're talkin' about you boys rite now and i felt like sending u something. love u. bye. p.s. all the girls say hi to u and the guys'. He snorted and read the message aloud to the boys.

"Ooh, that's too dirty for my ears." cringed Shuyin.

"Yeah. You two are horny freaks." teased Tidus, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Gippal rolled his eye. "Ya'll just jealous cuz your girls aren't like that." he joked.

The boys shared a laugh before Wakka interrupted it with a serious look on his face. "Uh…I need your advice on something, guys."

Gippal's smiling face broke into a shocked, somewhat scared face as he heard Wakka's next words.

((IN CABIN 42, AN HOUR LATER))

"Unh…" Lulu scowled into her pillow. She stood up and sauntered into the bathroom.

"Lulu's been acting weird lately." frowned Rikku, sighing.

"It's probably just the time of the month." Leblanc informed them.

"Anyway…back to our discussion." Lenne smirked.

"Oh! Yeah. So anyway, my vote is Tidus." Yuna smiled. "Duh."

"Shuyin all the way, baby!" cheered Lenne, a smile gracing her lips.

"Um…sorry Yunie, but I'd have to say Shuyin."

Yuna pouted, obviously upset she was beginning to lose. "Um…Paine?"

"Sorry Yuna." Paine sent her an apologetic smile.

Yuna sighed. "Okay then, Leblanc." she said, looking over at the blonde who frowned.

"Loves, no offense…but Tidus and Shuyin look exactly the same…so what's the point of arguing over who is hotter?"

"Because, it gives the girlfriend of that boy pride!"

"Yeah!"

"Uhm…I guess I'd have to say Tidus.." Leblanc shrugged. Honestly, she had no clue what she was saying. Tidus and Shuyin looked the same to her…

"Okie dokie! Well, Shuyin wins. So now, it's…" Rikku looked at the piece of paper she had doodled on. She glanced at the first row. She blinked. "Now, it's Shuyin against Gippal."

"I say Shuyin." Yuna scratched her chin. "Cuz he looks like Tidus."

Lenne blinked. "Actually, I say Gippal."

"Gippal." Paine nodded in agreement.

"This is easy. Gippal." Leblanc agreed.

Rikku giggled. "My Gippy made me so proud! He totally has my vote!" she cheered. "Whoo hoo!"

"Ouch. Shuyin's own girl didn't vote for him…instead Yuna did." laughed Paine.

Lenne gave her a guilty playful look before giggling and rolling her eyes.

Rikku looked down at the list and glanced at the second row which read, 'Shuyin and Baralai'. She read it off to the girls.

"Shuyin." Yuna and Lenne said in unison.

"I say Baralai." Paine said, smirking.

"Baralai is rather cute…hm…I'd have to go with Baralai, loves."

"Yeah, I go with Baralai. He's actually pretty hot when you think about it." she said, earning a glare and a smile from Paine. "What? You should be happy I said that! That means you got a good catch! Geez!"

"Okay, so Baralai wins. So Shuyin is not the hottest guy. Sorry Lenne." Yuna glanced at Lenne who shrugged.

"Next: Gippal versus Tidus."

"Tidus." Yuna said immediately.

"Gippal!" Lenne, Paine, Leblanc and Rikku countered and Rikku laughed loudly.

"Okay, so Gippal wins against Tidus and Shuyin…what about Baralai though?" smiled Rikku.

"Ooh, that's hard." Lenne frowned, her forehead creasing together.

Paine blinked, staring at the wall, thinking. "Gippal or Baralai?" she pondered out loud, a frown also on her face.

Yuna, in deep thought, leaned against her pillow and scratched her chin thoughtfully.

Leblanc squinted an eye, showing she too was thinking.

Rikku paused. Finally, after a minute, she spoke for all of them. "…That's too hard."

"Yeah."

"Uh huh."

"Just what I was thinking, love."

"Right."

"Okay, so a tie between Baralai and Gippal?" Rikku asked, receiving nods from all the girls. She smirked and Paine high fived her.

"Oh yeah! We got hot boys!" she giggled.

(SDS: Reviewers, fill out the little battle thingy too if you want and tell me who you think is the hottest guy, if you'd like!)

((IN CABIN 43))

One of those hot boys was in deep thought. He leaned against the headboard of the bed.

He had forgotten all about Wakka's statement earlier, as the man had left the room saying he wanted to take a last dive in the pool.

The boys were having a contest similar to the girls', about whose girlfriend was hotter.

All eyes diverted to this man who sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head. "I guess…I'd have to say Lenne."

"Good vote, Gippal." Baralai and Shuyin high fived him while Nooj and Tidus groaned.

"Sorry, Tidus." Gippal said apologetically.

Tidus shrugged it off. "Okay, so since Lenne wins against Yuna. So…Rikku versus Lenne." he paused, his eyes wide. "Wow."

Shuyin blinked. "Damn."

"That's hard…" Baralai frowned.

"Not for me! Rixie wins all the way, baby." Gippal said proudly, a smirk gracing his lips.

Nooj sighed. "As sad as it is, I'll have to go with Rikku. The girl's got a badonka-donk body!" he exclaimed before slamming his head into his pillow.

"Ba…Badonka-donk!" Gippal chocked on his water laughing, sputtering water all over his bed and Tidus, who was disgusted.

Baralai paused. "Sorry Shuyin. I'm going with Rikku. Lenne's pretty, but Rikku's beauty is bit more radiant."

Tidus nodded. "I'm going with Rix."

Shuyin cringed. "Err…promise not to tell Lenne I said this?" the men laughed. "Rikku." Gippal smiled proudly.

"That's my baby! Just think, guys. One day, Rikku and I will have Gippal Jr…and he'll be the hottest thing around. What a sexy baby that'd be."

"And if it's a girl?" Nooj rose an eyebrow.

"Hey, she'd probably take after her mom, so she'd be just as sexy." the men laughed and Gippal sighed.

"Okay, now, Lenne against Paine?"

"I'd have to say Paine." Tidus blushed slightly, seeing the other men look at him.

"What? Her eyes are cool! And although Lenne is kinda hot, Paine's I'll-kick-your-ass thing is kinda hot too." he argued.

Shuyin blinked. "Hm…he's got a pretty good point there."

Gippal squinted an eye, much like Leblanc did earlier. "I think I'll go with Lenne."

"Yeah…me too." Baralai nodded in agreement.

"Actually, I think I'll go with Paine." Shuyin blinked.

"I'll go with Paine too." Nooj nodded.

"Next: Paine and Yuna." Tidus looked at the group. "I say Yuna."

Gippal blinked. "Yeah, Yuna."

"I'll go with Paine." Baralai agured.

Nooj blinked. "Paine."

"Yuna." nodded Shuyin.

"Okay, next…the two cousins. Yuna and Rikku."

"Do we even have to ask?" Gippal teased. "it's gonna be Rixie again, Tedus, and you know it."

"Hey, you never know! My Yuna could win." Tidus argued.

Baralai sighed. "Okay, all in favor of Rikku?"

All of their hands shot up, including Tidus's.

Gippal snickered. "Okay, so why don't we just admit my girlfriend is the hottest?" he held up a piece of paper and a pen to hand around the room. He gave it to Shuyin who read it aloud.

_I, (your name), hereby recognize Gippal, the oh-so-hot-and-sexy-and-wonderful Al Bhed god, as the man who has the hottest girlfriend on the earth, Rikku. But, as sexy as she is, I, (your name), must promise to keep my hands off of her. By signing this contract, I am promising this._

He gave Gippal a 'What the hell' look before signing it. He passed it on to Baralai.

Baralai grinned. "Overprotective, ne?"

Gippal let a smirk compass his handsome face. "Of course."

"Can you believe it?" Tidus pondered out loud, out of no where as he signed the petition.

"Believe what?" Shuyin looked over at Tidus, raising an eyebrow. He grabbed the pen and also signed it.

"Oh…about Wakka?" Baralai asked, looking over at his blonde friend. Tidus nodded.

"I can't believe it."

"Yeah…man, they're gonna be facing some hard things…"

"So…when's he gonna tell the others?" Shuyin asked.

At that moment, Wakka strolled in with a white towel on his shoulder. He smiled, knowing the boys were talking about him due to the fact that the room went silent.

"You guys still thinkin' bout what I said earlier?" he asked, drying his hair with the towel. He walked over to his bed and sat at the edge, glancing at the others.

"Yeah…when are you gonna tell everyone else?" Baralai asked.

"Tonight, when we go to dinner. Since we're all packed, we should be going around 6:00 PM… the cruise doesn't end until 8 PM."

"Wakka…you sure you're ready for this?" Nooj looked over at his best friend.

Wakka waved him off, a confident smile on his face. "Sure. You know I am."

"Let's just hope Lulu is." Gippal grinned.

((IN CABIN 42))

Rikku glanced at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black halter dress that stopped an inch above the knee and white high heels. Her hair was in a high, long, sleek ponytail.

"Are we all ready?" she hollered to the other girls, popping a mint in her mouth from her purse. She closed the mint container as she flashed herself a bright smile in the bathroom mirror and walked out.

It was now a few hours later. It was 5 minutes before the girls were expected to arrive at the restaurant.

"Totally." Yuna flashed her a playful smile, wearing a dark blue casual sundress.

"Okie dokie! Let's go!" Rikku giggled, flying out the door with her purse in tow. Her friends shook their heads and followed suite.

((AT THE RESTAURANT…))

Gippal fidgeted nervously. This was disgusting. How could they? His throat was raw, his eyes watered with tears. He felt so out of place, so naked.

"So you _didn't_ get in accident or anything? You just wore that eye patch cause you thought it looked cool?" Shuyin asked in disbelief.

Gippal ignored him as he shivered. "This isn't right. Why did you make me take it off?"

"Cuz, you look better without it." Baralai shrugged.

"Ahh…uhh…"

Gippal's emerald gaze squinted as he turned to the source of the noise. "Wakka, I know you're nervous, but chill…"

Wakka blinked. "That's not me, ya?" he turned to a shivering Tidus.

"I think it might be him."

"…W…What? I'm nervous, okay?" Tidus screamed, cowering in a small ball. The boys were making so much noise, they weren't aware of high heels clicking towards them.

"Um…are we interrupting something?" Paine's amused voice questioned.

Baralai smiled at her. "Nothing, Paine, don't worry…" he smiled, pulling out her chair. "…just sit down and relax, dear…"

"Dear? You make us sound like an old married couple." sighed Paine, shaking her head.

Yuna giggled as she sat next to Tidus and Lenne next to Shuyin. Leblanc squealed and threw her arms around Nooj's head as she sat next to him and Lulu offered Wakka a gentle smile as she sat next to him.

Rikku was about to pull out her chair before Gippal sighed loudly, stood up and grasped her hands.

"Delicate and beautiful hands should not have to touch such dirty chairs." he scolded, gently kissing both of her hands.

Rikku, not having seen Gippal's face yet, giggled and blushed pink before she looked up to meet his gaze. She let out a squeal. "Ohmigod! Gippy! Your eye patch!" she looked at him, frowning. "But…how is that possible? I saw you get in that fight when we were 12, how could…"

Gippal turned red as he laughed nervously. "Want the truth?"

"And only the truth." she frowned at him.

He sighed and let out another nervous chuckle. "W…Well, ya see, Cid's girl…remember how the day before we were at my house watching that action movie?" he paused, receiving a nod from Rikku. "I…remembered that the main character wore an eye patch…and you said he looked really hot…" he laughed once again shakily as he say Rikku flush pink. "…and I remember you said you liked guys like him…guys who were playful and could be your best friend, but a little rough around the edges…you said you thought mystery was sexy…so…" he turned an even deeper shade of red.

"So…you didn't really get hurt?" Rikku asked him, eyes wide.

"Hell no! That son of a…" he paused, seeing Yuna's eyes widen. "Err…meanie…that son of a meanie…" he saw Yuna give a sigh of relief. "…he broke my nose! And he did give me a black eye…and that was another reason to wear the eye patch…"

Rikku paused, a teasing smile on her lips. "You are so hot without that eye patch!" she squealed happily, playfully throwing her arms around his neck.

Tidus and Shuyin nearly burst out loud laughing as Gippal went tumbling to the ground.

"What? You serious?" Gippal looked at Rikku, who now had a playful smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm serious! Ohmigod, Gippy! Let me tell you right now, you look so much more sexy without that eye patch! I mean, that was hot too, but now…" she babbled on but was stopped as Gippal's lips met hers.

Paine sent Lenne a 'Yuck' face and Lenne laughed loudly.

"AWWW…" Tidus, Shuyin, Wakka, Lenne, Leblanc and Yuna all cooed in unison teasingly except for Leblanc, who was fanning herself.

"This is so romantic!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Wakka coughed awkwardly. "I uh…" he looked over at Baralai, who frowned and shook his head. Wakka nodded in understanding. "I uh, I have an announcement to make after dinner, ya? And…it's important…so…just, brace yourselves…"

Yuna frowned. _(What could possibly be wrong?)_ she asked herself, glancing around the table for any clues. She frown deepened as her gaze landed on Lulu, who was eating like crazy. _(That's not like Lulu. Usually, she's the neatest eater out of all of us…is something wrong between her and Wakka? Hmm…okay Yuna, you can figure this out…)_ she pondered before it dawned on her.

Lenne was feeling bored. Shuyin was too busy playing Rock Paper Scissors with Tidus, Yuna looked deep in thought, Paine and Baralai were talking, Rikku was gushing to Gippal about his eye patch, Nooj and Leblanc were making out, Wakka was looking nervous and Lulu was pigging out like no tomorrow… _(Wakka and Lulu have been acting different. I mean, I didn't know them that well, but still, Lulu is not a messy eater. What's up with that? Are they fighting? Let's see, clues to find out what's wrong with Lulu…)_

"Oooh, Gippy, promise me you'll never wore that eye patch again!" Rikku said, her emerald eyes wide with hope.

Gippal cringed. _(Don't look into the eyes, don't look into the eyes…)_ his slightly darker emerald gaze settled on hers and he found himself drowning in them. _(DAMMIT, GIPPAL!)_

"Err…" his eyebrow twitched nervously. "But baby love, I feel naked without it."

"And I think Rikku's the only one that would want that." teased Tidus, still playing with Shuyin. He swore loudly, as he and Shuyin were playing the extreme rock, paper, scissors version. If you lost to a rock, you got a punch in the arm. If you lost to scissors, you got a kick in the shin. And if you lost to paper, you got kicked in the…happy spot. He looked down at Shuyin's hand and groaned. Once again, Shuyin had chosen rock and Tidus had foolishly choose scissors. He groaned loudly once again as Shuyin punched him in the arm.

"Tidus…" Shuyin laughed, shaking his head. "Dude, you keep choosing scissors!"

Rikku stuck her tongue out at Tidus. "You deserve it! Hmph!" she giggled before looking at Gippal. "Well, if you don't want to wear it, you don't have to, I just think you look a LOT hotter without it…but…I guess it's your call."

"My call, huh?" Gippal smirked. "Okay then. I'll keep this eye patch off if you keep your shirt off."

"GIPPAL!" Rikku shrieked, a faint pink blush on her cheeks. "You…you…!"

"Incredible, sexy, hot, wonderful, funny, loveable, good looking god?" Gippal asked hopefully.

Rikku let out a loud snort as she and Baralai chorused in unison, "More like weird, arrogant hot head."

She and Baralai glanced at each other before giggling and high fiving each other.

Gippal rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah, whatever…" he coughed nervously, looking over at Wakka.

"Well uh, first: to Rikku, yes, I won't wear the eye patch anymore, just for you. And second: let's eat so we can hear what Wakka's gotta say!" he said quickly, trying to get the attention off him.

The friends all agreed, many arguments, jokes and make out sessions breaking out during the meal. But halfway through, Gippal leaned over to Wakka.

"Hey Wakka man, can I PLEASEEEE tell Rikku?"

"Why?"

"Because, man, I love her too damn much! I need to tell her everything!"

Wakka rolled his eyes before making a 'whipped' noise. He looked nervous at first before he sighed. "Alright."

"Cool!" Gippal grinned and patted his friend on the back.

"Ohh BABBBYYYY LOVEEEEE…" he called in a teasing voice.

Rikku rose an eyebrow and turned to him. "Yes, Gippal?" she asked and he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

Her smile widened for two reasons. One of them was because even though she and Gippal had gotten together days ago, his breath tickling her skin still made her weak at the knees. She smiled secretly to herself. _(So this is what love is like. Tidus was right, you just know…)_

After whispering in her ear, she squealed loudly and threw her arms around Gippal and then Wakka, who turned red.

"Gah! Rikku! You…you're choking me…y…ya!"

((AN HOUR LATER))

"Well, Wakka, tell us the good news!" said Yuna excitedly, as a smile graced her lips.

Paine looked over at Wakka, who was fidgeting nervously. "Well? You gonna keep fidgeting or tell us?" she inquired curiously, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Lenne looked over at Rikku who had a ditzy smile on her face, her eyes dancing about.

"Err…ok…" Wakka clumsily stood to his feet, turning red seeing all eyes on him. "I uh…" he looked over at Tidus, who gave him the thumbs up. "Umm…uhhh…"

"Today, por favor." Paine yawned.

Wakka glared at her. "Alright, fine! Geez. Lulu, you know that I love you more then anything, right?" he asked softly, turning to his beloved.

She stared back at him, eyes fluttering curiously. "Yes…"

"Well, I feel that I don't get that message across to you…because really, Lu…" he whispered softly, gliding quietly and slowly towards the girl. "I really love you…it's not even imaginable, ya…?"

Lulu smiled, her eyes tingling with an unfamiliar sensation. "Wakka…I know you love me and I love you just as much…" she said softly.

Wakka smiled at her before winking. "But I think I might love you just a little bit more…"

((IN MAUI))

"What in the hell? Zysac? I thought I told you to go HOME!" cried an exasperated Cid, clutching his bald head.

Zysac waved him off. "Hey Pops. Thought I'd come by and collect my payment."

"P…Payment…?...!" Cid twitched an eyebrow. A worried Brother stumbled in to the living room, only to find an intense stare down between Cid and the brunette Al Bhed.

Brother let out a loud gasp as he saw his father's thick eyebrow twitch. _(Oh NO!)_

"IT'S THE _EYEBROW TWITCH_!" screamed the blonde hysterically, running in circles. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SAVE EVERYTHING PRECIOUS! I SAVE MYSELF!" he declared, dramatically diving behind the sofa.

Zysac blinked curiously, running a hand through his pretty brown hair. Emerald eyes flickered with darker ones that seemed to be flaring. "Uh…the eyebrow twitch?" he noted out loud, breaking his eye contact with Cid before looking at his thick eyebrows. "Oh **cred**…"

"**YOU DARE TO COME INTO MY HOUSE WITHOUT PERMISSION, BASICALLY TRESPASSING! YOU KNOW I A_M_ THE LEADER OF THE AL BHED AND OF MOST OF MAUI, WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU BE SO STUPID! AND FURTHER MORE, YOU DARE TO ASK ME FOR MONEY!**" Cid boomed angrily, his eyebrows twitching faster as he spoke. The room seemed to shake as the older man's voice vibrated off the walls.

Zysac smiled. "See, I knew you'd understand, Pops…"

Cid waited patiently for 10 seconds, waiting for the boy to realize what he had just said.

"You may be REALLY old, but you're pretty smart." Zysac continued.

Cid waited one more second.

Then he sucker punched him and continued to beat him before whistling loudly. In an instance, two body guards walked over.

"Why in the hell did you not catch this idiot?" scowled Cid, tossing Zysac to one of the guards, who carried the now unconscious Zysac out the doors.

"…Can I come out?" Brother asked, his voice small.

((BACK ON THE CRUISE))

All eyes were on Wakka as he continued to speak to Lulu as he bent on one knee, holding her hand lovingly. He began to massage it lightly as he spoke romantically to her.

"Lu, you are my life. You are the wind beneath my wings, the sun in my sky, the moon of my night, the boulder on which I rely on and the girl I most love. And it's bliss. I have…the most wonderful life. Hey, I may not be the most attractive guy or the richest person on earth, but I have great friends…" he smiled at the others, "and a wonderful girl…and I want it to stay this way. Forever." His eyes clashed with Lulu's. He held her loving gaze and not moving his gaze, slowly, he pulled a dark blue velvet box from his pocket.

Knowing smiles appeared on the men's faces and gasps and excited murmurs came from the girls.

"Lulu…will you marry me?"

**WHOO HOO! And my lovely reviewers, chapter 15 is FINALLY done!**

**I'm SOOOO sorry this chapter is so late! School's a bitch and I recently went to a concert…FOO FIGHTERS AND WEEZER! Hell yes! It was the bomb.. hehe. Anyway, you know what to do! Read and review!**


	16. Cred

**Final Fantasy X-2: ROAD TRIP!**

**By Silver Demon Slayer**

**SDS: Hey ya'll:-)**

**Tidus: Okie dokie, if you reviewed uh…you get an FFX-2 character and get to a concert of your choice with your character!**

**Paine3: I bought a Weezer shirt and my science teacher looked at me and was like, "That was a good show, huh" and I was like "errr…sure?" maybe your teacher and my teacher are friends! (gasp) my teacher doesn't act like the other teachers too! He threatens us with bats and throws chairs at us! (seriously. He's still my fav teacher lol) anyway, I hate algebra too. Gah. My class is learning too slow! Lol Baralai's such a cutie:-) except for SOME reason he seems to pmsing rite now (glare at baralai) anyway glad u r enjoy ur time with Baralai and paine! Here, have some tickets. Lol. (hands 3 concert tickets to Paine3) thanks for reviewing:-)**

**asga: hehe, ain't wakka a cutie! Awww :-) lol. Thank you for reviewing for every chapter! You're so nice! Lol. You get… WAKKA and 2 concert tickets! Have fun!**

**PainetheSamurai: heheheh threw ya off, didn't I! lol. That was kinda my plan! YAYY! Lol. And thank you for the wonderful and beautiful comments! It made me cry! Lol. Thanks for reviewing! U get Nooj and 2 concert tickets to a rap concert…lol! Have fun!**

**Z Star the Hidden Dragon: I also love your reviews! They're so long and pretty:-) lol. Aww I missed you too! And all of my lovely reviewers! Yes…the eye twitch is a rather traumatic event to which no one should have to experience. (Tidus: Yeah, he scarred SDS for life.) (twitch) (twitch) (waves) Bye bye Barthello! …Oh wait, he just comes back to me. (shakes head) Anywho, thank you for reviewing! Hehe. You get 2 concert tickets for you and Shinra to go to any concert of your choice! **

**Paine jnr: Wait a minute…I HAVE read one of your stories! I just checked out your profile and I didn't know you were the author of Luca Combat Training School! I love that story! I swore I reviewed for it! And I am waiting for SOMEONE to update it so I can read more of it a love it! Lol. And actually, your brothers' comment were perfect timing! I was planning to have a dog or two meet Rikku and the gang in the new chapter. Would you mind if I used your dogs names? And thank you for reviewing my story! Now, update yours! Lol. You get 2 concert tickets for you and Shuyin! Have funnn!**

**Al bhed Princess: (sigh) I love moogles. How sweet! Lulu and Wakka…awww! And here comes little vidina! Lol. Thank you for the BEAUTIFUL comment! You get Gippal and 2 concert tickets to a concert of your choice!**

**gothmaniac: NOOOO! (tearful) DON'T TAKE MY TIDIE WIDIE AND MY GIPPY WIPPY FROM ME! (sobs) (Tidus: Oh please! PLEASE TAKE US AWAY! WE'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! HELPPPP!) (smacks Tidus up the head) ANYHOO, here is another chappie! Hope you enjoy! You get 2 concert tickets for you and paine!**

**Super Kawaii Lamb: haha, when you're the reader you wanna stab cliffies, but when you're the author, cliffies are your only friends! Lol. (Tidus: W…What about me?) …oops. (cough) uh, anyway, lol. I used to think Gippal then Baralai, but Baralai's so frickin kawaii! Lol. Anyway, you get 2 concert tickets for you and Shuyin! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dry Tears: Did I ever tell you that I ADORE your screen name? well, I do! Haha. Thank you for the sweet comment! You get Yuna and 2 concert tickets!**

**amayla05: who DOESN'T love Gippal and Rikku together:-) the 'tease the girl you like thing' is so cute to watch! Lol. Thank you for the review! You get Rikku and 2 concert tickets!**

**atcw1210: can I ask you something? What does the 'atcw' part stand for? Is it one of those riddles things? Or am I just stupid? Lol. Thanks for the review! Yeah, about 1 million other girls would agree with you, haha. I prefer Baralai, I dunno why. He's such a cutie! Lol. You and Gippal get 2 concert tickets!**

**kingleby: LOL! His small little hands! XD I get what you're talking about, lol! By the way, I just finished reading the last chapter of 'Words Left Unspoken' and I was gonna review it, but I saw you already reviewed this story so I decided to give you my review here! Lol. IT WAS SO FRICKING CUTE! You are an awesome writer, dude. The tragic love of Gippal and Rikku… (sniff) grr…bad Cameo! Well, bad Cameo's body! Cause Gippal and Rikku so much pain! Oh well. There's gonna be a sequel to that.. (stares) RIGHT? Oh, and Shelinda makes me wanna punch a wall. Argh. Lol. Well thank you for reviewing! You get Tidus and 2 concert tickets!**

**The Red Vixen and Memoru: Why thank you:-) so sweet! Thanks for reviewing! You get Lulu and 2 concert tickets!**

**LenneAndShuyin4Ever: oh, why thank you! Lol. I think Shuyin's hotter then Tidus too, he seems more manly, like you said. Anyway, for your screen name you get to go with Lenne and Shuyin to any concert of your choice! (gives 3 tickets) enjoy!**

**BGwildRose: Hey, I like Baralai! Lol. Iono, he's just got this appearance that radiates, 'CUTIE!' lol. And yes, I think Gippal is better with the eyepatch too, but (shrugs). Lol. Thanks for reviewing! You get to go with Brother to a concert! Ack… have fun, lol.**

**Raven Personality/ TidusandShuyinaretyteyo: hahaha…I like your second pen name :-P lol. Thanks for the prize ideas, I'll use them in the next chapter…I'm running out of prizes anyway, haha. …You reviewed A LOT, lol! Appreciated! Ugh, 8th grade is taking up too much of my time. Can't I just become a hobo and quit? Yeesh. Lol. Thnks for reviewing! You get to go with Lulu and Paine to a concert! Lol, you're probably gonna end up going to like, an AX7 concert. But that's not bad. I love them. Synyster Gates is a sexy beast. Heheh.**

**Hello-blondie: Your pen name is cute! Haha. Thank you! That part was one of my favorites too, but I think my actual favorite was during the "eyebrow twitch" and Brother declares something among the lines of, "Save everything precious! I shall save myself!" and dives behind a couch. Haha. You get to go with Tidus and Brother to a concert! Have fun!**

**angel-yuripa: yay foo fighters and weezer! Foo Fighters were the FUNNIEST friggin band EVER! The lead singer almost made me piss my pants laughing! And they were AMAZING, too. They had so much energy! Weezer was SO good, but they didn't really talk a lot. They needed to talk to the audience more, but I really loved their songs. "Beverly Hills" wasn't too good, but "Perfect Situation" was awesome. Singing, ohhh oh…ohhh oh….ohhh oh… wow, there I go babbling again. Anyway thank you for reviewing! You get to go to a concert with Wakka! Have fun!**

**Marinanthe: I think you're right, Gippal in my opinion is the hottest. In my opinion, Baralai is still a cutie. :-) Thank you for reviewing! You get to go with Gippal to a concert!**

**Hey, does anyone watch America's Next Top Model? Or am I the only one? Ack. Well, if you DO watch it, doesn't Baralai remind you of Jay? Not Miss J, but Jay Manuel.**

**By the way, if you guys wanna contact me or leave me a message personally, you can AIM me at Messengergirl04.**

**CHAPTER 16:**

Rikku stared at the large van in front of her. "Wow…this car is totally…"

"The absolute ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life. Aside from Tidus." Gippal finished, walking towards their rented van to take to Cid's place. Tidus and Yuna glared at his retreating back.

"Well…at least it's…um…roomy?" Yuna asked, hope heard in her voice.

Shuyin was the first to approach it as he slid the door open. His eyes lit up. "Damn!"

"What's up?" Baralai asked as he approached the ugly beat up robin's egg blue colored van. He looked inside and grinned. "It's REAL roomy. And the seats are nice, dude…" he blinked, his mouth opened wide. "Holy…they have TV screen on the back of the heads!" he pointed excitedly to each of the heads of the seats.

"Ugly on the outside, but hot on the inside…" Tidus analyzed before chuckling.

"Please note that Wakka and the others left half an hour ago…" Paine reminded them as she climbed into the van.

"Right." Baralai nodded as he began to load the luggage into the van's trunk.

"This is going to be so fun!" squealed Lenne.

((WAKKA'S CAR))

"I hate you Lulu." Smiled Leblanc.

Lulu chuckled as Wakka laid a hand over hers, his other steering the wheel.

"Don't get distracted, Wakka." Warned Lulu, looking ahead at the road.

His response was far from what Lulu thought it would be. Instead of blushing and mumbling a, 'Sorry, ya?', he turned his head and locked his gaze with hers and pushed his foot down on the gas pedal. The car accelerated to a speed Lulu had not even known existed. He continued to hold her gaze without looking forward and pressing his foot down on the gas pedal. Once they reached a red light, he kept her gaze but slowly pressed down on the break pedal. He smirked and Lulu couldn't help but turn a slight red as he broke their gaze.

_(That was so…daring…so unlike Wakka, so dangerous…) _she smiled to herself as Wakka continued to drive. _(So…hot.)_ she wanted to smack herself. _(Turning into a love sick puppy…but that's okay, for now.)_ she smirked to herself before blinking wildly as a light blinded her.

_(Oh…yeah…_) she blinked again as she looked down to her hand. _(I forgot. From now on, I really don't have a choice.)_ she chuckled as she smiled at the glimmering rock on her hand.

((SHUYIN'S CAR, 10 MINUTES LATER))

"HEY MAN, LOOK AT ME ROCKIN' OUT! I'M ON THE RADIOOOOOOOOOOO!" sang Tidus and Shuyin, bobbing their heads. Tidus was sillier, seeing as Shuyin was driving.

"HEY MAN, LOOK AT ME ROCKIN' OUT! I'M ON THE VIDEOOOOOOOO!" they sang once again. "WITH DANNYYYY AND LISAAAAA!" they called loudly, singing to System of a Down's "Radio/Video".

Baralai and Gippal exchanged glances as they began to sing. "They take me away from…the strangest place I…sweet Danny and Lisa…they take me away from…" here, they began to sing as hot as the hottest singer with a hot voice. "Ahhh, ahhhh, ahhhhh…"

Rikku got hearts in her eyes as she stared lovingly at her boyfriend.

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Shuyin and Tidus began to sing once again.

"Yeah, um, you guys aren't too good." Paine told Shuyin and Tidus, laughing.

They merely stuck their tongues out at her.

Half an hour later, Shuyin was still driving but was talking to Lenne, who sat across from him.

"Yeah, but Baralai and Paine are like the couple no one ever knew would get together…" Lenne started but Shuyin laughed.

"Are you serious? Everyone knew they would get together, Lenne, EVERYONE!"

The two were arguing over which couple on the trip, other then themselves, were the cutest.

Meanwhile, Tidus was leaning on Yuna's shoulder, both asleep.

Gippal and Baralai were talking about football and Rikku and Paine were arguing.

"The muffin man isn't a muffin, Rikku!"

"He so is! Hello, Paine? Do you know the MUFFIN man? Note the word muffin!"

"But it is not implying that he is an actual muffin!"

"Okay, so speaking hypothetically, let's say he isn't a muffin. Then what is he?"

"A man who makes muffins!"

Rikku paused. _(Damn. I think she's right.)_ "Err…well…MONKEY!" and with that, she crossed her arms.

Paine squinted at her before raising a thin eyebrow. "Monkey? What the hell?"

"Yeah! See? When you're at a loss for words, just say monkey and it confuses your opponent!" (I actually do this, lol.)

"Rikku."

"Hm?"

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Hmph."

After a few moments of silence, Tidus began to stir, waking Yuna along with him.

"Hey beautiful." Tidus smiled at her, lifting his hand to touch Yuna' s hair. He stroked it lovingly as she blushed a light pink.

"Hey handsome."

Tidus laughed and put an arm around her. "Just think, Yuna! We'll have two beautiful kids!" at this point, he made a motion with his arm as he pointed to the sun set ahead of them. "Named Yidus and…" at this point he frowned.

"And…" she blinked. "Tuna…?"

The two exchanged looks before giggling.

Baralai blinked. "Paine," he turned to his seat to face the girl whose legs were lying on top of his own. She blinked, lowering her book. "Hm?"

"If we were to have children, their names would be Baine and Paralai."

"Or, you could name it Paraguy!" chirped Tidus, the conversation starting to pick up speed.

"Ooh, like those ugly little guys with red hoods in Mario games?" chided in Rikku.

"Are you implying our children will be ugly?" Baralai glared at her.

"If Lenne and I have kids they'll be called…" Shuyin squinted an eye.

"Luyin and Shenne." Lenne giggled.

"Luyin sounds like a cool name for a boy or a girl." Rikku pointed out.

"If Rixie and I have a baby, it'll be named Rippal or Gikku." Gippal blinked.

"No offense Gippal, but I don't like our baby names."

"SWEET DANNY AND LISA!" began Tidus once again and the others groaned.

((1O MINUTES LATER))

"CID'S GIRL'S HOUSEEEE! CID'S GIRL'S HOUSEEEE! HERE WE COMEEEEEEE!" sang Gippal and Baralai stared at him.

"That's like the 5th time you guys have sung that this week."

Ignoring him, Gippal continued, "We've been on the run! Driving in the sun! Looking out for number 1! Cid's girl's house, here we come! Better make us some roooommm! Oh, Cid, go grab your gun! Cid's girl and I will have some fun!" here, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Rikku punched him in the arm. "And we'll even make you a hot grandson! Cid's girl's house, here we come! This is where Rikku and I will have some mad, hot, sexy, wild…"

Rikku, who turned absolutely bright pink, punched him harder. "GIPPAL!"

"…cow disease!" he finished, wincing in pain as he nursed his bruise. He glared at her. "You ruined my perfect skin!"

"Gippy, please." Rikku snorted. "Only thing ruined is your ego."

"That hurt, baby love." Gippal sniffled.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Want me to kiss your boo boo?"

Gippal's smirk came once again. "I have many boo boos in many places darling."

Rikku punched him in the arm in the same spot.

"Ow! Damn! Jeez!" He stared at her. "I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

"Whatever Gippal."

"Oh, now it's Gippal, huh?" Shuyin blinked. "What happened to 'Gippy'?"

"Oh! I get it! It's Gippal outside and it's 'Sex God' in the bedroom, right?" teased Tidus.

Rikku glared. "Actually, it's called 'I'm going to shove a light bulb up your…"

"Don't even, Rikku, he'd probably enjoy it." Laughed Baralai.

"Actually Tidus, it's not 'Sex God'. It's 'Oh Gippal pleases me so that me gets me all hot and bothered when I see him'." Gippal joined in on the teasing.

Rikku paused before punching him twice in the same spot.

"Ow! Ow! Fine! I'll stop! Yeesh." Gippal frowned.

Her frown was replaced with a bright smile. "POPS!" she squealed in delight as the van came to a halt in front of a large mansion. Lulu's car was parked to the side of their van.

The sun glinted off the bald head of Rikku's father as he grinned at his energetic daughter. She squealed more as she quickly jumped out of the van and towards her father.

"Hey kid!" he laughed heartily as she came to a stop in front of him and waved. "What? Not even a hug? And it's been how many years?"

Rikku giggled as she shyly hugged her father. So many emotions were rushing through her. She felt at peace, she felt hyper, she felt…at home.

"I can't believe I've got a kid this beautiful!" Cid joked, shaking his head and laughing.

Rikku gave him thumbs up with a wink.

"Hey guys, come out already!" she whined to the others in the car. Yuna was the first to emerge from the van and she grinned as she ran over to Cid.

"Hey Uncle Cid!"

"My girl! It's been too long!" he hugged his niece tightly before grinning. "You enjoyin' yerself on this here road trip?"

"You bet!"

"Hey Cid!" Tidus followed Yuna, waving his hand. A huge grin appeared on Cid's face.

"Tedus! My boy!"

Tidus looked heartbroken as Rikku giggled. "Vydran, it's Tidus."

"Oh, uh…yeah…" _(Well, this isn't awkward…) _"it's good to see you again, Tidus!"

Tidus grinned once again as he shook hands with the older man.

"You're lookin' good, boy! Haven't seen you since you were 4. Ya know, yer dad and I were gonna arrange a marriage between you and Rikku here." Cid grinned.

Yuna turned the slightest red while Tidus and Rikku shifted uncomfortably, both pink in the faces. "Vydran…!" warned Rikku.

"Heyyyyy Cid!" a familiar voice greeted and Cid shifted to his side to come face to face with the one and only Gippal.

"Gippal!" laughed Cid as he slapped Gippal on the back. "You look fantastic! Look like your mom, you do."

"That's what everyone always says." Smiled Gippal. "And you're not looking too shabby yourself, Cid."

"Rikku?" a voice asked from behind Cid, as Brother exited the mansion.

"Brother!" Rikku giggled as she flung her arms around her sibling's neck. "Hey!"

Brother could only make gagging sounds, as Rikku's grasp was rather tight around his neck, but smiled none the less.

"Hello, Neggi."

Rikku glared at him as she whispered to him, "RIKKU. Neggi is only in front of sophisticated and elegant friends of Vydran." She warned and he nodded, slowly processing her words.

Shuyin grinned as he saluted Brother. "Hey man."

Brother laughed heartily as his sister let go of him and he greeted his old friend. "Hello, Shuyin."

"Um…you gonna introduce us?" Wakka's small voice inquired.

((25 minutes later, inside Rikku's house in Rikku's room. After the introductions are made.))

"This is a HUGE ROOM!" Lenne seethed, envy obvious in her voice.

"I was barely ever in it." Rikku laughed.

"Okay, so, in here, it'll be us 8 and Wakka and the others in the guest room across the hall?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Damn, I wish my HOUSE was as big as this room…" mumbled Tidus.

Rikku giggled as Cid popped his head through the open door. "Hey kid, there's a festival tonight in a certain someone's honor." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Dress nice and bring your friends. It's gonna start soon. Hurry up and meet me downstairs." And with that, he closed the door.

"Whoo-hoo! Party! Lenne, run across the hall and tell Leblanc and the others! Tell Leblanc and Lulu to come over here and change and send the guys over here! We'll all meet in the parlor when we're done. Whoo-hoo!" Rikku repeated, pumping her fist in the air.

"Can't we stay here and watch you guys change?" whined Gippal, but that earned him a smack from Rikku. He mumbled as the guys shuffled out the door along with Lenne.

A minute later, Lulu and Leblanc appeared in the door with the chestnut haired dancer.

"Alright, do you guys need dresses to pick from or do you have dresses?"

Everyone had brought their own dresses and mayhem commenced in the room of Rikku as the girls hurried to look perfect for their boyfriends and…fiancé.

((MEANWHILE, IN THE BOYS' ROOM.))

Tidus lazily threw a small bouncy ball against the wall and caught it before continuing the process.

Gippal was staring at a picture of Rikku.

Shuyin was downstairs, already dressed and speaking with Brother.

Nooj was listening to a rap song.

Wakka was gelling his hair, already dressed.

Baralai, already dressed, stared at his friends. "Uh, shouldn't you guys be changing?" he asked, smoothing out any wrinkles in his white polo.

No one seemed to be listening. He glared at them. "Tidus, Yuna wants you to change into something casual but dressy for tonight's festival. She says she might even throw in some makeout sessions if you do. Maybe you can get past 1st."

This caught the blonde's attention. He turned his head the minute Baralai said "Yuna" and got hit by the bouncy ball in the face. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to the bathroom. In less then a minute, he came out looking very presentable and, dare I say, hot.

Now it was Gippal's turn. "Gippal. Rikku wants you to change into what you wore that night you proposed to her. Or else she'll have Brother come after you." That was enough. Gippal bolted to the bathroom and came out in less then a minute.

"Nooj. Go get changed or I'll kick your ass."

Nooj glared at him as he stood up and struck a pose. "You wanna mess!"

Baralai rolled his eyes. "Get your ass in the bathroom."

Nooj glared at him once more before going to change. It took him 10 minutes before he came outside.

((DOWNSTAIRS, PARLOR.))

Rikku checked her watch impatiently as she flattened her emerald green sundress, showing her tiny waist. The rest wore the same types of dress, but in different colors.

Yuna sighed as she looked over her teal dress.

Leblanc threw her hands in the air. "For heaven sake, they're lost!" she declared, her pink dress twirling about.

"Lost in a house?" Paine inquired, rolling her eyes. She and Lulu both wore black dresses.

Lenne paused. "Well, Rikku's house is rather…huge." She stated, looking in the mirror as she smoothed out any wrinkles in her dark blue dress.

5 minutes later, the men stumbled down the stairs.

((10 MINUTES LATER, AT THE BEACH))

Cid was whisked away the minute he had stepped out of the car along with Brother.

The music was upbeat, the people were friendly and the atmosphere was very amiable, but Lulu felt a nervous feeling take over her body. She glanced over at her soon-to-be-husband, who was talking and laughing with the boys.

_(What if I ruin his life by telling him?)_

Guilt wrecked her heart as her gaze turned to Rikku, who bounced over to her friend.

"Hey Lulu! The men are going to go have their beers and have their…manly talk, so we will go drink our…stuff and have our girly talk!" she flashed a pearly white smile.

Lulu couldn't help but smile back. _(She stays so optimistic, even when she's hurting inside. I really admire her for that. And her smile is contagious.)_

"Alright." Lulu grinned as her blonde friend lead her over to a campfire on the hot sandy beach, which was all the way on the right side of the beach. The men were seen gathered around their own campfire, but on the left side of the beach.

"So, Wakka…bachelor party?" Gippal wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "We could get Rikku as the stripper."

Tidus let out a snort. "As if she'd strip for us! She probably wouldn't even strip for YOU, Gippal!"

Gippal smirked, "Oh, Tedus, if you only knew."

Baralai rolled his eyes. "Okay, off the subject of Rikku stripping…"

Wakka shrugged his shoulders in response to Gippal's question. "Nah. Don't need a stripper, ya? Plus, I wouldn't want Lu to feel isolated or nothin'."

"That's sweet, man." Gippal patted his friend on the shoulder, "Sappy, but sweet."

_(Heh, like you're any better, Gippal.) _The blonde Al Bhed taunted to himself as he secretly gazed out of the corner of his left eye to look over at his beautiful girlfriend.

Rikku felt eyes on her as she spoke excitedly to her friends, but shook it off. She sipped her strawberry banana drink and her gaze switched to Lulu as the older woman cleared her throat.

"I um…I have something to say…" Lulu said slowly and carefully.

_(What could it be?)_ The 5 other girls thought in unison.

"Uh…I think…I might be…um…" Lulu smiled shyly and nervously. "I uh, I think I'm pregnant."

Lenne let out an excited squeal. "NO WAY!"

Rikku giggled and hugged her friend tightly. "WHOO HOO!"

Yuna also threw her arms around her friend. "That's great, Lulu! I'm so happy for you- Congrats!"

Leblanc paused. "…Sweetie, you know that to be pregnant, you have to had sex with someone, right?"

Lulu glared at her.

Paine chuckled. "Ignore her, Lulu. I'm happy for you."

Rikku was also the first to stop cheering. "Wait…you and Wakka…did the nasty?"

The 5 girls looked at her in disgust and she rolled her eyes as she laughed. "Knock it off. Your parents had sex, get over it."

Leblanc smiled, "Oh no, my parents don't have sex. Never had, never will."

Rikku stared at her. "Leblanc, you have 2 brothers and 5 sisters."

Leblanc scowled at her friend. "I said, my parents _don't_ have sex." The women all giggled at this and began to chat excitedly about Lulu.

"Since how long?"

"A month…"

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl!"

"I'd want a girl, but I would enjoy a boy as well."

"WHEN did this happen?"

"NONE of your business."

"What are you gonna name it?"

"I am not sure yet…"

"What did Wakka do when he found out!"

"He doesn't know."

"WHAT!"

Yuna looked at her friend worriedly. "Lu…he IS the father, right?"

Lulu nodded. "Yes, but I haven't told him yet." She said softly, shaking her head. "I don't want to ruin his life…you know?"

Rikku frowned and placed an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Nonsense, Lu! Wakka will be ecstatic when he finds out!"

Lulu faintly smiled at her friend's energy but the smiled quickly vanished as a deep voice behind her questioned,

"And what will Wakka be ecstatic about when he finds out…?"

((END CHAPTER 16))

Wow that was crappy. This is the second to last chapter of Road Trip! I can't believe I've been doing this story for so long! I love you guys and thanks for reviewing!


	17. It's Not the End

**FINAL FANTASY X-2: ROAD TRIP!**

**SDS: (singing loudly and off tune to "Stand Up For Love" by Destiny's Child) IF WE CAN STAND TOGETHER THIS ONE TIMEEEEE! THEN NO ONE WILL BE LEFT BEHIND! STAND UP FOR LIFE! STAND UP AND HEAR ME SING! STAND UPPPPPPPPP (I think Beyonce's singing voice is FREAKING incredible, especially when she sings this part) FOR LOVEEEEEE!**

**Tidus: I can't believe it's the last chapter!**

**Gippal: (sniffles) We'll miss you, SDS!**

**Tidus: Dude, no we won't. We're trying to get AWAY from her.**

**Gippal: Oh. No candy cane for you, then SDS!**

**SDS: GRRR! STUPID TEDUS.**

**Tidus: SO, SDS, what ARE your plans for future stories?**

**SDS: You're really interested?**

**Tidus: No.**

**SDS: Oh, that's so sweet! If you all would like to my plans for future stories, they are at the bottom! And if you like a fiction summary especially, go ahead and review me on it, it would help a lot!**

**Gippal: And now, the lovely reviewers… All of you get tickets to a VIP party in New York City with the ENTIRE FFX-2 cast! And unfortunately, SDS gets to come too.**

**SDS: YAY!**

**((FINAL "THANK YOU"S!))**

**gothmaniac- Lol! Now now Paine, let's be nice to gothmaniac. After all, they did review my story. ;-) Teehee. Haha, "Wakka and Lulu sitting by a bush, up down up down, push push push!" PSHT! XD! Oh god, not fat pink hippos! Ya know, that reminds me of the Hungry Hungry Hippo games I used to play when I was a kid…I hated those stupid hippos. I was terrible at that game. (coughs) Anyway…thank you for reviewing! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (gives gothmaniac their VIP pass and a hug)**

**Super Kawaii Lamb- HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Don't worry, I'll have more fics coming out! …Of course, you don't have to read them…I can see why you wouldn't want to. (Tidus: Now now, SDS…what did we say about low self esteem?) …(goes into meditation form) I am as graceful as the wind's gentle breeze, I am one with the Earth's soil… of course, I probably AM the Earth's dirt… (coughs) Er, anyway, thank you for being such a faithful reviewer! Merry Christmas! (gives Super Kawaii Lamb their VIP ticket and a hug)**

**Hello-blondie: XD! Lol! Thank you! I can't believe this story is actually over…I can't even believe I've been doing this for over a year…Ohmigod, this is the first story I would have ever completed. Like, ACTUAL more then 3 chapter story….WOW. Thank you for being such a great reviewer, though! Happy Holidays! (gives Hello-blondie their VIP pass and a hug)**

**Paine3: Did you know that you are like, one of my FAVORITE reviewers? You review every chapter and always have something witty to say! Lol! XD Tell Chris, Baralai and Paine I said hi! I used to be freaking obsessed with "My Humps". And then I heard it over. And over. And over. And over. And over. Ow, I just sneezed too hard. (cough) Errr, anyway, thank you for being such an awesome reviewer! (hands Paine3 the VIP ticket and a hug for Paine3, Baralai and Paine!) HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Z Star the Hidden Dragon: You are also one of my favorite reviewers! Gippal, Gippal, Gippal… (shakes head) You ARE a pervert, boy. But that's why we love you! I guess. Lol. You should see some of the kids at my school. I am coming out some more fan fiction soon, my ideas are at the bottom. If you want to, you can review them and tell me which sounds crappy. Of course, it's most likely all of them. Lol. I LOVE YOU AND SHINRA! YOU GUYS ARE SOME AWESOME KIDS! (gives VIP pass to Z Star and Shinra and gives hugs to both of them) Thank you and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Sweet Raine: Aww, thank you! Lol. I probably asked this question earlier, but because I'm stupid, is the "Raine" part in your pen name from Final Fantasy 8? I LOVE that game. But eh, just curious. And if I already asked that, then I'm sorry and I am an idiot. Lol. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! (gives Sweet Raine her VIP ticket and a hug!) HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**LenneAndShuyin4Ever: haha. Yay Lulu! Lol, the baby is going to be a boy and if I say that, then I WONDER what the baby's name is going to be. (coughVIDINAcough) haha. Thank you for reviewing! Happy Holidays! (gives LenneAndShuyin4Ever her VIP ticket and a hug)**

**BGwildRoze: I hate cliffhangers too, but when you're the author, it seems that cliffhangers are the only thing you CAN write. It makes you feel superior! YAY! …Anyway, thank you for reviewing! Happy New Year! (gives BGwildRoze a VIP pass and a hug)**

**Moogle Girl X2: Actually, if you translate Rikku from English to Al Bhed, her Al Bhed name is Neggi. But if you translate Rikku from Al Bhed to English, then her English name would be Huggo. Lol. Thank you for reviewing! Happy Holidays! (gives Moogle Girl X2 her VIP ticket and a hug)**

**IceBlueWings: LOL XD! My friends always get mad at me when I say "Monkey" for no reason. (Gippal: What? Friends? You don't have friends!) … (sobs) (sniffle) GIPPAL IS A MEANIE! Hmph. If you wanna check out my ideas for new stories down at the bottom… (nudge nudge) lol! Just kidding. Thank you for reviewing! Happy New Year! (gives IceBlueWings their VIP pass and a hug!)**

**kingleby: Aww, thank you!  Lol! I'm glad you are enjoying this story! XD Rikku and Gippal being forced into a political marriage? Oh, I gotta read that. Lol. Thank you for reviewing my story! HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HAPPY HLIDAYS! (gives kingleby their VIP pass and a hug!)**

**Al bhed Princess: o.o Worship my toes? Never heard that before! Lol. (chews thoughtfully on a cookie) Will there be a sequel? Most likely not. An epilogue? Probably not. But, if you DO wanna see more of my writing, (which I wouldn't understand why you'd want to lol) you can look down below and see some of my next fic ideas! Thank you for being a faithful and funny reviewer! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (gives Al bhed Princess a cookie, a VIP ticket and a hug!)**

**Paine jnr: Lol, aww, thanks! I think LCTS is adorable, because I can just imagine chibi Rikku and chibi everyone else. Lol. I am ECSTATIC that you finally got a move on with it though! You know that every chapter just gets better and better, right? Lol…And I made a really long review. -.- haha. Well, thank you for being a frequent reviewer and UPDATE LCTS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! (gives Paine jnr a cookie, a VIP ticket and a hug!)**

**AshleyXSpencerSoN: Aww, thank you! This story LOVES LOVES LOVES its' reviewers! And no, I will not be putting in any lemon in this story and my apologizes to those who wanted some! Ah yes, Rikku and Gippal. A couple that I will never get tired of…reminds me of a guy at school who used to act very Gippal-ish to me. And I would pout, stomp on his foot and walked away. Yes. Except he isn't hot. Haha. Thank you for reviewing and if you want some tips (I don't know why you would lol especially from me), go ahead and e-mail me at Thanks! (gives AshleyXSpencerSoN a VIP ticket and a hug)**

**Dry Tears: Awww, thank you! You are also a wonderful frequent reviewer:-) Thank you for supporting this story! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! (gives Dry Tears a VIP pass and a hug)**

**PainetheSamurai: XD! You reviewers crack me up! "My fist upside your head, foo! That's whats poppin!" lmfao. So how was the concert with Nooj? Lol. You too were a constant reviewer, which I give MUCH MUCH MUCH thankies for! It's your reviews that helped me with this story…thank you! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! (gives PainetheSamurai a VIP ticket and a hug!)**

**angel-yuripa: Holy Jebus… XD. Lol. Thank you very much! I trying to find a way to end the chapter and that was the only solution. Lol Thank you for being such a wonderful and kind reviewer! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! (gives angel-yuripa a hug and their VIP pass)**

**OwlPrincess: Have you played Final Fantasy 8/VIII? That's what your pen name reminds me of…of Rinoa Heartily. ("Princess" of the Timber Owls) But if not, then just ignore me because I am rambling. Lol, I love Rikku and Gippal in this fic too…Rikku reminds me a lot of me, but I act meanier to guys like Gippal, lol. Noojie boy is hilarious…he'd probably shoot me down. -.- lol. Thank you for being such a kind reviewer! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! (gives OwlPrincess her VIP ticket and a hug!)**

**TateFreak: Aww, thank you:-) Your pen name makes me want tator tots. I.I lol. Thank you so much for reviewing! I wish you HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A GREAT NEW YEAR! (hugs TateFreak and gives them their VIP pass)**

**You know what movie I wanna see? Memoirs of a Geisha. Even though Geisha means Whore in Japanese. But Zhang Ziyi is in that movie and that girl is AWESOME!**

**I would have totally done something sappy, like put this story out on Christmas day, but I am actually going to Spain during Christmas! YAY! I wish all VERY happy holidays and best wishes for the new year!**

**CHAPTER 17:**

"_crackle_ Major Glory over to Hunting Turtle. Over."

"Hunting Turtle over to Sleeping Wolf. Over."

"Sleeping Wolf over to Angered Fish. Over."

"Angered Fish…uh…present."

"Tidus, why the hell couldn't we choose our own names?"

"Yeah, seriously! What kind of name is Angered Fish? Do I look like a fish to you?" Baralai asked, rolling his eyes.

Tidus stayed quiet before cocking an eyebrow. "Do you want me to answer that?" and that received him a glare from Baralai.

Gippal laughed heartily. "Alright…let's go and split up! OPERATION: Find Out What The Dizzle Beavis and Butthead Are Talking About In That Corner is now in session!" he declared dramatically.

"Err…were these camouflage suits necessary?" Shuyin questioned, referring to the suits that the men were wearing, which Tidus had declared "added a dramatic effect" and Tidus glared at his look a like.

"Are you questioning the suits?"

"Well, yeah…"

"BLASPHEMY!"

They all stared at Tidus, who was now twitching.

"…_twitch_…_twitch…twitch…_ DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Tidus cried and curled into a small ball. They all shot each other concerned looks before running away into their own spot to spy on the pair.

Wakka and Lulu were speaking quietly near the women's campfire, while the girls had gone to the dining tables.

((SHUYIN'S POV))

I did a James Bond like roll…well, more like attempted, seeing how I didn't even roll over and crept quietly into the tent right behind their campfire. I positioned myself in a comfortable spot before whispering into my walkie talkie, "Sleeping Wolf watching over Beavis and Butthead. Over."

And with that, I turned off the device. Hey, Sleeping Wolf is a pretty cool name…oh. Whoops. Not focusing. I leaned out to hear as much of the conversation as I could.

"_Wakka…"_

"_You know…tell me…right?" _I was barely able to make out their voices over the loud cackle of the fire and the booming music and people at the party.

"…_I…It's just th…diff…" _I frowned. This was not working…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE!"

My eyes widened in surprise and in horror as I turned around to come face to face with a couple, who were holding blankets to cover their naked bodies.

My head was spinning. "I…what?"

"Heijo, get this kid out of here!" the female, about 20 or so, exclaimed in embarrassment as she threw a pillow at me. The man growled at me and I took my cue to leave. I ran as fast as I could away from the tent as I went to go join Lenne at the dinner table.

Being a spy is too hard.

How did I not see that there was a NAKED couple sleeping in the tent!

…Eh. What do I care what Wakka and Lulu are talking about? Hmph. How did James Bond do this anyway?

I sighed heavily as I approached the large patio floor. When I reached the stairs, I paused and murmured into the walkie talkie, "Sleeping Wolf in. OPERATION: Find Out What The Dizzle Beavis and Butthead Are Talking About In That Corner incomplete." And I walked over to my girl, who shot me that bright, perky and pearly white smile which I had grown to love.

"Hey Shuyin! Want some food? I am STARVING! You know, I haven't eaten in a long time, since I have been doing that diet, you know? Oh, speaking of which, you know Mikila? The one that taught me the diet, she is seeing the most DIVINE guy right now, some Ikero guy, I think…" Lenne continued as she babbled on, collecting food from the buffet on to her plate and I smiled.

She's even hotter when she's babbling on about stuff that no one cares about.

((GIPPAL'S POV))

I frowned as I heard Shuyin's statement into the walkie talkie. I looked over to the tent where he had run away from and decided to hide to the side outside of the tent. I crept over silently, pretending I had a gun in my hand. Oh yes. I am too slick for you.

I dramatically rolled towards the tent and bent against it, making sure to be silent, as I heard voices inside the tent.

I poked my head around the corner of the white tent, staring at the couple. I began to itch the back of my neck…these stupid suits were itchy.

I watched over the couple and prided myself on finding such a good spot, as I was able to hear everything the duo was saying.

"_I'm…I'm just scared you'll be upset when you find out."_

"_Lu, I could never be upset with you…I love you, you know that. You can tell me anything and everything."_

"_But Wakka, I have something to tell you…and it's going to affect your life rather drastically."_

Wakka's voice grew nervous. _"Negatively or positively?"_

"_I'm not quite sure…"_

As I listened to the conversation, I reached to scratch my back. Damn suits…Damn Tidus…

"_Lu, I want you to feel like you can tell me everything…I don't want you to feel hesitant to tell me things, it gives me a sense of insecurity."_

But as I scratched my back, my hand brushed against my walkie talkie… I was supposed to do something, but what?

Oh…yeah.

I murmured quietly into the walkie talkie, "Hunting Turtle watching over Beavis and Butthead. Over." Hey, why did I have to be the turtle? Oh well, better then being a fish.

I began to snigger at the thought of Baralai with fins, gills and swimming around in water. I imagined his face replacing one of a goldfish and I doubled over, trying to keep in my gasps and snickers.

Wakka and Lulu didn't hear me.

But unfortunately, someone else did.

Slim fingers and long nails grasped onto my ear and I gasped quietly in pain.

As quickly as I could, I mumbled into the walkie talkie, "Gah! Hunting Turtle in trouble! Hunting Turtle in trouble! Code 2! Code 2! HELP! OPERATION FAILED!"

"**Yht FRYD aqyldmo tu oui drehg oui'na tuehk?**" (**And WHAT exactly do you think you're doing?)** The girl I loved hissed angrily in my ear and I felt myself being dragged away…by my ear…for such a petite girl, she was pretty damn strong to drag such a buff guy like me. Hehehe…oh. Crisis at hand. Yes.

"**Pypa, E fyc zicd..." (Babe, I was just…)** I began to explain, but being me, I couldn't find an excuse. And being Rikku, she cut me off.

"**Cboehk uh Lulu yht Wakka? Oui GHUF paddan drah dryd, Gippal! E vaam mega E's ouin sudran cusadesac, ruhacdmo. Oui'na y oayn umtan drah sa yht oad oui'na cdemm essydina yht lremtecr. Tuh'd mecdah eh uh udran baubma'c luhjancydeuhc! Ed'c nita!" (Spying on Lulu and Wakka? You KNOW better then that, Gippal! I feel like I'm your mother sometimes, honestly. You're a year older then me and yet you're still immature and childish. Don't listen in on other people's conversations! It's rude!)** she lectured me and I smirked as I cut her off.

"Cid's Girl…" she looked at me and I grinned, "…you're kinda sexy when you're pissed off…"

She glared at me. "**Caqo? Oui yna cilr y banjand Gippal, E tuh'd ghuf fro E ajah taym fedr oui un ramm, muja oui." (Sexy? You are such a pervert Gippal, I don't know why I even deal with you or hell, love you.)** At this point, she clasped her hand over her mouth.

My eyes widened as did my grin. I smiled cheekily at her. "**Oui muja sa?" (You love me?)** I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Rikku glared at me, a tinge of pretty pink spreading across her cheeks, "**Dryd'c uvv cipzald! Oui yna jeumydehk dra bnejylo uv uin vneahtc yht..." (That's off subject! You are violating the privacy of our friends and…)**

I grinned as I taunted in a sing song voice, "**Cid's Girl mujac sa...cra fyhdc du gecc sa...cra fyhdc du synno sa...cra fyhdc du rik sa...cra fyhdc du muja sa, pid cra lyh'd liw cra ymnayto tuac..." (Cid's Girl loves me...she wants to kiss me...she wants to marry me...she wants to hug me...she wants to love me, but she can't cuz she already does...)**

Rikku rolled her eyes as she thrust her hands in the air, "I don't know how to deal with you!"

I smirked mischievously. "I know how."

She turned to me, her lighter emerald gaze piercing mine. "And what would that be?"

I grabbed her gently, swung her into my arms and our lips met.

After a few seconds, she parted away from me and smirked. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention…would you mind demonstrating that again?" I could only grin as we kissed again.

"You know you can't resist me, baby love." I murmured in her ear as I rested my head on top of her soft hair.

She sighed. "Sad to admit, but I think you're right…" I chuckled.

"You really should leave your hair down more often…I like it better that way." I said with a smile as I lifted my head and reached my hand up to release her hair from the hair pins that held it captive. As I did, a golden pool flooded down her shoulders and bare back and I grinned once again.

Her sweet giggles rang in my ear and I could hear the grin in her voice, "And when did you become an expert in hair?"

I winked. "One of my many specialties."

"Psht." Was her only response as we linked hands and intertwined fingers gently. We began to walk towards the table before I gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Hey Cid's Girl, why is your Brother running at me with a torch?"

"…" She cast me a worried look before I sighed heavily.

"Cred." I mumbled before bolting away from the girl I loved and more importantly: ran away from her brother.

"I KILL YOU! NO TOUCHY HOLDY HANDSEYS WITH RIKKU! DIE, GIPPAL!" I heard his shrill threats and grinned.

How I loved Cid's Girl's family.

((TIDUS'S POV))

I sighed in disappointment as I heard Gippal's screams of distress over the walkie talkie. Eh. Who cares? I still wanna know what Wakka and Lulu are up to.

"Major Glory watching over Beavis and Butthead. Over." I said before stretching momentarily.

I sat up from the wooden log I was seated on around the men's campfire before I fell off and on to my butt. "Ow. Splinter." I muttered before standing up…but somehow, I didn't see the part of my suit catch on fire.

My eyes widened as I ran towards the water, trying to keep quiet. The bottom of my camouflage pant leg began to shrivel up as the fire began to burn my leg. "Ow! Ow! Crap!" I muttered before I reached the water.

I dipped the burning part of my leg into the shallow water before sighing in relief. I pulled off my walkie talkie and left it on the sand right by the water so I could watch it.

Feeling the need just to cool off before I actually started this mission, I decided to jump in and swim for a minute or two.

It was about five minutes when I back to shore. A frown crossed my lips as I searched my now missing blue walkie talkie…

I heard a feint splash and I turned around in just time to see a fish with my walkie talkie in it's mouth. Whoo hoo.

I also watched in horror as it dragged it back into the ocean…and saw the entire ocean light up briefly before becoming dark once again.

I winced before grinning nervously as I spoke softly to the sky.

"Uh…guys? Major Glory in...err…OPERATION: Find Out What The Dizzle Beavis and Butthead Are Talking About In That Corner incomplete."

((BARALAI'S POV))

It took about half an hour since Tidus had said that he was watching over Wakka and Lulu, so I assumed something happened to his walkie talkie.

"Angered Fish watching over Beavis and Butthead. Over." I reported into the walkie talkie as I crept away from the men's campfire and walked casually behind the tent where Gippal and Shuyin had been hiding. Across from me was a small wooden fence and in front of it were some nice shrubs.

I snorted before secretly creeping from behind the tent and silently tip toed over the shrubs and over the fence. I lay down in the sand, making sure I was unseen from Wakka and Lulu, but could still hear their conversation perfectly. It was good, because I was away from the party and the music too.

"Wakka…are you serious you want to hear this?" Lulu asked uncertainly, her voice full of nervousness.

Wakka replied firmly, "Even if I won't like it, I must know."

"Um…" Lulu gave him a small smile. "I'm pregnant." She said bluntly.

My eyes widened in horror.

They did… _the_ nasty?

A disgusted look replaced my once intrigued face as I silently crawled back, forgetting that Wakka had a reply to this.

"That…is repulsive." I said disgustingly as I stood up to go run and tell the others…

Unfortunately, I didn't see that large metal pole in my way.

Did that just move there?

Oh well.

Good night.

((AT THE DINING TABLES))

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

_(Oh no.)_ Paine's "Baralai detector" was going off… the silver haired girl sighed heavily as she stood up and made her way towards the beach.

_Oh Mr. Lai Lai, where are you?_

((15 MINUTES LATER))

Lenne was eagerly chattering away to Shuyin about the pair of white boots she wanted when she was in Europe while he merely stared at her, nodding his head robotically.

Yuna was feeding Tidus happily as she carefully gave him spoonful amounts of food. "Open wide…here comes the choo-choo train…!" she urged and Tidus opened his mouth eagerly.

"Ahhh…!" he opened his mouth and Yuna shoved the spoon in his mouth. He let out a happily giggle and Yuna laughed along with him.

Rikku was continuing to scold Gippal, but this time on his dinner table manners. Gippal merely responded to her scolding with a perverted or flattering comment.

Leblanc was doing something in the same fashion as Yuna, only Nooj wasn't eating as much and Tidus…and was trying to write a rap song.

"What rhymes with Tidus?" He asked aloud to himself before snickering, "…gingivitis."

Paine was holding Baralai's head in her lap, resting his body on two other chairs. She sighed impatiently, waiting for her boyfriend to gain consciousness. She held an ice pack on a purple bump on his forehead as she began to poke him.

"Wake up, Baralai." She urged, but received no response.

"Wake up, Baralai." She tried again.

Gippal took a moment out of his time to lean over and elbow Baralai, " 'ey Lai, Paine's doing a dance on the stripper pole! Damn, that's a skimpy outfit." He snickered, earning a hard punch in the arm from Paine.

He murmured an obscenity under his breath before going back to Rikku, but as he predicted, Baralai had bolted straight awake.

"Paine…! Stripper pole…? DON'T LOOK AT HER, SHE'S MINE!" he cried suddenly before moaning and laying his head back down gently.

Two ruby eyes stared at him…one lovingly, the other glowering at him.

"I found you lying unconscious next to a pole." She said, an eyebrow cocked.

Baralai giggled nervously, "Well, see sweetie, uh…" he was interrupted by the arrival of Wakka's clearing of his throat as he and Lulu approached the others.

Baralai then went straight into hyperventilation while Paine comforted him and Wakka and Lulu stood before the entire dining hall.

"Excuse me…" Wakka's smile grew as all eyes were cast on him. He had never given such a public speech before, which got him a bit nervous but the news he was about to give was so overwhelming, he couldn't help but grin. "My fiancé Lulu and I have an announcement." He said before proudly embracing his wife-to-be. "We're going to have a baby!"

There were cheers and applause all around the dining tables, but Wakka and Lulu kept their eyes on their friends.

The girls were clapping wildly, cheering and yelling congrats happily, hugging each other and smiling. The men slowly began to clap, astonished looks on their faces. But Gippal got them riled up by whistling loudly and madly for his friends and pretty soon, everyone in the dining hall was applauding and giving their positive congrats.

Lulu turned to her lover and smiled happily as he kissed her hand softly and massaged it. "I love you, baby." He cooed to her before smiling and moving down to her stomach, "and I love you too, other baby." He laughed as Lulu chuckled and the two embraced tightly.

"I love you too. Both of you." Lulu said, tilting her head to the side as she smiled, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

The couple laughed as their friends rushed over and ambushed them with hugs, kisses and tear.

Right about then, no one was happier then this family.

((HALF AN HOUR LATER))

He spun her into a twirl and her bi-colored eyes twinkled and danced about.

"Tidus!" she squealed excitedly as her boyfriend spun her back into his arms and lowered her into a dramatic dip. "Ohmigod, I'm going to fall! Tidus!"

His oceanic eyes pierced into her light colored ones. "I'll never let you fall." He whispered huskily and romantically in her ear. Yuna blushed a light red, feeling her short hair brush the floor. She understood the double meaning in his statement and she nodded, giving him a big smile.

A slow song by Aerosmith began to play and the two, never unlocking their gazes, commenced in their slow dancing. Yuna lay her head in the nook of his bulky shoulder and smiled softly to herself.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing…_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_Far away and dreaming…_

Tidus felt the curve of her lips turn upward and a small smile played on his lips as well. He leaned his head against hers, and the two continued to dance. He couldn't describe it, but whenever Yuna was around, his heart continued to pound and he still felt as if he wasn't even worthy to be in the same room as her. Sure, he wasn't the smartest, the richest or the best looking man on Earth, (which he thought was the only man worthy of Yuna) but she still found it in her heart to love him. _(Yuna…you're amazing…)_

Yuna was thinking similar thoughts to his as she inhaled the musky scent of his skin. Yuna had always thought of herself as just plain, shy, quiet, boring Yuna…and Tidus, in Yuna's opinion was exciting, unique, romantic and gorgeous... but Tidus found it in HIS heart to love HER. Yuna's eyelids drooped sleepily and felt as if she was put under a spell. She loved him so much, but she then realized that there was NOTHING in the universe that could describe her love for him.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever…_

Baralai suppressed his laughter as Paine glared at him. "What? I told you I was a terrible dancer."

Baralai pulled a Gippal smirk and wiggled his eyebrows. "But love, you were wonderful at the nightclub on the cruise…"

Paine's ruby glare continued to pierce through him. "I thought I told you to never remember or bring that up." She muttered before stepping on his feet again, this time intentionally.

"Ouch!" he winced before laughing softly. The two continued to slow dance and Paine acted similar to Yuna, as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Baralai's smiled grew larger. Never had he believed he'd been in this position: slow dancing with the ice queen, the dark angel, the silent princess…Paine.

Maybe she wasn't every man's ideal woman. She was most definitely not the damsel in distress. Hell, in this relationship, Baralai was probably the damsel in distress.

The smile was replaced with a smirk that Paine could not see. But Paine was definitely Baralai's ideal woman: strong, independent but loving and sweet as well.

_(You did it, Baralai…you finally got her to love you…)_ his eyes twinkled as he leaned his head against hers. He could hear her soft breathing and he smiled lovingly.

She thought she had forgotten how to love. She believed that those emotions were useless and just a waste of time…but oh, how she was wrong…

Guilt overcame her as she slowly opened an eyelid halfway against her boyfriend's polo. Had she been too cruel, too cold and too rude when they first met? Paine felt his breath on her and she smiled softly.

And even through all the sarcasm, all the rude remarks, all the cold glares…

He was able to love her.

And that was why she loved him.

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure…_

A couple not too far away from them were having a similar precious moment. His arm that was snaked around her waist tightened protectively and she smiled softly. Could they be anymore in love?

The duo danced slowly and gently, both cherishing the moment dearly. He slowly opened his eyelids, his dark emerald gaze glancing down at the girl as he savored the moment.

_(I never would have thought we'd be in this position…but I'm glad we are.)_ he admitted to himself with a small smile.

The girl in his embrace buried her face in the nook of his shoulder, her eyes closed as crystal tears threatened to spill out of her emerald orbs. She could feel his breath on her neck and couldn't help but smile to herself.

_I don't wanna close my eyes…_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing…_

Her eyes widened as he began to sing along with the music, his soft voice filled with emotion. She felt herself going on an emotional rollercoaster as the tears could no longer be locked in her eyes.

"Cause even when I dream of you," he sang softly as he gently removed his hand from her waist to cup her chin, "…the sweetest dream will never do, cuz I'd still miss you, babe…and I don't wanna miss a thing…"

Rikku felt ridiculous, crying for no reason, but at that moment, Gippal found her to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

"**E muja oui…**" **(I love you…) **she whispered through her glossed pink lips as she looked at him through teary eyes.

A tear slid down her cheek and he gingerly brushed it away. He smiled at her lovingly, "**E muja oui duu, **Rikku…" **(I love you too, Rikku.)** he whispered back to her and the two teenagers leaned in, their foreheads touching.

_Lying close to you,_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing…_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together…_

The words began to pour out of her mouth as she gazed at her handsome Al Bhed, "And I just wanna stay with you…" to his dismay, Gippal felt light tears at his eyes as well as the girl he loved sang to him and he smiled at her, unable to speak words. "…in this moment forever, forever and ever…"

And as the song continued, the couple sang together, dancing slowly, savoring this precious and romantic moment.

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cuz I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing…_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream will never do,_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing…_

Shuyin held Lenne tightly and close to him as the two moved their bodies slowly to the song. Shuyin caught sight of the Al Bhed couple not too far away and smiled softly. _(They really are in love.) _he thought happily and whispered into his girl's ear, "Check out Gippal and Rikku."

Shuyin and Lenne had been together for 2 years and the two were deeply in love and had had many moments like the one that all the couples were sharing right now, so this moment wasn't the most special.

Lenne's mouth dropped as she let out an, "Aww…! That's so adorable…!" she smiled, "Shu, I'm so glad you convinced me to come with you…"

"Me too, babe, me too…"

_I don't wanna miss one smile,_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you,_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close,_

_Feel your heart so close to mine,_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time…_

"They're all such good friends…" Lenne continued on, "…do you think we'll keep intact with each other?"

"Of course, Lenne…" Shuyin nodded, "hell, I'd drive 10 hours to get there…just to know…that I'd see Yuna and Tidus together…Rikku's smile…Nooj's rapping…Gippal's perverted jokes…Paine's comical threats…Baralai's kindness…and to get to spend time with these great people and the most wonderful, beautiful, understanding, fun girl I'd ever met in my lifetime…" he smiled at her. "You think I'd pass that up?"

Lenne smiled at him gratefully, "Nope." She said with a giggle and the two continued to dance together.

_Don't wanna close my eyes,_

_Don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing…_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream will never do,_

_Cause I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing..._

Leblanc and Nooj were at the dining table, both chattering away and Leblanc still trying to feed him.

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing…_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream will never do,_

_Cause I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing…_

Lulu and Wakka were dancing as well, but neither spoke a word. Lulu's gaze locked on to Wakka's and their loving gaze told each other what neither of them spoke,

"I love you."

_Don't wanna close my eyes…_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing…_

((FAST FORWARD, 1 YEAR AND A FEW MONTHS LATER.))

"Damn. Can you guys believe that just a year ago we had all just met?" Baralai asked in disbelief. His features were still very handsome and looking the same, although his platinum hair was just a bit longer.

Rikku plopped down on her couch. "I know! It seems like we've all been best friends for like, ever." She said, giggling when her boyfriend sat next to her and picked her up before placing her on his lap. Her golden hair was longer in a sleek ponytail.

"Ah, well, who's gonna complain?" Gippal asked, smiling. He now no longer wore his eye patch, by request of the woman sitting in his lap. His hair was also a bit longer. "We're all pretty cool kids."

Paine laughed. She had allowed her silver hair to grow down and out of the Mohawk that she wore, which Baralai thought looked lovely either way. But out of the group, Paine had progress the most in personality. She now spoke her mind openly and was no longer the silent, cold hearted girl she was before.

Yuna smiled, "When are Lulu and Wakka coming? I can't wait to see the little baby again!" she said happily with a smile. Her hair was still the same, as she had kept the trim she always had. She wrapped her arms around Tidus's neck as she plopped down in his lap, a similar action to Rikku's.

"He's almost a year old now!" Tidus grinned, "I've always been a big fan of kids." He said, smiling. His hair was still the same, but he had gotten a more golden tan glow from him.

Shuyin snickered. "Hell, T, that's cuz you're just a kid yourself." He joked good naturedly. Like Tidus, his hair was still the same length. Lenne next to him, her legs on top of his.

"No offense Tidus, I think a 1-year-old child is more mature then you." She teased, smiling. Her hair had grown longer and she was a bit more tan.

Tidus merely stuck his tongue out, but Gippal smirked, "Hey, you want kids, T? I'm sure Yuna would be more then happy to help you make some." He joked.

"Pervert." Tidus, Yuna and Rikku echoed at the same time, receiving a hearty laugh from the group.

The doorbell rang and Rikku jumped to her feet. "I got it!"

At the same time, Tidus sprang to his feet, with Yuna still on him. She shrieked. "No, I've got it!" Tidus countered, but Rikku had already gotten to the door.

"Hi Lulu! Hey, Dad!" she teased, elbowing Wakka playfully in the ribs. Wakka blushed.

"Hey, Rixie!" he greeted with a smile as he walked in.

Lulu smiled. "Hello, Rikku. Someone missed you while you were gone." She said, grinning down at the little bundle in her arms.

"Ooouh! Hey Vidina!" she cooed happily as Lulu handed him over to her. Rikku cradled the little boy in her arms, which Gippal thought was a beautiful sight of her.

"Can you believe it's only been a year and a few months that we all met and went on that road trip?" Wakka asked, smiling at Lulu as the two took a seat.

"I miss that. That was really fun." Lulu admitted, swinging her now longer black hair over her shoulder.

Yuna nodded, "I wish we could do it again." She wished aloud.

This struck an idea in Gippal's head. "Well, why can't we?"

His friends all looked at him, including Rikku, who had stopped cooing at Vidina at his point.

"...What are you talking about, Gip?" Shuyin asked finally and curiously, voicing the question that everyone was wondering.

A huge smile played on his lips as he motioned for Rikku to come sit on his lap with Vidina still in her arms. She did so, and Gippal continued, "Yeah! Let's go! We could go on something like, a reunion road trip!" he said, his voice full of excitement. "We can go visit home again!"

Lulu voiced her first concern, "Who's gonna watch Vidina?"

"We will!" Gippal continued, "we'll bring the little dude with us! And we can stay there for a few weeks like we did last time!"

The room went silent before Baralai grinned. "Well, I'm in."

"How about it!" Tidus laughed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Totally!" Rikku agreed.

Shuyin nodded. "The Phat Blonde Trio is in!"

"Lenne's in too!" Lenne cried.

"Me too!" Yuna agreed, nodding.

Lulu and Wakka exchanged glances and grins and nodded.

All eyes went to Paine who paused before shaking her head and letting out a hearty laugh. "What the hell." She finally answered and everyone cheered happily.

Gippal put an arm around Rikku and kissed on her the cheek before grinning, "So, anyone up for a ROAD TRIP?" he asked and the others let out a loud ripple of laughter.

Maybe Lulu, Wakka and Vidina were a family.

But the biggest and most loving family sat in the house of Yuna, Rikku and Paine- YRP.

And nothing would ever break that family apart.

((THE END!))

…Oh god. I can't believe it's over…

Gippal: (eyes wide) I can't believe I've been with you and Tidus for this long.

Did that ending suck…?

Tidus: …I can't believe it's over.

…This is so weird…

All: …whoa…

…Well…I guess, since this IS the end of Final Fantasy X-2: Road Trip! I might as well give my thanks.

Thanks to ALL of you who gave me positive feed back throughout this story…I only received one constructive criticism remark for this story, which really made me feel good…

Oh wow…

This is the 1st story that I've actually completed…like, ACTUAL story that I've ever completed. It's kind of a huge relief that I don't have to deal with updates and stuff, but not for long. I would like to thank all of my reviewers and all of you who have ever bothered to look at my fanfiction.

Thank you all and I love you guys!

**Upcoming Story Ideas:**

"**Much Ado About Nothing" (Yes, the next two titles and the second plot is credited to William Shakespeare.)**

**AU High school! Gippal is the most wanted guy in school, but he has no eyes for anyone but Rikku. After having her heart broken once too many times, Rikku vows to never fall in love ever again. This forces Yuna and the gang to play matchmaker…but just how far are they willing to really go to get their friends to become lovers? The chaos occurs just in time for the school half term dance. Gippal x Rikku.**

"**Final Fantasy X-2: Romeo and Juliet Modernized"**

**AU. Rikku meets a flirtatious, sly, witty and charming young man named Gippal and they immediately hit it off. The two find themselves falling in love but because of old rivalries, their families refuse to allow them to be together. Gippal's friends aren't helping: they all just want one thing, which is Rikku. Yuna's friends could care less, they just want Gippal for themselves… just how far are people will willing to go to split these two lovers apart? Gippal x Rikku.**

"**Bye Bye Shuyin" (Yes, it is based off of "Bye Bye Birdie".)**

**AU! What happens when 16-year-old Rikku is selected to receive a televised kiss and serenade from the famous rocker Shuyin? Mayhem commences in Besaid as everyone gets ready for the star to arrive…but what does Rikku's boyfriend Gippal have to say about this? He gathers his friends and tries to stop this insane criminal act from occurring! But it doesn't help that his friends are too love struck by Rikku's friends to do anything… (in play form) Gippal x Rikku.**

"**Of Lip Gloss and Eyeliner"**

**AU High school! When famous model/heiress/princess Rikku arrives at Luca High, EVERY GUY IN SCHOOL WANTS HER! A certain Al Bhed is finding himself more and more in love with her, doing stupid and crazy things for her attention but…she doesn't even notice. Will dances, pranks, nerds, jealousy, bodyguards, groupies and stalkers come in between true love? Gippal x Rikku.**

"**The Princess and the Rebel"**

**AU Highschool! At Luca High, every girl seems to flock to the charms of young, flirtatious, sexy Gippal, even though he is known for breaking hearts. When a new girl, also known as the Al Bhed Princess arrives at Luca High, she watches as every girl's heart is shattered by this young man and decides to turn the tables on him. Gippal x Rikku**

"**Outside of Your Window"**

**AU High school. "Can't you just be nicer to him? He practically worships you." "I am nice to him, Yunie! Look, two days ago, he said he loved me and I said, 'I hate you!' but yesterday, he asked me to marry him and I said to go screw himself!"**

**When they first locked eyes, 10-year-old Rikku was in love but 11-year-old Gippal couldn't stand her. But now, in high school, Rikku wants nothing more then for Gippal to leave her and alone and stop stalking her! Gippal wants nothing more then Rikku! Watch Gippal's hilarious attempts to try and win over the girl he loves. Gippal x Rikku.**

**Tell me if you guys like any of these ideas in particular, if you like them all, don't like any of them and which one of one(s) you think I should do next. I appreciate everything from you guys and I love ya! Mwahz!**


End file.
